Les satellites
by abooklikethis
Summary: Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre. Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire. série de 10 fics d'Univers Alternatifs
1. Running up that hill

**Titre de série** : Les satellites  
**Titre de chapitre** : Running Up That Hill  
**Pairing** : Kurt/Blaine  
**Rating** : R  
**Genre** : romance

Note : Cet été, j'ai utilisé ma relative disponibilité pour écrire un roman en entier à raison de presque 2000 mots tous les jours. Lorsque je l'ai terminé, je me suis retrouvée avec une étrange sensation de vide et le besoin d'écrire juste pour me détendre et me faire plaisir.  
Ainsi sont nés : « Les satellites ».  
« Les satellites » est une série de dix fics Univers Alternatifs, ayant pour point commun de relater une rencontre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire individuellement. Il y en aura des longs et des courts, d'à peu près tous les ratings possibles (mais probablement une majorité dans les R/NC 17) et de différents point de vues… Bref, c'est vraiment juste pour le plaisir d'écrire des histoires d'amour.  
Note 2 : Tous les titres de parties sont des titres de chansons écoutées pendant la rédaction.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

**1. Running Up That Hill**

Blaine ne s'était pas vraiment imaginé passer ses premières vacances « d'adulte» perdu au fin fond des Hautes - Alpes.

Après avoir mis consciencieusement de l'argent de côté pendant quatre ans pour aller à Florence, à Prague et pourquoi pas ensuite à Amsterdam… Sa machine à laver, son chauffe-eau et sa gazinière en avaient décidé autrement. Tous les équipements de type électro ménager tombent en panne les uns après les autres, sa mère le lui avait assez répété lors de son premier déménagement et l'appartement de Blaine en a été l'illustration parfaite. Il a donc du laisser partir ses amis sans lui pour des vacances qu'il a lui-même organisées (il avait même réussi à réserver un hôtel en italien ! En italien !). Pour être honnête, cela lui fait encore un peu mal au cœur (sans compter que Wes l'assomme de sms et de photos floues prises avec son portable).

Cela dit, cela aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu rester bloqué à New York dans son appartement prenant l'eau de toute part mais équipé à neuf…

Heureusement pour lui, Cooper lui avait offert un billet d'avion pour son anniversaire. Blaine n'avait alors pas eu le cœur de lui dire que le fin fonds des Alpes n'était peut être pas sa destination rêvée pour partir en vacances. Il est déjà bien content d'en avoir eu l'opportunité.

De nombreuses randonnées partent du chalet qu'il a loué pour trois semaines et, si la petite maison est un peu grande pour lui seul, il ne peut pas dire que le paysage qui l'entoure soit déplaisant. Cela fait ainsi deux jours qu'il explore les alentours à l'aide d'un petit guide qu'il s'est procuré à l'office du tourisme. Ils n'avaient malheureusement plus de guide en anglais et il a du se rabattre sur l'un de ceux qui restaient en français (tout plutôt que l'allemand) en se disant qu'après tout, suivre un GR ne devait pas être si difficile que ça. Finalement, après avoir du demander plusieurs fois son chemin dans un français très approximatif à d'autres randonneurs, il a décidé de se cantonner aux petites balades réservées aux débutants. Blaine pourrait en avoir un peu honte, mais après tout il est ici absolument tout seul et personne n'est là pour se moquer de lui.

Une de ses fenêtres donne cependant sur Le Grand Area et il est déçu de ne pas pouvoir envisager cette randonnée à cause de son inaptitude à lire une carte dans une autre langue que la sienne. La montagne se dresse droite et massive au loin et le soir, lorsque le jour baisse, le soleil qui se couche juste derrière elle, la baigne d'or et de rose. C'est un spectacle magnifique et il en a déjà pris approximativement deux cents soixante-dix photos qu'il envoie toutes à Wes en guise de vengeance (ils sont maintenant à Prague et Blaine a déjà reçu trente cinq photos du pont et soixante quinze de la cathédrale).

L'un dans l'autre, ce ne seront peut-être pas de si mauvaises vacances que ça finalement.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, trois coups répétés à la porte du chalet lui font lever la tête de son livre. C'est un soir d'orage. Il peut entendre la pluie frapper rythmiquement contre les vitres et le vent s'engouffrer dans les interstices entres les poutres.

_Cela pourrait être un serial killer. _

Il secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées parasites stupides et se lève pour aller ouvrir. Par mesure de sécurité, il regarde tout de même par l'œilleton pour voir qui peut bien se présenter chez lui à une heure pareille. Il doit très certainement exister un film d'horreur se passant dans les Alpes. Blaine est certain qu'il doit d'ailleurs y avoir des cannibales dans ce genre de film. Ou des zombies.

Le jeune homme qui se tient sur son porche ne ressemble pas spécialement à un zombie, ni à un cannibale, mais en même temps, Blaine n'a pas côtoyé beaucoup de cannibales dans sa vie. Il est par contre absolument trempé et presqu'intégralement recouvert de boue. De là où il est, Blaine peut même le voir claquer des dents.

_Il doit être complètement gelé. _

Blaine ouvre sa porte à la volée et fait signe à l'étranger d'entrer. Il s'agit sûrement d'un français et les mots ne lui seront alors d'aucune utilité. Le jeune homme a cependant l'air de comprendre ce geste universel car il pénètre dans la pièce immédiatement en grelottant.

_« Bonsoir. Je suis terriblement désolé de vous déranger. J'ai été surpris par l'orage et ma tente s'est envolée. Je pensais mourir noyé sous cette pluie lorsque j'ai aperçu de la lumière. Je vous promets de ne pas m'imposer longtemps. Juste le temps de me sécher et de repérer sur une carte un gite où passer la nuit. »_

La voix est mélodieuse et rapide… Et Blaine ne comprend absolument rien à part « Bonsoir », « pluie » et « luciole » et encore il n'est pas sûr du dernier. Parce que pourquoi est-ce que l'étranger viendrait lui parler de lucioles ?

_« Heu… Je… Hum. Je suis Blaine Anderson. Je pas très bien parler français. »_

Cette phrase contient à peu près l'intégralité de son vocabulaire avec : _« Je suis perdu. ». _Il est en train de songer à aller chercher son petit livre de conversation lorsqu'un gloussement le tire de sa profonde détresse. Il lève la tête et croise le regard de l'inconnu qui se retient visiblement d'éclater de rire. Franchement, Blaine ne lui en voudrait pas : Il _sait_ que son français est déplorable.

« Hem. »

L'étranger se reprend, tout en continuant à se mordiller la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire. Blaine remarque alors qu'il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui et que sous la boue et les cheveux plaqués par la pluie se cachent des yeux très bleus.

« Je vais recommencer, je crois. Bonsoir, je m'appelle Kurt Hummel et visiblement, vu ton accent tu parles anglais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine ouvre de grands yeux. Son anglais est aussi bon que son français. Ce _Kurt_ doit être polyglotte. En plus d'avoir des yeux très bleus et une jolie voix.

« Wow. Heu. Bonsoir. Tu parles anglais ? »

C'est un peu stupide de demander ça, vu que _Kurt vient tout juste de lui parler en anglais_.

Mais, Kurt ne se moque pas de lui. Il se contente de hocher la tête et de reprendre :

« Je suis américain. Je suis ici en vacances. J'ai été surpris par l'orage et ma tente n'a pas résisté au vent. Je suis vraiment désolé de m'imposer comme ça. »

Blaine secoue la tête immédiatement.

« Ce n'est rien. Il n'y a pas de problème et… »

Il prend soudain véritablement conscience de l'état dans lequel se tient Kurt devant lui. Trempé de la tête au pied, sale et les lèvres bleuies par le froid.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis un imbécile. Tu dois mourir de froid. »

Sans réfléchir il le prend par la main et le mène à la petite salle de bain. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais il y a une baignoire et une quantité impressionnante de serviettes de toilette.

« Il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici. Tu peux te servir de tout ce qu'il y a sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je… heu.. »

Blaine se rend alors compte qu'il vient de mener un inconnu dans sa salle de bain, ce qui revient à lui proposer de se déshabiller et de se laver alors que Blaine est dans la pièce adjacente.

« … Enfin, si tu veux. Je veux dire, tu dois avoir froid. Et l'eau chaude, c'est bon pour ça. Quand on a froid. Pour se réchauffer, je veux dire. »

_Stupide, stupide, stupide. _

Finalement, plutôt que de se ridiculiser d'avantage, il saisit deux serviettes qu'il lui tend un peu brusquement avant de sortir de la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Des vêtements, des vêtements… Les habits de Kurt doivent être inutilisables et Blaine ne peut pas le laisser frigorifié comme ça. Il vide ses tiroirs un peu frénétiquement pour trouver quelque chose à lui prêter. Finalement, il choisit un sweatshirt de Cooper un peu trop grand pour lui, un pantalon de jogging et une grosse paire de chaussettes.

_Est-ce que je dois lui sortir un boxer ? Non. Peut-être pas. _

Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça lui évitera de rester en serviette le temps que ses vêtements ne soient plus raides de crasse. Il dépose son paquet derrière la porte de salle de bain avant de se retirer dans le salon lorsqu'il entend le bruit de la douche.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Blaine reprend son livre sans vraiment arriver à se concentrer à nouveau dessus. Pourtant, Peeta est en bien mauvaise posture et Blaine _adore_ Peeta. Il remarque alors le sac de Kurt abandonné contre la porte d'entrée. Kurt a eu la présence d'esprit de le protéger avec une protection en plastique et la pluie n'a donc pas du lui causer trop de dommage. Pour faire bonne mesure, Blaine prend quand même une serpillère dans la petite kitchenette pour éponger le tissu rêche et heureusement visiblement imperméable. Il hésite une seconde à allumer un feu dans la petite cheminée pour faire sécher le tout plus vite, mais en plein mois d'août cela semble tout de même un peu ridicule.

Kurt sort de la salle de bain, alors que Blaine relit la même page pour la troisième fois.

« Merci pour les vêtements. J'ai de quoi me changer dans mon sac, mais je l'ai oublié près de la porte.

- Oh, je, heu… De rien. »

Kurt semble rendre son centre du langage totalement inopérationnel.

« Merci aussi pour la douche. J'en avais vraiment besoin. Je pense qu'en arrivant je devais un peu ressembler au monstre du marais. »

Blaine ne sait pas vraiment si un monstre du marais pourrait avoir d'aussi jolis yeux, mais il s'abstient de faire la réflexion.

Kurt n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait attendre d'un randonneur. Il est grand, très fin et sa peau, bien que constellée de tâches de rousseur reste très blanche. Il nage un peu dans le sweatshirt de Cooper et le pantalon de Blaine est un peu court pour lui, mais il les porte comme des accessoires de mode.

« Je pense que les vêtements dans lesquels je suis arrivé sont définitivement perdus. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un sac poubelle pour les jeter par la suite et ne pas tacher mon sac ?

- Oh. Oui. Bien sûr. »

Blaine va lui en chercher un dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine et revient pour trouver à Kurt en train de fouiller dans son sac à dos et en sortir un paquet de vêtements parfaitement pliés.

« Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. J'ai déjà assez abusé de ton hospitalité. J'ai un guide dans mon sac je vais voir quel est le gîte le plus proche. »

Blaine jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La pluie tombe toujours à torrents et le ciel est encore zébré d'éclairs.

« Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. », balbutie-t-il sans réfléchir.

Kurt se retourne et hausse un sourcil.

« Je veux dire, c'est dangereux. Il pleut encore à verse et il y a de l'orage. En plus, il est presque 23h. »

Kurt semble hésiter quelques secondes.

« C'est que… je ne voudrais pas abu…

- Je te promets que je ne suis pas un zombie cannibale ! »

… Blaine a envie de se taper la tête contre la table basse. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

« … Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas un zombie cannibale non plus. »

Blaine sent la peau de son visage se mettre à chauffer.

_Stupide. Stupide. Stupide. _

« Hm. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'abuseras pas. Je suis tout seul ici et un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal. »

Kurt le regarde un instant, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté et visiblement un peu surpris.

« D'accord. Merci pour ton hospitalité. Est-ce que je peux étendre mon sac de couchage quelque part. Je pense qu'il a malheureusement un peu pris la pluie.

- Pas de problème. »

Blaine sort un étendoir d'un des placards et le tend à Kurt qui le déplie pour y étendre son duvet. Il a un peu plus que « pris la pluie » il est absolument trempé et goutte même un peu par terre. Kurt semble gêné et prend aussitôt la serpillère abandonnée près de son sac pour éponger par terre.

« Je suis désolé. J'étais sous ma tente lorsque l'orage a éclaté et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le replier immédiatement.

- Et, hum, où est ta tente ?

- … Quelque part dans le Massif des Ecrins je pense. Elle s'est envolée. »

Blaine s'imagine alors la tente flottant au gré du vent, laissant Kurt réveillé en sursaut par des trombes d'eaux et emmêlé dans son sac de couchage. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Kurt le rejoint presqu'immédiatement. Ils rient tous les deux tellement forts qu'ils sont obligés de s'asseoir par terre pour calmer les petits hoquets qui leur coupent la respiration.

« Je…Je ne suis pas très bon en camping. », réussit à dire Kurt au milieu de son fou rire.

Blaine hoche la tête rapidement sans pouvoir commenter cette grande vérité, toujours agité de soubresauts nerveux. Il est littéralement plié en deux et il leur faut presqu'une minute pour arriver enfin à se calmer.

« Je ne suis pas très bon en camping non plus, répond-il finalement. Je me suis déjà perdu sept fois depuis que je suis là. Et ça ne fait que cinq jours. Je suis incapable de lire une carte en français.

- Je ne l'aurais pas deviné. »

Kurt est une personne avec laquelle il est bon de rire et c'est une qualité que l'on ne trouve que trop peu chez les gens. Blaine est heureux de lui avoir ouvert sa porte.

Un bâillement lui fait relever la tête et il voit Kurt cligner rapidement des yeux pour essayer d'en chasser le sommeil sans grande efficacité.

« Tu dois être épuisé. Tu veux aller te coucher ? »

Kurt réprime un nouveau bâillement et se lève maladroitement.

« Je marche depuis une semaine, je ne suis pas habitué. »

Un éclair de tristesse passe subitement sur son visage et Blaine ne sait alors plus trop quoi dire. Ce n'est pas à lui de commenter ou de poser des questions. Si Kurt veut en parler, il le fera de lui-même. Cependant, Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que quelqu'un comme Kurt peut bien faire en plein milieu des Alpes, seul avec sa tente.

« Le chalet est pourvu d'un autre matelas ? », demande Kurt en cherchant des yeux un autre couchage.

Ah. Blaine n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il se sent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et à nouveau, le centre du langage situé dans son cerveau se met en pause. Il n'y a pas de matelas supplémentaire et le canapé est trop défoncé pour servir de lit de rechange. Blaine n'y reste même pas plus de deux heures d'affilées pour lire.

« Heu.. Je… Hm. »

_Non, il n'y a pas de deuxième matelas. Et je viens globalement de t'inviter à partager mon lit alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas. _

Si Wes était là, il n'en entendrait jamais la fin.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre lit, c'est ça ? »

Blaine secoue la tête, mortifié.

« … Je n'aurais qu'à mettre une couverture par terre. Après tout, cela fait cinq jours que je dors sur un tapis de sol. Mon dos est irrémédiablement atteint.

- Non ! Non. »

Blaine proteste immédiatement.

« Prend le lit. Je prendrais le sol. Ou le canapé. Mais tu peux prendre le lit. »

Kurt hausse un sourcil et wow, mais Blaine ne savait pas qu'il était humainement possible de faire ça.

« Blaine. Je m'impose déjà chez toi au beau milieu de la nuit. Il est hors de question que je te chasse de ton propre lit.

- Mais. Je… »

Blaine cherche à toute vitesse quelque chose à dire qui ne soit pas profondément stupide.

« Mon lit est assez grand pour deux. »

Raté.

« Je veux dire. Si tu veux. Il y a beaucoup de couvertures. Et le lit est vraiment très grand. Et… Bon, je vais me taire maintenant. »

Kurt a les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regarde, visiblement amusé par son inaptitude à aligner une phrase à peu près compréhensible.

« Je suis homosexuel, déclare-t-il très simplement, sans battre un cil. Ca ne te dérange toujours pas de partager un lit avec moi. »

_Oh. _Il le dit sans honte et sans pudeur, sans doute habitué au dégoût et au rejet. Cela lui serre un peu le cœur car ces réactions, Blaine les connaît aussi.

« Heu. Moi aussi. Mais, je t'assure, ce sera très respectable. Je ne ferai rien. Promis. Je dormirai tout au bord et…

- Respire Blaine, tu vas finir par t'étouffer. »

Blaine hoche la tête stupidement et Kurt étouffe à nouveau un bâillement.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir dans tes vêtements ? Mon pyjama est humide. Je vais le mettre à sécher à côté du sac de couchage.

- Pas de problème. »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire suite à leur discussion, Blaine va prendre son propre pyjama et s'enferme dans la salle de bain pour se donner du courage.

« Bon. Blaine, dit-il à son miroir. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être encore plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà. Reprends-toi et conduis-toi correctement. »

Il remarque sur le bord du lavabo une des nombreuses brosses à dent jetable qui se trouvent à disposition dans le petit meuble sur la droite.

_Il s'est lavé les dents dans ma salle de bain. _

« Sérieusement, Blaine… »

Comme si s'adresser à lui-même à la troisième personne ne le rendait pas moins ridicule.

Il sort de la salle de bain après s'être rafraichit et retrouve Kurt dans la chambre. Il se tient à côté du lit à priori sans savoir quelle conduite adopter.

Même en dormant debout et habillé d'un vieux sweatshirt, Kurt est sans doute la plus belle personne que Blaine ai jamais vu et il sent son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort.

_Oh, non, non,non. Ce n'est pas le moment. Non. _

« Je ne savais pas quel était ton côté du lit, dit doucement Kurt et c'est la première fois que Blaine entend dans sa voix un soupçon d'hésitation.

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment.

- Oh. Okay. »

Kurt prend une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, et se dirige vers le côté droit. Le spectacle a quelque chose d'incroyablement surréaliste. Ils ne se connaissent que depuis une ou deux heures tout au plus et _Blaine va partager son lit avec un parfait inconnu. _

_Au moins, je connais son prénom,_ pense Blaine en éteignant la lumière et en le rejoignant à tâtons.

Cela devrait être bizarre. Angoissant sûrement. Et ils devraient être mal à l'aise tous les deux. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Bien sûr, la situation n'est pas dépourvue de gaucherie et de maladresse, de pieds froids qui se touchent et qui se retirent avec un million d'excuses et les prémices d'un éclat de rire. Ils respectent cependant tous les deux scrupuleusement leur moitié du lit et Blaine sent un petit sourire ourler ses lèvres.

« Mon père m'a toujours dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus, surtout si c'est dans leur lit. Tu pourrais être un meurtrier et profiter de mon sommeil pour me séquestrer dans ta cave, chuchote Kurt d'une petite voix ensommeillée, sans doute même inconscient des mots qui lui échappent.

- Et toi tu pourrais être un cannibale et me dévorer pendant la nuit. »

Un petit ronflement lui répond et Blaine se recroqueville sous la couette en serrant son oreiller contre lui.

Cela devrait être bizarre vraiment, mais ça ne l'est pas.

* * *

Blaine est réveillé par le bruit de la pluie contre la vitre et une odeur qu'il ne connaît pas. Il renifle quelques secondes, les yeux encore embués de sommeil et il lui faut plusieurs secondes avant que les évènements de la veille ne lui reviennent en mémoire.

_Kurt. _

Kurt qui est arrivé hier soir sur son porche, trempé jusqu'au os. Kurt avec qui il a dormi et qui ne l'a pas dévoré dans son sommeil. Pas un cannibale donc.

Il se lève et se déplace encore un peu au radar, son nez le guidant fermement vers la bonne odeur qui vient de la cuisine. Il y trouve Kurt pieds nus mais douché et habillé, en train de s'activer devant sa cuisinière. Sur le plan de travail se trouvent plusieurs coquilles d'œufs, de la farine et une bouteille de lait.

« Hey ! »

Sa voix est encore enrouée et il doit certainement ressembler à un homme des cavernes avec ses cheveux dignes de Médusa et l'ombre de barbe qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de raser. De toute façon, à côté de Kurt, il ne peut que paraître échevelé. Le jeune homme ressemble à une gravure de mode. Ses vêtements ne devraient rien avoir d'extraordinaire – ce sont des vêtements de montagne – mais il les porte comme s'ils avaient été créés pour lui. Il est également parfaitement coiffé et honnêtement, Blaine ne savait pas que l'on pouvait faire _ça_ avec ses cheveux. On ne pourrait pas le faire avec les siens en tout cas.

_« Bonjour ! Je nous ai fait des crêpes ! _

- Pardon ? »

Il est vraiment trop tôt pour du français… Il sera toujours trop tôt pour du français.

« J'ai dit : Je suis en train de faire des _crêpes_.

- Des _crêpes_ ? »

Blaine n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que peuvent bien être des « crêpes ».

« Des pancakes, mais en mieux. Plus français.

- Oh. »

Après sa première bouchée, Blaine est forcé de reconnaître que Kurt a tout à fait raison.

« Ch'est délichieux !, déclare-t-il la bouche pleine.

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. »

Blaine résiste à l'envie de lui tirer la langue.

Dehors, il pleut toujours sans discontinuer. Avant d'aller se doucher Blaine risque un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il y a tellement de brouillard et la pluie tombe tellement serrée que l'on n'y voit pas à cinq mètres.

Après s'être rendu un peu plus présentable et avoir entrepris de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux pour le faire ressembler à autre chose qu'un croisement entre Borat et un brocoli, Blaine rejoint Kurt dans la pièce principale. Ce dernier est assis en tailleurs sur le canapé, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas ressortir par ce temps là ? »

Kurt se retourne brusquement et Blaine a juste le temps de saisir à nouveau une expression d'une infinie tristesse sur son visage avant qu'elle ne disparaisse immédiatement. Personne ne devrait avoir un regard aussi triste.

« … Est-ce que tu veux jouer au scrabble ? Je suis un maître en la matière.»

C'est la seule chose à laquelle Blaine a réussi à penser et aussitôt les yeux de Kurt s'éclairent.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça ! »

Il se trouve qu'en effet, Kurt est absolument imbattable au scrabble. Ils enchainent plusieurs parties et Blaine se fait battre à chaque fois, mais cela ramène un sourire sur le visage de Kurt et Blaine ne peut pas trouver en lui-même la volonté d'être mauvais perdant. Pas lorsque le visage de Kurt se fend d'un sourire tellement grand qu'il plisse ses yeux et dévoile les petites perles blanches de ses dents.

Ils prennent le déjeuner ensemble et Kurt insiste à nouveau pour faire la cuisine en guise de remerciement pour le gîte et le couvert. Encore une fois, c'est excellent. Blaine oublie le nom du plat dès que Kurt l'a prononcé, mais cela semble français en tout cas.

« Et donc, que fais-tu perdu seul au milieu de la montagne ?, lui demande Kurt alors qu'ils sont en train de faire la vaisselle. Blaine hausse les épaules et finit par lui raconter ses déboires avec son électroménager et le deuil de ses vacances à travers l'Europe. Kurt a l'air sincèrement désolé et ils parcourent un instant une partie des millions de photos que Wes lui a déjà envoyées.

« C'est ton petit ami ? finit par demander Kurt sans le regarder dans les yeux.

- Wes ?! Oh, non ! On se connait depuis le lycée. Je n'ai… hum. Je suis célibataire. »

_Depuis plus de six mois_, mais cela Kurt n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

« Oh. Heu. Okay. »

Kurt ne le regarde toujours pas dans les yeux et butte adorablement sur ses mots. Blaine décide de ne pas insister et de garder ce rougissement discret pour lui pour le moment, même s'il doit se retenir de ne pas se mettre à glousser comme une collégienne.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ces montagnes seul avec ton sac à dos ?, demande-t-il lui aussi, curieux d'obtenir enfin une réponse à cette question qui le taraude.

« Oh. J'ai… »

Kurt repose doucement le verre qu'il est en train d'essuyer et cette douleur fugitive que Blaine ne cesse de saisir, traverse son regard.

« J'ai promis à quelqu'un de grimper en haut du Grand Area. »

Blaine pourrait lui demander qui est ce « quelqu'un » et pourquoi sa seule mention semble le faire tellement souffrir. Il pourrait demander quelle histoire se cache derrière le frémissement de sa voix… Mais il ne le fait pas. A la place, Blaine sourit et demande :

« Il y a un Monopoly dans un des placards, tu veux jouer ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Kurt le bat à plate coutures, mais son sourire a retrouvé sa place sur son visage.

La soirée les trouve tous les deux à moitié endormis sur le canapé. Ils se sont installés chacun à une extrémité et ont allumé la petite télévision qui trône prés de la cheminé. Elle ne diffuse que des émissions en français et ni l'un ni l'autre n'y accordent une grande attention. Kurt s'est progressivement renfoncé dans son coin du canapé et s'y est endormi, bercé par le son de la pluie. Blaine éteint alors la télévision et reprend son livre, jusqu'ici abandonné sur la table basse. Le bruit des pages rompt doucement le silence relatif et la lumière qui baisse à l'extérieur baigne la pièce d'ombres projetées par les petites lampes. Cela à quelque chose d'incroyablement domestique et Blaine sent son cœur se réchauffer. Il ne sait pas si cela veut dire quelque chose, mais la sensation est agréable et Blaine a envie de la protéger et de se recroqueviller sur elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit oisillon fragile.

Blaine peut dire exactement le moment où Kurt se réveille. Son nez s'agite et ses mains frottent doucement ses yeux.

Il reste silencieux et finit par ouvrir un œil qu'il pose sur Blaine dont le cœur se met à battre de plus en plus fort.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

La voix de Kurt est à peine plus qu'un murmure et Blaine peut y entendre un soupçon d'incertitude. Kurt vient de lui offrir ses lèvres sur un plateau, au risque de se faire jeter dehors et cela demande certainement plus de courage que Blaine n'en aura jamais.

Blaine repose délicatement son livre et se rapproche de Kurt qui ne bouge toujours pas de son extrémité du canapé. Ses traits sont détendus maintenant et son regard clair est dépourvu du moindre doute. Lorsque Blaine achève de le rejoindre, Kurt lève sa main et ses doigts encadrent doucement son visage pour l'approcher du sien et presser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu peux, souffle Blaine presque contre ses lèvres.

- Okay. »

Les bras de Kurt s'enroulent autour de son cou et l'attirent contre lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'est qu'un effleurement, juste une petite pression sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'y a pas de salive, pas de dent, pas de langue, mais ce simple contact fait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine et Blaine sent sa respiration se bloquer légèrement dans sa gorge.

« Est-ce que… »

Les mots buttent maladroitement sur ses dents.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser moi aussi ? »

Kurt hoche la tête et un petit sourire ourle ses lèvres lorsque Blaine écrase sa bouche sur la sienne. Blaine peut sentir le _tap tap_ rapide et régulier du cœur de Kurt contre sa poitrine ainsi que les doigts dans ses cheveux qui tirent sur les boucles à la base de sa nuque. Blaine boit Kurt plus qu'il ne l'embrasse, se perdant dans son odeur et la chaleur qui se dégage de sa peau sous ses doigts. Tout semble pourtant converger vers leurs lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre, humides de salive et malmenées par un petit peu trop de dents.

Ils ne se séparent que plusieurs longues minutes plus tard lorsque l'air se fait malheureusement trop rare. Blaine laisse tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Kurt, une de ses mains se posant sur son cœur alors que l'autre prend délicatement ses doigts pour les amener contre ses lèvres.

Il y a plus dans ces simples baisers que dans les multiples aventures qu'il a pu avoir jusqu'ici. Blaine sent au tréfonds de lui même quelque chose… un tiraillement peut-être ? Quelque chose qui l'attire vers Kurt et le pousse à vouloir le garder contre son cœur pour que la douleur ne le trouve plus jamais. Il espère que Kurt le sent aussi.

Ils se lèvent maladroitement sans un mot et se dirigent vers la petite chambre, main dans la main. Il n'y a aucun doute sur ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux, mais lorsque Kurt glisse ses mains sous le t-shirt de Blaine pour les poser contre la peau de son dos et remonter vers ses omoplates, il murmure tout de même contre son oreille : « Je peux ? »

Et Blaine voudrait tout lui donner. Tout ce qu'il est et tout ce qu'il deviendra un jour. Il serait prêt à lui promettre son futur juste pour sentir à nouveau son souffle sur ses lèvres et voir un sourire sur son visage. Blaine a toujours ressenti trop et trop fort, mais lorsque ses yeux croisent ceux de Kurt, il sait qu'il ne doit pas être le seul.

Ses mains se perdent à nouveau dans les cheveux de Kurt pour attirer son visage contre le sien et dévorer sa bouche dans un baiser qui chuchote toutes ces choses que Blaine n'arrive pas encore à dire. Ne peut pas encore dire car ils ne sont pour l'instant que deux inconnus sur un lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, murmure-t-il doucement pour ne pas crever la bulle de silence qui les enveloppe.

- Toi. »

Ils n'ont pas de lubrifiant, ni de préservatif car ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on emmène en haute montagne lorsque l'on part seul au milieu de nulle part, mais cela n'a aucune importance. Blaine veut toucher, sentir et presser le corps chaud de Kurt contre le sien, s'insinuer jusqu'à son cœur et s'y enrouler délicatement.

Il allonge doucement Kurt sur le matelas et se place entre ses jambes avant de les enrouler autour de sa taille. Ils sont alors à nouveaux pressés l'un contre l'autre, les talons de Kurt appuyant contre ses reins et ses mains parcourant doucement la large étendue de son dos. Ils bougent l'un contre l'autre, leurs érections piégées entre eux et glissant l'une contre l'autre presque trop lentement, alors que leurs bouches se retrouvent encore et encore pour aspirer chacun des sons qui s'échappent de leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Après ça, il n'y a plus que cette chaleur dévorante et la sueur qui roule sur leurs peaux et se perd dans les draps.

« Ne me laisse pas partir. », souffle Kurt contre sa joue, trop bas sans doute pour que Blaine soit censé l'entendre. Il ne peut alors que le serrer encore un peu plus dans ses bras.

« Okay. »

* * *

Lorsque Blaine se réveille, le soleil filtre à travers les rideaux et il est à nouveau seul. Pourtant, contrairement à la veille, les draps sont froids et aucune odeur ne lui parvient de la cuisine.

Un horrible pressentiment lui serre la gorge et il se lève précipitamment, trébuchant à moitié sur les vêtements qui jonchent le sol.

« Kurt ? »

Le silence qui lui répond lui apprend tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

Les affaires de Kurt ont toutes disparues, mais sur la table de la pièce principale, il y a une feuille de papier pliée en deux.

[Je suis désolé. Kurt.]

_Ne me laisse pas partir.  
__J'ai promis à quelqu'un de grimper en haut du Grand Area._

Blaine a passé un jeans et un pullover avant même d'avoir pris la décision de se mettre en route. Il lasse ses chaussures de marche et déplie le guide en français oublié sur une étagère.

Sans surprise, il n'y comprend pas grand chose.

Pourtant, le Grand Area est là, juste derrière sa fenêtre.

Blaine ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à trois avant de se mettre en route, oubliant le guide derrière lui et se dirigeant simplement droit vers la montagne. C'est un sommet isolé de 2869 mètres, il ne devrait pas se perdre en y allant. Du moins il l'espère. Kurt l'attend là haut. Il ne le lui a pas dit clairement, mais Blaine se souvient des mots chuchotés à son oreille et cela vaut pour autant de promesses.

Il marche seul un peu plus d'une heure et demie avant de rencontrer d'autres randonneurs. C'est un groupe de hollandais et la majorité d'entre eux parlent anglais.

« Excusez-moi, je dois me rendre au sommet du Grand Area, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin le plus court ? »

Une petite dame d'une soixantaine d'année s'avance. Elle porte un badge avec son nom – Mathilda - et Blaine en déduit que cela doit être la guide.

« Nous y allons, pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous Monsieur… ?

- Blaine. Juste Blaine.

- Et bien Blaine, nous allons vous conduire jusqu'en haut. En route. Nous y serons d'ici une heure et demie. »

Le passage qu'ils empruntent est escarpé mais le paysage se déroulant sous leurs yeux est absolument magnifique. Le sentier exploite habilement les lignes de faiblesses du bastion, évitant barres rocheuses et gendarmes et utilisant au mieux le relief tourmenté de l'arrête, ce qui permet une progression rapide tout en profitant de la vue sur toute la vallée encaissée. A mi-parcours, le petit groupe s'arrête pour se rafraichir et Blaine leur en est reconnaissant. Il est quasiment sûr d'en avoir plus besoin que la majorité des retraités qui grimpent avec lui. Blaine est en nage. Il est en bonne condition physique, mais il n'a jamais marché comme cela en pleine montagne. Il a l'impression d'avoir trop d'air dans les poumons et ses genoux protestent sur le chemin rocailleux. Il ne songe pourtant pas une seconde à renoncer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez là-haut ?, lui demande un des randonneurs en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

- Une promesse. »

Le randonneur – Anton ? – le regarde très sérieusement avant de lui taper fermement sur l'épaule.

« En route alors. Les promesses n'attendent pas. »

Blaine acquiesce et charge à nouveau son sac sur ses épaules.

La fin du parcours est plus escarpée encore et le cœur de Blaine bat de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que le sommet se rapproche.

Kurt doit y être. Il doit l'attendre là haut. Il ne peut pas déjà être redescendu.

_Encore juste un petit peu. _

« Vas-y mon garçon. Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend là en haut. », lui dit Anton en le poussant fermement devant lui.

« Merci. Vraiment, merci beaucoup.

- De rien. On se revoit au sommet. »

Blaine hoche la tête et accélère le pas, les yeux fixés sur le plateau rocheux où se pressent randonneurs et bouquetins peu farouches.

_Plus que quelques mètres…_

Lorsqu'il débouche enfin sur le sommet, Blaine en a le souffle coupé. Une vue magnifique sur le Massif des Ecrins et ses versants nord englacés se découpe sur un ciel bleu sans nuages. Il pense alors stupidement que c'est sans doute une des plus belles choses qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie. Tout autour de lui la vallée se déroule à perte de vue dans un camaïeu de verts profonds zébrés de cours d'eau et de petits chalets semblables au sien.

Mais, toute cette beauté brute et sauvage n'est rien face au garçon qui se tient dos à lui face à l'immensité. Blaine laisse tomber son sac et s'approche doucement. Kurt est assis sur un rocher à l'extrémité nord du plateau, les jambes dans le vide et le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Il a une petite boite en fer blanc posée sur les genoux. Sans dire un mot, Blaine s'assoit à côté de lui, respirant maintenant l'air à plein poumon.

Ils regardent tous les deux la montagne et le ciel pendant que le soleil les réchauffe doucement. Il y a très peu de bruit ici, un petit peu comme si toutes les personnes arrivant au sommet ne pouvaient que se recueillir face au spectacle qui s'offre à eux.

Kurt baisse la tête et, sans le regarder pose doucement sa main sur la sienne. Blaine retourne alors sa paume pour mêler leurs doigts et sentir son pouls contre son poignet.

_Tap, tap, tap._

« Tu sais, murmure Kurt. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. »

Sa voix se brise légèrement sur les deux derniers mots et pour la première fois, Blaine peut y lire toute la douleur nue que Kurt gardait jusqu'ici tout au fonds de lui.

« J'ai toujours simplement voulu une main dans la mienne lorsque la vie est un peu trop dure. »

Blaine sait que ce n'est pas à lui de parler maintenant, que les mots de Kurt sont autant pour Blaine qu'ils le sont pour lui-même. Il amène ainsi simplement leurs doigts mêlés contre ses lèvres pour déposer doucement un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé le camping. Mais mon père… Mon père adorait ça. »

Sa main libre se referme un peu plus sur la petite boite qu'il tient sur ses genoux.

« Monter en haut du Grand Area était un de ses rêves. Il aurait du y aller il y a des années de ça avec ma belle mère en voyage de noce. Ils n'ont pas pu car j'ai du entrer dans une école privée… Il n'a jamais pu le faire. Je comptais le leur offrir pour ses soixante ans, mais… »

Les larmes coulent maintenant librement sur ses joues et sa voix est agitée de gros sanglots sourds qui transpercent le cœur de Blaine et serrent son ventre comme s'il s'agissait des siens. Kurt essuie ses larmes d'une main, l'autre toujours fermement accrochée à celle de Blaine.

« Il est mort il y a quelques semaines sans avoir pu venir ici. »

Kurt ouvre alors la petite boite en fer blanc et, là où Blaine se serait attendu à voir des cendres se trouvent une broche, une montre dont la pile semble s'être arrêtée et une photographie d'un couple tenant un tout petit bébé dans leurs bras.

« La broche était à ma mère et la montre à mon père. Je voulais les amener ici pour qu'ils soient un petit peu avec moi. Je les enterrerai au pied de la montagne. »

Ses yeux sont secs maintenant, mais son corps vibre encore d'une douleur contenue et ses doigts dans ceux de Blaine les serrent jusqu'à lui faire presque mal.

« Ton père serait fier de toi, murmure Blaine doucement.

- Je sais. »

Kurt renifle, range la broche, la montre et la photo dans la boite et se retourne enfin vers lui.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé partir. »

Blaine sourit et attire son corps contre le sien. Les bras de Kurt s'enroulent alors autour de lui et sa tête se pose sur son épaule.

« Non. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. »

FIN.

Note de fin : Il est évident que j'ai moi-même fait cette randonnée :D Si vous avez l'occasion de vous rendre dans cette région, n'hésitez pas à faire l'ascension du Grand Area, le point de vue est absolument splendide.


	2. Life on Mars

**Titre de série** : Les satellites  
**Titre de chapitre** : Life on Mars  
**Pairing** : Kurt/Blaine  
**Rating** : R/NC-17  
**Genre** : SF, romance

**Note** : « Les satellites » est une série de dix fics Univers Alternatifs, ayant pour point commun de relater une rencontre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire individuellement.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

2. Life on Mars

« Bonjour, mon nom est Kurt Hummel et je serai votre nouvel interlocuteur au sein de la NASA pour la tranche horaire allant de vingt-trois heure à quatre heure du matin temps terrestre. Veuillez faire votre rapport. »

La petite voix métallique tire Blaine de son pseudo sommeil et il grogne en se redressant pour allumer le communicateur.

« Blaine Anderson, second de l'équipage, présent au rapport durant cette tranche horaire, comme tous les jours depuis le départ de la navette. »

Blaine n'est d'habitude pas prompt à l'énervement, mais cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne parvient pas à fermer l'œil durant son quart de sommeil et la fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Sans compter qu'il ne supporte vraiment plus la vieille Hilda qui…

« … Nouvel interlocuteur ? Où est Hilda ? »

Il n'aime pas spécialement la vieille bique à chignon, mais il n'en est pas au point de souhaiter sa mort.

« Elle a été transférée comme elle l'avait demandée. J'ai été sélectionné pour être votre nouvel interlocuteur durant votre voyage de retour vers la Terre. C'est mon premier jour dans la salle de commande. »

La petite voix se fait un peu hésitante et Blaine essaye de s'imaginer « Kurt », assis en face de ses multiples écrans qui enregistrent toutes les constantes des passagers de la navette. La personne qui lui parle chaque soir n'est en général pas experte en aéronautique. Elle est là pour apporter une compagnie et un ancrage dans le temps qui parfois s'étirent à n'en plus finir. Ils ont des médecins, des ingénieurs et des techniciens pour le reste toute une équipe de gens qualifiés qui garantissent le retour de la navette 97-X-730 sur Terre sans encombres. Blaine est en constante relation avec eux également, mais parfois il aime avoir d'autres conversations que celles inévitablement liées à sa mission. Ce n'était pas possible du tout avec Hilda qui ne sait pas parler d'autre chose que de maths tridimensionnels. Et franchement, le milieu de la nuit n'est PAS le moment le plus adapté pour parler de maths tridimensionnels. Blaine est loin d'être idiot il ne serait pas devenu astronaute si c'était le cas et il est même plutôt bon pour jouer avec les chiffres, mais leur voyage de retour va prendre plus de huit mois et la majeure partie se fera en pilotage automatique depuis la Terre… Blaine a besoin de se changer les idées pour sortir de la monotonie, pas de faire de la trigonométrie à trois heures du matin.

« Et bien Kurt, vu qu'on va faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble, j'ai une question d'importance à te poser : quelle est ton opinion sur les mathématiques ? »

* * *

Kurt se révèle être un interlocuteur agréable et intéressant. Blaine a le shift le plus ingrat de leur petite équipe et le changement est bienvenu.

Lorsqu'ils étaient en mission sur Mars (il n'arrive toujours pas vraiment à réaliser qu'ils ont été sur _Mars_) il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de relais à assurer et ils avaient vécu pendant deux mois en petite communauté. L'aller et le retour sont différents. Un voyage de la Terre à Mars prend huit mois et ne nécessite pas la totalité de l'équipage en permanence. Ils se relaient tous par tranches de quelques heures avant de se remettre en sommeil artificiel. Blaine a une tranche en solitaire, ce qui est parfois dur à supporter. D'où Kurt. Et avant lui Hilda.

Sa tranche d'éveil est parfaitement découpée et réglementée suivant un protocole précis :

23h : Réveil et rapport

Minuit : alimentation et vérification des constantes de l'équipage

1h : vérification des réglages du pilotage automatique et relevés à reporter dans le carnet de bord

2h : travail sur les données récoltées lors de la mission

3h : exercice physique et douche

4h : second rapport et relève

Il n'y a pas vraiment de temps personnel, mais Blaine ne le regrette pas. Lorsqu'il est relevé rien ne l'oblige à se mettre en sommeil immédiatement et il lui arrive régulièrement d'utiliser une heure ou deux pour retourner faire quelques exercices ou lire sur sa tablette.

Le dispositif de communication est une des choses qui leur a posé le plus de problèmes depuis leur départ. Censé être d'une technologie révolutionnaire permettant une communication en temps réelle avec visioconférence, le système a complètement lâché dès leur sortie de l'orbite terrestre. Heureusement leur technicien – qu'ils appellent maintenant Scotty en référence à Star Trek - a réussi à bricoler quelque chose et ils peuvent désormais parler avec leurs correspondants de la NASA à travers un dispositif archaïque ne permettant même pas la transmission d'images.

Bref, le système est loin d'être au point et la fait les gros titres depuis leur départ.

Blaine n'a donc absolument aucune idée de qui peut bien être Kurt. Il ne connaît de lui que sa voix grésillant déformée par l'oreillette et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être très curieux. Surtout que Kurt sait parfaitement à quoi Blaine ressemble. Ce n'est pas très juste. Il avait été intrigué par Hilda aussi au début, mais cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps et elle avait de toute façon refusé de façon très claire de lui répondre. Kurt par contre… Blaine espère bien arriver à lui délier la langue.

Au début, Kurt avait été très professionnel, enregistrant ses rapports avec efficacités et le guidant dans ses activités d'éveil sans véritablement initier d'autres contacts avec lui. Cela avait changé le jour où Blaine s'était pris une caisse de rations sur la tête. Scotty l'avait mal rangée avant de céder son poste et Blaine n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas en apesanteur à ce moment là. Blaine s'était effondré avec un cri de douleur et toute une tripottée de juron et avait perdu son oreillette au passage. Seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il l'avait remise, mais Kurt avait été complètement paniqué, balbutiant son nom encore et encore et lui faisant vérifier ses constantes quatre fois d'affilées alors que Blaine ne souffrait que d'une légère plaie à la tempe.

Kurt avait ensuite entrepris de réprimander vertement Scotty lorsque celui-ci l'avait rejoins, attiré par le bruit.

Scotty s'en rappelle encore avec effroi.

Visiblement, mieux vaut ne pas contrarier Kurt. En tout cas, Blaine n'a pas envie d'essayer.

Après ça leurs rapports étaient devenus nettement moins formels.

« Tu es un peu effrayant quand même, on te l'a déjà dit ?, lui demande-t-il un jour juste après avoir fait son rapport et répondu à la salve de questions précises que Kurt ne manque jamais de lui poser.

-Hmph. »

Le petit bruit vexé qui lui parvient le fait sourire.

« Tu as terrorisé la moitié de l'équipage et je crois bien que Scotty cauchemarde de toi la nuit.

- Il l'a bien mérité celui là. Il aurait pu tuer l'un d'entre vous ! »

Blaine peut presque le voir froncer les sourcils.

La compagnie de Kurt est bien plus agréable que celle d'Hilda, même s'il a tendance à être trop focalisé sur le protocole. Blaine met ça sur le compte du manque d'expérience.

« Kurt ?

- Hm ?

- Tu as quel âge ? »

Blaine est curieux et après tout il ne risque pas grand chose de là où il est. Un petit silence lui répond avant qu'il n'entende Kurt soupirer.

« Vingt-sept ans, pourquoi ? »

Oh. A peine un an de plus que lui. C'est jeune pour la NASA. Très jeune. Blaine n'y est que parce qu'il a été diplômé du MIT à vingt et un ans avec des résultats académiques excellents. La NASA était alors presque venue lui manger dans la main. Le fait que son père ait un poste au gouvernement n'y est pas étranger non plus, mais il a fait la paix avec ça depuis bien longtemps et n'a plus à prouver sa valeur aujourd'hui.

Si Kurt y a un poste, cela veut sans doute dire qu'il est loin d'être idiot. Pas que Blaine en ait douté une seule seconde de toute façon.

« Je suis curieux c'est tout.

- Et à quoi dois-je cette curiosité Monsieur Anderson ?

- Au fait que je m'ennuie à mourir ? Sérieusement Kurt, c'est difficile pendant huit mois de ne voir que les cinq même personnes quelques minutes d'affilées pendant les changements de shifts… Tu pourrais me dire à quoi tu ressembles ? Ou même, ce qui se passe en bas ? Je veux dire, on a des retransmissions des informations, mais ce n'est pas pareil que de les avoir par le prisme d'une personne. »

Blaine sait que son ton s'est fait un peu suppliant, mais il n'en a pas grand chose à faire. Il s'ennuie et il est seul. Un peu trop seul parfois. La Terre lui manque et il n'aurait jamais pensé l'admettre un jour (Blaine a une relation conflictuelle avec le monde dans lequel il vit et l'humanité en général.)

« Oh. Je… Hum. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça Blaine…

- Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux Kurt. Il est trois heures du matin, personne ne nous écoute et de toute façon, nous ne faisons absolument rien de mal. Parles-moi de toi ! »

Un long moment s'écoule et Blaine pense un instant avoir perdu Kurt suite à un nouveau disfonctionnement du système, lorsque l'oreillette grésille à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Blaine sourit et trépigne presque sur place.

« Tout ! Où est-ce que tu es né ? Quelles études tu as faites ? Comment tu es rentré à la NASA ? Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Avec quelle célébrité tu envisagerais un rendez-vous si tu en avais l'occasion ? A quoi tu ressembles ? Ton plat pre…

- Ohla ! Stop ! Il va falloir que je note.

- Note ! Note !

- … Tu as secrètement trois ans, c'est ça ?

- Tu as percé mon secret ! Alors ? »

Un petit soupir lui parvient à nouveau dans l'oreillette, mais il n'est pas très convaincant.

« Je te propose un marché. Une question pour une question.

- Okay, mais… Tu n'en a pas marre d'en entendre sur moi ? Il y en avait déjà partout avant mon départ alors je n'imagine pas maintenant.

- Oh mais il y a des choses que le grand public ne sait pas Anderson et je compte bien vendre tes indiscrétions aux tabloïds ! »

Blaine éclate de rire. Il sait que ce n'est pas vrai car les personnes au poste de Kurt sont tenues au secret professionnel.

« Je demande à toucher des royalties !

- Ca peut s'arranger. »

Ils commencent comme ça. Chaque jour, chacun pose une dizaine de questions et bientôt, Blaine a l'impression qu'ils se sont presque toujours connus. Il est même pratiquement sûr que Kurt en connaît plus sur lui que quiconque et Blaine n'est pas en reste.

Il apprend que Kurt a grandi à Lima à quelques kilomètres de Westerville où Blaine a passé une grande partie de son enfance. Il se destinait à Broadway (Blaine n'a pas encore réussi à le faire chanter c'est un _work in progress_), mais n'a pas été accepté dans l'école de son choix et a fini par changer de majeure en se découvrant un don pour l'ingénierie mécanique. Il a commencé à travailler à la NASA par un petit contrat que l'organisation offre de temps en temps aux étudiants (Kurt lui a avoué que c'était un peu par hasard. A l'époque il postulait partout à ce moment là et c'est son père qui lui avait un jour posé sur la table une liste trouvée sur nasajobs. ). Le contrat n'était pas censé se prolonger plus de quelques mois, mais Kurt avait été pris sous l'aile de l'un des pontes de l'ingénierie mécanique ce qui lui avait immédiatement garanti un poste stable. Il travaille actuellement sur la construction d'un nouveau type de navette à économie d'énergie et plus précisément sur le moteur. Il n'a pas voulu lui en dire plus car apparemment ils n'en sont qu'au prototype et c'est un travail « top secret ». Blaine se moque encore de lui pour ça, ce qui lui vaut une série de remontrances vexées auxquelles il ne fait pas attention (elles ne viennent jamais du cœur). Blaine ne sait pas par contre comment il s'est retrouvé à devenir son interlocuteur privilégié. Il n'ose pas encore demander et c'est une question qu'il garde pour plus tard.

Il apprend aussi que sa couleur préférée est le bleu roi et que c'est lui qui a créé le design des nouveaux uniformes des techniciens de la NASA. Juste parce qu'il ne supportait plus les anciens. Kurt est tellement complexe que Blaine a l'impression de ne jamais finir de le découvrir. Il note dans un petit carnet les petits morceaux de lui qu'il arrive à récolter pour essayer d'en faire un puzzle, mais ce n'est pas toujours concluant.

_« Alors, tu vas me dire à quoi tu ressembles ? »_

Kurt avait d'abord répondu par un soupir – ce qui lui était coutumier – avant de répondre d'une petite voix hésitante presque gênée.

_« Tu voix Pinocchio ? _

_- Heu. Oui ?_

_- Bon. Alors, plus grand, mais avec un nez plus petit et des cheveux plus clairs. _

_- … Et tes yeux ?_

_- Bleus. Ou vert. Ca dépend. »_

Blaine se rappelle avoir voulu poser plus de questions. Par exemple, de quelle nuance exacte est la couleur de sa peau, s'il a des grains de beauté ou des taches de rousseurs ou si la couleur de ses yeux change lorsqu'il pleut… Mais il s'en abstient. Kurt lui donne parfois l'impression d'être une sorte d'oiseau exotique, timide et anxieux, prêt à tout instant à s'envoler sans ne plus laisser une seule trace. Blaine ne souhaite pas prendre ce risque. Surtout pas pour satisfaire une curiosité qui est de moins en moins anodine. Parfois, il se demande si Kurt ne ressent pas aussi ce petit tiraillement étrange entre eux, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont ils parlent.

Plus tard, il essayera de dessiner Kurt dans son carnet de croquis, mais le résultat n'est pas très probant.

Cela ne l'empêche pas cependant d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus par des moyens détournés. Il demande ainsi aux autres membres de l'équipage s'ils se souviennent d'un jeune ingénieur du nom de Kurt Hummel. Il n'y a que Sarah Lee qui en ait une vague idée. Elle lui dit l'avoir croisé un jour en train de réprimander fermement un technicien pour négligence.

« Il avait l'air plutôt terrifiant. »

Kurt, sans aucun doute.

« Et à quoi il ressemble ? J'ai essayé de faire son portrait, mais hm – il lui montre le dessin – je ne suis pas sûr de bien saisir son essence, tu vois. »

Sarah Lee éclate de rire et lui prend son crayon pour corriger quelques trais.

« Je ne l'ai vu que de loin donc c'est approximatif, lui dit-elle en lui rendant son carnet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'intéresse autant au fait ?

- Il est intéressant.

- Je vois.

- Tu ne vois rien du tout. Allez, shoo, tu as des petites fioles à analyser. »

Sarah Lee le quitte en lui tirant la langue et il se permet alors de regarder ce qu'elle a fait.

Le visage qui le regarde lui coupe légèrement le souffle et fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

_Oups._

* * *

« Finalement, il y a une question à laquelle tu n'as toujours pas répondu.

- Blaine, tu m'as déjà posé exactement deux-cent-cinquante-sept questions, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir de plus ? »

_Tout_, pense Blaine en se mordillant la lèvre et en essayant de ne pas laisser échapper tous ces sentiments stupides qui s'accumulent jours après jours.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quelle célébrité tu emmènerais en rendez-vous si tu en avais l'occasion. »

Le blanc qui suit se prolonge un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

« Kurt ?

- Je réfléchissais. Ca dépend. Juste pour parler ou autre chose ?

- Les deux.

- Oh. Alors, pour le premier, c'est facile. J'irais prendre le thé avec Stephen Fry. Et Tina Fey. J'ai le droit d'en citer deux ? »

Blaine sourit et imagine Kurt penché au dessus de son bureau, le front plissé en pleine concentration. Kurt prend toujours au sérieux même les questions les plus stupides. Blaine se souvient encore de la dissertation organisée qu'a suscité le « slip ou boxer ? » qu'il a eu le malheur de prononcer (il était fatigué et à court d'idée).

« Tu peux en citer autant que tu veux.

- Ah ! Alors tu peux rajouter Gregory Peck.

- … Il est mort.

- Et ? »

Il répond tellement sérieusement que Blaine ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Kurt le laisse s'étouffer sur sa propre salive quelques secondes avant de reprendre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Tu as fait ton rapport d'analyse ?

- Oui, Monsieur Hummel et vous le savez. Maintenant Kurt, n'essaye pas de contourner la question ! Dis moi qui tu emmènerais pour « plus si affinité ». Tu sais que choisirai Neil Patrick Harris, ce n'est que justice que tu m'avoues ton fantasme toi aussi. »

Il y a un nouveau silence et cette fois ci, Blaine a soudain vraiment peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de travers.

« Kurt ? Tu n'es pas obl…

- J'utilise mon joker.

- Oh. »

Ils ont convenu tous les deux qu'ils disposaient chacun de trois jokers en cas de questions auxquelles ils ne souhaiteraient pas répondre. C'est la première fois que Kurt en utilise un et Blaine ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. Pardon. La plupart du temps, je ne sais pas ce que je fais et cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas eu de relation sociale en dehors de l'équipage. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Blaine. »

La voix de Kurt est hésitante.

« Oui ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Quelle est ta plus grande peur. »

La réponse est facile et il n'a même pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

« De ne plus avoir nulle part où rentrer. »

Kurt reste silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes après ça avant de chuchoter dans son oreillette « Bonsoir Blaine. » et de se déconnecter.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce n'est pas Kurt qui se manifeste lorsque Blaine prend son shift et il sent son cœur tomber dans son estomac comme une pierre trop lourde.

« Vous n'êtes pas Kurt.

- Je suis Sally, je serai votre interlocutrice aujourd'hui.

- Où est Kurt ?

- Je ne sais pas. On ne m'a rien dit à part que je devais le relever au pied levé.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je suis désolée Monsieur Anderson, mais je ne sais pas. »

* * *

« Bonsoir Blaine. »

La voix est râpeuse et plus basse que d'habitude, mais Blaine la reconnaît sans peine. Cela fait trois jours qu'il ne l'a pas entendue et trois jours qu'il passe à ressasser leur dernière conversation pour savoir ce qui a bien pu le faire fuir. Trois jours qu'il se retient stupidement de pleurer parce que Kurt lui manque et que pour la première fois Blaine n'en peut plus de ce long trajet de retour.

« Kurt ? »

Il n'ose pas trop y croire et, pour ce qu'il en sait, ce pourrait tout aussi bien être une hallucination de son cerveau trop fatigué. Ses constantes sont stables mais basses et le sommeil artificiel dans lequel il se plonge ne semble lui faire aucun bien.

« Oui ?

- Oh mon Dieu, où est-ce que tu étais ?! J'étais mort d'inquiétude et je…

- J'ai eu la grippe.

- Oh. Je… J'ai cru. Je…

- Blaine ?

- Non, c'est rien, ne fais pas attention. … Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne te sois pas fait vacciner.

- Bien sûr que si répond Kurt d'une voix vexée avant de tousser sèchement deux fois. Cette grippe est résistante au vaccin. Encore. A croire que chaque année il y en a une autre. »

Blaine ne peut retenir le soupir de soulagement, pas plus qu'il ne peut retenir ce qui s'échappe de ces lèvres ensuite.

« J'ai cru que c'était à cause de moi. Que tu ne voulais plus me parler.

- Hein ? »

Kurt semble trouver ce scenario complètement ridicule.

« Mais enfin Blaine, pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais plus te parler ?

- Parce que tu es un oiseau exotique. »

Blaine entend Kurt tousser plusieurs fois et sans doute manquer de s'étouffer, mais il n'arrive pas à se sentir coupable. Il est trop heureux et trop épuisé pour ça.

« Blaine, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il semble maintenant réellement inquiet et Blaine a juste envie de glousser bêtement.

« Je suis épuisé.

- C'est ce que je vois dans le rapport de tes constantes. Tu ne dors pas ?

- Pas vraiment. »

Le reste part en non-dits car Kurt sait très bien que Blaine dormait normalement avant qu'il ne se manifeste plus.

« Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Tu resterais un peu après ? Après mon shift, je veux dire ? »

Ils ont chacun un interlocuteur différent et une oreillette personnelle et c'est une possibilité, bien que Blaine ne l'ait jamais demandé jusqu'ici.

« D'accord.

- Et tu chanterais pour moi ? »

Blaine entend rire légèrement et son cœur se réchauffe délicieusement. Kurt a un joli rire qu'il n'entend pas souvent. »

Finalement, une fois installé dans son pod, c'est avec la voix mélodieuse de Kurt qu'il s'endort.

« Tu as une très jolie voix.

- Bonne nuit Blaine.

- Bonne nuit Kurt. »

* * *

« Kurt ! Kurt ! »

Blaine est tellement excité qu'il manque de trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

« Blaine ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je viens de faire mon rapport au docteur Janesh !

- Le responsable des études phytobiologiques ?

- Oui ! Tu sais qu'on a trouvé des fossiles de bactéries dans les échantillons de glace qu'on a ramenés ?

- Oui, c'est déjà dans tous les journaux. Et Sarah Lee a confirmé la semaine dernière qu'elles étaient inoffensives pour l'homme c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! Et nous avons essayé de les cloner…

- … Vous avez réussi ?

- Oui ! Et elles se multiplient par mitochondrie ! On vient de les congeler pour continuer les expérimentations une fois sur terre.

- Oh mon Dieu.

- N'est ce pas ?! »

L'adrénaline pulse dans ses veines et Blaine sourit depuis tellement longtemps que ses zygomatiques commencent à lui faire mal. Ce qu'ils viennent de découvrir va changer le cours de l'histoire. Ce petit instant suspendu dans le fil du temps va donner un nouveau visage à la science et à la compréhension de l'Univers. Et Blaine a été là. Blaine a vu les cellules se multiplier sous ses yeux. Son cœur bat si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il a un instant peur qu'il n'explose.

« Vous avez ramené la vie sur Mars… Oh mon Dieu.

- Yep.

- Oh mon Dieu. »

Blaine peut maintenant entendre la même excitation dans la voix de Kurt. Ce moment est très certainement un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. S'il doit dire quelque chose, c'est maintenant, lorsque les endorphines baignent son cerveau et lui donnent assez de courage.

« Kurt, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Son ton est plus sérieux cette fois ci et Kurt se calme aussitôt.

« Quoi donc ?

- Est-ce que… Quand je reviendrais je veux dire. Est-ce que tu…

- Blaine.

- Hein ? Oui ? Quoi ?

- Le docteur Janesh va prendre la communication, il a besoin d'un nouveau rapport sur la congélation. Je transfère la ligne.

- Ah. Mais, je… Kurt ! »

Il a déjà raccroché.

* * *

Kurt est au rendez-vous le soir suivant, mais ils ne parlent pas de ce que Blaine aurait voulu dire. Plusieurs fois les mots se bousculent sur sa langue, mais ils ne passent jamais la barrière de ses dents.

_Je voudrais que tu sois là à mon retour. Que tu me donnes un endroit où rentrer. _

C'est trop, sans doute. Trop pour Kurt dont il n'a jamais vu le visage, mais qu'il a l'impression de connaître depuis toujours.

« Blaine ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Bien sûr que ça va !

- Ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi s'il te plait. Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire pourquoi, mais je te connais suffisamment maintenant pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange.»

Kurt est certainement en train de froncer les sourcils.

« Kurt ?

- Hm ?

- Est-ce que tu m'attendrais après l'atterrissage. Personne ne m'attendra en bas. »

Un petit silence.

« Bien sûr. »

La voix est basse, presque un murmure.

« C'est une promesse ?

- Promesse. »

Blaine sourit doucement. Il doit très certainement avoir l'air parfaitement stupide, mais cela n'a aucune importance.

« Merci.

- Pas la peine de me remercier, après tout, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour te ramener un peu sur terre. »

Il y a plus derrière ces mots qu'aucun d'eux n'est prêt à l'admettre, mais tout au fond de lui Blaine sent son cœur se réchauffer et battre un tout petit peu plus fort.

Il reste deux mois, dix-sept jours et cinq heures.

* * *

A bien y réfléchir, ce qu'il se passe ensuite n'était qu'une question de temps.

Après tout, cela fait presque deux ans qu'il est loin de la Terre maintenant et Blaine n'est pas un saint. Il a vingt-six ans et, contrairement à d'autres membres de l'équipage, il n'a pas d'autres moyens de relâcher la « pression » que de recourir à la bonne vieille masturbation. Il sait que Jorge et Sarah Lee par exemple relâchent très bien la pression ensemble. Quant à Scotty, il a réussi à avoir sa femme comme interlocutrice quotidienne, cela résout bien des problèmes. Mais Blaine… Blaine n'a personne. A part Kurt.

Alors, franchement, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant qu'il se retrouve un soir dans ses quartiers personnels, bien calé au fond de ses oreillers avec le dispositif antibruit activé. Ils vivent certes les uns sur les autres depuis des mois et il y a peu de choses qu'ils ignorent les uns des autres, mais Blaine a encore une vague notion de pudeur qu'il compte bien préserver.

Et puis, cela fait longtemps, trop longtemps sûrement et il n'a pas envie d'être dérangé par des coups à sa porte et des moqueries à l'extérieur, merci bien. Après avoir fait toutes les vérifications d'usage, Blaine se détend enfin et laisse son corps se fondre dans le matelas. Il a quitté Kurt à peine quelques minutes plus tôt et sa voix résonne encore avec précision dans ses oreilles.

Blaine se débarrasse de ses vêtements rapidement, sans délicatesse, avant de se renfoncer dans son lit et de fermer les yeux. Il a l'intention de faire durer de prendre son temps. De laisser ses doigts parcourir son corps pour faire se dresser les poils sur ses bras.

Petit à petit, Blaine sent une langue de chaleur s'enrouler dans son ventre et lentement se diffuser jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses membres. Les yeux toujours clos, il ramène ses mains vers son torse et les fait partir de sa nuque pour courir lentement sur sa peau jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Ses muscles abdominaux se contractent sous sa paume et Blaine commence à mordiller sa lèvre. Il n'a même pas encore commencé à se toucher que déjà son corps entier est parcouru de petits frissons électriques. Derrière ses yeux le visage de Kurt s'anime et lui sourit. Ses propres mains qui continuent de glisser et presser, toujours sans véritablement toucher deviennent celles de Kurt et Blaine se laisse absorber par les images que produit son cerveau baigné d'endorphines. Un regard, la courbe d'un sourire et le glissement de ses doigts sur sa gorge, sur son torse, son ventre et à la naissance de ses cuisses, mais jamais là où il les voudrait vraiment.

Cette attente est aussi délicieuse qu'elle lui est insupportable. Son corps brûle lentement et pulse au rythme des battements de son cœur.

Machinalement, il écarte les jambes et cale ses pieds bien à plat sur le matelas. Le mouvement fait bouger son bassin et ses doigts frôlent son érection.

« Oh. »

C'est juste un tout petit « Oh. », un soupire, plus qu'un gémissement, mais après ce petit « Oh », il n'est plus question de faire encore trainer en longueur. Blaine porte sa main droite à sa bouche. Il a toujours les yeux fermés et à ce moment là, c'est Kurt qui prend ses doigts entre ses lèvres pour les humidifier de salive.

Cette image lui arrache un nouveau gémissement et peut-être les prémices d'un prénom qui roule doucement sur sa langue, avant que sa main ne trouve enfin son sexe tendu.

Blaine connaît son corps. Il sait quelle torsion est la plus efficace, quel rythme et quelle pression exercer… Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à imaginer les mains de Kurt à la place des siennes et sa langue sur sa peau. Les images se bousculent maintenant derrière ses paupières closes et s'enchainent les unes après les autres, de plus en plus pornographiques au fur et à mesure que les mouvements de son poignet s'accélèrent.

Il jouit avec le visage souriant de Kurt imprimé sur sa rétine. Son corps entier s'arque au dessus du matelas et sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri silencieux. Un grand sourire ourle ses lèvres et Blaine sent les battements de son cœur se calmer petit à petit et sa respiration se ralentir. Lorsqu'il retombe sur ses couvertures, épuisé et satisfait, une langueur délicieuse coule dans ses muscles et il retient tant bien que mal un petit gloussement stupide avant d'essuyer sa main sur la serviette qu'il a préparé en prévision.

Il lui suffit ensuite d'enlacer un coussin pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Il ne remarque même pas qu'il a oublié d'enlever son oreillette et lorsqu'il se réveille, elle est tombée par terre et lui semble avoir toujours été là.

* * *

« Blaine ?

- Hey ! »

Blaine est de particulièrement bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui marque officiellement le sixième mois de leur voyage de retour. Encore soixante jour et il pourra voir Kurt pour la première fois.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Oh ? »

C'est curieux. D'habitude c'est Blaine qui entame leurs discussions.

« Hm. Je ne sais pas trop comment… Bon…

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Blaine commence à se faire du souci. Kurt est rarement à court de mots.

« … tun'avaispasdébranchétonoreillet tehiersoir.

- Pardon ? »

Avant même que Kurt ait répété sa phrase, les mots se séparent dans son esprit et il ne lui faut qu'une fraction de seconde pour recracher sa dose fortifiante par le nez.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Blaine est mortifié. Mortifié. Toute la NASA a du l'entendre. Toute. Et oh mon Dieu, il a sûrement dit le nom de Kurt. Kurt ne voudra plus jamais lui parler. Il va lui dire qu'il ne veut plus être son correspondant, il va…

« Blaine.

- Kurt ! Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plait, je suis absol…

- Blaine !

- Je sais, c'est pathétique et tout le monde doit être au courant et tu dois me détester…. Oh mon Dieu, tu me détestes. Ne me détest…

- Blaine, tais-toi une seconde. Merci. »

Blaine ferme aussitôt la bouche dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe gracieuse.

_S'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas. Tu es ma seule personne vers qui rentrer. _

« Premièrement, arrête de te prendre la tête. Je n'avais pas rendu mon oreillette. Personne d'autre que moi n'a entendu quelque chose. »

_Mais cela n'a aucune importance si tu me détestes._

« Ensuite, je… hum. Je n'ai pas pas… J'aurais pu interrompre la communication. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

_Oh Seign… hein ? Quoi ?_

« Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as demandé quelle célébrité j'emmènerai en rendez-vous pour « plus si affinité ? J'ai utilisé mon joker. »

Kurt a une toute petite voix.

« Oui. Je me souviens. »

Son cœur de Blaine s'envole dans sa poitrine et Blaine s'accroche au rebord de la table à côté de lui à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

« C'est toi. C'est toi que j'aurais choisi. »

Kurt enchaine immédiatement, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« C'est moi qui ait insisté pour avoir le poste de correspondant. J'ai littéralement harcelé le Professeur Hilch pour qu'il m'obtienne une place. Il n'a accepté qu'à condition que ce shift n'empiète pas sur mon travail quotidien.

- Tu assumes deux shifts ? »

Blaine a du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Kurt a _demandé_ à être _son_ interlocuteur. Il travaille _deux shifts_ en continus _pour lui_… Et la seule chose que Blaine a faite a été de se masturber en pensant à lui. Wow. Okay. Blaine est définitivement le plus grand imbécile qui ait jamais existé.

« Oui. Et, je sais que c'est beaucoup. Je sais que… Je ne veux pas assumer à cause d'hier. Mais je… Hum. Si tu voulais demander un autre correspondant, je comprendrais.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je voudrais un autre interlocuteur que toi ? C'est toi que je v… »

Il s'interrompt et inspire profondément pour essayer de se calmer et dire tous ces mots qui se bousculent les uns sur les autres.

« Kurt. J'aurais accepté. Le rendez-vous. Je l'aurais accepté.

- Oh. »

Il ne leur faut pas plus de quelques secondes après ça pour éclater de rire. Blaine rit tellement fort qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux et il ne s'est jamais senti aussi loin de la Terre que maintenant car il ne peut pas serrer dans ces bras la personne qui rit avec lui.

_Deux mois. _

« Tu m'attendras alors ? A la sortie de la navette, chuchote-t-il doucement, comme s'il voulait préserver ce secret qui ne concerne qu'eux.

- Je t'attendrai. »

Et vraiment, ce n'est pas juste. Parce que si Kurt était là, Blaine pourrait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentir l'odeur de sa peau alors que pour le moment il ne peut se contenter que d'une promesse.

« Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Du coup, est-ce que ça veut dire que l'on peut tenter le cyber sexe ?

- _Blaine_ ! »

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard._

Blaine est épuisé. Littéralement épuisé. Ses membres sont lourds et lents. La pression de l'atmosphère terrestre qu'il n'a plus connue pendant deux ans presse sur ses épaules et sur ses muscles. Cela fait exactement cinquante-deux heures qu'il n'a pas dormi et sa tête est tellement brumeuse qu'il a l'impression de ne pouvoir appréhender la réalité qu'à travers un épais brouillard.

Le module de la navette les ramenant sur terre a atterri sans encombre avec son équipage. Le reste n'est qu'une multitude d'images, de sons et d'odeurs qui lui tournent la tête. Il se souvient avoir serré la main du président et être passé par une chambre de décontamination, mais il n'a pas l'impression d'y avoir vraiment participé. Un petit peu comme s'il se tenait maintenant en dehors de son corps.

Ils sont tous maintenant dans l'avion de l'armée qui les ramène à la base de la NASA où les attendent famille, journalistes et collègues. Blaine n'est pas sûr d'être prêt au déferlement de lumières et de bruit qui l'attend. Cela fait deux ans qu'il vit dans un environnement clôt avec les cinq mêmes personnes. Ces mêmes cinq personnes qui ont toutes quelqu'un sur l'esplanade qu'ils devront remonter.

_Je ne suis pas à ma place ici. _

Il secoue la tête et échange un regard avec Sarah Lee qui vient de lui saisir la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

« Prêt pour le retour à la réalité ?

- Non.

- Tu n'as pas quelqu'un qui t'attend ? »

_Kurt. _

« J'ai une promesse. »

Sarah Lee sourit et lui tapote le bras.

« Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Blaine baisse les yeux et essaye d'empêcher son cœur d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Ses doigts commencent à trembler légèrement lorsque l'avion se pose.

_Ca y est. _

Blaine avance en automatique. Serrant les mains qui se tendent vers lui et essayant de ne pas grimacer à cause de la lumière des flashs.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit une petite fille se jeter dans les bras de Scotty avec un « PAPA ! » tonitruant. Derrière lui, un couple âgé se dirige vers Sarah Lee et Jorge. Il y en a d'autres. Tellement d'autres qui se pressent et appellent leurs noms les uns après les autres.

Mais pas celui de Blaine.

Son cœur bat si fort à présent qu'il l'entend battre dans ses oreilles et assourdir tout le reste.

« BLAINE ! »

Blaine relève la tête et cherche désespérément du regard l'origine de la voix qui vient de crier son nom. Il connaît cette voix. Il a vécu avec elle pendant tellement de mois.

_C'est mon endroit où rentrer. _

« Bordel, mais laissez moi passer ! Stupides journalistes ! »

Kurt. Il reconnaît toutes les inflexions de sa voix maintenant. Blaine sent ses yeux se mouiller et il se met à sangloter bêtement en plein milieu de l'esplanade. Il pleure de fatigue, de soulagement et d'un trop plein de sentiments qu'il n'arrive plus à contenir.

« Blaine ? »

La voix vient de derrière lui maintenant et Blaine n'est pas sûr de vouloir se retourner au cas où tout cela ne serait qu'une illusion.

« Tu es venu.

- Bien sûr que je suis venu idiot.»

Blaine renifle et essuie ses yeux avant de se retourner lentement.

Kurt se tient face à lui et Blaine sent encore une fois sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il y a quelque chose d'irréel dans le jeune homme qui se tient en face de lui. Il est à la fois semblable au dessin que lui a fait Sarah Lee, mais en même temps tellement plus. Réel. Il est là et Blaine peut presque sentir la chaleur de son corps.

« Tu es tout ce qui est de meilleur dans l'univers. », chuchote-t-il doucement.

Kurt s'approche, ses yeux verts d'eau plongés dans les siens.

« Tu as été sur Mars, je ne peux clairement pas être ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

- Tu l'es pour moi. »

Et soudain, le corps de Kurt entre en collision avec le sien pour l'envelopper complètement. Kurt enroule ses bras autour de son cou et le presse contre lui tellement fort que Blaine a l'impression de s'y fondre et de s'y perdre. Autour de lui, plus rien d'autre n'existe. Il n'y a plus que la chaleur et l'odeur de Kurt et Blaine s'y accroche de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se perdre dans l'immensité du monde.

« Embrasse-moi, murmure-t-il contre son cou. Embrasse-moi pour que je sache que tu es bien là. »

Les lèvres de Kurt se posent alors délicatement sur les siennes. Elles sont humides et pliantes et tellement douces contre sa bouche desséchée. Elles sont bien plus que les mots et les voix à travers un communicateur défectueux. Elles sont à ce moment là tout ce qu'il y a de plus important.

Blaine ferme les yeux et se laisse ramener sur terre.

FIN

* * *

**Note de fin** : Il est évident que je n'y connais absolument rien en équipement spatial et en voyage spatiaux. Encore moins au fonctionnement de la NASA. Tout cela n'est que joyeuses élucubrations ! :D


	3. Skin and bones

**Titre de série** : Les satellites  
**Titre de chapitr**e : Skin and bones  
**Pairing** : Kurt/Blaine  
**Rating** : PG  
**Genre** : romance  
**Note :** « Les satellites » est une série de dix fics Univers Alternatifs, ayant pour point commun de relater une rencontre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire individuellement.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

3. Skin and bones

Kurt pousse la porte du cabinet de kinésithérapie comme tous les vendredis depuis deux mois. Sur le panneau de verre se trouve un avertissement qu'il a fini par connaître par cœur : Merci de ne pas pousser la porte, elle sait très bien se fermer toute seule.

Il s'assoit sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente et baisse légèrement le son de son i-pod pour pouvoir entendre les pas du kinésithérapeute lorsqu'il viendra le chercher.

Le docteur Fink ne paye pas de mine avec sa petite tête de gobelin et son manque de dents mais c'est un excellent professionnel.

Lorsque Kurt s'était blessé au genou au cours d'une répétition, il avait été dévasté. Ses ligaments avaient été tellement endommagés qu'il avait du passer sur la table d'opération et on lui avait alors dit sans vraiment le regarder dans les yeux qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais danser comme avant. Kurt se rappelle avoir sentit son cœur se briser juste avant de prendre un presse papier sur le bureau du cabinet pour l'envoyer à la tête du médecin.

Il avait changé de chirurgien et fait jouer les relations de Rachel pour ne pas perdre sa place au théâtre pendant le temps de sa récupération. On lui avait accordé six mois.

Kurt avait ensuite déniché le docteur Fink en consultant tout bêtement l'annuaire. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, il avait été tenté de faire demi-tour, mais il en avait été immédiatement dissuadé lorsqu'il avait vu un vieux monsieur sauter à cloche pieds, frais comme un gardon. Le docteur Fink avait ensuite jeté à œil à son genou et à ses radios avant de simplement lui tapoter la cuisse et de lui dire : « Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a que six mois devant nous, il va falloir se mettre au boulot. ». S'en était suivi une séance de pure torture avec des levés de poids, un massage extrêmement douloureux et un passage sous des électrodes. Kurt avait cru mourir. Mais il en faut bien plus pour lui faire peur que quelques courbatures.

Après deux mois d'exercices intensifs, Kurt a récupéré une partie de sa mobilité et peut désormais se déplacer sans béquilles. Son boitement est à peine visible et le docteur Fink lui a assuré que ce n'est qu'une question de semaines avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement. Il n'a pas le droit de recommencer à danser pour l'instant mais cela ne devrait plus être très long avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre les étirements et faire un peu de yoga pour retrouver son équilibre. Rachel lui a déjà fait un plan d'entrainement avec graphiques. Elle se charge également de tous ses repas avec un régime soit disant conçu spécifiquement pour récupérer l'usage de ses ligaments. Kurt n'est pas vraiment sûr de l'efficacité du jus de concombre, mais il serait prêt à sacrifier un poulet sur la place publique pour danser à nouveau le plus vite possible, donc il se dit que ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal et si cela met un peu plus de chances de son côtés et bien, ce ne sera pas perdu.

L'attente est un peu plus longue aujourd'hui, mais il peut entendre derrière la porte les bavardages des autres patients et suppose donc qu'il n'y a pour l'instant pas assez de place. Cela arrive de temps en temps car il n'y a pas vraiment d'heure de rendez-vous fixe.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes la porte finit par s'ouvrir et… Ce n'est définitivement pas le docteur Fink. Un jeune homme se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il porte un pantalon rouge, un polo noir et un petit nœud papillon (Kurt approuve en aparté).

« Vous n'êtes pas le docteur Fink. », remarque-t-il fermement, bien décidé à souligner l'évidence.

L'inconnu frotte l'arrière de sa tête, gêné.

« Cela fait approximativement cinquante fois que l'on me fait cette remarque depuis mercredi, répond-il toujours en souriant. Et, non, je ne suis pas le docteur Fink. Il a eu un accident de voiture et je le remplace, le temps qu'il revienne de cure. »

Kurt blanchit.

« Un accident de voiture ?! Il va bien ? Ce n'est pas trop grave.

- Non, rassurez-vous. Il a quelques côtes cassées et surtout un bras cassé net en deux endroits, ce qui l'empêche évidemment d'exercer.

- Oh.

- Et vous savez quand il rentrera de cure ?

- On ne peut pas vraiment le dire. Probablement pas avant plusieurs mois. »

Plusieurs mois. C'est énorme. Il ne lui en reste que quatre pour récupérer toute sa mobilité.

« Je ne peux pas attendre tout ce temps ? », balbutie-t-il en s'accrochant à son sac comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

L'inconnu hausse un sourcil et semble se retenir de rire avant de lui répondre.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : Je suis Blaine. »

Il lui tend la main et Kurt la saisit pour la serrer brièvement.

« Kurt.

- Ah. Kurt Hummel ?

- C'est ça.

- Arthur m'a laissé un dossier. Venez, suivez-moi. »

Blaine mène Kurt au petit bureau du docteur Fink et lui fait signe de s'asseoir. Kurt n'y a mis les pieds qu'une seule fois, mais il se souvient bien que ce n'était pas aussi organisé. Blaine suit son regard et sourit encore une fois décidément, c'est un être extrêmement souriant.

« Arthuret moi n'avons pas la même façon de travailler. Lorsqu'il reviendra, je suis sûr qu'il claquera de la langue en voyant le désordre que j'ai mis dans ses affaires. »

Kurt hausse les sourcils.

« Ce ne serait pas plutôt le contraire.

- Ha ! Peut-être, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas mon bureau et je sais de source sûre que le désordre d'Arthur est extrêmement organisé. »

Ce qui est tout à fait logique finalement.

« Bien, je vois en relisant votre dossier que vous avez été opéré des ligaments, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Il y a deux mois.

- Exact, exact. Et vous êtes danseur ?

- Oh, non. Ou du moins pas que. Broadway. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'illuminent.

« J'adore Broadway ! Dans quelle comédie musicale aviez-vous un rôle ? »

Kurt est plutôt surpris par l'enthousiasme de Blaine, mais celui-ci est plutôt communicatif.

« _Book of Mormon_ a été celle qui a rencontré le plus de succès. Elle nous a permis de monter une version moderne d'_Hairspray. _Nous en étions aux prémices de la conception lorsque je me suis blessé.

- Pour quel rôle vous entrainiez vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Oh, pas du tout ! J'avais obtenu le rôle de Link.

- Félicitation ! »

Il y a une vraie lueur d'intérêt et de respect dans les yeux de Blaine et Kurt est rapidement en train de revoir son jugement sur lui.

« Vous aimez Broadway ? »

Blaine hoche la tête vivement.

« J'ai été à Tish avant de changer de projet professionnel. »

Tish ? C'est une des meilleures écoles de musique du pays. Changer de voie en étant admis à Tish est loin d'être commun.

« A mon tour d'être indiscret peut-être, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé ? »

Blaine dégage alors légèrement son polo de son cou et Kurt peu voir une longue cicatrice partir vers son épaule. Elle est blanche et presqu'invisible pour un œil non exercé.

« J'ai moi aussi été blessé dans un accident et immobilisé plusieurs mois. J'ai failli y laisser mon bras. J'en ai encore des séquelles malheureusement et je ne peux plus jouer d'un instrument aussi bien qu'avant. »

Le visage de Kurt s'obscurcit. Cela sonne un peu trop familier pour être confortable. Blaine semble s'en apercevoir et secoue vivement la tête.

« Oh, non, non ! Pas la peine de se sentir triste pour ça ! C'était il y a longtemps. La personne qui m'a permis de m'en sortir a été Arthur Fink. Sans lui je serais sûrement handicapé. Il n'a pas renoncé alors que l'on m'avait dit que je ne récupérerai jamais l'usage de mon bras. Il m'a accompagné à travers toute la série d'opérations et il m'a poussé, poussé et poussé encore plus, alors que j'étais plusieurs fois sur le point de tout laisser tomber. C'est de là que vient ma vocation. J'ai eu envie de faire pour les autres ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. »

C'est une jolie histoire et Kurt sent son cœur se réchauffer un peu. Ce Blaine n'est peut-être pas le docteur Fink, mais il semble partager plusieurs de ses méthodes.

« Il me reste quatre mois pour retrouver la souplesse de ma jambe. Je perdrai le rôle si je ne suis pas sur pieds d'ici là et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre. »

Son ton se fait alors un peu plus suppliant.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est possible ? Le docteur Fink avait l'air de le croire. »

Blaine jette un coup d'œil aux radios et à l'IRM qui se trouvent dans son dossier avant de hocher la tête d'un air concentré.

« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Arthur. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais si vous ne lâchez pas, je pense qu'on peut y arriver. »

Kurt acquiesce résolument.

« Je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faudra.

- Très bien ! C'est le bon état d'esprit ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre en cabine, je vais faire un état des lieux pour voir ce que nous allons travailler en premier.

- Okay. »

Blaine le mène à une des petites cabines individuelles situées derrière la salle commune d'exercice.

« Bonjour Madame Prime, salue-t-il en l'apercevant sur une des tables. Madame Prime a ses rendez-vous aux mêmes heures que Kurt et ils ont fini par bien se connaître tous les deux.

- Bonjour mon garçon ! En cabine aujourd'hui ? Vous allez me manquer, c'est silencieux ici sans votre vocabulaire coloré.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que vous m'entendrez quand même. »

Kurt ne va que rarement dans un box. Le docteur Fink ne l'y mène que lorsque son genou lui fait mal ou qu'il montre un gonflement. Il le masse alors avant d'appliquer des électrodes puis un jet d'air froid.

« Est-ce que je peux te tutoyer, demande Blaine en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur la table d'examen. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser le vouvoiement. »

Kurt acquiesce et s'allonge après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

« Le docteur Fink ne vouvoie pas non plus.

- Je sais, c'est de lui que je le tiens. D'ailleurs, tu l'appelles docteur Fink, mais tu sais qu'il n'est pas docteur, n'est-ce pas ?

- L'appeler Monsieur ne me paraît pas naturel. Il soigne les gens, non ? Et bien pour moi cela revient à dire qu'il est docteur, même si la kinésithérapie n'entre pas dans cette catégorie.

- Ca se tient. Beaucoup de gens l'appellent docteur Fink de toute façon. L'erreur est courante. »

Blaine incline la tête de table pour la ramener à la verticale et créer un ainsi un angle droit avec le corps principal. Kurt s'y adosse et attend que Blaine lui donne une instruction.

« Bien, je voudrais que tu plies ta jambe droite et que tu la ramènes doucement vers toi.

- Okay. »

C'est un exercice dont il a l'habitude. Il a même déjà commencé à le faire avec des poids.

Kurt s'exécute et plie la jambe au maximum pour la ramener vers sa poitrine, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque la douleur devient insupportable. Ses mains se crispent sur le papier recouvrant la table d'examen et il sent la sueur poindre à la racine de ses cheveux.

Putain ça fait mal.

« Kurt, stop. Cela ne sert à rien d'y aller trop fort. Tu vas te faire encore plus mal comme ça. »

Kurt hoche la tête et essaye tant bien que mal de décrisper sa mâchoire et de relâcher son genou pour faire reprendre à sa jambe une position horizontale.

« Je sais. Ca me frustre de voir tous ces centimètres qui séparent mon mollet de ma cuisse… »

Blaine le regarde avec compréhension et Kurt lui est reconnaissant de ne pas faire de commentaire. La jambe de Kurt tremble légèrement encore sous le choc de l'effort et Blaine pose immédiatement ses mains sur la zone douloureuse. Il a des paumes larges et de longs doigts, remarque Kurt en le regardant faire. Il travaille avec précision et concentration. Kurt comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi le docteur Fink lui a donné la permanence de son cabinet en son absence.

Les pressions sur son genou sont douloureuses au début et Kurt se crispe plusieurs fois en laissant échapper de petites respirations rapides. Petit à petit cependant, la douleur se diffuse jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

« Wow ! Comment vous… enfin, je veux dire, tu. Comment tu as fait ça ? »

Blaine agite ces doigts avec un grand sourire.

« Magie. »

Il masse encore son genou douloureux quelques secondes avant d'incliner la table et de lui demander de se retourner.

« Tu as déjà du faire cet exercice. Mets-toi sur le ventre et laisse-moi te fixer des poids à la cheville. Tu vas les tirer grâce à la poulie en pliant la jambe vers l'arrière. Ca me permettra de mesurer ce qu'il nous reste à travailler. »

Kurt acquiesce et s'allonge pour laisser Blaine équiper son pied de l'espèce de chaussure hideuse à laquelle il fixe une extrémité de la poulie avant d'attacher les poids à l'autre bout. Aussitôt Kurt grimace. Ca tire. Ca tire bien plus que d'habitude.

« Ce sont des poids plus lourd que d'habitude ? »

Blaine fronce les sourcils.

« Non. Ou en tout cas pas si j'en crois le dossier que Monsieur Fink m'a laissé. »

Kurt se sent blanchir.

« … J'ai régressé ?

- Hum. »

Blaine ne lui répond pas. Il s'approche et mesure consciencieusement l'espace entre son pied et le haut de sa cuisse, avant de détacher les poids et de remonter le dossier mobile de la table pour que Kurt puisse s'y adosser.

« Je ne dirais pas ça, déclare-t-il finalement et Kurt se détend aussitôt. Tu plies mieux que la dernière fois, même s'il reste encore du travail. Ce qui n'est pas normal par contre, c'est que cela te fasse mal. Tu veux bien retirer ton pantalon s'il te plaît ? »

Kurt se sent absurdement rougir. Ce n'est pourtant pas inhabituel. Il a l'habitude maintenant de montrer ses jambes et son hideuse cicatrice à son kinésithérapeute. Mais, Blaine l'intimide. En quelque sorte. Cela est sûrement du au fait qu'ils ont à priori presque le même âge. Sans compter que Blaine est loin d'être désagréable à regarder.

_Oh non, non, non. Kurt, arrête ça tout de suite ! Ne commence pas à fantasmer sur ton nouveau kiné que tu ne connais que depuis quinze minutes. _

En même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute si Blaine est tout en sourires, en regards et… en biceps. Parce que Blaine a des biceps. Tout le monde à des biceps, mais ceux de Blaine sont dignes d'un grand intérêt et d'une étude plus poussée. Juste assez pour tendre les manches de son polo et accentuer ses larges épaules qui contrastent avec sa taille qui…

_Kurt. Arrête. Arrête tout de suite ! _

Pour se donner une contenance, Kurt se concentre sur son pantalon qu'il déboutonne rapidement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arrive à mi-cuisse qu'il se retrouve face à un problème.

_Oh non._

Le pantalon est peut-être un peu trop près du corps et son genou est maintenant trop douloureux pour qu'il arrive à l'enlever sans aide.

Bon, Kurt Hummel se laissera pas décontenancer par un problème de ce type. Il est au dessus de ça. Il a vomi sur les chaussures de Rachel à son réveil d'opération à cause des effets secondaires de l'anesthésie. Demander de l'aide pour enlever un pantalon n'est rien à côté de ça. Rien du tout.

« Hum. »

Kurt se sent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, mais tache de garder un visage neutre.

« J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide je pense. Mon genou refuse de se plier assez. »

Blaine se retourne et hoche la tête rapidement.

« Bien sûr ! Tend les jambes sur la table et soulève légèrement le bassin. Je vais te débarrasser en un rien de temps.

_Ce n'est pas mortifiant. Tout cela est absolument professionnel. Kurt n'a pas à avoir honte. Pas du tout. _

C'est alors qu'il sent les doigts chauds de Blaine sur la peau de sa cuisse et… Oh. Il a un problème d'un autre type maintenant. Sentir les mains de Blaine sur une couche de vêtements est une chose, mais les sentir sur sa peau en est clairement une autre.

_Ne pas avoir d'érection inadéquate. Ne pas avoir d'érection inadéquate. Penser à quelque chose de dégoutant. Rachel et Finn. Rachel et Finn et ce qu'ils faisaient dans la chambre de Rachel l'autre jour. Ew. Ew ew ew. _

« Pardon ? »

Ah. Kurt a du laisser échapper une partie du fouillis de ses pensées.

« Oh, non, rien, je repensais à quelque chose. »

Il remarque alors que Blaine a fini de lui enlever son pantalon et qu'il l'a plié délicatement pour le poser sur le dossier d'une des chaises de la petite pièce.

« Merci.

- Pas de problème. Bon, voyons ce genou maintenant. Il est rouge et légèrement gonflé au niveau de la cicatrice. Je vais le manipuler doucement. Dis-moi lorsque ça te fait mal.»

Kurt acquiesce et regarde Blaine procéder lentement avec des mains sûres et fermes. La douleur latente l'empêche d'avoir des pensées inappropriées et il peut simplement se concentrer sur la pression exercée sur son articulation. Blaine sent rapidement quels sont les endroits sensibles - souvent même avant que Kurt ne le lui dise - et après quelques minutes d'examens supplémentaires, il repose délicatement sa jambe sur la table.

« Est-ce que tu t'es servi de ton genou d'une manière inhabituelle ces derniers temps. »

Kurt réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre.

« J'ai essayé quelques postures de yoga hier. »

Rien de bien méchant cependant.

« Quel type ?

- Quatre saluts au soleil enchaînés. C'est quelque chose que je faisais chaque mâtin avant l'opération. »

Blaine fait claquer sa langue.

« Et je suppose que tu as eu mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt hausse les épaules.

« C'est normal d'avoir mal après une longue pose. L'enchainement des postures du salut au soleil sollicite tous les muscles frontaux.

- Mais ça c'était avant l'opération. Tu joues maintenant avec toute une articulation fragile. Et je ne parle pas seulement des ligaments. Tes tendons, tes cartilages… Tout a souffert de ta chute. Même tes muscles ont soufferts de la période d'immobilisation. Les ligaments sont la partie visible de l'iceberg, mais il n'y a pas qu'à eux que tu dois faire attention. »

Son doigt parcourt légèrement sa cicatrice et Kurt se sent rougir.

« En reprenant une activité physique sans l'aval de ton kinésithérapeute tu mets en danger tout le travail déjà accompli. Il suffit d'un faux mouvement et tu peux te blesser à nouveau. Normalement, la reprise d'une activité de ce type se fait seulement à partir du quatrième mois postopératoire. »

Le ton de Blaine n'est pas paternaliste, mais sincèrement concerné et c'est sans doute cela qui lui fait baisser la tête, contrit comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Blaine semble s'en apercevoir car il lui tape légèrement sur la cuisse pour lui faire relever les yeux.

« Hey, ce n'est pas grave pour cette fois-ci. L'articulation a été un peu trop sollicitée, mais rien de bien méchant. Je vais la masser et projeter ensuite du froid dessus pour la faire dégonfler. Tu pourras d'ailleurs continuer chez toi en mettant sur ton genou un paquet de petits pois surgelés s'il est toujours rouge. »

Kurt hoche la tête.

« Okay. »

Il est un peu dépité tout de même. La veille lui avait semblé un tel pas en avant… Un petit peu comme s'il avait déjà retrouvé un soupçon de souplesse. Il est cependant sorti de ses pensées moroses lorsque Blaine appuie sur un point particulièrement sensible de sa rotule.

« Aouch !

- Désolé. »

Blaine ne semble pas désolé du tout, mais en même temps lorsqu'il le torturait le docteur Fink n'avait jamais l'air désolé non plus.

« La prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie de faire des acrobaties, demande-moi, je te montrerai quelques postures sans risques. »

Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à la proposition, un petit peu excité malgré lui de pouvoir commencer à bouger à nouveau.

« Merci !

- De rien. A ce propos, est-ce que tu as une gymball ? »

* * *

Une « gymball » découvre Kurt, est un gros ballon rempli d'air, très utile pour les étirements en douceur. Il en achète une immédiatement après avoir vu de quoi il s'agit. Il brûle d'envie de l'essayer et de tenter les postures détaillées sur le manuel, mais il n'en fait rien, attendant patiemment de revoir Blaine pour qu'il lui montre comment s'en servir tout en ménageant son genou.

Rachel quant à elle est ravie de cette nouvelle addition à leur intérieur. Elle a déjà essayé quasiment toutes les poses du manuel et Kurt sait de source sûre qu'elle est en train d'en chercher d'autres sur Internet.

S'il est honnête avec lui-même, Kurt se serait plutôt vu avec un jeu d'écharpes suspendues dans son salon, plutôt que propriétaire d'une gymball turquoise, mais cela aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu n'en rester que des roses.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Blaine décide de rapprocher les séances afin de travailler plus régulièrement et plus rapidement. Kurt accepte facilement. Après tout, il n'a plus grand chose à faire de ses journées et il a besoin de se changer les idées plutôt que de penser comment son absence de salaire va lui permettre de payer le loyer (il a de l'argent de côté et une compensation pour accident du travail, mais cela ne durera plus bien longtemps).

Blaine est aussi semblable au docteur Fink qu'il peut en être différent. Kurt le voit maintenant trois fois par semaine et il ne peut pas dire que cette fréquence lui déplaise et après deux semaines il reconnait sans peine avoir un crush sur son kinésithérapeute. Mais, cela ne veut rien dire. Personne n'est obligé de concrétiser un crush. Un crush est fait pour être observé de loin.

N'est-ce pas ?

Kurt ne sait même pas si Blaine est gay. Il a bien une intuition, mais Kurt n'est pas connu pour avoir des intuitions particulièrement sûres.

Le plus dur est certainement d'empêcher son visage de le trahir à chaque fois que Blaine pose ses mains sur lui. Parfois Kurt à l'impression qu'il le fait exprès. Ils ont commencé à faire travailler les muscles de sa cuisse et les doigts de Blaine massent souvent à des endroits qui ne l'aident pas à garder le contrôle de ses réactions. Le visuel de Finn et Rachel ne l'aide plus maintenant et il est obligé de recourir à des images qui le traumatisent pour toute la semaine.

Bref, garder son crush sous contrôle n'est pas forcément aussi facile qu'il l'avait escompté.

Certainement pas en tout cas lorsque Blaine lui montre comment utiliser la gymball pour s'assouplir et étirer ses muscles. Cet exercice fait se contracter aussi bien ses biceps que ses abdominaux et fait également ressortir un tendon au niveau de son cou et…

Tout cela est en train rapidement de devenir un vrai problème.

« Ca va ? Ca ne te semble pas trop dur

- Non. Non. Pas du tout. Pas dur du tout. »

Kurt est déjà content d'arriver à prononcer un bout de phrase ayant un semblant de cohérence.

« Okay. Je te laisse faire vingt relevés. Quand tu auras fini, tu feras un peu de mur.

- Urgh. »

Faire « un peu de mur » consiste à s'adosser à un mur, descendre en position de chaise, se mettre sur la pointe d'un pied et ramener l'autre jambe sur le genou fléchi. C'est de la torture.

Blaine lui frotte le bras, sûrement sans se rendre compte de son geste.

« Si je te fais faire ça, c'est que tu es en bonne voie. »

Kurt acquiesce. Ce que dit Blaine est vrai, même si ça n'en rend pas l'exercice plus agréable.

« Je sais… Je râle pour le plaisir de râler. »

Blaine lui sourit et quitte la pièce pour aller rejoindre un autre patient dans un box.

Utiliser la gymball se révèle plaisant et sans douleur particulière, ce qui est encourageant. Il fait ses vingt relevés rapidement et enchaine avec vingt de plus juste pour retarder le moment où il devra utiliser le mur.

« Il est séduisant n'est-ce pas, le docteur Blaine ? »

Tous les patients l'appelle docteur Blaine.

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire Madame Prime, répond Kurt en rougissant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Bernadette.

- Et bien, _Bernadette_, je ne vois pas ce que vous insinuez.

- Mon garçon, j'ai 82 ans et crois-moi, je sais reconnaître un regard comme le tien. Gérard me regardait comme ça aussi. »

Ew… C'est un visuel dont Kurt se serait bien passé. Il est tout à fait incapable d'imaginer Madame Prime jeune.

« …

- On dirait une collégienne. Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à prendre un verre. Deux si charmants jeunes gens comme vous…

- Bernadette ! »

Kurt fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil vers la porte, légèrement paniqué.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est dans la cabine du fond. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Rien du tout ! … Je ne sais même pas s'il est intéressé. Je me suis assez brûlé les ailes, merci bien. »

Madame Prime hoche la tête d'un air grave.

« Mon enfant, crois-en ma longue expérience, le docteur Blaine te retournerait aussi sec sur une table si il en avait l'occasion.

- Bernadette ! »

* * *

Le problème, c'est que les mots de Mme Prime tournent et retournent maintenant dans sa tête sans qu'il arrive à les contrôler.

Malheureusement, il n'y a pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire. Il en est à son quatrième mois de traitement et Blaine est son kinésithérapeute tant que le docteur Fink ne sera pas sorti de clinique et Kurt sait très bien qu'une concrétisation de ce stupide crush pourrait avoir des conséquences sur sa rééducation. Si Madame Prime se trompait, Kurt ne survivrait pas à l'humiliation et il ne pourrait plus mettre les pieds dans le cabinet.

Parfois, les choses ne sont tout bonnement pas faites pour arriver.

* * *

Après cinq mois de rééducation Kurt commence à devenir agité et nerveux. Il n'a pas encore récupéré toute sa souplesse et le directeur de la pièce commence à se faire insistant, le pressant à mots couverts d'accélérer le processus.

Blaine lui permet maintenant de faire plus d'exercices, mais après certaines torsions son genou gonfle toujours.

« Est-ce que… »

Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge et essaye de dissiper la boule d'angoisse qui lui bloque la gorge.

« Est-ce que je serais capable de danser comme avant dans un mois. »

C'est stupide et presque pathétique mais Kurt sent ses yeux se mouiller et il est obligé de lever la tête pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant. Il est fatigué, désespéré et acculé de toutes parts. Il joue une partie de sa carrière sur la guérison de son genou et plus l'échéance approche plus son angoisse le paralyse.

_Et si je ne pouvais plus jamais danser. _

Blaine le regarde calmement et cela suffit à le détendre un petit peu.

« Nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que ça soit le cas. Mais, si cela te rassure, tu peux rester plus longtemps à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je ne ferme qu'à 22h.

- Okay. »

Kurt ne sait pas vraiment comment il va rentrer chez lui à cette heure ci, mais il décide immédiatement que cela n'a pas d'importance. Il pourra toujours prendre un taxi.

« Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Blaine fait alors glisser sa main dans son dos. Ce n'est qu'une toute petite caresse, mais Kurt sent immédiatement un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il inspire profondément et regarde le mur avec une nouvelle détermination.

« A nous deux. »

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard Kurt commence à reprendre confiance. Il n'est pas encore totalement remis, mais il tient assez longtemps pour pouvoir assumer son rôle s'il fait attention. Blaine lui a indiqué quelle type de genouillère porter sous son costume et il lui a également donné plusieurs exercices d'étirement et d'échauffement.

« Je pense qu'il te faudrait un kiné après chaque session. », lui dit-il un jour alors qu'il est sur le point de fermer le cabinet. « Ca éviterait que tu te blesses à nouveau. Six mois de convalescence pour une blessure de ce type ne sont normalement pas suffisants. Tout à l'air bon, mais si tu chutes à nouveau tu pourrais te faire vraiment mal.

- Oh. »

Kurt sent à nouveau sa gorge se bloquer et ses mains commencent à trembler légèrement. Blaine arrête son massage, prend ses doigts entre les siens et caresse doucement son poignet.

« Je suis juste réaliste Kurt. Une blessure de ce type n'est pas anodine et ton genou est encore un peu fragile. »

Kurt hoche la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire. Devenir mon kiné personnel je veux dire. Je te payerai tout ce qu'il faudra. Je ferai un prêt. Je…

- Kurt. »

Blaine lève la main et essuie doucement les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il en reniflant.

- Hey. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. C'est normal de temps en temps de ne plus arriver à gérer les choses. C'est la vie qui fait ça. »

Kurt hoche à nouveau la tête et cligne des yeux pour en chasser les dernières larmes.

« Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais le faire. Est-ce que tu pourrais me masser après les répétitions et les représentations ? »

Blaine baisse la tête et Kurt connait déjà sa réponse avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« Non Kurt, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Je demanderai à Arthur. Il revient la semaine prochaine et je pense qu'il ne te fera même pas payer. Mais moi, je ne peux pas. »

Le cœur de Kurt rate un battement et il sent son ventre se serrer douloureusement.

« Et pourquoi, souffle-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que toi tu ne peux pas ? »

Blaine lève alors les yeux et les plonge dans les siens, avant de les laisser glisser vers ses lèvres. Sa main est toujours sur son poignet et Kurt se rend alors compte qu'il tremble légèrement lui aussi.

_Oh. _

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas, parce que si je suis encore ton kiné, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. »

Kurt a juste le temps d'entendre Blaine inspirer avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes.

C'est un petit baiser tout simple à peine un effleurement. Il n'y a pas de langue, pas de salive, ni de dents. Il n'y a pas de nez qui s'entrechoquent maladroitement, ni de doigts qui agrippent, tirent et pressent avec urgence. Il n'y a rien de tout ça. Juste un baiser chaste et presque naïf qui semble pourtant durer une éternité plutôt qu'une fraction de seconde. Kurt sent un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds et il ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux, avant de les fermer doucement, ses cils caressant la naissance de ses pommettes. Tout lui parait comme accentué maintenant. Les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine, le courant d'air dans ses cheveux et la pression des doigts de Blaine sur sa cuisse. Les lèvres sous les siennes sont légèrement râpeuses et lorsque Kurt lève la main pour venir encadrer le visage de Blaine, il peut sentir la chaleur qui colore sa peau, ainsi que l'angle ferme de sa mâchoire.

Ce n'est rien qu'une pression timide de leurs bouches closes l'une contre l'autre et sans doute, pour un observateur extérieur cela serait ridicule, mais pour Kurt, c'est tout simplement parfait.

« J'avais envie de faire ça depuis que je t'ai vu passer la porte du cabinet, murmure Blaine contre sa joue, lorsqu'il se sépare.

- J'ai eu envie de toucher tes biceps dès que je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas le docteur Fink. »

Blaine sourit avant de baisser la tête et de la glisser dans le creux de son cou pour embrasser doucement la naissance de son épaule.

« Ca peut s'arranger. »

FIN

* * *

Note 1 : Yep, 6000 mots et pas de sexy time cette fois ci… C'est un peu plus court que les deux premiers et a juste pour but de me déstresser après une semaine difficile. Je devrais me rattraper la semaine prochaine.

Note 2 : Je ne suis pas kinésithérapeute (même si j'en fréquente un régulièrement), donc je m'excuse pour toutes les inexactitudes.


	4. Skyfall

**Titre de série** : Les satellites  
**Titre de chapitre** : Skyfall  
**Pairing** : Kurt/Blaine  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Genre** : romance, gore, violence, sexy times  
**Note** : « Les satellites » est une série de dix fics Univers Alternatifs, ayant pour point commun de relater une rencontre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire individuellement.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

4. Skyfall

_Prologue _

A huit ans, Kurt envoie sa première lettre.

Il vient de perdre sa maman et s'est réfugié dans un monde de silence que Burt n'arrive pas à percer, trop noyé lui même dans l'océan de sa propre douleur.

C'est son institutrice qui donne à Burt une ébauche de solution.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'essaierait pas d'écrire ce qu'il ressent ? »

Burt achète ainsi un petit cahier qu'il offre à son fils dans l'espoir de le voir commencer une sorte de journal. Il ne lui faut pas une semaine pour se rendre compte que cela ne marche pas. Le carnet reste abandonné sur sa table de nuit, toujours dans son emballage plastique et Kurt se renfonce encore plus en lui même. Les seules choses réussissant à amener l'ébauche d'un sourire sur son visage grave sont les magazines qu'il achète avec son argent de poche. Il en découpe soigneusement les photos et les colle sur un grand panneau de liège. Les visages et les couleurs se superposent petit à petit pour envahir la surface avant d'être recouverts par d'autres.

Un jour, Burt prend un des magazines qui trainent sur le sol. Il ne compte pas y trouver une solution à tous leurs problèmes, et il ne se trompe pas, parce qu'un bout de papier ne pourra jamais ramener Elizabeth, mais il y trouve une idée. Une toute petite idée pour peut-être arriver à atteindre Kurt derrière les murs qu'il dresse maintenant entre lui et le monde.

Le magazine est ciblé pour les petites filles - comme beaucoup de choses que Kurt apprécie depuis tout petit - mais il est aussi pensé pour les mamans car on y trouve des patrons et des modèles de vêtements pour enfants. Burt arrive même à en reconnaître certains ressemblant beaucoup aux ensembles que Kurt choisit lui-même chaque matin. A la fin, il y a une rubrique courrier des lecteurs. Il s'agit principalement de parents remerciant le magazine pour tel ou tel articles, mais il y a également un petit encart réservé aux recherches de correspondants. Une des annonces attirent immédiatement son attention : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaine, j'ai sept ans et j'aime les nœuds papillons. Je voudrais écrire à quelqu'un qui les aime aussi. J'aime chanter, danser, jouer du piano et les lasagnes de ma maman. Je n'aime pas les salsifis et les gens méchants. C'est mon grand frère qui met l'annonce dans le magazine, mais je promets de répondre. Je n'écris pas encore très bien, mais j'ai un stylo magique. »

Burt est d'habitude plutôt prudent face à ce genre de choses car on ne sait jamais qui se cache derrière ces textes, mais, celui-là semble différent. Il y a une innocence naïve que l'on ne trouve que chez les très jeunes enfants et surtout, Burt remarque que Kurt a entouré des mots dans l'annonce.

Il est indiqué que pour obtenir l'adresse d'un correspondant, il faut contacter le magazine et fournir des références pour éviter les dérapages. Burt n'hésite que quelques minutes avant de saisir son téléphone.

Le soir même, Kurt trouve sur son bureau un bloc de papier à lettre, un lot d'enveloppes et de timbres, un stylo, l'encart découpé soigneusement et une adresse notée sur une petite carte.

Deux semaines plus tard, il y a une lettre pour Kurt au courrier et Burt la pose devant son bol de céréale avant d'aller le réveiller. Lorsque le petit garçon la voit, il s'avance presque timidement avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe soigneusement et de sortir deux feuilles recouvertes d'une écriture fine et maladroite. Il y a également une carte postale, une petite photo un peu floue et un nœud papillon en crépon que Kurt saisit délicatement pour le poser sur la table presqu'avec révérence.

« Blaine m'a répondu. », souffle-t-il doucement en laissant glisser ses doigts sur la feuille, comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il prononce depuis trois mois et Burt doit se retenir de ne pas se mettre à pleurer lorsque son cœur éprouvé se contracte sur lui-même.

« Il va falloir lui répondre à ton tour alors. »

Kurt hoche la tête, déplie la lettre et commence à la lire en plantant fermement sa cuillère dans ses céréales.

* * *

Kurt habite Lima et Blaine a suivi ses parents en Angleterre. Ils se trouvent ainsi à plusieurs dizaines de milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, mais cela n'a pendant longtemps absolument aucune importance.

Leur correspondance survit à l'école primaire, au collège et au lycée. Elle les accompagne doucement dans ce qui est en train de façonner leur future vie d'adulte. Leur amitié se dessine ainsi au fil du temps à travers les confessions murmurées doucement sur le papier (« Je crois que j'aime les garçons. » « Moi aussi. »), les larmes, (« Je ne t'ai pas écris parce que j'étais à l'hôpital … », « mon père a eu une crise cardiaque, je ne sais pas quoi faire, ce n'est pas juste, …), les petits bonheurs (« J'ai eu mon premier solo ! Enfin ! » « Je crois que j'ai vraiment réussi cette audition ! ») et les grands (« Blaine ! Je vais aller à New-York ! » « Je déménage à Chicago ! Mon père a eu une nouvelle mission ! Je ne serais plus qu'à 1000 km de l'endroit où tu te trouves. Nous serons presque voisins maintenant ! »).

Il y a entre eux cette compréhension implicite et facile que les kilomètres ne peuvent pas entacher et, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, les choses commencent à changer.

Le cœur de Blaine bat un petit peu plus fort à chaque courrier et Kurt sent sa respiration se bloquer lorsqu'il reçoit une nouvelle photo ainsi qu'un nœud papillon en papier pour ce qui est devenu leur anniversaire.

Ils font des plans et des promesses de visite qu'ils ne peuvent pas tenir mais qui sont les prémices d'une rencontre inévitable qu'ils attendent et redoutent tous les deux avec une impatience.

Il n'y a rien à comprendre de toute façon. Ce sont juste deux personnes reliées par des mots sur des feuilles de papiers et quelque chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas encore vraiment mais qui s'écrit entre les lignes.

Jusqu'à ce que les lettres n'arrivent plus et que le monde commence à brûler.

* * *

**Dépêche numérique du « TAGESSPIEGEL » - 4 octobre 2012 – Stuttgart**

Une nouvelle forme de grippe bovine se transmettant à l'homme serait à l'origine de quatre décès en **Rhénanie-Palatinat**. De nombreux vaccins ont été distribués aux populations proches des zones touchées et plusieurs personnes ont été admises à l'hôpital de Mayence ces dernières 72 heures. Pour le moment, l'OMS reste silencieuse et ne se prononce pas sur un risque d'épidémie. Les recommandations officielles du gouvernement sont les même qu'en cas d'épidémie de grippe H5N1 : port d'un masque spécifique si vous vous situez près d'un foyer, un lavage des mains régulier et une vaccination préventive obligatoire pour les enfants, les femmes enceintes et les plus de cinquante ans. Si vous ou l'un de vos proches présentez des signes d'état grippal (maux de tête, toux, fièvre, courbatures…) rendez-vous chez votre médecin traitant. En cas d'urgence, contactez l'hôpital le plus proche de chez-vous.

**Communiqué de l'API, suite à la téléconférence d'urgence de l'OMS – 1er novembre 2012 - Genève**

« Nous pouvons désormais affirmer avec certitude que le virus XXH701 est une entité biologique n'ayant pas de précédent. » a déclaré le Dr Martha Meyer lors de la conférence d'urgence de l'OMS du 29 octobre 2012. « Il semble résistant à tout vaccin existant et sa diffusion est extrêmement rapide à l'échelle européenne. » Le risque d'une pandémie similaire à celle de la grippe espagnole en 1918 a été soulevé et une cellule de crise a été mise en place, ainsi qu'un groupe d'intervention professionnel en zone contaminée.

Pour plus d'information, rapportez-vous au rapport de l'OMS du 29 octobre 2012 ainsi qu'aux directives sanitaires des différents ministères de la santé.

**Caractéristiques du développement de l'infection provoquée par le XXH701 – rapport du Centre Général Sanitaire d'Urgence – 24 novembre - Washington**

- symptômes grippaux durant les 72 premières heures : forte fièvre, vomissement, pertes de conscience avec convulsion, maux de têtes, courbatures, toux sèche  
- symptômes similaire à la Rage apparaissent au court des quatre premiers jours suivant l'infection (violence extrême, comportements irrationnels, hallucinations visuelles et auditives, délire de persécution) suivi par une paralysie partielle ressemblant au syndrome de Guillain-Barré ainsi qu'une alopécie et une nécrose des tissus.  
- les conditions de transmission ne sont pas encore déterminées.

**Directives sanitaires internationales – 4 novembre 2012 – Paris**

En cas de symptômes grippaux accompagnés d'un comportement violent et irrationnel :  
- Isolez la personne malade et contactez l'équipe d'Urgence Sanitaire la plus proche au 0675  
- Gardez le contact avec la personne malade au strict minimum. Portez des gants, un masque et des lunettes protectrices ainsi que des vêtements couvrants en toute circonstance. Ces items sont disponibles dans votre Centre d'Urgence Sanitaire et peuvent vous être livrés à domicile.  
- En cas de contact avec du sang, de la salive ou toute autre sécrétion provenant d'une personne malade, lavez immédiatement la zone et désinfectez-là le plus rapidement possible. Contactez l'équipe d'Urgence Sanitaire la plus proche au 0675  
- Si vous allaitez et que vous ou votre enfant présentez des symptômes d'infection au XXH701, cessez immédiatement l'allaitement et isolez la personne malade.  
- En cas de morsure ou de blessure causée par un individu malade, contactez l'équipe d'Urgence Sanitaire la plus proche au 0675  
- Pour plus d'informations, consultez le . Tous les réseaux d'informations et tous les réseaux sociaux ont été contactés pour relayer les informations.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu se rencontrer dans un aéroport, à Chicago ou à New York.

Mais finalement, cela sera au milieu d'un champ de bataille, quelque part entre les deux, sur une route qui ne porte même plus de nom.

* * *

_Kurt_

La dernière lettre arrive à la fin du mois de mai, juste avant que les services de postes soient interrompus et que la presque totalité du pays soit plongé dans l'isolement. Les réseaux de télécommunications sont tellement saturés que plus rien ne passe et de toute façon les foyers possédant encore l'électricité sont de plus en plus rares.

Les derniers ordres du gouvernement ont été de se barricader chez soi et d'attendre la venue de l'armée pour une évacuation dans des campements sécurisés. Cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant que ces instructions ont été données et Kurt suppose que Blaine là où il est a du recevoir les même. Sa lettre a été envoyée de Chicago, mais rien ne prouve qu'il y soit encore.

Kurt lui-même n'est plus à New-York. Il est rentré il y a quelques mois à Lima pour rendre visite à son père et à Carole. Rachel en a profité pour venir elle aussi. Les rumeurs commençaient alors à circuler et personne ne savait vraiment quand les lignes de transports seraient coupées. Ils avaient su par la suite qu'ils avaient pu prendre un des derniers avions.

Rachel vit avec eux maintenant. Tout comme Tina. Et parfois Burt ouvre sa porte à d'autres égarés. Certains restent, d'autres partent et d'autres encore… De ceux là on ne parle pas. On ne parle pas des parents de Tina, des deux pères de Rachel, de Sam ou de Sugar… On ne parle pas de la petite fille des voisins ou de l'institutrice. Personne n'en parle et parfois Kurt a l'impression de devenir fou.

Fou d'attendre une aide qui ne vient pas. Fou de ne pas savoir ce qui a pu arriver à des gens qu'il a connu et dont les traces sont encore si présentent. Fou de tout ce silence qui n'est parfois entrecoupé que par les râles des créatures à l'extérieur. Fou de ne pas savoir où est Blaine et s'il est encore vivant.

Alors, pour éviter de se laisser dévorer par lui-même, il apprend à se battre. Il n'y a pas d'arme à feu ici, mais ils possèdent une grande cave. Kurt est souple et là où il manque en technique ou en force, il compense en rapidité. Son père l'aide à installer un sac de sable et Carole lui apprend à bander ses mains pour protéger ses phalanges. Peu à peu les muscles de ses épaules se développent et il devient encore plus agile. Il sait que le seul moyen de tuer les abominations qui se pressent chaque jour un peu plus derrière leur porte est de leur couper la tête ou en tout cas d'endommager ce qui reste de leur cerveau en évitant de se faire éclabousser par tout liquide corporel. Il n'y a pas grand chose qu'il puisse utiliser pour apprendre à se défendre ici, mais Finn a laissé une batte de baseball et Kurt trouve plusieurs couteaux crantés. Cela ne remplace certainement pas une carabine ou un sabre, mais il a vu des gens s'en sortir avec moins.

De temps en temps, Tina descend le rejoindre. Elle ne parle plus beaucoup - contrairement à Rachel qui compense sa douleur en étant encore plus bruyante que d'habitude - mais il y a une détermination dans son regard que Kurt ne comprend que trop bien.

Chaque jour, il allume son téléphone durant quelques secondes pour envoyer un message à Blaine dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux passe ou que Blaine lui réponde. Ils ne sont jamais restés aussi longtemps sans une lettre, une carte ou quelques lignes d'e-mail. Plus les jours passent, plus l'angoisse sourde qui s'enroule autour de son cœur se fait pressante.

Le corps de Kurt se rend compte qu'il doit partir avant même qu'il n'en prenne la décision.

Finalement, c'est l'arrivée de Finn qui bouscule l'inertie dans laquelle il vit depuis trop longtemps. Finn dont ils n'ont plus de nouvelles depuis presqu'un an et que Carole se refuse avec raison à croire mort. Finn dont la simple vue fait s'effondrer Rachel par terre, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Il arrive avec un commando entier qui ratisse la ville pour déplacer les survivants dans un camp de réfugiés. Son port est plus droit que la dernière fois que Kurt l'a vu. Son visage plus dur aussi. C'est Finn, sans vraiment plus l'être, mais ce qui se passe dehors les transforme tous d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Leurs sacs sont déjà prêts. Ils sont prêts depuis les premières alertes et les premiers bulletins de sécurité. Le regroupement de leur petite famille élargie se fait ainsi en à peine quelques minutes dans un silence à peine entrecoupé par le bruit de leur respiration. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Un nouveau départ… Ou une vie de misère enfermé dans un camp entouré de barbelés. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Sauf que Kurt ne peut pas partir avec eux et lorsqu'il croise le regard de son père, Kurt sait qu'il l'a déjà deviné. Parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment oublié le jour où Kurt a relevé les yeux vers lui pour simplement lui dire : « Blaine m'a répondu. »

Pour être honnête, Burt sait sûrement bien avant lui ce que son cœur se refuse à admettre.

« Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt hoche la tête.

« Vers Chicago.

- Je sais. »

Il y a de la douleur dans ses yeux, mais son père ne l'empêche pas de partir. A la place, il l'enserre de ses bras et le presse fort contre son cœur.

« Reviens à la maison lorsque tu l'auras trouvé, reviens à la maison avec Blaine à ton bras. »

Kurt ne peut qu'acquiescer silencieusement, la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir lui répondre.

Finn lui donne une carte avec tous les camps de réfugiés et toutes les bases militaires à proximité. Kurt peut lire sur son visage qu'il ne comprend pas mais ce n'est pas grave. Kurt ne le lui demande pas. Il le serre tout de même dans ses bras, avant d'aller dire au revoir à Rachel qui semble ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de trembler depuis que Finn a franchi la porte. De tous ceux qu'il embrasse avant de partir, c'est elle qui pleure et crie le plus fort, mais il n'en attendait pas moins. Elle lui fait jurer de revenir en tapant de toute la force de ses petits poings sur sa poitrine avant de le serrer elle aussi contre elle si fort qu'il en oublie un instant de respirer.

Kurt accompagne son père dans le garage où sont entreposées plusieurs voitures et plusieurs bidons d'essences qu'ils chargent en silence dans un des 4x4 oublié là par un conducteur dont plus personne ne se souvient du nom. Kurt retient ses larmes du mieux qu'il le peut, mais une ou deux doivent s'échapper car son père le presse à nouveau contre lui, avant de lui embrasser le front et de le pousser vers la voiture qui va l'emmener vers Chicago.

« Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi Kurt. Allez, vas-t-en. Et reviens vite.

- Okay. Prend bien soin de toi. »

Kurt s'assoit à la place du conducteur et s'efforce de ne pas regarder dans le rétroviseur. S'il le fait, il verra son père pleurer et il ne pourra plus partir. Il ferme les yeux une seconde avant de faire chauffer le moteur.

Il est sur le point de démarrer quand la porte passager s'ouvre pour laisser passer Tina qui jette son sac vers l'arrière tout en s'asseyant souplement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demande Kurt, même s'il en connaît déjà la réponse.

Tina ne le regarde pas et clipse fermement sa ceinture.

« Mike est à Chicago. Je pars avec toi. »

* * *

_Blaine_

Lorsque le rapport de Grande Pandémie paraît ainsi que les consignes d'évacuation, Blaine est en train de taper dans le punching ball accroché dans la dépendance. Il vient d'écrire sa dernière lettre et n'a aucun moyen de savoir si Kurt la recevra un jour. Il n'espère même pas de réponse. Les sms et les mails ne passent plus très bien, mais un de ceux de Kurt a réussi à l'atteindre deux jours plus tôt. Il va bien et il est à Lima avec sa famille. Cette simple confirmation le rassure et lui donne assez de courage pour endurer cette attente insupportable et solitaire.

Ses parents sont absents depuis plusieurs mois, bloqués aux Philippines car ils n'ont pas pu prendre le dernier avion. Les dernières nouvelles qu'il a eues sont positives : Ils sont en bonne santé et les Philippines semblent pour l'instant relativement épargnées. Quant à Cooper… Cooper est à New-York et tout le monde sait que New-York a été le premier véritable foyer d'infection aux Etats-Unis. Blaine n'a aucun moyen de savoir s'il est encore en vie ou en train d'arpenter les rues comme une bête, le cerveau décomposé à cause du virus.

Il essaye de ne pas y penser, parce que penser à la mort lui donne envie de vomir et de se replier sur lui-même en regardant la vieille carabine de son grand-père qui lui permettrait de se tirer une balle dans la tête. De nombreuses familles terrifiées le font. Ses voisins l'ont fait. Mais Blaine ne peut pas. Parce qu'il y a Kurt et qu'il ne peut pas renoncer tant qu'il n'aura pas vu son visage. Il a une photo glissée dans son portefeuille. Elle est presque effacée maintenant à force d'avoir trop été regardée, mais lorsque cela devient trop dur et que la solitude menace de l'engloutir, il la sort et elle lui donne du courage.

Les mois s'écoulent doucement comme de la mélasse. Derrière sa fenêtre, Chicago n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine. Il y a longtemps que Blaine n'y a plus vu d'âme vivante. Même les goules semblent l'avoir déserté, faute d'avoir trouvé à se nourrir. Elles ont tentées longtemps de s'introduire dans le manoir Anderson et peut-être y ont-elles réussi, mais la cave est totalement sécurisée construite comme un abri atomique par son grand-père paranoïaque durant la guerre froide. Il y a assez de nourriture et d'eau pour tenir plusieurs années, des armes, de l'essence, des masques… Tout ici lui donne envie de pleurer.

Il sort de temps en temps dans le jardin pour respirer, mais il n'y reste jamais très longtemps car le poids de sa carabine dans sa main lui donne mal au ventre. Blaine n'a jamais aimé les armes à feu et il ne s'était jamais imaginé devoir s'en servir un jour. Il n'est même pas sûr de savoir viser, mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à apprendre par lui-même. A la place, il entretient sa condition physique et essaye de mettre à profit toutes les leçons d'escrime qu'il a pu suivre durant son enfance et le début de son adolescence.

Petit à petit, un plan commence à prendre forme dans sa tête. Il ne peut pas rester dans cette ville morte où l'armée ne viendra jamais le chercher. Il y a une voiture dans le garage et assez d'essence pour parcourir plusieurs centaines de kilomètres… Les routes sont coupées depuis longtemps et les émeutes ont rendus la circulation sûrement difficile. Et puis… Il y a les cadavres qui forme une masse anonyme oubliée dans les rues... Blaine peut en sentir l'odeur lorsqu'il sort de sa cachette. Mais il ne peut plus rester ici et finalement, il n'y a plus qu'un endroit qui ait encore de l'importance.

_Lima. _

Kurt se trouve à Lima et dans ce qu'il reste du monde, c'est encore la seule chose qui ait une espèce d'importance.

Blaine sort une vieille carte que son grand-père a gardée. En prévisions de quoi, il ne sait pas, mais Blaine se doute que son GPS ne lui sera d'aucune utilité maintenant.

Il y a environ 600 kilomètres entre Chicago et Lima, ce qui reviendrait en temps normal à quelque chose comme 6 heures de route. Malheureusement, il lui faudra bien plus que ça. De nombreux points du parcours sont désormais condamnés et Blaine place consciencieusement de gros points rouges sur les foyers d'infection qu'il va lui falloir éviter. Il ne sait pas non plus s'il pourra emprunter l'autoroute… Probablement pas. Il dessine alors sur la carte l'ébauche d'un itinéraire. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de combien de temps cela représente. Cela pourrait aussi bien être un jour qu'une semaine.

Blaine prend le temps de charger son sac avec tout ce qui peut lui sembler indispensable avant de prendre la route. A contre cœur, il prend la carabine et emporte avec lui les quelques balles qu'il a trouvé dans un coffre.

Après plusieurs mois de réclusion Blaine sort donc de la dépendance pour de bon. Il inspire un grand coup avant de rejoindre rapidement le garage. L'air est rance et chargé d'une odeur acre de pourriture.

« Okay. », souffle-t-il, en regardant une dernière fois la photo de Kurt avant de la glisser dans sa poche. « J'arrive. »

* * *

_Kurt _

Kurt et Tina se retrouvent pour la première fois bloqués à Fort Wayne après seulement une heure de route. L'autoroute est barrée et la ville totalement inaccessible. Elle semble vide, mais de grands remparts l'entourent et la ferment à tout passage.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir contourner et passer par Huntington, grogne Kurt en balayant du regard ce qui reste d'une des plus grandes villes de l'Indiana.

« Okay. », murmure simplement Tina en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine

Kurt sent sa salive se bloquer dans sa gorge et il est obligé de s'arrêter une seconde pour ne pas se mettre à hyper ventiler en plein milieu de nulle part. Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver en sortant de Lima et du cocon de la maison familiale, mais cela ne rend pas les cadavres et l'odeur de mort plus supportables. Personne ne peut se préparer à ça. Personne.

Ainsi, Tina ne fait aucune remarque sur les hauts le cœur qu'il ne dissimule même plus, tout comme il ne relève pas ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Chacun fait ici du mieux qu'il peut.

Le détour rallonge leur voyage de plusieurs heures et les routes défoncées les obligent à rouler à une allure très réduite.

« Parfois je me demande si on irait pas plus vite à pieds. », grommelle Kurt en évitant un nouveau nid de poule, ainsi qu'un homme éventré abandonné sur le bas côté.

Tina hausse les épaules et laisse à nouveau son regard se perdre dans le paysage en ruine où la nature a repris peu à peu ses droits en seulement quelques mois.

Après presque 50 km, le soleil commence à décliner et Kurt sent ses paupières devenir lourdes. Il voudrait continuer plus avant ou céder le volant à Tina, mais un simple regard dans sa direction lui apprend qu'elle est aussi fatiguée que lui.

Il pousse jusqu'à Huntington et s'arrête lorsque la ville commence à se découper au loin. Mieux vaut éviter de passer la nuit là-bas. Les villes ne sont pas sûres et présentent trop de coins et recoins pour être rassurante.

Pour la première fois depuis leur départ, Kurt peut entendre des râles sourds et étouffés. Ils sont trop loin pour présenter un danger immédiat, mais il porte tout de même sa main à sa ceinture pour y sentir le lourd couteau cranté qu'il a emporté avec lui.

« On va passer la nuit dans la voiture et on repartira à l'aube. »

Tina acquiesce toujours sans un mot et ouvre son sac pour en sortir des sandwichs emballés consciencieusement. Malgré lui Kurt se sent saliver.

« Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Tina a un petit sourire en coin et cela suffit à lui réchauffer le cœur pour quelques instants car cela fait trop longtemps que plus aucune émotion n'anime son visage.

« Je suis content que tu sois partie avec moi.

- Je suis contente que ça ait été avec toi. »

Parfois, garder espoir tient dans les toutes petites choses.

* * *

Kurt est réveillé en sursaut par un grattement sur la vitre.

L'esprit encore embrumé et les yeux mi-clos, il se retourne en grognant sur sa droite pour s'éloigner du bruit. C'est la main froide et tremblante de Tina sur son avant-bras qui le fait se redresser brusquement.

Il y a deux goules à l'extérieur. Elles se pressent toutes les deux contre la voiture, le poids de leur corps décomposé faisant tanguer la carrosserie qui grince de plus en plus fort.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Kurt porte les mains à sa bouche et se mord fermement la paume pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il n'a jamais vu de goules d'aussi près. Celle qui tape contre sa vitre a les yeux révulsés et la moitié du visage décomposée. Du pus s'échappe de ses lèvres desséchées tâchées d'un sang noir et gluant et ses mains noueuses ont les phalanges tellement attaquées qu'il peut en voir les os blanchâtres. Kurt sent un flot de bile lui brûler la gorge. A ses côtés, Tina est complètement pétrifiée. Son corps tremble de façon incontrôlable et ses yeux exorbités fixent les deux créatures avec une terreur indicible.

Kurt relève son siège et tourne immédiatement les clés de contact pour faire démarrer le 4x4 en trombe. Son cœur bat à tout rompre et ses mains sont tellement crispées sur le volant et le levier de changement de vitesse qu'il ne sent plus ses doigts. Une seule urgence tend son corps entier et le fait bouger en autopilote : Il faut qu'ils sortent tout de suite d'ici.

Le mouvement de la voiture fait immédiatement chuter une des goules qui s'effondre au sol comme une marionnette décharnée. L'autre reste accrochée plus longtemps. Cela pourrait aussi bien être quelques secondes que plusieurs heures, Kurt n'en sait rien. Il est aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui n'est pas l'adrénaline dans ses veines et le _tap tap_ rapide et douloureux de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Finalement, la goule se décroche elle aussi pour aller rouler sous les roues de la voiture qui l'écrase en faisant craquer ses os. Kurt peut en ressentir les vibrations jusque dans les articulations de ses genoux.

Ils roulent sans s'arrêter pendant encore plusieurs kilomètres avant que Kurt ne soit obligé de s'arrêter sur le bas côté, pour rendre le contenu de son estomac dans le fossé. Un poids lourd et douloureux appuie sur ses tempes et se diffuse le long de sa colonne vertébrale au rythme des pulsations de son cœur terrifié.

Un bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles est la seule chose qu'il entend encore avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

_Blaine _

Blaine roule jusqu'à Orland Park avant de tomber sur un autre être vivant. Les rues de Chicago sont chargées de cadavres empilés les uns sur les autres et de goules éparses se nourrissant de ce qu'il en reste. Le spectacle est révoltant et peut-être même trop horrible pour que Blaine en soit encore horrifié. Son cœur est comme anesthésié à tout ce qui n'est pas Kurt et la possibilité de le retrouver au bout de la route. La photo qu'il garde dans sa poche presse contre sa cuisse et brûle sa peau à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

Le jeune homme qui marche sur le bord de la route est accompagné d'un labrador chocolat qui trotte tranquillement à ses côtés. Tout d'abord, Blaine ne le voit que de dos. Il a lui aussi une carabine passée en travers de son sac à dos, ainsi qu'une sorte de machette attachée à sa ceinture. Son premier reflexe est de passer à côté de lui sans s'arrêter, mais une fois qu'il l'a dépassé, il peut voir le jeune homme le saluer dans son rétroviseur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est ce sourire qui le fait s'arrêter sur le bas côté pour attendre qu'il le rejoigne. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de sourires depuis le début de l'épidémie.

« Hey ! Je m'appelle Mike. », déclare le jeune homme avant de montrer son chien du doigt. « Et voici Charlotte. »

Il lui tend la main et Blaine la serre fermement.

« Blaine, répond-il pour se présenter à son tour. Tu vas quelque part ?

- Ohio. »

Blaine hausse un sourcil surpris.

« Moi aussi. Lima.

- Sans blague ?! »

Mike fait le tour de la voiture, jette son sac à l'arrière après avoir fait monter Charlotte et s'installe sans plus de cérémonie.

« Je vais à Lima aussi ! »

Blaine n'en croit pas ces oreilles. Comment est-ce possible que la première personne qu'il croise depuis plusieurs mois se dirige vers la même ville que lui ?

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… »

Cela paraît impossible. Complètement impossible.

« Tu as quelqu'un à Lima ? », demande Mike alors que Blaine se remet en route.

Blaine hoche la tête.

« Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore là-bas. »

Le regard de Mike s'assombrit.

« Je ne sais pas si Tina y est encore elle aussi. »

Tina… Le prénom lui dit quelque chose, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand chose, il y a des Tina partout.

« Ta petite amie ?

- Ex. Nous avons rompus lorsque je suis parti à l'Université. C'était stupide. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste et je n'aurais jamais du la laisser partir. »

Il y a énormément de détermination dans sa voix et Blaine se dit que Mike doit vraiment aimer cette Tina pour partir à pieds seul sur les routes. Même en marchant bien, Lima est à plus d'une semaine de marche de Chicago.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Kurt, avoue-t-il finalement. Du moins pas autrement qu'en photo, alors que nous nous écrivons depuis dix ans. Nous devions nous voir pour la première fois juste avant… Avant. Il ne me reste aussi plus que lui maintenant. »

Mike acquiesce silencieusement. Il n'y a pas de jugement dans ses yeux, simplement de la compréhension.

« Attend… Kurt ?

- Oui. Tu le connais ?

- Tu as une photo ? »

Blaine la sort d'une main et la tend à Mike en ne quittant pas la route des yeux. Il détourne cependant son attention lorsqu'il entend Mike rire.

« Je n'y crois vraiment, vraiment pas.

- Pardon ?

- C'est Kurt Hummel, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai été en classe avec lui, nous avons le même âge. »

Cette fois-ci, Blaine doit vraiment s'arrêter. C'est tellement invraisemblable que cela en paraît grotesque.

« C'est surréaliste… »

Blaine commence soudain à rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. La tête sur le volant et les épaules agitées nerveusement d'un fou rire qui le traverse tout entier. Mike ne tarde pas à le rejoindre et il leur faut plusieurs minutes pour arriver à se calmer.

Blaine n'a plus rit comme cela depuis des mois… Peut-être même plus.

Cela lui fait du bien. Il reprend la photo que Mike lui tend et la remet dans sa poche en souriant.

Avant de reprendre la route, il sort son téléphone et le rallume juste une seconde pour envoyer un dernier sms à Kurt.

* * *

_Kurt_

Lorsque Kurt revient à lui, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et Tina est en train de conduire. La route est défoncée et sinueuse, si bien que Kurt se figure qu'ils ne doivent pas dépasser les 20km/heure. Un coup d'œil lui apprend qu'ils sont près de Rochester.

Les images de la nuit lui reviennent brusquement en mémoire et Kurt sent immédiatement ses muscles se tendre. Chaque trou dans la route résonne comme une carcasse écrasée sous les roues d'une voiture et chaque crissement comme un râle qui lui déchire les oreilles. Ses mains commencent à trembler et sa respiration trop rapide se bloque dans sa gorge. Kurt essaye de se reprendre, mais il n'y arrive pas, perdant petit à petit prise sur lui-même. L'air a du mal à parvenir à ses poumons et bientôt, c'est son corps entier qui tremble violement, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Une panique sans nom paralyse le flot de ses pensées et presse sur ses tempes et la base de sa nuque. L'espace d'une minute, Kurt a juste envie que tout s'arrête.

« Kurt !»

Kurt entend vaguement Tina prononcer son nom. Il sent son bras sur le sien mais il n'arrive pas à sortir de son état de terreur. Sa vision se teinte de rouge et se rétrécie petit à petit. Sa langue se fait lourde, si lourde dans sa bouche qu'elle presse contre ses dents et pousse un filet de salive hors de ses lèvres pour le faire couler le long de son menton.

« KURT ! »

Kurt est ramené à la réalité par une violente gifle sur la joue. Le coup est si fort qu'il lui fait tourner la tête. Sous l'effet de la douleur son corps se détend d'un seul coup et il retombe sur son siège épuisé. Ses yeux sont humides et Kurt se rend compte qu'il est sur le point de pleurer absurdement en plein milieu de nulle part.

Tina arrête le 4x4 et se tourne vers lui pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Kurt. Tu ne vas pas te laisser dévorer maintenant. Pense à Blaine. C'est pour lui que tu fais ça. C'est pour lui que tu endures ça. Ne te laisse pas engloutir. La panique ne résoudra rien du tout. »

Il y a de la supplication dans sa voix et Kurt récupère un petit peu de contrôle sur lui-même.

_Blaine. _

Penser à Blaine lui permet de s'ancrer dans le présent. Il s'efforce de calmer sa respiration petit à petit, une main fermement posée sur sa gorge pour sentir sa trachée s'ouvrir lentement.

« Merci Tina. », souffle-t-il doucement.

Tina ne lui répond pas, mais elle sourit et se penche pour lui embrasser la joue.

Kurt est littéralement épuisé. Tous ses muscles hurlent de fatigue et il a juste envie de se rouler en boule dans son siège pour s'endormir et tout oublier l'espace de quelques heures. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche par habitude et le rallume, les doigts gourds et la tête déjà embrumée par le sommeil.

Il y a un message de Blaine.

Kurt l'ouvre immédiatement, son cœur battant à nouveau la chamade dans sa poitrine.

_Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ce qu'il reste du monde. _

_Il est vivant. Blaine est vivant_. Kurt sent à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Il est vivant. », murmure-t-il à Tina qui sourit et presse son bras de sa main libre.

Kurt tape rapidement une réponse - la seule qui s'impose - avant d'éteindre son téléphone et de se renfoncer dans son siège.

Il s'endort en serrant la dernière lettre de Blaine contre son cœur.

* * *

_Blaine_

Ils arrivent à Kankakee à l'aube du troisième jour de route. Ils ont du faire de multiples détours pour éviter les grandes villes et les routes impraticables. Ces 600 kilomètres n'ont jamais parus aussi longs.

« On devrait arriver à Lima demain. », murmure Mike en ralentissant lorsqu'ils passent l'entrée de la ville. Ils savent pourtant tous les deux que cela n'est pas possible. Pas alors qu'ils sont toujours en Illinois deux jours après leur départ.

Kankakee est une petite ville, où habitaient avant quelque chose comme 20 000 habitants. Elle est déserte maintenant, mais ils se rendent rapidement compte qu'elle est devenue un lieu de passage pour les cortèges de réfugiés.

Cela fait presque six mois que Blaine n'a plus vu autant de monde. Les rues ont été nettoyées de toute la masse de cadavres et il n'y a pas une goule en vue. Les maisons vides portent encore les traces des rixes et des pillages, mais certaines servent de refuges à des familles en attente de transfert.

Blaine a emmené assez de nourriture et d'eau pour tenir jusqu'à Lima, même à deux et avec un animal, ils n'ont donc pas besoin de s'arrêter.

« Tina et Kurt pourraient être ici. »

Il y a de l'espoir dans la voix de Mike et Blaine ne trouve pas le cœur de le corriger. Les chances de les retrouver ici sont minimes.

« Peut-être que l'armée a une liste des réfugiés. », reprend Mike lorsqu'ils croisent un camion militaire.

Cela ne coûte rien de demander. Ils finissent de traverser la ville et gare la voiture à quelques centaines de mètres pour éviter de se la faire voler. Les véhicules en état de marche sont une denrée rare maintenant.

En rentrant à nouveau dans la ville ils sont presqu'immédiatement abordé par un militaire. Son visage est fatigué et Blaine a l'impression qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

« D'où est-ce que vous venez ? Vous êtes déjà inscrits sur les listes ?, demande l'homme, sans grande conviction.

- De Chicago, répond Mike. Mais nous ne souhaitons pas êtres évacués. »

Le militaire a un petit sursaut de surprise.

« C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça…Enfin bon, si vous voulez vous faire bouffer, c'est votre problème. Vous allez où ?

- Lima. On se demandait si vous n'aviez pas une liste des réfugiés par ville. Nous cherchons deux personnes.

- Nous en avons une, mais Lima n'est pas du tout dans cette section. Leur camp se situe à Westerville près de Colombus, nous allons à Westika. »

_Oh. _Mike baisse la tête et Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Est-ce que vous savez quand les évacuations ont commencé là-bas ?

- Il y a moins d'une semaine je dirais. Ils ne doivent pas avoir fini. »

Blaine sent son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus fort.

« Merci Monsieur.

- Pas de quoi. Bonne chance. Je pense toujours que vous êtes deux idiots, mais bonne chance. Ne passez pas par Lafayette pour vous y rendre. Allez en direction de Logansport. C'est plus sûr.»

Mike est encore ébranlé lorsqu'ils quittent la ville pour rejoindre leur voiture.

« Hey, ils ne sont peut-être pas là, mais il y a de grandes chances qu'ils soient encore à Lima et s'ils n'y sont pas, ils seront certainement à Westerville. »

Mike esquisse un petit sourire.

« Tu as raison. »

Blaine se sent un peu plus léger maintenant. Ses chances de retrouver Kurt viennent tout d'un coup de se faire bien plus réelles et il n'en demandait pas tant.

_S'il est vivant_, persiffle une petite voix dans sa tête. Blaine la fait taire immédiatement. Kurt est vivant. Il en est certain.

Blaine est tellement saoul du possible qui vient de se dessiner qu'il en oublie la mort pourtant omniprésente. Sans les cadavres qui jonchent les rues, il est presque capable de ne plus la sentir sur sa peau, alors qu'elle est pourtant toujours lourde dans l'air qu'ils respirent.

Un gémissement douloureux le fait revenir brusquement à la réalité.

_Charlotte. _

Ils ont laissé Charlotte dans la voiture en sachant qu'ils n'en auraient pas pour longtemps. Ils auraient du savoir qu'elle n'aimerait pas rester enfermée… Ils auraient du…

Charlotte est par terre dans une marre de sang et essaye vainement de repousser la goule solitaire qui est en train de lui déchirer la gorge. Mike est sur elle avant même que Blaine ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Mike ! »

Mais Mike ne l'entend pas. Il se saisit de la batte de baseball restée dans la voiture et frappe si fort dans le crâne de la goule que celui ci explose sous le choc, la faisant immédiatement tomber avec un bruit sec d'os qui s'entrechoquent.

Mike s'écroule et Blaine peut voir qu'il se retient difficilement de toucher Charlotte et de la serrer contre lui. Il ne peut pas parce qu'elle est déjà contaminée et que dans quelques heures elle deviendra comme la créature sans vie qui git sur le bas-côté.

« Ce n'est pas juste murmure Mike la gorge nouée. Ce n'est pas juste. »

Sa voix déchire Blaine de l'intérieur et serre son estomac si fort qu'il le sent remonter dans sa gorge.

« Mike… »

Blaine sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il le sait, parce que Mike ne le fera pas et qu'ils ne peuvent pas la laisser comme ça. Il le sait parce que Charlotte le supplie du regard car elle aussi l'a compris.

Il sort sa carabine du coffre et pousse gentiment Mike pour le mettre à l'abri des éclaboussures.

Charlotte gémit toujours, les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé… »

Il lui tire une balle dans la tête.

* * *

_Kurt_

Tina trouve Rebecca dans un supermarché vide à Peru.

Ils se sont arrêtés pour chercher de l'eau. Leurs réserves sont presque vides et ils ne pourront pas atteindre Chicago sans se ravitailler.

Cette réalité leur fait ignorer l'odeur de pourriture qui s'incruste jusque dans leurs vêtements.

Il n'y a plus de goule ici depuis longtemps. Elles ont fini de dévorer tout ce qu'elle pouvait assimiler, ne laissant que des cadavres trop décomposés pour pouvoir se relever et devenir des créatures eux aussi.

« Tu trouves quelque chose ? »

Kurt s'étrangle sur les mots, mais maintient son regard droit devant lui pour essayer d'oublier ce qui se trouve sur le sol.

« Non, mais… »

Tina sort de la réserve en tenant dans ses bras un petit paquet qui laisse échapper de petits gémissements mécontents. Kurt s'approche doucement, l'angoisse lui serrant la gorge.

Il y a un tout petit bébé dans une couverture. Elle – son nom est brodé sur la couverture – ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre mois.

« On ne peut pas la laisser là. », déclare simplement Tina en lui donnant son doigts à sucer.

Seigneur, elle doit être affamée. Kurt n'ose même pas imaginer depuis combien de temps Rebecca est là, à survivre au milieu des cadavres et de l'odeur vicié de décomposition.

« Il faut lui donner à manger. »

Tina acquiesce et fait un signe de tête vers le rayonnage où se trouvent le lait premier âge et les biberons.

« Tu as un réchaud ?

- Dans la voiture.

- Il ne nous reste qu'à trouver de l'eau. »

Ils finissent par tomber sur une réserve cachée dans un réduit derrière la caisse. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bouteilles, mais elles sont toutes fermées hermétiquement, donc propres à la consommation.

Une fois Rebecca rassasiée – ils ne lui donnent pas trop de lait, ne sachant pas ce que son estomac peut supporter – Kurt déplie la carte que Finn lui a donnée.

« Il y a un camp à Logansport. C'est tout près et sur notre route.

- Okay. »

Tina serre doucement Rebecca contre elle et lui donne à nouveau son index à mettre en bouche. La petite fille s'endort presque immédiatement.

* * *

Ils arrivent à Logansport bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. La route est en relativement bon état et praticable à une vitesse normale.

Ni Kurt, ni Tina n'ont encore vu de camps de réfugiés et ils ne savent pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Logansport est entourée par un haut mur recouvert de barbelés. Des miradors se trouvent à équidistance les un des autres et lorsqu'ils approchent une grosse cloche signale leur arrivée.

Les portes ne s'ouvrent pas tout de suite et il leur faut attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'un militaire ne vienne à leur rencontre.

« Nom et ville d'origine, demande-t-il rapidement.

- Kurt Hummel et Tina Cohen Chang. Nous venons de Lima. Et voici Rebecca. Nous l'avons trouvée en chemin et ne savons pas du tout d'où elle vient. »

Le militaire hoche la tête et note quelque chose dans son calepin.

« Okay. Vous souhaitez rejoindre le camp ?

- Non.

- Bien. Sachez cependant que nous ne distribuons pas de vivres à ceux qui n'entrent pas.»

Kurt est surpris de voir que cela ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça. Peut-être a-t-il rencontré d'autres personnes comme eux.

« Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, merci. Nous venons juste vous confier Rebecca. Nous ne pouvons pas la garder avec nous et elle a besoin d'un médecin. Elle est restée seule pendant plusieurs jours. »

Le regard du militaire s'adoucit et il tend une main pour caresser doucement le front du bébé.

« J'ai eu une petite fille d'environ son âge. Nous avons des médecins ici. Elle sera en sécurité.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

Kurt dépose doucement le bébé dans ses bras. Le contraste est saisissant. Une si petite fille pressée contre la poitrine d'un homme fatigué vêtu d'un treillis militaire.

« Bonne route. Que Dieu soit avec vous. »

Kurt doute qu'il y ait encore un Dieu quelque part, mais Rebecca lui donne enfin à nouveau un tout petit espoir pour l'humanité.

* * *

_Blaine_

Le silence dans la voiture est pesant. Il presse contre les fenêtres et sur leurs épaules. Le regard de Mike est perdu sur l'horizon, mais Blaine le voit de temps en temps tourner la tête vers la place à l'arrière où se trouvait Charlotte.

Blaine ne peut plus penser qu'à Kurt maintenant. Parce que c'est encore la seule chose qui le maintient dans le présent et lui donne un but auquel se raccrocher.

Il a accroché la photo de Kurt au tableau de bord et Mike l'a imité en y ajoutant celle de Tina. C'est une très jolie jeune fille et sa photo est tout aussi sale d'avoir été trop manipulée que peut l'être celle de Kurt.

« Ils sont vivants, j'en suis sûr. »

Les mots résonnent dans l'habitacle et le font frémir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

_S'il vous plait. S'il vous plait. Faites qu'ils soient vivants. _

Blaine regarde encore et encore l'écran de son téléphone en espérant y lire un message, quelque chose, juste un tout petit bout d'espoir. Mais il n'y a rien que le silence et sa batterie achèvera bientôt de se vider.

_S'il vous plait. Faites qu'ils soient vivants._

Un 4x4 les croise et cela est suffisamment inhabituel pour qu'il jette un coup d'œil au conducteur. Ils n'ont pour l'instant vu aucune voiture qui ne soit pas militaire.

Et Blaine… Blaine stoppe, son cœur menaçant soudain d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

_Kurt_. Kurt est dans cette voiture. Sur cette route au milieu de nulle part.

« Kurt.

- Hein ? »

Mike sort de son apathie et se tourne vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passer ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

- Kurt… Kurt est dans cette voiture.

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU ATTENDS !, hurle alors Mike directement dans son oreille. Va le chercher ! »

Blaine sort immédiatement de la voiture et commence à hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge.

« KURT. »

Mais Kurt ne l'entend pas. Il ne roule pas très vite, mais il se trouvera bientôt hors de portée de voix et Blaine sent son corps entier se paralyser de panique.

« KURT. »

Mais Kurt ne s'arrête pas et…

« K.. »

**BAM !**

Son dernier cri est couvert par une détonation assourdissante qui claque dans le silence.

Mike vient de tirer un coup de fusil en l'air et lorsque la voiture s'arrête enfin Blaine commence à courir.

* * *

_Kurt_

Le coup de feu le surprend tellement que Kurt s'arrête immédiatement, le cœur battant et les mains moites.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Kurt !

- Hein, je…

- Regarde dans le rétroviseur ! »

Il y a un jeune garçon qui court vers eux comme un dératé. Son visage est sale et des traces de larmes tâchent ses joues, mais Kurt ne reconnaîtrait même s'il était tombé dans une piscine de boue.

« Blaine … ? »

Kurt est sorti de la voiture avant même d'avoir conscience de son geste, sa tête aveugle et sourde à tout ce qui n'est pas : _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…_

Il a vaguement conscience d'apercevoir un autre garçon derrière Blaine et de Tina courant elle aussi à sa rencontre en pleurant. Mais ce n'est pas important. Rien n'est important.

_Il est vivant. Blaine est vivant. _

Ils s'arrêtent à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, comme paralysés.

« Blaine… », souffle Kurt doucement. Parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il arrive à dire à ce moment là.

Blaine le regarde avec de grands yeux et Kurt remarque alors qu'il tient une photo froissé dans sa main.

« Blaine… »

Encore et encore Blaine.

_Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ce qu'il reste du monde. _

« J'avais…Hm. »

Blaine se racle la gorge et Kurt réalise soudain que c'est la première fois qu'il entend sa voix. Elle coule sur lui comme une langue de chaleur pour s'enrouler autour de son cœur et en calmer les battements irréguliers.

« Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, reprend Blaine doucement. J'avais tout prévu. J'allais venir te chercher à l'aéroport avec un bouquet de fleur. Des roses. Je voulais te ramener des roses. »

Blaine s'étrangle sur ses propres mots et Kurt voit de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues. Derrière eux Tina est dans les bras de Mike qui la serre contre lui à l'étouffer. Elle lui dévore la bouche plus qu'elle ne l'embrasse, ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux pour incliner fermement sa tête vers la sienne.

« Oh et puis merde. »

Kurt franchit enfin les deux pas qui le séparent de Blaine pour lui prendre le bras et le tirer violement à lui. Leurs corps se rencontrent avec brutalité, mais Kurt n'en a rien à faire. Il passe ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et presse son visage juste à la naissance de sa clavicule. Il sent la sueur et la terre et rien n'a jamais été plus parfait que ça.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois en vie, murmure-t-il contre sa peau, lorsque Blaine enroule ses bras entour de sa taille pour saisir entre ses doigts le tissu de sa veste. Kurt sent sa joue se mouiller de larmes. Elles tombent doucement sur le col du pull de Blaine qui râpe contre sa peau. Il s'y accroche. Il s'y accroche parce que cela prouve qu'ils sont vivants tous les deux. Le _tap tap tap_ de son cœur contre celui de Blaine juste sous le sien vibre jusqu'à la pulpe de ses doigts.

Ils ne s'embrassent pas. Pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant. Parce qu'ils ont tous les deux simplement besoin de cette simple chaleur qui les enveloppe et leur fait oublier le monde en cendre.

Kurt ne sait pas combien de temps il reste dans les bras de Blaine, mais cela lui paraît déjà trop court.

La nuit commence à tomber et teinte le ciel de rose. Cela pourrait être presque beau, si avec la nuit n'arrivait pas la mort et l'angoisse de ce à quoi ils ne peuvent pas échapper.

« Il faut trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. »

Kurt hoche la tête silencieusement. Son corps tremble encore légèrement et il ne sait pas s'il pourrait prononcer une phrase cohérente. Sa tête est encore tellement pleine de _Blaine_, qu'il lui semble vain d'essayer de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mike et Tina les rejoignent finalement, main dans la main. Un sourire se dessine sur leurs lèvres rouges et gonflées et Tina ne lui a jamais parue plus jolie.

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. »

Mike ne semble pas surpris de trouver Tina avec Kurt et ne relève même pas l'absurdité de la situation. Kurt sent un rire hystérique se bloquer dans sa gorge et il doit se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas juste s'effondrer sur le sol. La main de Blaine sur son épaule ferme et chaude lui donne la force de récupérer petit à petit le contrôle de son corps épuisé.

« Nous sommes passés devant une petite maison à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, déclare Tina. Elle a l'air abandonné et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit là bas. Il suffira de la sécuriser. »

C'est sans doute la phrase la plus longue que Kurt lui ait entendu prononcer depuis longtemps.

« Okay. »

* * *

_Blaine_

Le trajet jusqu'à la petite maison se fait rapidement. A peine quelques minutes. Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de glisser de petits regards vers Kurt qui l'observe calmement.

Ils sécurisent rapidement leur abri de fortune en condamnant toutes les portes et toutes les fenêtres après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a pas de cadavres ou de goule égarée à l'intérieur. L'électricité est coupée depuis longtemps, mais Kurt a amené de quoi s'éclairer avec lui ainsi que plusieurs couvertures.

Mike et Tina disparaissent rapidement à l'étage et _wow_, Blaine ne veut pas penser à ce qu'ils sont en train d'y faire. Il se sent tout de même rougir légèrement et essaye de se concentrer sur la flamme de petites lampes à huile que Kurt finit d'allumer. Ils ont tiré un matelas pour le mettre dans la pièce principale et Blaine s'est assis en tailleur à une extrémité, enroulé dans une couverture en attendant que Kurt le rejoigne. L'air crépite autour d'eux et il sent un petit frisson électrique le parcourir tout entier.

Kurt est plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Bien plus qu'une photo froissée. Il est fort et fragile à la fois et bien plus réel que tout ce que son imagination a pu produire jusqu'ici. Il est tellement réel que Blaine doit se retenir de ne pas le reprendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Finalement, Kurt prend lui aussi une couverture et s'assoit en face de lui. Son visage est baigné par la lumière des lampes et Blaine est sûr que son cœur va s'échapper de sa poitrine.

« Tu sais… », murmure-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Kurt dont les yeux d'un bleu céruléen semblent lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. « … Si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, je t'aurais pris par la main pour te faire découvrir Chicago. J'avais tout prévu. C'est écrit sur une page de mon agenda. On serait monté dans l'ascenseur transparent pour voir la ville se dérouler en dessous de nos pieds et je t'aurais emmené manger dans ce petit restaurant que je connais qui sert les meilleurs cannellonis que j'ai jamais pu manger. Ensuite, on serait allé au Millenium Park… et… »

Sa voix se bloque légèrement.

« Et ?, demande Kurt, comme si sa respiration dépendait de chacun de ses mots.

- Et je t'aurais embrassé au troisième réverbère.

- Oh. »

Le visage de Kurt rougit légèrement et il se mordille les lèvres avant de murmurer presque timidement.

« Je t'aurais laissé faire. Je t'aurais laissé m'embrasser sous le troisième réverbère. »

Le bruit du vibreur de son téléphone, les fait sursauter tous les deux et Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de rire en le sortant de sa poche, tellement tout cela est absurde.

« C'est un message de toi. »

Kurt hoche la tête et continue de sourire.

Blaine l'ouvre, les doigts légèrement tremblants.

_Je t'aime aussi. _

Lorsqu'il relève la tête, le visage de Kurt est à moitié caché par les ombres, mais son regard ne lui laisse aucun doute.

_Je t'aime aussi. _

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?, demande Blaine en laissant tomber son téléphone sur le matelas. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de réverbère mais… »

Il est coupé par les lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes qui aspirent tous les mots qui se bousculent encore sur sa langue.

« Tu peux m'embrasser maintenant, chuchote-t-il sur sa bouche, avant d'avaler à nouveau sa réponse en glissant sa langue contre la sienne.

Blaine n'a plus envie que de sentir son corps sur le sien pour que Kurt le presse sur le matelas trop mince et l'enveloppe de sa chaleur et de son odeur.

Ils sont sales tous les deux et n'ont certainement pas pris de douche depuis plusieurs jours, mais Blaine ne trouve pas en lui de quoi en avoir quelque chose à faire. Il se laisse lentement basculer en arrière par Kurt qui l'embrasse toujours et le dévore comme s'il ne pouvait jamais en avoir assez. Blaine enroule ses bras autour de son cou et rapproche encore Kurt un peu plus près de lui en écartant les cuisses pour lui enserrer la taille de ses jambes. Ses talons reposent maintenant juste au bas de son dos à la naissance de ses fesses et il ne peut s'empêcher d'appuyer délicatement pour créer une friction entre leurs deux érections pressées l'un contre l'autre.

_Oh. _

« Kurt. Kurt. S'il te plait… »

Blaine ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il demande. Juste qu'il ne veut jamais que cela s'arrête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

Et Blaine ferme les yeux, parce que la voix rauque de Kurt à son oreille est sans doute la chose la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais entendu.

« Toi. Je te veux toi. »

Blaine glisse ses mains en dessous de son pull et laisse courir ses doigts sur le dos de Kurt en partant de ses reins pour remonter jusqu'à ses omoplates.

« Okay. »

Kurt se redresse et Blaine doit retenir un gémissement de déception qui se bloque dans sa gorge lorsque Kurt se débarrasse de son pull et de son t-shirt, avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour être totalement nus. Ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens et sa peau est tachée de terre et de poussière à certains endroits, mais il ne lui a jamais paru plus beau qu'en cet instant.

« Toi aussi. », murmure Kurt en s'attaquant immédiatement au bouton de son jeans pour le tirer le long de ses jambes, en emportant son boxer au passage. Blaine se charge de son t-shirt et le jette en arrière en espérant qu'il n'atterrisse pas sur une lampe à huile.

Kurt s'arrête alors un moment pour le regarder avant de l'enjamber à nouveau pour le plaquer contre le matelas et l'embrasser brutalement en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne avec un lent mouvement de va et vient qui enflamme sa peau.

Blaine ne peut que l'attirer complètement à lui pour agripper ses cheveux et changer l'angle de son visage. Il y a quelque chose de sauvage et d'urgent maintenant dans leur baiser et dans le mouvement de leurs mains qui caressent et qui pressent, découvrant chaque centimètre de peau pour y laisser une trace de chaleur brûlante. Ils bougent l'un contre l'autre avec frénésie. Cela n'a rien de délicat ou de recherché, mais cela n'en est pas moins tendre, délicieux et fragile, comme s'ils se tenaient tous les deux au bord du monde, près à y sauter main dans la main.

L'orgasme de Blaine le prend par surprise, lorsque Kurt embrasse doucement sa tempe. Il roule sur lui par vagues successives et Blaine sent tous ses muscles se tendre d'un seul coup. Son dos s'arque au dessus du matelas et y retombe brusquement. Il attire alors frénétiquement Kurt une nouvelle fois contre lui et s'enroule autour de son corps avec une force dont il ne se serait pas cru capable.

* * *

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? », souffle Kurt. Ses lèvres effleurent son front à la naissance de ses cheveux et sa main caresse son avant bras. Blaine sent délicieusement la chaire de poule suivre le mouvement de ses doigts.

« Je ne sais pas, répond-il honnêtement. La fin du monde ? »

Le jour se lève dehors et la lumière filtre doucement à travers les planches qui condamnent les fenêtres.

« Un autre jour, reprend-il doucement. Mon premier jour entier avec toi après ma première nuit.

- Un autre jour… C'est ce qu'il va se passer alors ? »

Blaine acquiesce et embrasse l'épaule contre laquelle repose son visage.

« Un autre jour, puis un second, puis un troisième… Tout ce qu'il reste de l'éternité. »

Kurt sourit et Blaine peut le sentir contre sa tempe.

« Okay. »

FIN

* * *

**Note 1** : Merci Google Maps

**Note 2** : Cet univers est en fait une sorte de préquelle au roman que j'ai écris cet été. J'ai réutilisé entre autre tout le processus de contamination.

**Note 3** : Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le dernier épisode de Glee, j'ai décidé de faire un petit break pour me calmer avant de reprendre _Les satellites_. Le prochain devrait donc arriver plutôt dans deux semaines.


	5. Jenny

**Titre de série :** Les satellites  
**Titre de chapitre** : Jenny  
**Pairing **: Kurt/Blaine  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Warnings** : PORN porn porn et encore porn.  
**Genre** : porny romance  
**Note** : « Les satellites » est une série de dix fics Univers Alternatifs, ayant pour point commun de relater une rencontre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire individuellement.  
**Note 2** : Je m'excuse platement pour le manque de réponses aux commentaires. Je les lis tous et ils me vont droit au cœur. Merci beaucoup du temps que vous accordez à mes petits délires personnels.  
**Note 3** : Je vous encourage vivement à écouter la chanson Jenny de Walk the Moon.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

**5. Jenny**

Blaine se retrouve à assister à un cours de pôle dance par défi.

Wes et David lui ont offert un abonnement pour son vingt-et-unième anniversaire et cela lui avait paru hilarant sauf qu'il était à ce moment là complètement saoul et qu'un pot de fleur l'aurait fait rire. Le lendemain il riait déjà nettement moins. Wes et David lui avaient alors assuré qu'il pouvait tout à fait échanger le bon pour une autre activité (le club de sport offre entre autre des cours de parapente) _s'il ne s'en sentait pas capable. _Et Blaine n'est pas homme à refuser un challenge. A moins qu'il n'ait trop de fierté pour son propre bien… Sûrement un peu des deux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est donc ce cadeau empoisonné qui l'amène à déposer ses affaires et à rejoindre un petit groupe de jeunes femmes en train d'attendre leur professeur. Il est bien entendu le seul garçon, mais il décide de ne pas se laisser démonter pour autant. En faisant des recherches sur youtube, il a bien vu que ce n'était pas réservé à la gente féminine et puis de toute façon, il n'a jamais cru à la séparation des activités selon le sexe. C'est stupide. Si certains hommes se sentent trop de virilité mal placée pour essayer quelque chose, Blaine les range automatiquement dans la catégorie des idiots. Non, ce dont Blaine a le plus peur finalement, c'est d'être complètement ridicule. Il a de la masse musculaire et de la force dans les bras et les abdominaux, mais il n'a certainement pas la grâce des gens qu'il a vu sur les vidéos.

« Bonjour, vous attendez Jenny vous aussi ? », demande-t-il à sa voisine, une petite jeune fille rondelette au visage criblé de tâches de rousseurs.

« Yep. »

Elle lui montre le tract où se trouvent simplement les horaires ainsi que le nom du professeur en grande lettres cursives : _Jenny_.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était la meilleure professeur de tout New York. », reprend-elle. « Il y en a qui ne viennent que pour sa séance de démonstration. »

Blaine acquiesce silencieusement. C'est ce que lui a appris sa rapide recherche sur Google, même s'il lui a été impossible de trouver la moindre photo ou vidéo en ligne.

Ils attendent l'arrivée de Jenny en discutant amicalement entre eux. Ils sont une petite dizaine et aucune des jeunes femmes présentes n'a pratiqué le pole dance avant, ce qui rassure Blaine un petit peu. Elles ont toutes entre 20 et 30 ans à peu près et semblent très excitées à la perspective de commencer.

« Avec des biceps comme ça, tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes. », remarque Mathilda – la jeune fille a qui il a adressé la parole en premier – en lui tâtant le bras.

Blaine rougit.

« Je ne pense pas que cela suffise. »

Leur discussion est interrompue par le bruit léger de pas derrière eux. Blaine se retourne avec les autres pour accueillir le professeur et… Ce n'est définitivement pas une Jenny. Il n'est visiblement pas le seul à se faire cette réflexion car toutes ses voisines ont les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

Le jeune homme qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce est vêtu très simplement d'un short et d'un t-shirt au nom du club de sport. Sous sa peau pâle des muscles fermes se dessinent sans pour autant lui donner la carrure d'un bodybuilder et Blaine peut voir se contracter ceux de ses cuisses et de ses mollets lorsqu'il se rapproche.

« Bonjour. », les saluts-il en déposant une pile de CD près de la chaine hi-fi. Sa voix est douce et mélodieuse

Un chœur de « Bonjour. » lui répond immédiatement, même si personne ne semble vraiment quoi savoir penser. Finalement, une des filles du fonds – Géraldine ? – finit par lever la main.

« Oui ?

- Hum. Vous n'êtes pas Jenny ? »

Le jeune homme sourit, avant de s'étirer longuement vers le haut. Le mouvement fait remonter son t-shirt et dévoile une toute petite bande de peau au niveau de son abdomen.

Blaine va tuer Wes et David. Les couper en tout petits petits morceaux et les donner à manger aux cochons.

« Bien observé. Non, je ne suis pas Jenny. »

Il se place à côté d'une des barres verticale et la tapote délicatement de l'index avant de faire lentement glisser sa main sur le métal.

« Je m'appelle Kurt et voici Jenny. »

Tout le monde acquiesce alors, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de donner un nom à une barre de pole dance.

« Pourquoi Jenny ?, demande Madison.

- Parce qu'il ne faut pas que vous considériez cette barre comme une simple barre. Jenny… »

Il tourne souplement autour d'elle.

« … est une partenaire. Une amie et un reflet de vous-même. Combien de vous se sont inscrits à ce cours pour plaire à leur compagnon ou à leur compagne ? »

La quasi totalité du groupe lève la main.

« Et bien oubliez ça. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour devenir un objet sexuel. Vous êtes ici pour vous et uniquement pour vous. Le pole dance est un sport jouant sur la sensualité et le potentiel érotique lié à la barre utilisé en striptease, mais c'est également bien plus que ça. Vous allez vous assouplir et renforcer votre tonus musculaire tout en travaillant votre équilibre. Le pole dance vous donnera de l'assurance et une confiance en votre corps que vous n'auriez sans doute jamais soupçonné. »

Blaine n'est pas particulièrement mal à l'aise dans son corps, mais il pourrait faire avec un peu plus de véritable assurance que celle qu'il se force à aborder pour donner le change.

« Ca ne nous dit pas pourquoi ce prénom en particulier. », insiste Madison, visiblement très attachée à cette réponse.

Kurt ne s'en offusque pas et se baisse à nouveau pour introduire un CD dans le lecteur.

« Jenny, parce que cela correspond au nom de la chanson que j'utilise en introduction. »

Il appuie sur le bouton pour lancer la lecture et se positionne à côté de la barre juste avant que la piste ne commence.

Blaine s'était attendu à un morceau pop rythmé ou un classique dance, mais cette chanson n'est absolument rien de tout ça. Il n'a cependant pas l'occasion de s'attarder plus longtemps sur ce choix musical parce que Kurt commence à bouger et… Blaine sent littéralement sa bouche s'ouvrir dans la plus belle imitation du poisson dans sa marre.

Il n'a jamais, au grand jamais vu quelqu'un bouger comme ça. La gravité semble n'avoir absolument aucune emprise sur Kurt et ses bras le supportent comme s'il ne pesait rien, son corps se pliant et se dépliant souplement au rythme de la musique. Cela en soit a déjà quelque chose de particulièrement impressionnant, mais ce n'est pas ce qui marque le plus lorsque Kurt bouge. Non. Ce que l'on remarque, c'est la sensualité brute qui se dégage de chacun de ses mouvements. Il joue de ses yeux, de la courbe de sa bouche et du délié de ses hanches pour s'enrouler autour de la barre et captiver l'attention de chaque personne se trouvant présente dans la pièce.

Il utilise la barre – Jenny – comme une partenaire qu'il séduit encore et encore. Toute la danse respire le sexe et l'assurance totale que Kurt démontre en dansant sans aucun complexe rend la performance encore plus érotique et lascive.

Blaine sent sa bouche s'assécher et sa langue reposer lourdement contre ses dents. Il avale sa salive et se pince discrètement la cuisse pour sortir de l'espèce d'hébétude stupide qui le paralyse.

Tuer Wes et David. Ou les remercier. Blaine n'a pas encore décidé.

Il tourne légèrement la tête pour juger de la réaction du reste du groupe et il est soulagé d'y voir autant d'émerveillement et d'excitation qu'il peut lui même en ressentir. Et… Est-ce que Géraldine n'aurait pas la main dans son short entre ses jambes ?

_Oh mon Dieu. _

Il détourne immédiatement le regard pour le fixer sur Kurt qui… Est en position de grand écart inversé, ses hanches bougeant lentement contre la barre. Kurt qui a les yeux fixés sur Géraldine et qui sait visiblement très bien quel effet il peut produire.

_Il s'en nourrit_, réalise Blaine en sentant son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues prendre feu.

Kurt se nourrit de leurs réactions et de ce qu'il dégage car cela se reflète très certainement sur tous leurs visages.

C'en est presque pornographique. Sauf qu'aucun porno n'a jamais eu cet effet là sur Blaine. Parce que Kurt n'est pas en personnage réduit sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il est droit en face de lui et _il porte encore ses vêtements. _

Blaine a officiellement un problème. Malheureusement, il n'a pas l'absence totale de honte de Géraldine et il se contente de croiser les jambes et de tirer son t-shirt pour dissimuler…Ce qu'i dissimuler. C'est un secret de polichinelle car Kurt doit certainement s'en être rendu compte.

« Oh merde alors. J'ai jamais mouillé aussi vite. », murmure Mathilda à côté de lui et _yerk, yerk_, Blaine n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Pas du tout.

Les dernières barres de la chanson se font entendre pour laisser place à quelque chose ressemblant à du Britney Spears. Kurt atterrit alors souplement sur ses deux pieds et éteint rapidement la chaine hi-fi. Il n'est même pas essoufflé. Il n'est pas plus affecté que s'il venait d'aller chercher son pain. A vrai dire, leur petit groupe est certainement plus en sueur que lui. _Et ils n'ont fait que regarder. _

« Bien. », reprend Kurt comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. « Dans un premier temps, j'aimerais que nous nous arrêtions deux secondes sur le sens de certaines strophes de cette chanson car elles s'appliquent parfaitement à la pratique du pole dance. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'en citer une peut-être ? »

Une main se lève presqu'immédiatement. C'est une jeune fille timide dont le visage est à moitié masqué par une large paire de lunette.

« _I'm thinking Jenny's got a body just like an hourglass but I'm taking my time_? »

Sûrement peu sûre d'elle, elle cite la chanson en la formulant comme une question.

« Très bien ! Le pole dance n'est pas quelque chose qui s'apprend en une séance. Il faut de la patience et de la persévérance. Et surtout, surtout, il faut que vous écoutiez votre corps. Il sait de lui-même comment se positionner pour éviter tout traumatisme. Donc oui, prenez votre temps et avant tout faites vous plaisir. Ensuite, _Jenny's got a body just like an hourglass_… »

Une fois de plus il laisse courir ses doigts sur la barre avant de dessiner dans l'air tout autour d'elle une forme de sablier.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Jenny n'est pas qu'une simple barre. Les mouvements que vous ferez autour ne seront pour la plupart pas directement collés à elle. Elle sert de point d'accroche certes, mais le but est de bouger de façon fluide autour d'elle. Vous l'imaginer de cette façon est une approche facile. Bien, quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Cette fois-ci c'est Blaine qui lève tentativement la main. Il n'avait pas spécialement l'intention de le faire, mais ses doigts sont en l'air avant qu'il ne cherche à les retenir.

« _I __said I'm not gonna take it from you, I'll let you give it to me_.

- Exactement ! »

Kurt ponctue son exclamation d'un mouvement simple de rotation autour de la barre. Ses pieds sont immobiles à sa base et le mouvement de torsion est uniquement assuré par son bras tendu.

« Vous ne devez pas agresser la barre et la considérer comme un moyen d'arriver à vos fins. La barre doit devenir une sorte de prolongement de vous même et de la force que vous mettez dans vos mouvements. Elle s'en fait écho et vous donne donc autant qu'elle vous prend. Le reste est une histoire de masse, de gravité et de force centrifuge. N'oubliez pas que vous dansez avec la barre autant qu'autour d'elle. Ne pensez pas un seul instant que la seule force brute puisse vous être d'une quelconque aide ici. »

Son regard s'arrête une fraction de seconde sur les biceps de Blaine et ce dernier se sent rougir violement.

« Cette petite introduction terminée, nous allons commencer par des étirements et des mouvements simples pour apprendre à positionner votre corps. Petite mise au point cependant : Le pole dance se pratique avec le moins de vêtements possibles pour une meilleure préhension. Sont donc acceptés un short et un t-shirt près du corps. Pour les femmes, si vous pouvez pratiquer en brassière, c'est encore mieux. Par contre, vous ne pouvez en aucun cas garder votre pantalon. »

C'est ainsi que Blaine se retrouve à passer sa première leçon de pole dancing vêtu uniquement de son boxer et du marcel qu'il porte en dessous de son sweat-shirt.

* * *

Après deux mois à raison d'un cours par semaine, Blaine est bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il a un problème. Oh, ce n'est pas la force qui lui manque pour assurer les positions, non. Il a simplement la finesse d'un bœuf de trait à partir du moment où il touche la barre.

Cela le frustre tellement qu'il essaye même d'améliorer sa fluidité chez lui devant son miroir. Blaine ne comprend vraiment pas comment cela est possible. Il n'a d'habitude aucun mal à faire bouger son corps en rythme avec la musique. Il sait placer sa respiration, sa souplesse est plus qu'honorable et il a l'oreille musicale depuis tout petit. Cela ne devrait donc pas être un problème. Pourtant, le pole dance lui prouve le contraire. Même la petite Maddy qui est pourtant raide comme un balai a plus de grâce que lui.

« Tout ne se joue pas dans les muscles. » lui répète Kurt en replaçant ses membres rapidement pour donner plus d'agilité à son mouvement. « Tu dois laisser Jenny guider ton corps et ne pas le lui imposer brusquement. »

Blaine grogne et essaye à nouveau sans succès. Il se sent lourd, maladroit et pataud. Autant pour la confiance en soi… La sienne est à peu près proche de zéro et son indice de sensualité est certainement lui aussi au ras des pâquerettes.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais. », marmonne-t-il en regardant Maddy avec envie.

Elle est incapable de faire un grand écart ou même de toucher le sol avec ses mains lorsqu'elle se penche, mais ses hanches ondulent naturellement autour de la barre, lui donnant une légèreté que Blaine ne possède certainement pas.

Kurt doit sûrement remarquer sa frustration de plus en plus grande, car il donne un jour une série d'exercices faciles avant de se rapprocher de lui.

« Blaine, est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose ? »

Il n'y a aucun jugement dans sa voix, ni la moindre pitié. Il lui pose simplement la question dans l'intention de tenter une approche sans doute nouvelle. Peut-être mieux adaptée ?

« Okay. »

Kurt place alors une des mains de Blaine sur la barre en prenant soin de bien écarter ses doigts et de lui faire tendre le coude pour éviter toute tension. Ses doigts quittent ensuite son poignet pour remonter le long de son bras et s'arrêter sur ses épaules.

« Tes épaules sont trop crispées. Laisse pendre ta tête sur l'avant pour les dégager. La seule partie en tension doit être cette te reliant à la barre. Le mouvement est créé par la masse de la partie « lourde ». Tu n'as normalement pas besoin de te servir de ça. »

Son doigt appuie fermement sur son biceps contracté et Blaine s'oblige tant bien que mal à le détendre.

« Très bien. Maintenant fais juste pivoter ton poignet, le reste de ton corps suivra. »

Blaine s'exécute, tachant de ne contracter aucun muscle et de se laisser guider par le mouvement.

« Bien ! » le félicite Kurt. « Ce n'est pas encore exactement ça, mais c'est déjà bien mieux qu'avant. »

Il se place ensuite derrière lui et Blaine se sent tressaillir. Le corps de Kurt se presse contre le sien, son bassin appuyant contre son coccyx et ses bras enveloppant les siens pour saisir ses poignets entre ses mains.

« Okay. Je vais faire le mouvement avec toi et je veux maintenant que tu te concentres sur la façon dont mon corps bouge et plus spécifiquement sur la manière dont j'utilise mes muscles.

- .. O..Okay. »

Blaine est quasiment certain que cette proximité ne va pas l'aider à se détendre.

Il se mord la lèvre et essaye vainement de ce concentrer comme Kurt le lui a demandé, mais cela s'avère être une tâche pratiquement impossible.

« Bon. », finit par dire Kurt en se détachant de lui et en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses. « A ton tour. »

Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas détendu.

Blaine finit la leçon en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds et en manquant de se prendre « Jenny » en pleine tête.

* * *

Après trois mois, Blaine commence vraiment à perdre espoir. Il est toujours le plus mauvais du groupe et il a pris un retard considérable sur les autres. Il n'en est même plus au point de se sentir ridicule ou stupide, non. Il se sent tout simplement nul et ce n'est pas un sentiment agréable. Blaine sait reconnaître un échec et celui-ci est retentissant. Il n'en a pas encore parlé à Wes et David, mais il est certain d'en entendre parler pendant des semaines.

Blaine voit bien que Kurt fait de son mieux pour l'aider mais l'impossibilité qu'à Blaine de se contrôler lorsqu'il est là, rend tout conseil inutile. Blaine ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il est tombé bêtement, juste parce que son regard s'est perdu un peu trop longtemps sur la façon dont le short de Kurt épouse la forme de ses fesses. Pour un peu Blaine se taperait la tête contre les murs. Pas contre Jenny, parce que ça, il n'a pas besoin de le faire consciemment pour se la prendre en pleine face 50% du temps.

A la fin d'un des cours, après s'être une nouvelle fois vu dans la glace s'agiter comme un poulet décapité, Blaine va voir Kurt. Il a l'intention de lui dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas persévérer et qu'il va tenter un autre sport. Du trampoline peut-être ? Il ne faut pas de grâce en trampoline. Et puis il en profitera pour prendre son courage à deux mains et l'inviter à prendre un café. Il peut le faire. Même s'il est en short, en sueur et qu'il a une bosse bleuâtre sur le front. Tout à fait.

« Kurt…

- Ah, Blaine ! Tu pourrais rester à la fin du cours, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose.

- Oh. Heu. D'accord. »

Bon. Il pourra tout aussi bien lui dire après ça.

Blaine reste donc une fois que tout le reste du groupe a trouvé son chemin vers les vestiaires. Kurt les salut toutes et ferme la porte derrière elles avant de revenir vers lui. Sur son chemin, il saisit deux fines écharpes soigneusement pliées. Blaine déglutit et essaye de garder son regard fixé sur le visage de Kurt et non pas sur ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains ou n'importe quelle autre partie de son anatomie.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Kurt acquiesce avant de se baisser et d'introduire un CD dans le lecteur.

« J'aimerais essayer encore une autre approche. Est-ce que tu le permettrais ? »

Blaine hausse les épaules.

« Au point où j'en suis… Je pense que je suis un cas désespéré.

- Il n'y a jamais de cas désespéré. Je te propose un truc. On essaye une dernière fois et si ça ne marche toujours pas, je demande au club de te rembourser le reste de l'abonnement. »

Blaine n'en a pas grand chose à faire de l'abonnement, mais il est curieux de voir ce que Kurt peut lui proposer. Et puis, toute excuse pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui est bonne à prendre.

« Okay.

- Parfait. C'est une méthode un peu particulière et je n'ai jamais encore eu l'occasion de la tester. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as du mal à te servir de Jenny comme autre chose que d'une barre qui serait tout d'un coup devenue ton ennemie jurée. »

Blaine grommelle.

«Les Jenny ne sont pas du tout mon type. Imaginer danser autour ou avec une femme ne m'aide clairement pas plus que ça. »

Kurt sourit et lui tapote le bras.

« Je t'assure que ce n'est pas un problème que Jenny ne soit pas ton type. Ce n'est pas le mien non plus et ça ne m'empêche pas de pratiquer. »

_Oh._

Blaine n'avait pas voulu assumer jusqu'ici - surtout qu'il a souvent vu Kurt en compagnie d'une petite brune – mais voilà qui confirme son intuition. Il se congratule intérieurement ses intuitions ne sont justes qu'à peu près une fois sur deux.

« Tu te concentres trop sur la barre et sur la frustration qu'elle te procure, reprend Kurt. Je vais essayer de te faire une démonstration plus 'vivante' de la manière dont tu dois l'utiliser comme un ou une partenaire, plutôt que comme un simple objet. »

Blaine hoche la tête. Rien de bien nouveau ici par rapport à ce que Kurt lui a déjà dit, mais jusqu'ici il ne lui avait jamais proposé une nouvelle démonstration. D'ailleurs, depuis le premier jour, Blaine ne l'a vu pratiquer que très peu. Kurt montre les mouvements en les décomposant avant de faire un tour de salle pour corriger les postures des uns et des autres.

« Est-ce que tu me permets de t'attacher ? »

Kurt lui montre les écharpes et Blaine sent son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il acquiesce silencieusement, ne faisant pas confiance à ses cordes vocales pour fonctionner correctement.

« Positionne-toi contre la barre. Jambes serrées et mains croisées derrière le dos. »

Blaine s'exécute avec un frisson d'anticipation.

Kurt passe derrière lui et entreprend dans un premier temps d'attacher ses poignets. Il fait passer ses bras en arrière autour de la barre et utilise l'écharpe pour maintenir ses mains et ses avant-bras contre le métal froid. L'écharpe est douce et fine, mais serrée fermement. Blaine pourrait très certainement s'en défaire en forçant beaucoup, mais il n'en a pour l'instant absolument aucune envie. Kurt se met ensuite à genoux pour attacher ses pieds à la barre. Blaine est ainsi complètement immobilisé et cette douce sensation de soumission fait courir un petit frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Calme-toi Blaine, ça n'a absolument rien de sexuel. _

Sauf que si, justement, ça a absolument tout de sexuel et ils le savent tous les deux.

« Ca ne te fait pas mal ? »

Blaine secoue la tête en tirant légèrement sur les écharpent. Elles sont serrées fermement mais ne lui coupent pas la circulation.

« Okay. Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu n'as qu'à dire stop. »

Blaine est quasiment certain qu'il n'aura pas à dire stop.

« Pas de problème. Ca va pour l'instant. A part que je me sens un peu sirène accroché à la poupe d'un bateau. »

Kurt laisse échapper un petit rire clair et de là où il est Blaine peut voir ses yeux se plisser et une fossette se découper sur le côté droit de son visage. C'est adorable. Comment Kurt arrive à allier une sensualité brûlante et un charme lumineux presque naïf, Blaine n'en a absolument aucune idée. Cela lui échappe complètement.

Kurt appuie sur le bouton marche de la chaine et les premières mesures de Jenny résonnent immédiatement dans la pièce vide.

_You got curves like the ocean, gonna take it in slow motion_

_Got emotions that'll make it last_

Le jeune homme ne perd pas de temps. Ses hanches ondulant au rythme de la musique, il ferme les yeux et lève les bras au dessus de sa tête, tendant son corps pour l'étirer et faisant ainsi remonter son t-shirt qui lui colle à la peau. Ses pieds nus glissent silencieusement sur le parquet juste avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur un grand écart parfait, son visage maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres de la cuisse de Blaine qui ne peut empêcher un petit tremblement nerveux de le parcourir.

Kurt pose alors ses mains sur ses hanches afin d'utiliser Blaine comme levier pour se remettre debout. Son corps est ainsi presque collé au sien et Blaine s'entend déglutir bruyamment lorsque Kurt se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour saisir la barre juste au dessus de sa tête. Ses lèvres s'appuient juste un instant contre sa tempe et murmure les paroles de la chanson que Blaine n'entend presque plus.

_You got freckles on your shoulder, ammunition like a soldier_

_And visions, ambitions to be the best_

Du coin de l'œil, Blaine voit le biceps de Kurt se contracter avant que ce dernier ne se soulève juste à la force de ses bras. Une de ses jambes s'enroule souplement autour de lui et de la barre, son pied appuyant fermement contre sa hanche droite pour y trouver un appui. Blaine sent alors les muscles de sa cuisse se crisper contre son ventre à travers la fine épaisseur de son t-shirt.

Kurt vient à peine de commencer et le visage de Blaine est déjà recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Sans parler de l'érection qui tend fièrement son short. Kurt n'y fait pas attention et Blaine est bien trop occuper à ne pas laisser ses genoux se dérober pour en avoir honte.

_Oh and Jenny why don't we, Jenny why don't we be getting together_

_I said Jenny shouldn't we, Jenny shouldn't we be getting together_

Kurt pivote pour se retrouver face à lui. Toujours suspendu, il écarte les jambes en fente de chaque côté de sa taille avant de donner un petit coup de bassin et se retourner complètement vers le haut à la simple force de ses bras et de ses abdominaux. Il a maintenant la tête en bas, à seulement quelques millimètres de celle de Blaine qui peut sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Sa position l'empêche de véritablement voir ce que Kurt fait au dessus de lui, mais Blaine n'a pas à se poser la question bien longtemps, car le jeune homme se laisse bientôt tomber souplement à terre.

Le rythme s'accélère soudain brusquement lorsque Kurt pose sa main sur son épaule et l'utilise comme pivot pour danser tout autour de lui. Ses mouvements sont lents et mesurés et toujours en adéquation avec la musique. Blaine peut à peine sentir la pression de ses doigts, mais la caresse le fait frémir et il est obligé un instant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir de réaction embarrassante.

_I wanna be the sand inside that hourglass_

_Take it slow, oh, oh, gonna make it last_

Kurt se sert de son corps avec une légèreté et une souplesse qui témoignent d'années de danse et de yoga, sans pour autant en garder le côté trop technique. Il y a quelque chose de libre dans la façon dont il bouge ses hanches, fléchit ses genoux et arque son dos. Tellement peut-être que Blaine se demande quelques secondes s'il n'est pas en train de rêver.

Kurt se rapproche encore un petit peu plus et fait glisser sa main de son épaule à l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je m'arrête ?, demande-t-il doucement.

- Non. »

Sa propre voix, rauque et cassée, sonne discordante à ses oreilles, mais jamais Blaine n'aurait pu donner d'autre réponse ou se contenter de hocher la tête.

« Okay. »

Les doigts sur sa joue se déplacent à ses oreilles lorsque Kurt vient se placer derrière lui et se perdent ensuite à la racine de ses cheveux et à la base de sa nuque. Blaine a l'impression de sentir son corps vibrer à partir des points de chaleur laissés par la pression de ses doigts.

Kurt pose alors sa tête juste entre ses deux épaules contre ses omoplates et passe ses mains autour de ses épaules pour les poser juste au niveau de son cœur qui menace de s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Blaine n'a jamais été touché de cette façon. Sa peau crépite et vibre au rythme des doigts qui le caressent et du bassin qui effleure maintenant le bas de ses reins. Le mouvement est presque imperceptible, mais Blaine a l'impression de pouvoir sentir chaque ondulation contre son dos. Il a déjà vu Kurt exécuter des mouvements similaires le tout premier jour. Sauf qu'il se trouve maintenant à la place de la barre et que c'est avec lui que Kurt danse et contre lui qu'il presse son corps.

Soudain, sans le moindre avertissement, sans même la moindre contraction des muscles de ses bras ou de ses abdominaux, Kurt se hisse à nouveau en saisissant la barre juste au dessus de sa tête. Il y a toujours de la finesse dans le moindre déplacement d'air lorsque Kurt bouge. Ses membres se tendent et se détendent avec souplesse, faisant fi de la gravité qui écrase pourtant Blaine contre le sol. En le regardant Blaine se sent gauche et lourd, mais émerveillé aussi et sa respiration se bloque une nouvelle fois dans sa gorge.

D'une simple torsion du buste, Kurt se retrouve suspendu juste en face de lui. Une seconde il est simplement soutenu par ses bras et la suivante, ses jambes enserrent fermement la taille de Blaine pour se maintenir en équilibre. Ses mains lâchent alors la barre pour venir se poser sur ses épaules et remonter à nouveau juste à la base de sa nuque. Ses jambes seules maintiennent son corps en suspension et elles se contractent rythmiquement sous l'effort. Blaine sent leur frémissement et leur chaleur contre ses hanches. Il n'arrive pas à retenir un petit mouvement du bassin et son sexe appuie juste contre la naissance de la cuisse ferme de Kurt.

Blaine laisse échapper un petit gémissement auquel répond une respiration saccadée et inégale. C'est la première fois depuis qu'il a commencé à danser que Kurt montre le moindre signe que ce qui est en train de se passer l'affecte aussi. Son cou rougit et ses joues se colorent doucement lorsqu'il répond au mouvement de Blaine pour presser son érection contre la sienne.

La tête de Blaine tape douloureusement contre la barre lorsqu'il ferme les yeux et s'arque vers l'arrière. Kurt rit doucement contre sa joue et laisse ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux pour ramener son visage vers le sien. Leurs yeux se croisent et il n'y a presque plus aucun mouvement maintenant à part celui de leur poitrine soulevées par leur respiration.

La musique continue toujours mais Blaine ne l'entend plus, uniquement concentré sur les lèvres de Kurt à seulement quelques centimètres de siennes.

_But I'm not gonna take it from you, I'll let you give it to me_

_I said I'm not gonna take it from you, I'll let you give it to me _

Kurt souffle ces mots doucement, presque trop bas pour que Blaine puisse les entendre, s'ils n'étaient pas aussi près l'un de l'autre. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt qui prend aussitôt le contrôle du baiser et agrippe ses cheveux fermement pour changer l'angle de son visage et l'attirer à lui. C'est brutal et absolument sans finesse. C'est parfait et finalement tout ce que Blaine attend depuis le début. Il répond au baiser avec autant de force qu'il le peut, ses mains se crispant et se décrispant sur ses liens. C'est extrêmement frustrant d'être attaché de cette façon et de ne pas pouvoir saisir Kurt entre ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et sentir sa peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts, mais il y a également quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique dans le fait de se trouver complètement à la merci de Kurt et de le laisser faire de lui tout ce qu'il veut.

Leurs nez s'entrechoquent lorsqu'ils ouvrent leurs bouches et que Kurt glisse sa langue entre ses lèvres, puis contre ses dents pour aller chercher la sienne. L'un d'entre eux gémit à nouveau, le son assourdi par leurs lèvres et le _tap tap tap_ rapide de leurs cœurs l'un contre l'autre. Kurt s'enroule autour de lui comme une liane, ses pieds croisés derrière lui appuyant fermement à la naissance de ses fesses et ses mains tirant sur ses cheveux pour amener son visage juste là où il le souhaite dans son cou, contre le petit morceau de peau que Blaine devine sensible et qu'il s'empresse de mordre doucement, juste assez pour provoquer un nouveau mouvement de son bassin contre le sien.

Blaine sent les cuisses de Kurt commencer à trembler autour de sa taille et il se laisse retomber au sol après quelques secondes encore passée à presser des baisers sur sa mâchoire, sa tempe et la fine peau de ses paupières. Blaine à l'impression que s'il le pouvait, Kurt le dévorerait tout entier.

Après une dernière caresse du doigt sur une de ses clavicules, Kurt s'écarte et se dirige vers ses affaires.

_Non. Non. Non. _

« Kurt ? »

Kurt se retourne et lui sourit doucement avant d'ouvrir son sac et d'en sortir son portefeuille pour chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur. Blaine entend un petit bruit de triomphe lorsqu'il arrive à en extraire un préservatif.

_Un préservatif ? _

Blaine ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de calmer sa respiration et les battements erratiques de son cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard il sent des doigts glisser dans ses cheveux pour les écarter de son visage.

Kurt ne dit rien mais lui embrasse la joue avant de tomber à genou devant lui, le petit sachet avec le préservatif entre ses dents. Ses mains remontent le long de ses mollets et de ses cuisses pour arriver finalement à l'élastique de son short et de son boxer qu'il fait doucement claquer contre sa peau. Sa tête est levée vers lui et son regard cherche le sien pour s'y planter et chercher la réponse à une question muette. Il n'a qu'à hocher imperceptiblement la tête pour que Kurt fasse glisser ses vêtements le long de ses jambes. Blaine s'affaisse sur la barre et l'avant bras de Kurt fermement pressé contre son ventre est alors la seule chose qui le tient encore debout. Kurt relève les yeux et pince sa cuisse. Blaine se redresse un petit peu et hoche la tête à nouveau, permettant à Kurt de le lâcher une seconde pour ouvrir le sachet et en sortir le préservatif. Blaine sent son sexe se gorger encore plus de sang, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible et ses poings se serrent lorsqu'il voit Kurt glisser l'anneau dans sa bouche, le faisant tenir dans le rond parfait de sa bouche avant qu'il ne se penche pour le dérouler lentement sur son érection. Blaine sent alors ses yeux se révulser lorsqu'il touche le fond de sa gorge brûlante, le préservatif maintenant bien en place. Kurt enroule une première fois sa langue, avant de se reculer légèrement pour immédiatement l'engloutir à nouveau.

Blaine n'est pas étranger aux fellations et elles ont toutes été plus qu'agréables mais aucune n'est comparable avec celle qu'il est en train de recevoir. La langue de Kurt danse et presse délicatement là où Blaine est le plus sensible, presque comme s'il devinait inconsciemment tout ce que Blaine a toujours désiré sans même le formuler. Un bruit de succion obscène et délicieux résonne dans la pièce lorsque Kurt détend sa mâchoire pour pouvoir le prendre encore plus loin dans sa bouche. Blaine ne peut retenir ses hanches de se décoller de la barre, mais Kurt accompagne simplement son mouvement, ouvrant encore plus sa gorge sans même un battement de cils.

Blaine voudrait pouvoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux et caresser son visage, presser ses doigts contre sa joue et sentir le mouvement de sa langue autour de son sexe… Mais il ne peut que serrer les poings, ses ongles formant une série de demi-lunes au centre de sa paume. Lorsqu'il baisse les yeux à nouveaux, le regard de Kurt est fixé sur le sien et Blaine peut y lire de l'amusement et une tendresse taquine qui fait battre des ailes à une volée de papillons nichés dans son ventre.

Blaine est peut être déjà un tout petit peu amoureux de ce garçon qu'il ne connaît même pas vraiment mais qui est à genoux sur le sol devant lui et qui lui offre sans doute la meilleure fellation de toute l'histoire des fellations. Son train de pensées ridicules baignées par les endorphines s'arrête là lorsque Kurt relâche son sexe avec un léger pop qui le fait sourire stupidement. Un mince filet de salive les relie encore l'un à l'autre et Kurt le regarde toujours, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées ourlées elles aussi sur un sourire qui dévoile les petites perles blanches de ses dents. Blaine sent une langue de chaleur se lover à la base de sa colonne vertébrale et remonter pour s'épanouir lentement au centre de sa poitrine. Kurt embrasse le haut de sa cuisse, sa main remplaçant sa bouche et glissant sur son érection maintenant presque douloureuse. La salive rend le mouvement facile et parfait et Blaine sait qu'il ne lui en faudra pas beaucoup plus.

« Kurt… je… »

Sa langue est lourde dans sa bouche et sa gorge semble ne plus pouvoir fonctionner normalement.

« Je vais… »

Blaine essaye de le prévenir, vraiment, mais toutes les connections nécessaires dans son cerveau ne se font plus depuis longtemps.

Kurt lui pince une nouvelle fois la hanche pour le faire revenir à lui et sa main stoppe une seconde son mouvement pour enlever le préservatif et le jeter par terre, avant de revenir immédiatement se poser sur lui.

« Blaine… »

Il suffit juste de son nom, de ses yeux trop bleus et de sa bouche entre-ouverte.

Blaine a l'impression de jouir pendant plusieurs minutes. Son corps est agité de tremblements convulsifs et tous ses muscles se détendent d'un seul coup. Ses genoux cèdent enfin sous son poids et le font chuter doucement au sol sans grâce.

Lorsqu'il parvient à ouvrir les yeux et à se concentrer suffisamment pour donner à nouveau du sens à la réalité qui l'entoure, Kurt est assis en tailleur en face de lui et son visage est maculé de sperme.

Blaine écarquille les yeux et sent tout un flot d'excuses se déverser de ses lèvres.

« Oh mon Dieu, Kurt, je suis dés… »

Kurt ne le laisse pas finir. Il glisse un doigt sur sa joue et l'amène sur les lèvres de Blaine pour qu'il ouvre la bouche.

C'est sale, peut-être même un peu dégoûtant, mais si Blaine le pouvait encore, il est presque certain que ce simple geste suffirait à lui donner une nouvelle érection.

Kurt sourit et embrasse doucement sa joue avant d'aller chercher une serviette et s'essuyer sommairement le visage.

Blaine est encore trop assommé pour faire autre chose que le regarder de loin, même s'il a parfaitement conscience de l'image pitoyable et ridicule qu'il doit offrir, à moitié assis sur le sol, son short et son boxer enroulés autour de ses chevilles.

Kurt ramasse le préservatif pour le jeter à la poubelle et se rapproche à nouveau de lui pour l'aider à se rhabiller. Sa lèvre inférieure est pincée entre ses dents et Blaine se rend compte alors qu'il se retient certainement d'éclater de rire. S'il ne venait pas d'avoir un orgasme, Blaine se sentirait presque vexé. A la place seul un petit « Hey ! » boudeur s'échappe de sa bouche, ce qui a pour effet de faire glousser Kurt, ce que Blaine compte comme une victoire même si cela n'a aucun sens.

Il est en train d'essayer de se débarrasser de ses liens lorsque Kurt glisse un petit papier entre sa peau et l'élastique de son short. Ses doigts effleurent à peine sa hanche avant de tirer sur le bout d'une écharpe pour la dénouer. Il ne va pas jusqu'au bout mais laisse à Blaine suffisamment de leste pour se dégager lui-même.

La tache s'avère cependant plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait escompté et Blaine a seulement réussi à libérer une seule de ses mains lorsque Kurt se penche à nouveau vers lui. Il a son sac chargé sur une de ses épaules et seules ses lèvres rouges témoignent de ce qui vient de se produire. Kurt n'a pas un cheveu de travers, contrairement à Blaine qui doit certainement ressembler à un acteur de films érotiques de seconde zone.

La main droite de Kurt se pose légèrement sur son visage et Blaine ne peut que relever la tête lorsque ses lèvres se posent au coin de sa bouche.

« Bye Jenny. », murmure Kurt avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine arrive enfin à se défaire de tous ses liens, Kurt est parti depuis longtemps. La salle entière sent le sexe et la sueur. Son premier reflexe est donc d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans la pièce et en tirant sur la poignée il sent le petit morceau de papier appuyer contre sa peau.

Il prend ses affaires et sort de la salle de sport avant d'oser le déplier, un petit peu pour se persuader que ce qui vient de se passer ne va disparaître une fois exposé à la lumière crue du jour qui baigne la rue.

Il y a un numéro de téléphone et quelques mots griffonnés en dessous.

_Je prends des cours du soir à Parson. Je finis à 21h30. Café ?_

Blaine sourit et sort son téléphone de son sac.

FIN

* * *

**Note de fin** : Vu la charge de travail que j'ai actuellement, je ne pense pas arriver à maintenir le rythme d'un satellite par semaine malheureusement.

De plus, j'ai maintenant planifié une fic post 4x04 que j'espère avoir fini la semaine prochaine. Promis en tout cas, j'essayerai de ne pas vous faire trop attendre ! :)


	6. Future starts slow

**Titre de série** : Les satellites  
**Titre de chapitre **: Future starts slow  
**Pairing **: Kurt/Blaine  
**Rating **: PG  
**Genre** : romance campagnarde

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

**6. Future starts slow**

Si à 18 ans on avait dit à Kurt Hummel que passé 30 ans il ouvrirait une chambre d'hôtes en France dans le Périgord, il vous aurait sûrement conseillé d'aller vous faire admettre au plus vite dans l'asile le plus proche. A 32 ans et bien…

* * *

**22 avril 2025**

« Sarah, il faut vraiment préparer la dépendance ! Le client arrive cette après-midi.

- Je sais chef.

- Active-toi alors !

- Bien chef. »

* * *

A 32 ans, Kurt Hummel, star confirmée de Broadway disparaît. Il disparaît du jour au lendemain sans véritablement prévenir personne à part sa famille proche pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Lorsque son agent le retrouvera plusieurs mois plus tard après un intense travail de pistage, il en fera presque une crise cardiaque. Parce que qu'est-ce que Kurt peut bien aller foutre dans le Périgord à retaper un corps de ferme ?

Quand il lui pausera la question, Kurt haussera les épaules et le remerciera pour ses bons et loyaux services en lui rappelant bien la clause de confidentialité sur son contrat.

Personne ne le connaît ici et personne ne lui pose de questions ou ne cherche à savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui. On le laisse vivre.

* * *

« Chef, je mets quoi comme draps ?

- Hm. Flanelle. Il fait encore frais et ça gardera la chaleur sans étouffer notre visiteur.

- Okay.

- Il faudra aussi que tu passes au marché, il nous faut de nouveaux pains de savon parfumés, des sachets de lavande, des bougies au miel et un assortiment de serviettes de table.

- Il me faudra une liste, tu sais que je ne me rappelle jamais de tout.

- Je te la mettrai sous un magnet du frigidaire.

- Parfait. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour le potager ? Je peux envoyer Samuel. Il ne crachera pas sur un peu d'argent de poche.

- J'ai bien des pommes-de-terre à déterrer… et des petits pois à écosser. Tu peux lui dire de venir pour une après-midi. Après ce ne sera plus la peine, mon père vient dans quinze jours et lorsqu'il est là le potager est sa chasse gardée.

- Je transmettrai. »

* * *

**Avril 2024**

_« Kurt… Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr qu'en cet instant précis Rachel. »_

_Il est en train de signer le compromis de vente de son appartement et il ne pourrait pas en être plus soulagé. Rien n'est encore déménagé, mais il a assez d'argent pour faire appel à des déménageurs. De toute façon, il va laisser tous les meubles et n'emmener que l'essentiel. Le contenu de son armoire prendra déjà bien assez de place et ça, il ne le laissera certainement pas au soin des déménageurs. _

_« Mais… Tout abandonner comme ça… Je sais que tu as eu une année difficile Kurt, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu extrême ? »_

_Kurt hausse les épaules, lassé de devoir répéter encore et encore les mêmes arguments. _

_« Je suis fatigué Rachel. »_

_Il n'a pas envie d'en dire plus que ça aujourd'hui. _

_« Mais…_

_- Rachel. »_

_Rachel se mord la lèvre inférieure et pose sa main sur son avant-bras. _

_« Excuse-moi. C'est juste que c'est tellement soudain et… Tu as travaillé toute ta vie pour être là où tu es Kurt et tu es prêt à tout jeter au vent du jour au lendemain…_

_- Exactement. _

_- Avoue que si tu étais à ma place tu t'inquièterais aussi. Et puis, tu vas me manquer. Qui est-ce qui m'amènera des fleurs à chacune de mes premières ?_

_- Tu as des admirateurs qui font la queue devant le théâtre dès cinq heure du matin. Tu n'auras jamais de problème de fleurs. Tu pourras venir me voir dans le Périgord. _

_- Je ne sais même pas où c'est. Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire là-bas ?_

_- Et bien c'est l'occasion de connaître. Quant à ce que je vais faire… Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai acheté une ferme. _

_-… Tu as acheté une ferme ?!_

_- Elle rendait bien sur Internet. _

_- Kurt ! _

_- Plus sérieusement, je me disais : une maison d'hôtes ? Il y a un potager, des dépendances, pas mal d'hectares de terrain… Je crois que je pourrais faire quelque chose de bien. »_

_Rachel soupire et lui prend la main pour attirer son attention. _

_« Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis, mais s'il te plait fais attention. Je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrettes. »_

_Kurt lui sourit et serre sa petite main dans la sienne. _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que ça a l'air complètement fou et précipité, mais cela fait plusieurs mois que j'y réfléchis. _

_- Tu es rationnel et organisé Kurt. Si quelqu'un peut passer de star de Broadway à gérant de chambres d'hôtes dans le Périgord, c'est bien toi. _

_- C'est évident. »_

* * *

**22 avril 2025**

« Chef, je n'ai pas trouvé de savonnettes à la lavande. Du coup, j'en ai pris à l'eau de rose.

- Ca va aussi. Merci Sarah. Tu peux garder la monnaie.

- Deux euros cinquante ? Trop aimable !

- Tsh. Va t'acheter une glace et ne râle pas vu ce que je te paye. … Et ne me tire pas la langue. »

* * *

**Septembre 2024**

_Un matin, Kurt se lève et il en a juste assez. Assez de tout et assez de rien tout en même temps. Il regarde par la fenêtre et New York lui paraît sale, froide et grise. Lorsqu'il repense aux nuits passées à rêver de New York durant son adolescence, cela lui serre le cœur. Pour être honnête, cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que quelque chose est comme… Décalé dans sa vie. Il ne prend même plus plaisir à se produire dans « Satine » qu'il s'est battu pour un rôle dans cette comédie musicale comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela fait presque un an que le show tourne maintenant et il n'y trouve plus aucun intérêt. _

_Il est juste fatigué. Rachel persiste à lui dire que c'est à cause de Patrick (Patrick, 30 ans, avocat, potentiel mari et futur père de leurs trois enfants qui a décidé à la dernière minute que… Non. En allant coucher avec un homme plus jeune que Kurt pour faire bonne mesure. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. ), mais Kurt pense que si Patrick en fait partie, il n'est pas le cœur du problème non plus. _

_Ces derniers temps, Kurt n'a plus vraiment goût à rien. Les paparazzis l'énervent, le manque de vie privée l'énerve, les galas sans fins et les interviews l'énervent… Les gens en général l'énervent. Tous ceux qu'ils côtoient lui semblent superficiels et stupides. Ils ne sont sûrement rien de tout ça, Kurt le sait et il se demande souvent quand son regard sur le monde a bien pu changer. _

_A 18 ans Kurt voulait juste pouvoir chanter, mais lorsqu'on est encore jeune, on ne pense pas à tout ce qui va avec le succès lorsqu'il frappe à la porte. Les premières années avaient été comme un rêve devenu réalité. Les fleurs, les applaudissements, la possibilité de choisir la pièce dans laquelle jouer… Et puis un jour, il se réveille et plus rien de tout cela n'a de l'importance. New-York lui semble comme un chapitre de sa vie qu'il aurait terminé. _

_La comédie musicale se finit dans quelques mois et il a assez d'argent pour faire pratiquement tout ce qu'il veut. _

_Il y réfléchit encore pendant plusieurs semaines, va passer une semaine à Lima chez son père pour y réfléchir encore plus et finit par sortir une vieille carte et une fléchette d'une malle du garage. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui demande son père en le trouvant en grande concentration devant la carte d'Europe une fléchette à la main. _

_- Je commence un nouveau chapitre. _

_- Ah. Bon. Fais attention à ne pas te blesser quand même.»_

_La fléchette atterrit en France près d'une ville du nom de « Bordeaux » (Kurt n'a jamais vraiment entendu parler en France de quelque chose d'autre que de Paris, mais « Bordeaux » lui semble familier. Du vin peut-être ? Ou les canards ?). En s'approchant, il voit qu'elle s'est plantée plus précisément dans une région du nom de « Périgord rouge ». Bien. _

_« Bon, et bien ce sera le Périgord. _

_- Le quoi ?_

_-Le Périgord. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _

_- Aucune idée, mais je compte bien le découvrir. »_

* * *

**22 avril 2025**

« Bonjour Jean-François.

- Aaah bonjour Kurt ! »

Jean-François prononce son nom à l'allemande depuis le début et Kurt n'a jamais réussi à le lui faire dire correctement.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi aujourd'hui ?

- Il me faudrait quatre fromages et six bouteilles de vins. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ?

- Oh. Tu attends tes premiers clients ?

- Mon premier client. Il a loué la dépendance. Mais mon père, ma belle-mère, mon frère, sa femme et leur fille débarquent dans deux semaines, il faut que je constitue un petit stock.

- J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut ! Et fais venir ta petite famille ici, c'est pittoresque !

- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

* * *

**Novembre 2024**

_Pour être honnête, en arrivant à Bergerac, 30 000 habitants (tout de même, parce que les communes alentour ne dépasse que rarement les 1000), son église et ses vignes, Kurt a tout d'abord un grand moment de solitude et est vraiment sur le point de reprendre un avion aussi sec._

_Mais, Kurt Hummel ne recule devant aucun challenge. Après tout, il vient quand même d'acheter un corps de ferme et que faire d'un corps de ferme s'il ne s'y installe pas ?_

_Heureusement, trois jours après son arrivée – et trois jours presque intégralement passés à Bordeaux pour avoir sa dose de ville, de gens et de pollution – il rencontre Ashley. _

_Ashley est la régente de l'espèce d'auberge (Kurt n'arrive pas à lui trouver d'autre nom) gay friendly de la ville. Rien que le fait qu'elle ait une auberge gay friendly la rend sympathique aux yeux de Kurt, mais en plus, la dame parle anglais et est tout à fait charmante. Elle doit avoir dans les soixante-cinq ans et est d'origine anglaise. Elle s'est installée dans le Périgord après la mort de son mari qui avait toujours voulu y aller. Elle avait quitté Londres la mort dans l'âme mais avait fini par tomber amoureuse de la région et avait acheté un chai dans une des petites villes limitrophes qu'elle avait transformé en chambre d'hôtes. _

_Elle se charge de lui faire visiter les environs en lui faisant en même temps faire le tour des vignobles ce qui de l'avis de Kurt est un des points fort du Périgord (avec les canards, mais depuis que Kurt a vu comment le fois gras est fabriqué il ne peut plus en manger). Grace à elle, il passe plus de deux minutes et demie dans le corps de ferme qui est toujours en jachère. _

_« Tu pourrais faire tellement de choses avec ça !, lui dit Ashley avec enthousiasme. Ce ne sont pas les touristes qui manquent et il y a quantité d'anglais. Nous ne sommes pas si loin de Londres finalement. _

_- Oh ? »_

_Ashley lui sourit et lui tapote le bras. _

_« Tu te rendras vite compte qu'en Europe tu n'es jamais vraiment loin de grand chose. Tu pourras avoir ta dose de ville, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_C'est ce qui lui donne le petit coup de pieds nécessaire pour tout mettre en branle. Et Dieu sait qu'il y a du travail._

* * *

**22 avril 2025**

« Sarah, tout est prêt ?

- Prêt. Les draps sont changés, la chambre aérée, la salle de bain briquée et il y a un panier de fruits et de légumes frais sur la table.

- Tu as mis des œufs et un fromage aussi ? Et du lait ?

- Dans le frigo. Mais tu sais Kurt, ce n'est pas à toi de le nourrir. Dans « Bed and Breakfast », il y a « Breakfast » et c'est tout.

- Shh ! C'est mon premier vrai client. Je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse de la mauvaise publicité. Sinon je n'aurais plus de quoi te payer.

- Bon, je vais rajouter une savonnette.

- Et rajoute deux draps de bain. Ceux que je viens d'acheter.

- Ceux qui sont doux comme des bébés chats ?

- Exactement. »

* * *

**Février 2025**

_La réfection du corps de ferme prend plusieurs mois mais ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. On ne peut pas dire que cela soit une ruine, loin de là, mais ce n'est pas du tout adapté à ce que Kurt veut en faire. Il faut reprendre entièrement l'isolation, la plomberie et l'installation électrique. Sans parler des poutres dont certaines ont bien besoin d'un bon coup de lasure et des tuiles manquantes sur le toit. _

_Heureusement, grâce à Ashley il obtient facilement les coordonnées d'entreprises compétentes aux tarifs raisonnables. Burt prend même deux semaines de vacances pour venir l'aider et surtout voir où son fils à décider de vivre après avoir épuisé New-York. Sans compter qu'il ne sait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre sur le Périgord. _

_Finalement, il laisse les gros travaux aux professionnels et se concentre sur le potager. Il en fait d'ailleurs rapidement son grand projet personnel même s'il ne sait même pas au début comment planter une tomate. Ashley lui donne des cours en accéléré et il demande à Kurt de l'emmener à la bibliothèque. _

_C'est à ce moment là que Kurt rencontre Sarah. _

_Enfin, Burt rencontre Sarah à la bibliothèque et il finit par la présenter à Kurt. Sarah a une petite vingtaine d'années et navigue de CDD en CDD. Son contrat à la bibliothèque est sur le point de se terminer lorsqu'elle remarque un homme extrêmement concentré sur un ouvrage de cultures bio avec un dictionnaire français-anglais ouvert à côté de lui. _

_« Vous savez, on a des livres de jardinage en anglais. »_

_Kurt les observe de loin et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la vague tentative de son père de répondre en français. _

_« Je.. euh… pas… français. »_

_Mais Sarah – c'est écrit sur son badge – ne se laisse pas démonter et lui répond immédiatement en anglais avant d'aller lui chercher une pile de livres et quelques DVD. _

_Burt la remercie et rejoint Kurt extatique. _

_« Ils ont même un DVD sur la plantation des patates Kurt ! Un DVD ! »_

_Burt retourne à la bibliothèque presque tous les jours après ça. Il se lie d'amitié avec Sarah et finit un jour par l'amener pour diner à la ferme. A la fin de la soirée, Sarah se voit proposer un CDI en tant que gérante adjointe et la location du studio attenant lorsque les travaux seront terminés_

_Kurt n'a jusqu'ici pas regretté son choix. Sarah est une bonne gestionnaire ET elle connaît absolument tout le monde sur le marché, ce qui lui permet d'avoir les meilleurs prix et de faire un peu de publicité pour l'ouverture de leur établissement._

_Kurt soupire d'aise en regardant les ouvriers apporter les dernières retouches à la charpente. Il fait beau, il a un verre de vin à la main et il ne s'est plus senti aussi calme depuis longtemps. _

_Ce nouveau chapitre s'annonce sous les meilleurs augures. Maintenant, il faut juste qu'il convainque son père que non, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir un verger en plus du potager. Du moins pas tout de suite. D'abord, Kurt veut acheter des poules (pour les œufs frais) et peut-être des lapins ? (mais il sait déjà qu'il n'arrivera pas à les tuer lui-même). Il n'a absolument aucune idée de comment s'en occuper et il ne compte pas le faire. Sarah est là pour ça et son petit frère est constamment à la recherche d'argent de poche. _

_Tout est donc pour le mieux._

* * *

**22 avril 2025**

_cling cling_

« BONJOUR ! »

Bon, l'accueil de Kurt est peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste, mais il s'agit de son premier client ! Client ? Résident ? Hôte ? Personne louant une chambre ?

Bref.

Le jeune homme qui se tient devant lui semble un peu troublé par son salut dynamique car il reste quelques secondes la bouche entrouverte. Il doit avoir environ l'âge de Kurt, semble très fatigué et porte le nœud papillon le plus adorable que Kurt ait jamais vu (il y a de petites pommes dessus !). Kurt décide immédiatement que ce sera un très bon premier client. Il faudra absolument qu'il en parle à Ashley.

_« Hum. Mon français n'est pas très bon. Je m'excuse. Mon nom est Blaine Anderson. »_

Kurt le sait déjà puisque son nom est inscrit dans le registre, mais aaawww, son accent est à découper au couteau et il semble extrêmement gêné. C'est absolument adorable et… Qu'est-ce qu'à bien pu mettre Sarah dans son petit déjeuner ce matin ?!

Kurt se reprend et essaye d'avoir l'air un tant soit peu sérieux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le personnel est bilingue ici. C'est indiqué sur notre petite brochure. »

Il la tapote du bout du doigt et le jeune homme – Blaine – le suit du regard.

« Oh. »

Il semble à nouveau gêné et Kurt doit se retenir de rire bêtement derrière son comptoir.

« Je suis Kurt Hummel, le gérant de la maison. Je vais vous montrer votre dépendance.

- …Une dépendance ? Pour ce prix là, je pensais avoir une chambre. »

Kurt secoue la tête, intérieurement extatique.

« Le coût de la vie est bien moins cher à la campagne et vous venez hors-saison. D'où venez-vous si je puis me permettre ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de domicile fixe, mais la maison de famille est à Westerville. Je n'y suis pas beaucoup cependant.

- Westerville comme Westerville Ohio ? »

Blaine hoche la tête.

« Je viens de Lima ! Je n'y vivais plus depuis longtemps avant de venir en France, mais la coïncidence est heureuse. »

Kurt se baisse pour prendre une partie des affaires de Blaine avec lui et lui fait signe de le suivre.

« C'est peut-être le destin que vous soyez notre premier client !

- Je suis le premier ?

- Oui ! D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, comment avez-vous eu notre adresse ?

- Oh, apparemment, c'est une amie de mon agent à New-York qui lui en a parlé. Il m'a dirigé vers votre site Internet et comme j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps… Loin, j'ai réservé tout de suite. »

Kurt s'arrête devant la porte de la dépendance pour chercher la clef dans sa poche.

« Par le plus grand des hasards, l'amie de l'agent en question, ce ne serait pas Rachel Berry ?

- Aucune idée. Mon agent s'occupe de beaucoup de choses et je ne connais pas du tout son cercle professionnel. »

C'est sûrement mieux comme ça, même si Kurt est maintenant persuadé que Rachel est à l'origine de tout ceci. Après tout, il faut bien commencer et quelque part et si ce Blaine Anderson apprécie son séjour, il pourra en parler autour de lui.

Kurt meurt d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais ce n'est pas à lui de poser des questions. La maison se fait un devoir de protéger la vie privée des gens et Kurt tient assez à la sienne pour ne pas transgresser cette règle.

Il donne un tour de clef et la tend à Blaine avec un sourire.

* * *

**Mars 2025**

_C'est Sarah qui monte le site Internet. Kurt n'y connaît pas grand chose, mais Ashley lui a assuré qu'il lui en fallait absolument un pour faire un minimum de publicité. Ashley lui a également proposé de joindre leurs deux maisons d'hôtes sous une même appellation et d'ainsi partager leurs clients. Il faut encore qu'il réfléchisse au montage financier, mais cela lui semble une belle opportunité. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurt demande à Sarah de monter un site. Elle crée une structure de base et utilise ensuite les photos et les textes que Kurt lui fournit pour tout mettre en ligne. Ils font deux versions, une en français et une en anglais avant de faire jouer tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour le faire référencer. Kurt pense même créer un twitter et un facebook pour la pension, mais dans un premier temps, c'est peut-être un peu excessif. _

_Ils reçoivent leur première demande de contact pour un hébergement deux semaines après le lancement et l'ouverture officielle de la pension. _

_Jusqu'ici seul le petit restaurant attaché à la ferme a réussi à attirer du monde. Principalement des curieux et des gens des villages attenants au début, mais après quelques jours le bouche à oreille commence à fonctionner et leurs dix places sont prises tous les midis. Si bien que Kurt doit embaucher deux commis pour lui donner un coup de main dans la cuisine (Sarah est incapable de faire cuire du riz correctement). Dans un premier temps, Kurt est un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu plusieurs dizaines de réservations pour la location des trois dépendances qu'il met à disposition, mais Ashley lui assure qu'il faut toujours un petit peu de temps pour que tout se mette en route. _

_C'est donc un matin alors qu'il est en train de prendre son petit déjeuner que son ordinateur bipe avec la petite alarme programmée pour avertir qu'une demande de contact vient d'être faite. Kurt est tellement excité qu'il manque de renverser son café sur le clavier. _

_« Sarah ! »_

_Sarah commence tôt pour pouvoir se rendre chez les maraichers afin d'avoir des produits frais chaque jours. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_- Dépêche-toi de venir !_

_- Une seconde, j'arrive. »_

_Elle le rejoint dans la cuisine, une liste de courses dans une main et un panier dans l'autre. _

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

_- Rien, rien ! Ca y est on a notre premier client potentiel pour une des dépendances ! »_

_Kurt a bien conscience qu'il doit très certainement ressembler à un maniaque mais il n'en a rien à faire. _

_« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un spam. _

_- Bien sûr que oui ! Regarde ! »_

_Il tourne l'écran un peu brusquement et tape presque dessus avec son doigt afin de lui montrer le message. _

_« Hm. Donc, réservation pour trois semaines fin avril par… »_

_Sarah se penche un peu plus et plisse les yeux. _

_« Monsieur Blaine Anderson. Ah. Il pose quelques questions ensuite._

_- Quoi comme ?, demande Kurt qui n'arrive plus à lire de là où il est. _

_- Il demande si l'environnement est calme et s'il est possible de prolonger son séjour en cours de route s'il le souhaite. Ah et si le petit-déjeuner est bien inclu dans la formule. _

_- Honnêtement, répond Kurt, il pourrait demander la lune et la voie lactée que je les lui amènerais sur un plateau. »_

* * *

**22 avril 2025**

Kurt observe Blaine du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il fait le tour du propriétaire, soupirant d'aise intérieurement à chaque fois que le jeune homme fait un compliment sur un des choix décoratif. La meilleure réaction est cependant provoquée par le lit installé dans la chambre à l'étage.

« Wow.

- Nous avons testé les matelas nous-mêmes en magasin s'empresse de préciser Kurt. Il n'est même pas certain que Blaine l'entende et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Blaine le dépasse et effectue un vol plané parfait sur le lit, s'empressant d'enfouir sa tête dans un des oreilles. Kurt s'offusquerait des chaussures sur le couvre-lit si ce n'était pas la chose la plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Je ne sais pas en quoi est fait ce duvet, mais je ne regrette presque pas le décalage horaire qui va me donner une excuse pour en profiter pleinement. »

Kurt sourit.

« Il est en plume d'oie. Les oreillers également. »

Blaine grogne de bonheur et roule encore une fois pour s'enrouler dans la couette dans une imitation presque parfaite d'un rouleau de printemps. Kurt a le plus grand mal du monde à ne pas laisser échapper un « aawwww » stupide et complètement inapproprié. Blaine Anderson a une trentaine d'années, il n'a certainement pas envie qu'on lui pince les joues et qu'on lui parle comme à un petit garçon… Même s'il en a l'attitude.

« Je vous laisse les clefs sur la petite tablette dans l'entrée afin que vous puissiez vous reposer en toute tranquillité. Le petit déjeuner est servi entre 7h et 10h30, le restaurant est ouvert le midi entre 11h et 14h. Quant au diner, comme je vous l'ai dit dans l'e-mail, ce n'est pas vraiment compris dans la formule, mais vous pouvez toujours vous joindre à Sarah et à moi le soir si nous sommes là. Nous mangeons dehors sur la petite terrasse pour profiter du printemps. Sarah peut également faire les courses pour vous au marché si vous lui laissez une liste ainsi qu'un peu de monnaie. Vous avez une cuisine équipée en bas.

« Hmph. Parfait. Mais je dois vous prévenir, je n'ai plus cuisiné depuis longtemps.

- Il y a un extincteur dans l'entrée. »

Kurt a peur une seconde d'avoir été trop loin – après tout, Blaine Anderson n'est pas encore rompu à son humour pince sans rire – mais Blaine éclate de rire, le son à moitié étouffé dans le tissu de l'oreiller qu'il tient toujours dans ses bras.

« C'est une précaution nécessaire, effectivement.

- S'il y a le moindre problème ou que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou d'un renseignement, il y a toujours quelqu'un soit dans le jardin, soit à la réception. Et si jamais vous trouvez place vide, il y a une petite sonnette sur le comptoir.

- C'est noté, merci beaucoup.

- A votre service. »

Blaine acquiesce dans son oreiller et Kurt est prêt à s'éclipser discrètement lorsque Blaine l'arrête.

« Ah. Heu. Juste une chose ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'on… heu… qu'on oublie les formules de politesse ? Ce la me fait bizarre venant d'une personne du même âge que moi.

- Oh. »

Kurt ne sait pas vraiment quelle est l'étiquette à adopter dans un cas similaire. Il faudra qu'il demande à Ashley. En même temps, Blaine le regarde maintenant avec de grands yeux clairs et Kurt n'a pas vraiment le choix.

« Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Tant mieux ! »

Blaine se retourne, enlève ses chaussures sans dénouer ses lacets et s'allonge dans la position parfaite de l'étoile de mer.

Kurt se dirige alors doucement vers la fenêtre afin d'en fermer les volets avant de sortir de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

« Merci.

- De rien. Bonne nuit Blaine. Et bienvenue chez nous. »

* * *

**1er avril 2025**

_« Blaine Anderson arrive dans trois semaines et rien n'est prêt ! »_

_Kurt est sûr qu'il est au bord de la crise cardiaque ou de l'ulcère. Peut-être des deux. Ashley lui tapote l'épaule tout en continuant à tricoter. _

_« Tu devrais faire du yoga. Respire et ouvre tes chakras. Tout sera parfait d'ici trois semaines. _

_- Mais il n'y a même pas de lit !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il y a un lit dans la dépendance. _

_- Mais ce n'est pas le bon lit. Il faut un grand lit. _

_- … c'est un Queen size Kurt. _

_- Il faut un King size !_

_- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Ca va prendre les trois-quarts de la pièce. _

_- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je veux un King size pour la dépendance. Et un duvet en plume d'oie. Et des rideaux occultant. Et… Oh mon Dieu, la salle de bain non plus n'est pas prête. Il faut un peignoir et… »_

_Cette fois-ci Ashley lui donne une tape ferme sur les fesses._

_« Hey ! _

_- Pas de ça avec moi mon garçon, j'en ai vu d'autres. _

_- Ce n'est pas une…_

_- Shh. Tais-toi et va chercher la voiture. _

_- Ah. Mais pourquoi ? _

_- Parce qu'on va aller acheter un lit et tout ce qu'il faut pour aller dessus. Hop. Bouge tes petites fesses. »_

_Et pour bien faire elle appuie son ordre par une nouvelle claque sur son postérieur._

* * *

**23 avril 2025**

« Kurt ?

- Hm ? »

Kurt lève ses yeux de son registre de comptes pour faire face à Blaine Anderson qui… N'a pas l'air d'être du matin.

Il est 9h30 et Blaine est en pyjama, en chaussons et en peignoir. Ses yeux sont encore presque clos et… Seigneur, mais Kurt n'avait pas vu cette masse de boucles la veille sous la couche de gel soigneusement appliquée. Il ressemble un peu à un mouton grincheux…

« Bonjour Blaine.

- Hmph. 'jour. Petit-déjeuner. Où ? Je me suis perdu. »

Kurt retient un gloussement et est quelque part heureux que Blaine soit encore trop endormi pour prendre vraiment conscience du rouge qui est en train de lui monter aux joues. Si Kurt ne le soupçonnait pas déjà, il est maintenant presque sûr de développer un crush plutôt malvenu.

Kurt a l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Il en a fait une spécialité. Enfin, avant Patrick. Depuis Patrick, il n'y a plus eu la moindre spécialité du tout. Pour être honnête c'est bien la première fois depuis presque deux ans que son cœur lui fait l'effet de ne pas être complètement mort dans sa poitrine.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le moment.

« Le petit déjeuner est servi dans la petite salle derrière la réception, juste ici. C'est sous forme de buffet, mais s'il y a quelque chose qui manque, il suffit de le demander. Par principe nous proposons un petit-déjeuner européen.

- Il y a du café dans un petit-déjeuner européen ? »

Blaine arrive maintenant à faire une phrase complète, ce qui veut certainement dire qu'il est déjà un peu plus réveillé.

« Bien sûr.

- Oh. Parfait. Hm…

- Une autre question ?

- Je suis en pyjama, n'est ce pas. »

Kurt sourit en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

« Oui, effectivement.

- Ah. Hum. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème. »

Certainement pas pour Kurt en tout cas.

« Il n'y a que Sarah et moi pour l'instant, et éventuellement Ashley – la gérante d'une maison d'hôtes voisine – donc pas la peine de venir en costume. Tant que tu penses à mettre des vêtements…

Oups… Kurt a vraiment du mal à s'empêcher de faire des remarques déplacées, mais, une fois de plus, Blaine ne semble pas en prendre ombrage.

« J'essayerai de m'en souvenir. », lui répond-il avec un sourire et un petit clin d'œil.

_Oh mon Dieu… Il flirte ? Est-ce-qu'il flirte ? Faites qu'il flirte. _

« Oh. Heu. Bon. Et bien, bon appétit. N'hésite pas à venir me voir s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi.

- Merci. »

Blaine lui adresse alors directement son premier grand vrai sourire depuis son arrivée et okay, wow…

Sarah passe derrière lui juste lorsque Blaine pénètre dans la petite pièce attenante. Elle s'arrête près de lui et murmure avec un sourire en coin : « Ce n'est pas bien de fantasmer sur les clients. »

Kurt s'étrangle sur sa salive et s'efforce de lui jeter son regard le plus noir.

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire ! »

* * *

**8 avril 2025**

_« Papa, ça y est, j'ai un client ! _

_- Félicitation Kurt ! _

_- Il arrive dans deux semaines et il va rester presqu'un mois !_

_- Oh, donc je le verrais en venant ? »_

_Kurt hoche la tête avant de se souvenir que son père ne peut pas le voir. _

_« Oui ! … Enfin, s'il veut se joindre à nous. C'est peut être un ours solitaire qui préférera se cloitrer dans la dépendance. _

_- J'en doute quand même. Ce serait dommage. A ce propos, comment se porte le jardin ? »_

* * *

**30 avril 2025**

Blaine est un locataire extrêmement discret et poli. Il a toujours un mot gentil pour Kurt ou Sarah et Ashley a immédiatement été séduite. Kurt la soupçonne même de passer de plus en plus de temps chez eux.

De derrière son comptoir, Kurt s'amuse à suivre ses allées et venues et se surprend à dresser une sorte d'emploi du temps de ses habitudes. Ce qui est extrêmement bizarre et vaguement effrayant. Rachel se moque de lui au téléphone lorsqu'il lui en parle à demi mots et il est presque sûr que Sarah ne se retient de faire des commentaires que parce qu'il la paye.

Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute si Blaine a des journées réglées comme sur du papier à musique.

Il vient prendre son petit déjeuner entre 9h et 10h, toujours adorablement à moitié endormi (et oui, Kurt s'est approprié la permanence du matin uniquement pour le voir à ce moment là) et vers 11h il peut l'entendre jouer du violon. Blaine reste en général dans la dépendance, mais il lui arrive de sortir sur la terrasse et d'aller jouer sous un des pêchers du verger que Burt a bien l'intention d'agrandir. A 11h30 il part se promener pour suivre différents chemins de randonnées (Kurt lui a donné un petit guide et Ashley lui cède sa voiture lorsqu'il en a besoin). Ces derniers temps il emmène avec lui le golden retriever de Sarah qui s'est pris d'affection pour lui et ne le lâche plus d'une semelle. Il est en général revenu pour 15h et enchaine immédiatement avec une sieste, en général sur une des chaises pliantes du jardin. Kurt le voit toujours avec un livre, mais il s'endort souvent avant même d'en avoir lu deux pages. Lorsqu'il se réveille - vers 16h – il rejoint Kurt sous la véranda où il est en train de faire ses comptes et de s'occuper des papiers en souffrance. Il arrive avec un pichet de limonade et son ordinateur portable et ils travaillent tous les deux, le silence n'étant rompu que par le bruit de leurs doigts sur leurs claviers.

C'est un silence confortable et Kurt apprécie particulièrement ce moment de la journée. Il lui arrive alors souvent de relever la tête et de laisser son regard se perdre dans l'horizon, ses yeux s'arrêtant parfois sur l'arrête de la mâchoire de Blaine qui est toujours extrêmement concentré, ne relevant la tête que pour remonter ses lunettes qui tombent sur son nez.

Kurt meurt d'envie de savoir ce qu'il peut bien écrire, mais ce n'est pas à lui de demander. Ou du moins, il n'ose pas le faire. Blaine a toujours plusieurs carnets avec lui qu'il consulte et annote au fur et à mesure avant de recommencer à écrire à une vitesse dont Kurt est particulièrement admiratif.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Blaine remballe ses affaires et va les ranger dans la dépendance. Il rejoint ensuite Kurt et Sarah pour partager leur repas. Ashley est souvent là également et il y a parfois quelqu'un du village ou le petit frère de Sarah lorsqu'il a passé l'après-midi à aider dans le jardin.

De temps en temps, trop rarement, Blaine croise son regard et Kurt se sent systématiquement rougir, mais il est presque sûr de voir les joues de Blaine rosire elles aussi.

Kurt n'est pas stupide, il sait très bien ce qui est en train de se passer. Mais il sait aussi que Blaine repartira dans deux semaines et que sa vie n'est pas ici.

* * *

**15 avril 2025**

_« Et s'il repartait au bout d'une semaine parce que rien ne lui plait ? »_

_Ashley hausse les épaules. _

_« Il a payé pour les trois semaines, donc tu n'y perdrais rien. _

_- Mais il pourrait mal me noter sur !_

_- … Honnêtement Kurt, tu vas finir par développer un ulcère. _

_- Mais…_

_- Pas de mais. Il est temps de te redonner une petite dose de ville. Je vais à Londres ce week-end. Tu viens avec moi. Et non, tu n'as pas le choix. _

_- Oh. Okay. »_

_Comme si Kurt allait protester. Il pourra toujours en profiter pour acheter des choses pour la dépendance. Il faudra juste qu'il s'abstienne d'acheter de la vaisselle à l'effigie de Lady Di. Ou du prince Charles. Mais quelques tasses avec un bulldog anglais peut-être ?_

* * *

**1er mai 2025**

« Je. Hum. Est-ce que… »

Blaine se tient devant lui en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre et Kurt ne devrait pas trouver cela aussi mignon à son âge.

Il a pris une sorte de journée de congé pour lever le pied et préparer la venue de toute sa petite famille, mais au final, il n'a pour l'instant pas bougé du fauteuil de la terrasse où il entreprend de rattraper méticuleusement absolument tout le retard qu'il a dans son abonnement à Vogue. Et Dieu sait qu'il est considérable.

« Oui ?

- hm. Je me suis dit, comme tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui… Peut-être que ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? »

Kurt referme son magazine et se redresse un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il n'aime pas la forêt et n'est pas un très grand randonneur. Il a d'ailleurs encore du mal à rester plus d'une semaine sans sa dose de ville pour contrebalancer tout ce vert.

« Okay. »

* * *

**18 avril 2025**

_« Je vais devenir fou papa._

_- Mais non. »_

_La voix de Burt dans le combiné est pleine de sourires et d'indulgence._

_« Je me souviens lorsque j'ai ouvert le garage un peu avant ta naissance. J'étais persuadé qu'il n'y aurait pas un chat. Ta mère était juste confiante et pour me calmer elle me faisait poser la main sur son ventre où tu dansais déjà le tango. »_

_Kurt soupire. _

_« Je ne peux pas vraiment faire ça. _

_- Non, mais tout ça pour dire qu'une semaine après avoir ouvert, je devais déjà refuser des gens. Ton restaurant marche bien, non ? Et bien, ce sera exactement la même chose. Et si cet Anderson ne trouve pas ta ferme à son goût, c'est un idiot. »_

_Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il se sent déjà un petit peu mieux maintenant. Il n'y a que son père qui arrive à avoir cet effet sur lui. _

_« Et puis, qui n'aimerait pas ce magnifique potager ! »_

_Kurt éclate de rire et manque de recracher l'intégralité de son café par le nez._

* * *

**1er mai 2025**

Blaine décide d'emmener Byron – le chien de Sarah – avec eux. En général, Kurt ne se considère pas spécialement comme un ami des animaux, mais Byron est une exception. Il fait toujours très attention autour de Kurt et réclame des caresses d'une manière tellement polie que Kurt ne peut jamais les lui refuser.

Ils marchent tous les trois plusieurs heures dans les vignes en bordure de la forêt avant de s'arrêter pour manger. Kurt est un peu anxieux – l'herbe tâche et même s'il s'est habillé en conséquence, il ne tient pas spécialement à ruiner ses vêtements – mais Blaine a absolument tout prévu. Il a emmené avec eux une sorte de panier repas, ainsi qu'une nappe et même deux petits carrés en mousse pour qu'ils ne soient pas directement en contact avec le sol.

Kurt est plus qu'impressionné. Blaine croise son regard et sourit timidement.

« C'est Sarah qui m'a fait une liste. C'était son idée.

- Oh. »

Kurt ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être un petit peu déçu. En même temps, il est tout à fait du genre à écrire des histoires dans sa tête. Le malaise doit se lire sur son visage car Blaine s'empresse de se corriger.

« Oh, non, non ! Je veux dire, cela fait des jours que je voulais te le proposer, je ne savais juste pas trop comment faire, alors j'ai demandé un peu d'aide. »

Kurt sourit derrière son gobelet en plastique.

« Il aurait suffi de me demander. »

Blaine baisse les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ses pommettes se colorant de rouge.

« Je l'ai fait. »

Kurt se sent alors l'âme aventurière et pose timidement sa main sur celle de Blaine qui ne la retire pas.

Ils mangent dans un silence confortable en se tenant toujours maladroitement par la main. Il fait très beau et l'air respire le printemps. A quelques pas d'eux, se trouve un petit parterre de muguet et lorsque Blaine se lève, abandonnant sa main seule sur la nappe, c'est uniquement pour aller en cueillir un brin et le lui offrir avant de reprendre aussitôt ses doigts dans les siens. Ils rougissent tous les deux et cela devrait être ridicule, mais pour une raison inexplicable cela ne l'est pas. Kurt a toujours été un grand fan de romance un peu vieillotte et Blaine la lui offre sur un plateau. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de où tout cela peut bien mener, ni de ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer, maintenant, dans deux minutes, dans trois jours ou pour le reste de leur vie… C'est un inconnu vaguement terrifiant qui fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

Il prend le brin de muguet et le passe dans une des lanières de son sac avec la ferme intention de le presser entre deux livres en rentrant pour le conserver.

« Hm. »

Ils n'ont toujours pas vraiment parlé, mais Kurt se figure que ce pique-nique n'est qu'une vague excuse pour un rendez-vous et qu'il peut donc se permettre de poser quelques questions du bout des lèvres.

« Je te vois beaucoup écrire depuis que tu es là, je peux te demander de quoi il s'agit ? »

Blaine sourit et porte soudainement leurs mains à ses lèvres pour en embrasser les phalanges.

« Bien sûr. C'est. Hm. Mon nouveau roman.

- Tu es écrivain ?! »

Cela le rend encore plus séduisant, ce qui est complètement absurde.

« J'écris des romans et quelques pièces. »

Blaine le dit en baissant la tête et une nouvelle fois Kurt trouve sa modestie absolument adorable.

« Tu dois utiliser un pseudonyme, non ? »

Kurt ne connaît pas du tout toute l'actualité éditoriale, mais quelque chose lui dit que Blaine doit avoir une petite renommée s'il peut vivre de son écriture et se permettre de venir en résidence en France.

« Oui. »

Blaine s'interrompt et Kurt le voit encore se mordre la lèvre. Il est sur le point de lui dire qu'il n'est pas obligé de préciser, lorsque Blaine reprend dans un souffle.

« J'écris sous le pseudonyme de B. Warbler. »

* * *

**20 avril 2025**

_« Je me demande à quoi il ressemble…_

_- Tu as cherché sur Google. _

_- Sarah, tu sais combien de Blaine Anderson il peut exister ? »_

_Il ne lui dit pas bien sûr que consulter google est la première chose qu'il a faite, sitôt la réservation passée. _

_« Tu ne sais même pas quel âge il a ?_

_- Non. Je ne sais rien du tout. »_

* * *

**1er mai 2025**

Kurt sent sa mâchoire s'affaisser et sa main se retirer de celle de Blaine presqu'immédiatement.

« … B. Warbler comme le compositeur de « Satine » ? »

Blaine hoche la tête, les doigts serrés autour d'un bout de la nappe, à côté de ses genoux.

« J'ai tenu le rôle de Terrence pendant pus d'un an. », murmure Kurt du bout des lèvres.

Ses yeux se voilent et une grosse boule se coince dans sa gorge.

« Tu sais qui je suis. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Kurt a l'impression que la petite bulle fragile qu'il a soigneusement construite autour de lui vient d'éclater d'un seul coup, le laissant soudain tremblant et glacé. Blaine lève les yeux pour les planter dans les siens.

« Kurt Hummel 32 ans, deux Tony Awards. Disparu de la scène New York il y a un peu plus d'un an.

- Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? »

Sa voix est froide et tranchante, mais Kurt ne trouve pas en lui de quoi maintenir une image parfaite et lisse.

« Par hasard. Rachel principalement. J'ai fait les rapprochements seuls.

- Hm. »

Kurt se replie un peu plus sur lui-même avant de se lever pour ranger ses affaires en lui tournant le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu veux vendre mon histoire aux tabloïdes ? »

La colère bouillonne dans son estomac et ses poings se serrent convulsivement sur es bretelles de son sac à dos. Il ne laisse pas à Blaine le temps de répondre.

« Oh non, tu n'es pas de ce genre là. Non. Tu es trop « bon » et trop « gentil » pour ça. Mais tu es sûrement comme tous ces hypocrites qui ne savent que juger ma vie, sans s'intéresser une seule seconde à ce que je peux bien vouloir. Désolé de te décevoir Blaine, mais je ne rentre pas avec toi à New York. Tu peux aller dire à ceux qui t'envoient d'aller se faire foutre.

- Kurt. Non, je…

- Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Si tu avais été honnête avec moi… Mais non. Tu es juste comme tous les autres. »

_Tu brises mon cœur en tous petits morceaux. _

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras tout seul le chemin pour rentrer. Allez viens Byron, on rentre à la maison. »

Byron le suit sans discuter et Kurt s'en va sans se retourner.

B. Warbler n'a rien à faire dans sa vie.

* * *

**22 avril 2025 – 1h du matin**

_Blaine Anderson arrive dans exactement 13 heures et Kurt n'arrive pas à dormir. _

_Il a bien conscience que tout ceci est absolument ridicule, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se tourner et retourner dans son lit. _

_Il est presque plus nerveux que la première fois qu'il a du monter sur scène. _

_Après encore une heure sans arriver à fermer les yeux, Kurt finit par se lever pour lancer une fournée de cookies. Peut-être que ce Blaine Anderson aime les cookies._

* * *

**8 mai 2025**

Cela fait une semaine que Blaine et Kurt ne se sont pas parlés. Kurt s'attendait à ce que Blaine fasse ses valises pour partir aussi sec, ce qui n'a pas été le cas, même si Kurt ne le voit presque plus. Il ne se joint plus à eux pour le diner et il ne rejoint plus Kurt en fin d'après-midi sous la véranda. Seul le son du violon le matin trahit sa présence, mais il y a tellement de tristesse dans les notes qui s'échappent de la dépendance que Kurt préfère s'éloigner et changer de pièce.

Ashley et Sarah lui demandent toutes les deux ce qui a bien pu se passer, mais il les envoie balader. Cela ne les concerne pas. Cela ne concerne personne. A part Rachel qui ne sait pas fermer sa bouche.

S'il est honnête avec lui-même, Kurt sait qu'il a mal réagi et qu'il a sans doute tiré des conclusions trop hâtives mais… Blaine lui a menti. Ou du moins, il lui a menti par omission et Kurt ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi.

_Sans doute parce que tu l'aurais jeté dehors avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de poser ses valises. _

Finalement, une fois de plus Kurt sous estime le pouvoir combiné d'Ashley et Sarah. Un soir, alors qu'il est en train d'éplucher une salade et de réfléchir à la possibilité d'acheter de petits canetons pour la future marre, Sarah le prend par le bras et le fait asseoir à côté d'Ashley.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kurt est tout de même vaguement suspicieux.

« Il faut qu'on parle, déclare simplement Sarah.

- Et de quoi ?

- De Blaine. »

Kurt blanchit et se lève immédiatement pour rejoindre l'évier, mais il est aussitôt arrêté par Ashley qui lui donne une tape ferme sur les fesses.

« Ouch.

- Tu l'as bien mérité. Assied-toi maintenant. »

Kurt s'exécute en grommelant.

« Bien. Nous sommes allées parler à Blaine. »

Kurt ouvre de grands yeux.

« Sérieusement ?!

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main ici et franchement, cela devenait fatiguant. »

Sarah hoche la tête gravement.

« Te voir jeter de longs regards tristes vers la dépendance, ça va bien cinq minutes.

- Je ne fais pas ça du tout.

- Sans blague. »

Kurt leur jette à toutes les deux un regard noir et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Bref, nous sommes allées parler à Blaine, reprend Ashley en se servant une tasse de thé. Il nous a tout raconté et, honnêtement Kurt, tu n'aurais pas pu le laisser s'expliquer ? Le pauvre garçon ressemble à un chiot abandonné dans une grange. Il a les mêmes yeux tristes et on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans concession.

- Il m'a menti. »

Ashley et Sarah savent toutes les deux qui il est. Il leur a dit très tôt pour éviter tout malentendu.

« Il ne t'a pas menti, il t'a dit qui il était lorsque tu le lui as demandé. Mentir aurait été te donner un autre nom.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt et fait semblant de ne pas me connaître. »

Sarah soupire et pose sa main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention.

« Kurt, tu sais très bien que si tu avais connu son identité dès le départ, tu aurais refusé sa réservation, mauvaise publicité ou non. »

Sarah a raison. Kurt le savait déjà bien avant qu'elle ne le lui dise.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Ashley lève les yeux au ciel.

« Mais va lui parler bon sang ! Tu as quel âge ? »

Kurt se lève maladroitement et passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de tirer un peu sur ses vêtements pour les défroisser.

« Tu es très beau, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassure Sarah en lui tapotant le bras.

- Ce n'est pas le problème.

- Allez, vas-y, il n'attend que ça. »

Kurt se mordille la lèvre et prend une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Okay. »

Il y a de a lumière au deuxième étage et la fenêtre de la petite chambre est entrouverte.

Kurt a des clefs en tant que gérant, mais il décide de ne pas s'en servir, préférant plutôt frapper à la porte.

Il entend Blaine dévaler les escaliers et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« Sarah, je ne pense pas que K… Oh. »

Blaine le regarde comme s'il était la dernière personne qu'il attendait à voir sur le pas de sa porte.

« Bonsoir Blaine. »

La voix de Kurt le fait sortir de son état de surprise car il se reprend immédiatement.

« Bonsoir Kurt. Est-ce que… Hum. Est-ce que tu veux entrer ? »

C'est une question un peu ridicule sachant que la ferme lui appartient, mais Kurt se contente de hocher la tête.

« J'aimerais bien, si tu m'y autorises.

- Oh. Bien sûr. Entre. »

Le silence entre eux est légèrement inconfortable, mais il n'a pas cette lourdeur qui peut précéder les longues discussions.

« Heu. Assied-toi ? »

Blaine semble ne pas savoir quoi faire, visiblement encore sous le choc de sa présence dans la dépendance.

Kurt s'assied avec un demi sourire et lui fait signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Blaine fait mine de parler, mais Kurt lève un doigt pour le poser sur ses lèvres et s'il s'y attarde un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, ce n'est absolument pas prémédité. Absolument pas.

« Laisse-moi parler en premier s'il te plait. »

Blaine acquiesce en silence.

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement ces derniers jours. C'était… puéril. J'ai eu peur et j'ai paniqué. Je ne réagis pas très bien au stress. Etonnant n'est pas pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de la scène ? »

Les yeux de Blaine s'adoucissent et Kurt reprend.

« Lorsque j'ai décidé de tout quitter, je voulais tirer un trait complet sur ma vie d'avant. Non pas parce que je la regrette, mais parce que j'en avais besoin afin de tout recommencer. Je me rends compte maintenant que c'était une forme de fuite et que, si je ne veux pas spécialement être entouré de paparazzis, d'agents et de personnes me suppliants de revenir, fuir ne servira à rien. »

Kurt se tait et incline légèrement la tête pour signifier à Blaine qu'il peut prendre la parole. Blaine inspire légèrement et se lance en se redressant légèrement sur sa chaise.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je n'avais pas à débarquer comme ça et à dissimuler mon identité. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… Je voulais juste un petit peu profiter de toi sans qu'il y ait toute cette histoire pesant sur nos épaules. Lorsque… Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois sur scène, je suis resté stupide, planté sur mes deux pieds sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Sur cette scène Kurt… Sur cette scène tu étais tellement lumineux. Tellement incroyable. Mais tellement triste aussi. Et j'ai su alors que tu allais me glisser entre les doigts avant même que je puisse t'adresser la parole. Alors j'ai profité du temps qu'il me restait en te regardant de loin, en sachant qu'un jour tu allais disparaître. Je sais maintenant que j'aurais du faire quelque chose, mais j'étais pétrifié. Pétrifié parce que je ne voulais pas que mes mots te fassent fuir encore plus vite. »

La main de Kurt se tend automatiquement pour saisir celle de Blaine et la presser contre la sienne.

« Je serais resté si je t'avais connu à ce moment là, souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque et Blaine secoue la tête.

- Je ne voulais pas être cet homme là. Je ne voulais pas être celui qui t'empêcherait de t'échapper de ce carcan de tristesse. Mais je n'ai pas pu te laisser partir et lorsque j'ai su où tu étais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir, juste pour voir si tu souriais à nouveau. Et, lorsque je t'ai vu ici, il ne restait plus que cette lumière que j'avais vu dés le premier jour. Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit mais… Tout d'un coup tu étais là et tu étais tout ce qui avait toujours manqué dans ma vie. »

Kurt détourne le regard et déglutit. Il sent ses joues se colorer et un petit sourire ourler à nouveau ses lèvres. La respiration de Blaine se bloque et il doit s'éclaircir la gorge avant de demander doucement : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ? »

Kurt se rend soudain compte que personne ne lui a vraiment posé cette question. Ou en tout cas, pas de cette façon, sans jugement, juste pour comprendre.

« Je me suis réveillé un matin et plus rien n'avait de sens. Je me suis senti décalé… Par rapport à New-York, mais surtout par rapport à moi-même. Et je… C'est difficile à expliquer. Tu dois penser que tout cela n'a aucun sens. »

Les doigts de Blaine se resserrent un peu plus sur les siens.

« Il y a quatre ans, lui répond-il, je me suis réveillé et j'ai pris le premier avion pour l'Italie. Du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir personne. C'est pour cela que je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas vraiment de « chez moi », parce que je ne suis plus jamais resté au même endroit plus de quelques mois depuis ce jour là. Il manquait toujours quelque chose et tout me semblait vide de sens. La seule fois où j'ai pensé poser mes valises, c'est après t'avoir vu sur cette scène. Parce que soudain, tu étais là et… Je te cherchais depuis tellement longtemps. »

Les yeux de Kurt se mouillent un peu contre sa volonté et il renifle piteusement.

« J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, murmure-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement et en posant sa main sur le visage de Blaine dont les yeux sont aussi humides que les siens.

- J'ai très envie que tu m'embrasses. »

Il n'y a plus rien à dire après ça. Les lèvres de Kurt trouvent celles de Blaine délicatement et soudain, le monde s'arrête une petite seconde pour enfin se remettre sur son axe. La position est inconfortable et le cou de Kurt commence à lui faire mal, mais il ne le sent presque pas, parce que la bouche pliante sous la sienne comble enfin ce grand vide dans sa poitrine dont il n'avait même pas conscience.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Kurt pose son front contre celui de Blaine et ferme les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu vas rester ? »

La réponse de Blaine est dans ses lèvres chaudes et humides qui trouvent à nouveau les siennes.

* * *

**22 avril 2025**

_cling cling_

« Bonjour !

- _Hum. Mon français n'est pas très bon. Je m'excuse. Mon nom est Blaine Anderson. »_

FIN

* * *

**Note 1** : un énorme merci pour tous les commentaires que je reçois encore. J'ai eu énormément de mal à finir ce chapitre et c'est vous qui m'avez donné le coup de pieds aux fesses nécessaire. Je ne suis plus en mesure de répondre à tout le monde et je m'en excuse. J'ai quelque chose comme 50 reviews de retard et je ne pense malheureusement pas arriver à tout remonter.

**Note 2** : Comme vous l'avez constaté, ce chapitre a été long à venir. Je n'arrive plus actuellement à concilier travail (je ne vais pas vous dire mon âge, mais je suis une vieille avec un travail à 35h), études (j'ai repris un master en parallèle) et écriture. Je vais donc prendre un petit break et sans doute ne rien publier d'ici la fin de l'année.

Mais je promets que pour la nouvelle année vous devriez avoir un nouveau chapitre des satellites ainsi qu'un nouvel UA !

Merci encore à tous et prenez soin de vous.


	7. Winter winds

**Titre de série** : Les satellites  
**Titre de chapitre **: Winter winds  
**Pairing **: Kurt/Blaine  
**Rating **: PG13/R  
**Genre** : cage d'escalier

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

**7. Winter winds**

Kurt fait la connaissance de son nouveau voisin un 1er janvier à 5h du matin. Dans la cage de l'escalier de secours.

Il fait -10 et il a oublié ses gants dans sa chambre, mais il préfère encore risquer des engelures que de rentrer à l'intérieur pour aller les chercher. Même d'ici, il peut encore les entendre.

Parce que tout le problème est bien là malheureusement. Le bruit. Ou plutôt les gémissements. Et le lit qui tape contre la cloison trop fine. Encore. Et encore.

Kurt aime la voix de Rachel, mais certainement pas dans ces conditions.

S'il avait su, il aurait très certainement reconsidéré sa décision de partager un appartement avec elle à New York. Cela dit, à bien y réfléchir, il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire qu'une colocataire un peu… vocale lors de ses ébats. Tout de même, elle aurait pu s'abstenir un premier janvier. Les premiers janvier sont faits pour rester en pyjama toute la journée et regarder une rediffusion de _Princess Bride_ à la télé en mangeant les restes du cheesecake de la veille. Mais non. Apparemment Rachel et Brody ont décrété que rien ne commençait mieux la nouvelle année qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air une fois tous leurs invités mis dans des taxis. A croire que non seulement ils cherchent à l'empêcher de dormir de façon régulière mais qu'en plus ils se moquent de son perpétuel célibat. Rachel a bien essayé d'accrocher du gui un peu partout dans l'appartement, mais elle n'est pas spécialement discrète et Kurt n'a même pas eu à trop réfléchir pour les éviter. De toute façon, les trois quarts de leurs invités ont mobilisé gaiement tous les encadrements de porte pour se donner une excuse et échanger trois kilotonnes de salive. Ew. Kurt se demande parfois combien de bébés sont conçus lors du nouvel an. Bref. Toujours est- il qu'il est 5h du matin, que Kurt a froid et qu'il commence à être sérieusement fatigué et… Rachel et Brody y sont encore comme si c'était la fin du monde et qu'il ne leur restait plus que ça à faire. Urgh.

Kurt soupire et renfonce encore un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches pour tenter de les réchauffer. Il est sur le point de tenter une percée vers l'intérieur pour aller prendre ses gants, un bonnet et peut-être un livre, lorsqu'un grincement métallique sur le côté et une odeur de café le font sursauter.

_Oh non. Maintenant je vais me faire assassiner sur mon escalier par un dealer, un premier janvier, pendant que Rachel et Brody sont trop occupés pour m'entendre crier et… _

Une odeur de café ? Ca ne fait pas trop tueur en série, une odeur de café.

Kurt se retourne précautionneusement et se retrouve nez à nez avec un jeune homme qu'il n'a jamais vu. Il est certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu, parce que si c'était le cas, il s'en souviendrait. Il doit avoir à peu près son âge et porte une grosse parka et des moon boots au dessus de ce qui doit être son pyjama. Quelques boucles brunes s'échappent de son bonnet pour tomber sur de grands yeux expressifs et honnêtement, il devrait avoir l'air complètement ridicule dans son attirail avec son nez rouge vif, mais Kurt est trop surpris pour se montrer critique.

« Hey, salue l'inconnu habillé comme un eskimo.

- Heu. Hey. »

Tout cela est un peu surréaliste et Kurt ne sait pas trop comment se comporter. Quelle est l'étiquette à aborder lorsqu'un jeune homme en parka et pyjama vous aborde dans une cage d'escalier un premier janvier ? Kurt doute qu'il en existe une.

« Bonne année !, reprend l'inconnu avec un sourire en lui tendant sa main libre (l'autre tient une tasse de café fumant dont Kurt est immédiatement extrêmement jaloux). Je suis Blaine, je viens juste d'emménager. »

Il fait un petit signe vers l'appartement situé juste à côté de celui de Kurt et Rachel.

« Oh. Bonne année et heu… bienvenue ? »

Blaine sourit à nouveau et s'assoit à côté de lui après avoir relâché sa main (sa poigné de main est ferme et ses doigts chauds).

« Je peux m'asseoir ? demande-t-il

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. »

Kurt se pousse légèrement et ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Après tout, l'escalier de secours n'est pas sa propriété personnelle.

Ils restent silencieux quelques secondes, Blaine le nez dans son café et Kurt tentant de ne pas geler sur place tout en se persuadant du réel de la situation quand tout à coup un gémissement particulièrement aigu les fait sursauter tous les deux.

Kurt cache immédiatement sa tête dans ses genoux et grogne douloureusement.

« Oh Seigneur… »

Un temps s'écoule et soudain Kurt peut entendre Blaine glousser à côté de lui avant que cela ne se transforme en véritable éclat de rire auquel il finit par se joindre, parce que wow, mais Blaine a un rire communicatif.

« Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es dehors toi aussi. », finit-il par dire, une fois sa respiration revenue à la normale.

Blaine acquiesce.

« Ton amie a… une voix surprenante.

- Je sais. Rachel est dotée d'une puissance vocale effectivement… surprenante. Surtout au vu de son petit gabarit.

- Hey, les petits gabarits sont pleins de ressources. »

Kurt remarque alors que Blaine n'est lui-même pas très grand, mais qu'il ne semble absolument pas vexé.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas.

- Je dois cependant avouer que je préfère vous entendre chanter.

- Oh. »

Kurt se sent rougir.

« Tu nous entends à travers la cloison ? »

Blaine hoche la tête.

« Les murs sont particulièrement fins. »

Kurt repense alors à sa dernière soirée en solitaire ou… Bref. Si les murs sont aussi fins qu'il le dit, Blaine a _certainement_ entendu ça aussi. Oh Seigneur… Il a maintenant les joues littéralement en feu.

« Et hum… comment cela se fait-il alors que nous ne t'ayons pas entendu ? »

Blaine se rapproche un peu pour mieux l'entendre.

« Je ne suis véritablement là que depuis deux jours et j'ai fait beaucoup d'aller-retour. »

Ouf. Donc Blaine n'a pas pu entendre… ça.

« Je vivais sur le campus de NYU avant et je viens à peine de finir d'emménager. L'appartement est d'ailleurs très vide pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires et je dors sur un matelas gonflable. Enfin… »

Il fait un petit geste de la tête vers la fenêtre.

« … j'essaye de dormir du moins. »

Kurt est maintenant littéralement mortifié.

« Je suis affreusement désolé. »

Blaine lui sourit et pose une seconde la main sur son bras dans un geste qui se veut sûrement réconfortant.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis, ça m'a donné une excuse pour rencontrer un de mes nouveaux voisins. »

Kurt se sent sourire.

« C'est vrai. »

Blaine semble alors remarquer ses mains glissées sous ses cuisses dans une vaine tentative de les réchauffer.

« Oh, heu, est-ce que entre nouveaux voisins je peux me permettre de t'offrir une tasse de café pour te réchauffer ? »

Kurt hoche immédiatement la tête avec gratitude. Il n'est pas du genre à accepter une boisson de la part d'un inconnu, mais il est trop frigorifié pour penser rationnellement.

« Avec plaisir, merci. Je ne dormirai plus maintenant de toute façon.

- Okay ! Je vais te chercher un mug. Il me reste une demi-cafetière. »

Blaine se lève souplement et Kurt regrette immédiatement sa chaleur corporelle. Un nouveau gémissement perce alors le silence et, vraiment, il va falloir qu'il ait une discussion avec Rachel parce que ce n'est plus possible. Une heure qu'ils y sont, une heure !

Blaine ne met pas longtemps à revenir deux tasses à la main. Kurt en prend une avec reconnaissance et soupire de plaisir lorsque ses mains glacées entrent en contact avec la surface brûlante de la tasse. Du coin de l'œil il voit Blaine rougir violement et détourner immédiatement le regard.

Uh. Il n'a pas cette réaction face aux prouesses vocales de Rachel. Etrange. Et intéressant.

« Hum, tu as emménagé seul, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Ou ton ou ta colocataire arrive à dormir malgré la performance de cantatrice ? », demande Kurt entre deux gorgées. »

Le café est bon, dosé juste comme il faut. Leurs futures relations de voisinage s'annoncent sous les meilleurs auspices.

« Je vis seul. Mauvaise rupture.

- Oh, je suis désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être. Il me trompait depuis des mois. »

Ah._ Il_. Voilà qui confirme sa suspicion.

« Effectivement, il ne vaut pas la peine d'être désolé alors.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Et puis, je ne regrette pas d'avoir déménagé. Le voisinage est de qualité. »

Ils échangent un sourire et Kurt se sent rougir à son tour derrière sa tasse.

« Et toi ?, reprend Blaine. Je suppose que Rachel n'est pas ta petite amie et que vous partagez simplement l'appartement ? »

Pour souligner ses paroles un gémissement leur parvient à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus étouffé.

« Ah, non. Nous ne sommes pas un couple si libéré. Je suis gay aussi et malgré la flamboyance de Rachel, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. »

Blaine manque de recracher son café par le nez avant de commencer à rire à gorge déployée. Kurt remarque alors de manière très inappropriée que Blaine a un très joli rire. Et un très joli sourire. Un très joli tout en fait.

Oups.

« Oh. Okay. »

_Wow Kurt, très discret tout ça. Pourquoi ne pas carrément lui demander son numéro de téléphone._

Kurt n'a jamais été quelqu'un de subtile en ce qui concerne ce type de relations… sociales.

Il est en train de penser à s'excuser de manière un peu gênée lorsqu'un bruit de coup sur le mur les fait se retourner de concert.

« Kurt !, leur parvient la voix étouffée de Rachel. Tu as encore laissé la fenêtre ouverte, il y a un courant d'air ! »

Kurt roule des yeux et se lève de mauvaise grâce.

« Bon, je suppose que ceci est mon signal pour que je réintègre mon doux logis. Merci pour le café, tu as sûrement évité à mes doigts de tomber et j'en ai encore besoin.

- Pas de problème ! répond Blaine en se relevant à son tour. Kurt remarque alors qu'il y a de petits rênes sur son pyjama. Festif.

- Ravi de t'avoir rencontré et hum, à une prochaine ? »

Blaine reprend sa tasse et Kurt se sent légèrement frissonner lorsque leurs doigts se frôlent.

« A une prochaine. Bonne nuit ? Ou enfin… bref. »

Kurt retient un petit sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Bonne nuit Blaine. »

* * *

Kurt et Blaine se revoient régulièrement, mais jamais vraiment de manière officielle toujours entre deux portes ou sur le palier et quelques fois aussi sur la cage d'escalier de secours. Kurt en est venu à attendre ces genres de petits rendez-vous et pour un peu, il pousserait même Rachel dans les bras de Brody pour se donner une excuse. Quelques fois, leurs sorties sur les marches ne coïncident pas, mais ils ont tous les deux pris l'habitude de gratter légèrement contre la fenêtre pour signifier leur présence. Jusqu'ici ils n'ont réussi à ne se louper que deux fois.

C'est assez étrange de ne se retrouver que sur ces escaliers, même s'ils échangent beaucoup et qu'ils ont maintenant leurs petits rituels bien huilés. Kurt rapporte à manger et Blaine une thermos pleine de café ou de thé selon leur humeur. Kurt a même investit dans un petit chauffage d'appoint qu'il tire dehors à l'aide d'une rallonge et qui fait monter substantiellement leur facture d'électricité (ils le branchent une fois chez l'un, une fois chez l'autre pour partager équitablement).

Plus le temps passe, plus cela ressemble à des rendez-vous, même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherche à mettre de mots dessus.

Ils discutent avec facilité et plaisir, leurs silences confortables, parfois entrecoupés des soupirs de Rachel et des grognements de Brody. Kurt apprend beaucoup de choses sur Blaine et sans doute Blaine en apprend-il tout autant. Kurt apprend que Blaine vient de Westerville Ohio et que le monde est bien petit, il apprend aussi que son rêve est de se produire sur scène et que ses relations à sa famille sont compliquées, lorsqu'une nuit Blaine le rejoint après un coup de téléphone tendu. Ce soir là, Blaine prend sa main dans la sienne mais Kurt n'est même pas sûr qu'il s'en soit véritablement rendu compte. Il apprend les petites choses et les secrets, ces choses qui demandent souvent plusieurs années avant d'être avouées du bout des lèvres mais qui coulent entre eux comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Et Kurt sent son cœur battre encore et encore dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il croise parfois le regard de Blaine, si bien qu'il est souvent obligé de détourner la tête pour cacher ce qui n'est qu'un secret de polichinelle.

* * *

« Kurt, franchement, vous êtes tous les deux des idiots.

- Hey !

- Il n'y pas de 'Hey !' qui tienne. Vous êtes des idiots, point barre. Vous allez vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux encore combien de temps ? Franchement, au début c'était presque comique, maintenant c'est juste pathétique.

- Tu ne comprends pas Rachel…

- Bien sûr que si que je comprends. Je sais ce que tu penses.

- Ah bon ? Vas-y, éclaire-moi ?

- Tu es tout simplement terrifié. Tu es terrifié parce que jusqu'ici tous ceux à qui tu as donné une petite pièce de ton cœur t'ont fait souffrir. Mais Kurt, ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que Blaine en tient déjà une entre ses doigts. »

Alors un jour, Kurt gratte à la fenêtre de Blaine sans prétexte. Parce que Rachel et Brody ont rompu pour un temps indéterminé et parce que Kurt est fatigué d'avoir peur. Il le fait le cœur battant, les mains moites et le cerveau baignés d'endorphines.

Blaine ouvre la fenêtre presqu'immédiatement.

« Oh, hey Kurt ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? Je n'entends pas la douce voix de Rachel il te faut des œufs ou du sel ? »

Et, parce que Rachel a raison et que Kurt est terrifié, il saisit la perche que Blaine lui tend sans s'en rendre compte.

« Oui, hum. Je suis en train de faire des crêpes et je n'ai pas assez de lait, est-ce que tu pourrais me dépanner ? »

Blaine fronce les sourcils et Kurt se rend compte que ses yeux sont humides et ses mains tremblantes.

« Kurt, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Blaine enjambe la fenêtre et prend ses mains dans les siennes. Elles sont chaudes et Kurt peut sentir les cals de ses doigts sur ses phalanges.

« Kurt, je vois très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Longue journée. Je suis juste fatigué.

- Mais…

- Blaine, s'il te plait. »

Blaine lâche ses mains et un masque d'incompréhension obscurcit son visage alors que ses lèvres se plissent et ses yeux se baissent.

Et Kurt… Kurt ne peut pas laisser Blaine comme ça. Il ne peut pas lui mentir et lui faire croire quelque chose qui n'est pas. Et surtout, il ne veut jamais, jamais, être à nouveau à l'origine de cette expression douloureuse sur son visage.

« Blaine… »

Blaine secoue la tête sans le regarder.

« Non, je… Je comprends. Je vais te chercher le lait et te laisser tranq… »

La bouche de Kurt sur la sienne l'empêche de finir sa phrase. Leurs lèvres sont sèches et celles de Kurt légèrement froides d'avoir attendu trop longtemps dans le froid de février. Leur baiser ne dure pourtant qu'une fraction de seconde, trop rapide surement pour laisser à Blaine le temps de réagir.

« Je voulais faire ça depuis longtemps. », souffle Kurt contre sa joue avant d'y amener doucement ses doigts pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge et il attend. Il attend que Blaine face quelque chose, mais Blaine le regarde simplement les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Kurt baisse alors les yeux et sent son cœur s'écraser dans sa poitrine douloureusement parce qu'une fois de plus, il a vu des choses là où il n'y en avait pas.

« Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il d'une fois faible. Tellement désolé. »

Blaine ne répond toujours pas et Kurt ne peut pas rester là. Il ne peut pas croiser à nouveau son regard alors que son cœur se brise en petite miettes qui tombent sur le sol et se dressent entre eux comme un mur.

Kurt lui tourne donc le dos et enroule ses bras autour de son torse comme pour se protéger de la douleur qui est en train de le secouer tout entier et il se dirige vers la porte de sa petite fenêtre.

« Bonne nuit Blaine. »

* * *

Trois jours s'écoulent. Trois jours pendant lesquels Kurt a l'impression de retenir sa respiration. Il guette le moindre bruit, la moindre parole lui parvenant de derrière la cloison séparant leurs deux appartements. Blaine reste silencieux.

Et puis, Rachel et Brody se remettent ensemble pour il ne sait quelle raison et tout recommence. Sauf que Kurt ne peut plus sortir sur l'escalier de secours et qu'il est obligé d'endurer cris et gémissements et coup de cadre lit contre le mur donnant sur sa chambre. Cela lui donne envie de pleurer. Parce qu'il avait raison et que sa stupidité lui a fait perdre cette chose fragile qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir briser.

« Je devrais peut-être tout simplement renoncer », murmure-t-il doucement en faisant chauffer la bouilloire alors qu'un nouveau grognement traverse la pièce.

Il est en train de faire couler l'eau sur le petit sachet dans sa théière et de regarder d'un œil le dernier morceau de cheesecake dans le frigo lorsqu'un grattement à la fenêtre se fait entendre.

Kurt sursaute et pose immédiatement la bouilloire pleine d'eau chaude. Blaine se tient derrière la vitre, visiblement nerveux et… est-ce qu'il porte un costume ?!

Kurt baisse les yeux sur son pyjama et se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il enfile rapidement une paire de chaussons et sa veste avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

« Blaine ? »

Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge et sort un bouquet de roses de derrière son dos. Kurt ouvre grand les yeux avant de le saisir et de balbutier bêtement :

« Blaine, qu'est-ce que… »

Blaine le coupe en posant doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Kurt, je… Hum, laisse-moi juste… Okay. Je reprends. Hum… »

Il s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d'être un idiot. Je, hum… des fois il me faut un petit peu de temps avant de me rendre compte de ce qu'il y a juste en sous de mon nez et je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour tout ce qui est de la romance et… bref, je suis un idiot et tu me ferais un grand honneur d'accepter de venir diner avec moi ce soir. »

Kurt sent à nouveau son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et il doit déglutir avant de pouvoir répondre d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment habillé pour un diner… »

Blaine hausse les épaules et sourit.

« Mets juste quelque chose de chaud et une paire de chaussures.

- Okay. »

Kurt saisit une écharpe, une paire de bottes et une paire de gants avant de se rediriger vers la fenêtre.

« Je ne crois vraiment pas que cela soit une tenue appropriée pour… »

Blaine s'écarte et les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge.

« Oh. »

Blaine a décoré l'intégralité de la plateforme de l'escalier reliant leurs deux appartements. Il a accroché une guirlande autour de la rambarde, de petites bougies sur les marches et une grande nappe blanche sur le sol, garnie d'assiettes, de couverts et de deux flutes de champagnes. Leur petit chauffage est branché sur le côté et Blaine se tient bien droit à côté en se mordillant les lèvres et en se balançant légèrement sur ses talons.

« J'ai pensé… J'ai pensé que c'était à propos. Je sais que ce n'est pas un vrai restaurant ou quoi que ce soit et si ça ne te plait pas, j'ai aussi des réservations tardives au Mastroiani au bas de la rue, mais… »

Kurt enjambe la fenêtre pour le rejoindre et pose immédiatement à son tour un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je pense que tu es très bon en ce qui concerne la romance. »

Et il ponctue sa phrase en remplaçant son doigt par ses lèvres. Cette fois ci, il n'y a pas d'hésitation. Blaine passe immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou pour les rapprocher un peu plus et glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre. Kurt sent un frisson électrique courir du sommet de sa tête à la pointe de ses pieds en passant par la pulpe de ses doigts qui agrippent et froissent la veste de Blaine. Bien vite, leurs bouchent s'ouvrent et leurs langues se cherchent avant de se frôler doucement et de s'enrouler l'une contre l'autre. Kurt a fermé les yeux dès que leurs lèvres ce sont touchées et Blaine envahit tous ses autres sens. Il sent le savon, la vanille, le froid et le champagne et ses grandes mains sur sa nuque laissent de longues trainées chaudes sur sa peau. Sa bouche a un goût de menthe et glisse sur la sienne avec de petits bruits moites qui devraient être ridicules mais qui ne le sont pas.

Lorsqu'ils se détachent enfin l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur respiration, Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en rougissant légèrement comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé sûrement depuis le lycée.

« Wow. », souffle-t-il du bout des lèvres avant de les humidifier pour goûter encore l'ombre de la saveur de Blaine du bout de la langue.

Blaine le regarde les yeux grands ouverts et les pommettes rougies par le froid et Kurt se souvient soudain du jour où ils se sont rencontrés de Blaine en pyjama, parka et moon boots, le nez et les joues rouges, sa bouches ourlée par un sourire. Quelque part, cela ne pouvait se terminer que comme ça, sur cet escalier, avec l'un d'entre eux en pyjama.

« J'ai hum, j'ai préparé des lasagnes et de la salade. Je ne suis pas très bon cuisinier, mais ma mère m'a aidé au tel…

- Blaine.

- Oh, heu. Je me tais. Bien. Voilà. Je me tais. »

Kurt sourit à nouveau. Il a l'impression de ne faire que sourire.

Sa main se pose sur la joue de Blaine et son pouce caresse doucement la naissance de sa pommette.

« Je n'ai pas faim, murmure-t-il juste contre sa mâchoire.

- Oh. »

Blaine fait une petite moue déçue et Kurt ne peut s'empêcher d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou, juste là où sous l'odeur du savon il peut sentir Blaine et juste Blaine.

« On pourra manger plus tard. »

Il finit sa phrase par un baiser humide derrière son oreille.

« Oh. … OH. »

Blaine se met à rire et Kurt peut en sentir les vibrations contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai dis qu'il me fallait toujours du temps pour comprendre les choses. »

Kurt embrasse simplement l'arrête de sa mâchoire et glisse sa main dans la sienne.

« Rentrons à l'intérieur.

- Okay. »

* * *

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ont de préservatifs. Blaine n'avait pas véritablement considéré cette option, peu sûr simplement que sa demande soit bien reçue et cela n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit de Kurt qui en était au point de penser à entrer dans les ordres. Ils pourraient demander à Rachel mais… non. Pas avec ce qu'il se passe encore derrière la cloison.

Cela les fait rire plus qu'autre chose, parce qu'ils semblent être incapables d'arrêter de rire ou de sourire depuis qu'ils ont tous les deux franchis le cadre de la fenêtre.

Blaine déshabille Kurt avec révérence, comme si le pyjama qu'il portait valait plus que le costume qu'il jette dans un coin de la pièce sans grande considération. Son regard s'arrête sur chaque centimètre de peau révélé et Kurt sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge lorsque Blaine s'agenouille à ses pieds pour faire glisser son pantalon, le tissu souple tombant délicatement sur ses pieds nus.

Blaine lève les yeux et plonge son regard dans celui de Kurt dont les doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux.

« Touche moi. », murmure Kurt d'une voix rauque, les paumes de ses mains sur les épaules dont il peut sentir les muscles rouler sous ses doigts.

Et c'est ce que Blaine fait.

Ils se découvrent doucement du bout des doigts et du bout des lèvres, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre toujours un peu plus fort. Le froid mordant de l'extérieur est maintenant remplacé par une chaleur brûlante qui les enveloppe tous les deux et qui assourdit le bruit de leurs respirations saccadés et les petits gémissements qui s'échappent de leurs lèvres alors qu'ils se noient l'un dans l'autre.

A l'extérieur, la guirlande accrochée autour de la rampe de l'escalier continue de clignoter et les bougies de se consumer, baignant la pièce d'une lumière chaude et discrète qui se love autour d'eux comme une caresse.

_C'est ça_, pense Kurt, juste avant de murmurer son plaisir contre la bouche pliante de Blaine sous la sienne_, c'est juste ça de remettre son cœur et son corps entre les mains de quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça._

* * *

Le temps s'écoule comme de la mélasse et ils n'y font pas attention, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures en murmurant de petits riens qui n'ont leur place que sur l'oreiller et qui ramènent encore et toujours un sourire sur leur visage jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se ferment d'eux même.

Ils sont sur le point de s'endormir lorsque deux coups fermes sur la cloison les font sursauter, si bien que Kurt manque d'envoyer son coude dans les côtes de Blaine qui a à peine le temps de l'éviter.

Il est en train de se pencher et d'embrasser doucement son torse pour se faire pardonner, lorsque Rachel hurle derrière le mur.

« On est très heureux pour vous, mais vous pourriez faire moins de bruit s'il vous plait ?! »

Kurt et Blaine éclatent de rire.

* * *

Bonne année 2013 ! :)


	8. Down the road

Titre de série : Les satellites  
Titre de chapitre : Down the road  
Pairing : Kurt/Blaine  
Rating : R/NC-17  
Genre : romance  
Note : « Les satellites » est une série de dix fics Univers Alternatifs, ayant pour point commun de relater une rencontre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire individuellement.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

**8. Down the road **

« Bon, Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour tes 39 ans ? »

Kurt lance à Rachel un regard noir.

« Rien du tout. Ce chiffre n'existe pas. »

Rachel sourit et tend la main pour effleurer les petites rides autour de ses yeux. Kurt lui tape sèchement sur les doigts.

« Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas prétendre avoir 35 ans toute ta vie, déclare-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Qui t'as dit 35 ? Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais dépassé le chiffre 30. »

« Elias sera déçu si tu ne fais rien, chantonne Rachel à nouveau. Seigneur, Kurt a envie de la hacher menue.

- Elias a 7 ans et est bien plus intéressé par son cours de natation jeudi que par l'anniversaire de son père.

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

- C'est mon grand âge.

- Avec Santana on pourrait...

- RACHEL. Si tu mêles Santana à ça, je brûle tous tes vinyles de Barbara Streisand.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Je ne prendrais pas le risque si j'étais toi. »

Le visage de Rachel redevient sérieux et presque un peu triste. Le regard de Kurt se durcit. Il sait ce qu'elle va dire avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

« Kurt... Ca fait cinq ans maintenant. Tu ne penses pas que...

- Non. »

Le ton est final. Il y a une raison pour laquelle Kurt ne fête pas son anniversaire et Rachel le sait.

« Okay. »

* * *

« Papa, quand est-ce que je saurais nager ? »

Elias, six ans et demi, armé de sa bouée d'apprentissage fronce les sourcils dans la plus belle imitation de son père. Cela fait sourire Kurt qui est en train de vérifier sa sangle.

« Lorsque tu n'auras plus besoin des flotteurs. Tu y es presque. Allez, va rejoindre Mathilde. »

Mathilde est son professeur de natation et Kurt soupçonne fort Elias d'en être amoureux vu son expression à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce son prénom. Kurt est d'ailleurs presque certain que la seule raison pour laquelle il est aussi pressé de savoir nager sans bouée est simplement pour l'impressionner.

Elias rejoint Mathilde et se lance immédiatement dans une longue diatribe que Kurt ne peut pas comprendre de là où il se trouve. Il sourit à nouveau, ajuste ses lunettes et commence ses propres longueurs.

Dire que Kurt n'aime pas la piscine serait exagéré. Nager ne lui pose pas de problème - Burt s'est assuré très tôt qu'il sache se débrouiller pour ne pas couler à pic – et Kurt sait qu'à son grand âge entretenir son corps est important et la natation lui permet de faire travailler tous ses muscles de manière harmonieuse. Sans compter que cela est très bon pour le dos ce qui est appréciable lorsqu'on passe plusieurs heures derrière une table à dessin ou une machine à coudre. Cela ne l'empêche pas pour autant de pleurer intérieurement devant les fautes de goût inexcusables que constituent le bonnet de bain et les lunettes de natation. Kurt est tout à fait pour les accessoires mais ceux là… Rien que d'y penser il sent son cœur se serrer. Pourtant, on ne les lui ferait enlever pour rien au monde il tient bien trop à ses yeux et à ses cheveux pour ça (il ne part pas avec un patrimoine génétique encourageant et il est hors de question qu'il commence à porter des casquettes). Heureusement ce genre de considération est vite oubliée une fois lancé. L'eau a cette propriété incroyable de lui vider complètement la tête et de le recentrer dans son corps comme n'arrive à le faire ni le yoga, ni la méditation (Kurt a essayé la méditation, mais il n'a jamais réussi à faire autre chose que sa liste de courses). L'eau masse ses muscles doucement et il peut les sentir se détendre petit à petit sous sa peau. Il n'y a rien d'autre que ça. Plus de stress, plus de collection d'hivers, plus de fashion week, plus de pleurs d'enfants au milieu de la nuit, plus d'anniversaire, plus de …

Non.

Kurt redouble d'ardeur et repousse résolument tout ce que sa tête essaye vainement de lui rappeler. Pas maintenant. Ce soir, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre et dans son lit froid et vide. Mais pas maintenant.

Kurt prend une longue inspiration et laisse l'eau l'engloutir tout entier.

* * *

« Papa ! Papa ! »

Kurt remonte ses lunettes et tourne la tête vers le petit garçon qui vient de sauter dans l'eau pour le rejoindre. Kurt est épuisé et ses muscles commencent à tirer, mais le sourire de son fils suffit à en ramener un sur son visage. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la bouée d'apprentissage a été mal nouée et qu'elle flotte maintenant derrière Elias qui est DANS LE GRAND BAIN OÙ IL N'A PAS PIEDS ! Kurt sent un cri se coincer dans sa gorge et il se prépare à se jeter à s'en rencontre sauf que … Elias nage. Il nage seul sans bouée et sans en avoir conscience. Kurt lève la tête et voit Mathilde lui adresser un petit clin d'œil.

Seigneur… Kurt sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'est stupide, mais son bébé est assez grand pour nager.

« Hey, souffle-t-il lorsqu'Elias se jette littéralement dans ses bras.

- Papa ! Papa ! Mathilde m'a appris à plonger et… »

Kurt peut lire sur son visage l'exact moment où Elias réalise qu'il ne porte plus ses flotteurs. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et sa petite bouche s'ouvre sur un O stupéfait.

« PAPA JE NAGE ! »

Kurt resserre un petit peu plus ses bras autour de lui et dépose un baiser sur son front. Elias est tellement heureux qu'il en vient presque à hyper ventiler.

« Respire mon cœur, respire. Tu ne voudrais pas couler dès ton premier jour.

- MAIS PAPA JE NAGE ! »

Kurt sent son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime mon cœur.

- Moi aussi papa. Mais je nage ! »

Elias va certainement rester bloqué sur cet événement encore longtemps.

Kurt est sur le point de lui proposer de faire une longueur avec lui lorsqu'un petit cri étouffé lui fait tourner la tête. Il y a une jeune fille – 12 ans au plus – qui s'agite bizarrement dans l'eau sans arriver à reprendre sa respiration. Ce n'est qu'en la voyant couler que Kurt réalise ce qui est en train de se passer.

« Elias, tu restes ici, tu ne bouges pas ! »

Kurt accroche Elias au mur et s'élance immédiatement vers le corps qui continue de descendre. Il n'y a personne, pas de maître nageur, pas…

« SARAH ! »

Une voix paniquée parvient à Kurt suivi d'un bruit d'eau mais il ne se retourne pas. Qui que cela soit, Kurt est la personne la plus proche et il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir. Son cerveau fonctionne en autopilote lorsqu'il plonge vers la jeune fille qui se débat au fonds de la piscine. Son visage est distordu par la panique et Kurt remarque immédiatement sa jambe raide.

_Une crampe. _

Il l'a prend à bras le corps, sans faire de délicatesse et donne un coup de pieds ferme sur le fonds pour remonter à la surface. Cela ne prend que quelques secondes, mais pour Kurt cela semble durer une éternité. La jeune fille inspire bruyamment dès que sa tête sort de l'eau et Kurt peut sentir son cœur affolé contre son bras.

« Ca va aller, souffle-t-il difficilement. Je vais te ramener vers le bord. Ca va aller. »

Il ne sait pas trop si elle comprend ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire, mais elle ne se débat pas. En quelques battements de jambes, ils atteignent le rebord et Kurt la hisse immédiatement. Un maître nageur accourt pour prendre le relais et Kurt a à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'une main froide s'accroche à son avant bras.

« Sarah. Vous avez sauvé Sarah ! »

L'homme qui se tient devant lui doit avoir à peu près son âge et ses yeux sont cachés sous une masse désordonnée de cheveux bouclés saturés d'eau. Et surtout, il est complètement habillé. Son t-shirt colle à sa peau alors que son pantalon flotte autour de ses jambes et ses pieds battent l'eau frénétiquement, alourdis par une paire de chaussures de toile.

« Qu… ? »

Mais l'homme ne le regarde déjà plus. Il s'est hissé lui aussi sur le rebord et se tient à côté de la jeune fille – Sarah ? – qui reprend sa respiration et masse sa jambe encore raide. Ils ont tous les deux les larmes aux yeux et claquent des dents piteusement. Kurt suppose donc que cela doit être le père de la gamine et qu'il se trouvait dans les gradins lorsque cette dernière a perdu pieds.

« Je suis… »

Il s'adresse à nouveau à Kurt entre deux claquements de dents.

« Je vous suis tellement reconnaissant. Merci ! Je… »

Il accepte gracieusement la serviette que lui tend un maître nageur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. »

Son regard se voile et il baisse les yeux une fraction de seconde et ce simple geste apprend à Kurt qu'il y a là bien plus que ce que les mots laissent deviner.

« Je vous en prie. Je suis aussi père de famille et si un jour cela se produisait avec Elias, je prierais de toutes mes forces pour que quelqu'un se trouve à proximité.

« Oh, je… Hum. »

L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je ne suis pas son père. Je suis son oncle. Mais le sentiment est le même. »

Kurt incline la tête soudain curieux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer alors que l'homme en face de lui malgré ses lèvres bleues, ses cheveux trempés partant dans toutes les directions et ses yeux rouges… Malgré tout cela… Son cœur a un petit sursaut et tape contre sa poitrine comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années, comme si soudain il se rappelait à lui alors que Kurt l'avait cru mort depuis longtemps.

Il sursaute lorsqu'Elias pose sa petite main sur son avant bras et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour sortir de ce flou cotonneux qui vient tout d'un coup de l'envelopper sans prévenir.

« Papa ? »

Le petit garçon passe ses bras autour de son cou et Kurt le charge sur sa hanche. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut plus vraiment faire maintenant qu'Elias a grandi, mais l'eau supporte la majorité de son poids.

« Tout va bien mon cœur. La jeune fille a eu un problème à la jambe, mais elle est en sécurité maintenant.

- Elle ne sait pas nager ?! »

Il y a tellement d'incrédulité dans sa voix que Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Si bien sûr. Elle a eu une crampe à la jambe. Ca veut dire que ses muscles se sont durcis tout d'un coup et c'est pour ça qu'elle a coulé. »

L'explication est extrêmement simplifiée, mais cela semble convenir à Elias qui regarde maintenant Sarah et son oncle avec curiosité.

« Tu es une sorte de super héro alors. », remarque-t-il très sérieusement.

Kurt laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Je n'irais pas jusque là. »

L'homme au dessus d'eux toujours se retourne vivement.

« Oh, je suis d'accord avec lui ! Vous êtes bien une sorte de super héro ! Pour vous remercier, puis-je vous inviter quelque part tous les deux ?

- Oh je… Ce n'est pas la peine de vous déranger. Vraiment. »

Kurt se sent rougir sous le regard de l'inconnu qui le fixe avec un grand sourire.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire et vraiment, j'y tiens ! Il y a un très bon glacier juste à côté de la piscine. »

Au mot « glacier » Elias commence à gigoter sur sa hanche et Kurt sait qu'il n'a désormais plus le choix.

« Et bien, dans ce cas, nous allons accepter votre généreuse invitation. »

Kurt sourit et se voit répondre par le sourire sans doute le plus lumineux qui lui ait été donné de voir. Cet homme devrait être ridicule, là, trempé sur le rebord de la piscine, mais ce n'est pas le cas et Kurt ne comprend vraiment pas comment cela peut être possible.

Il se penche alors et lui tend la main.

« Au fait, honte à moi, mais je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Je suis l'oncle de Sarah ici présente qui s'amuse à nourrir mon ulcère jour après jour.

- Hey ! »

Blaine ébouriffe les cheveux de Sarah et se voit adresser un regard noir.

« Kurt Hummel », répond-t-il simplement en saisissant la main qui lui est tendue. « Enchanté. »

* * *

Le glacier du coin de la rue est effectivement excellent et Elias s'empresse de lui faire honneur en déclarant que cet endroit est désormais son endroit préféré du monde entier. Kurt lui-même se demande très sérieusement pourquoi ils ne sont jamais entrés ici alors qu'ils passent systématiquement devant une fois par une semaine.

Blaine lui adresse un regard entendu.

« J'en déduis que vous êtes tous les deux conquis ? »

Kurt et Elias hochent la tête de concert, ce qui leur vaut un nouveau regard amusé.

Après avoir finit sa glace, Elias demande à aller jouer dans le petit carré de jeu situé à l'extérieur. Kurt est hésitant tout d'abord à cause de la proximité de la route, mais Sarah se propose d'y aller avec lui et il finit par lui accorder la permission.

Elias s'est de doute façon déjà amouraché de Sarah dont il n'hésite pas à prendre la main pour la tirer résolument vers le toboggan.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? s'enquit Kurt en se retournant vers Blaine.

- Onze ans et quelques mois. Elle rentre en sixième à la rentrée. Je me souviens encore du tout petit nourrisson dans les bras de mon frère. On ne nous prévient jamais qu'ils vont grandir aussi rapidement. »

Kurt acquiesce en rajoutant un peu de lait dans son café.

« Elias aura bientôt sept ans et j'ai l'impression que la toute première fois où je l'ai tenu dans mes bras était hier. »

Blaine hoche la tête à son tour.

« Je ne voyais pas Sarah beaucoup avant – mon frère habitait à Los Angeles – mais lorsque je l'ai revue, cela m'a fait un petit choc et je me suis senti sans doute bien plus vieux que ce que je ne suis.

- J'ai le même problème. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et j'ai toujours l'impression que ma majorité était hier. »

Blaine s'illumine immédiatement. Ah. Encore un fanatique des anniversaires. Kurt pourrait peut-être le présenter à Rachel ?

« Joyeux anniversaire ! C'est d'autant plus l'occasion de fêter cela aujourd'hui. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on sauve une vie le jour de son anniversaire ! Quel âge est-ce que cela te fait ? 32, 33 ? »

Ils en sont arrivés à se tutoyer naturellement et malgré lui Kurt se sent rougir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un inconnu lui donne six ans de moins que son âge.

« 39. »

Blaine en recrache presque son café par le nez.

« Sans blague ?! Un an de plus que moi ? Il faut que tu me donnes la marque de ta crème de jour.

- Laquelle ? J'en utilise quatre sans compter celle pour les mains et les coudes.

- Et bien je comprends mieux ! Je ne me mets de la crème que sur les mains et vaguement sur le visage lorsque Sarah m'y fait penser en me traitant de dinosaure.

- Oh Blaine, tant de choses à t'apprendre encore. Heureusement, il te reste deux ans avant la quarantaine, tout n'est pas encore perdu pour toi. »

Ils se mettent à rire tous les deux et Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne s'est plus senti à l'aise comme cela depuis longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le regard de Blaine accroche la petite pendule située dans un coin de la salle et à nouveau ses yeux s'agrandissent (peut-être la surprise est-elle son état permanent ? Kurt est presque fasciné plus qu'il n'est amusé).

« Il est presque 17h ! Kurt, je suis désolé ! Tu as sûrement mieux à faire le jour de ton anniversaire et tu as sûrement quelqu'un qui t'attend ainsi que quelque chose de prévu.

- Si par quelqu'un tu entends Hector le chat et par quelque chose, un marathon _Princess Bride_ et _L'Histoire sans fin_ avec Elias, tu es effectivement dans le vrai. »

Blaine le regarde sans comprendre. Kurt soupire intérieurement et hésite une seconde avant d'envoyer se faire voir toutes ses peurs absurdes.

« Je suis veuf. Le père d'Elias est mort il y a quelques années.

- Oh. »

Il n'y a pas de pitié dans les yeux de Blaine maintenant, mais une si grande tristesse que Kurt sent son cœur se serrer.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du demander, ni assumer… Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce souvenir douloureux le jour de ton anniversaire. »

Kurt se retient de lui dire que malheureusement, il n'a pas eu besoin de ça et que toute sa vie son anniversaire sera lié à un coup de téléphone en plein milieu de la nuit.

« Blaine. Hey. Ne t'excuse pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et j'ai été un peu rude en te balançant ça au visage. Pardon. »

Blaine fronce les sourcils.

« Tout de même, c'était mal venu de ma part. Tu sauves ma nièce et je te remercie en m'immisçant dans ta vie privée. »

Il a l'air tellement malheureux de son faux pas que Kurt laisse échapper un petit rire et finit par poser légèrement sa main sur la sienne.

« Blaine, sérieusement, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis tu m'as déjà remercié en m'invitant ici.

- Hm. »

Blaine a toujours l'ai extrêmement concentré et Kurt commence à s'inquiéter un peu.

« Est-ce que tu as une baby-sitter ?, demande-t-il abruptement.

- Heu… Oui ? »

Kurt ne voit vraiment pas le rapport, mais Blaine ne lui laisse pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

« Je t'invite au restaurant.

- Pardon ? »

Kurt est trop estomaqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre, surtout que la main de Blaine est toujours en dessous de la sienne et qu'il vient tout d'un coup de virer rouge tomate.

« Enfin, je veux dire. Si tu veux ? Je ne voudrais pas assumer. Hum. En tout bien tout honneur. Juste pour manger et parce que tu ne devrais pas passer ton anniversaire devant la TV. A moins que ce ne soit ce que veuilles vraiment faire et dans ce cas là je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas juger et je… je vais me taire maintenant. Voilà. Et peut-être m'enfuir en Alaska. Hm. »

Kurt ne peut pas s'en empêcher et éclate de rire. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer, le visage outré de Blaine ne faisant que nourrir son fou rire. Finalement, il prend une longue inspiration qu'il parvient à expirer sans s'étouffer et plonge son regard dans celui de Blaine en serrant légèrement ses doigts entre les siens.

« Je serais ravi d'aller dîner avec toi. »

* * *

Blaine vient chercher Kurt à 19h précise. Il disparaît presqu'entièrement derrière un immense bouquet de fleurs et Kurt se sent sourire bêtement. On ne lui a plus apporté de fleurs depuis des années. Même Alex n'avait jamais été vraiment un grand fan du geste sans compter qu'il était allergique aux graminées. Kurt quant à lui a toujours été sensible à ce genre de petites attentions.

« Tu as acheté l'intégralité du stock du fleuriste », plaisante-il en le débarrassant pour mettre les fleurs dans un vase. « C'est peut-être un peu beaucoup pour une simple sortie en tout bien tout honneur.

- Oh. »

Blaine rougit immédiatement et baisse la tête en se tordant les mains.

« Non, mais, je veux dire, c'était pour ton anniversaire. Je ne savais pas quoi prendre et des fleurs ça fait toujours plaisir. Enfin si on n'est pas allergique… Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es allergique, c'est ça ?! »

Kurt se met à rire et se rapproche à nouveau de lui pour poser une main sur son bras.

« Relax Blaine, je plaisante. Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont très belles et personne n'y est allergique ici. C'est une très gentille attention. »

Blaine a immédiatement l'air soulagé et Kurt remarque qu'il se tient soudain un peu plus droit. Il est vêtu simplement d'un pantalon rouge léger, d'espadrilles qu'il porte sans chaussettes (!) et d'un polo noir qui dessine ses biceps juste comme il faut. Un peu trop de gel peut-être, mais à part ça…

« Tu… hum… »

Kurt n'a plus flirté depuis la fac et il ne sait absolument plus comment faire. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien dire dans ce genre de situation : « Tu es très beau ? », non, trop franc pour l'instant. « Cette chemise te va bien. » Non plus, même si c'est vrai. Ca ne fait pas naturel.

Fort heureusement, Blaine ne le laisse pas longtemps dans l'embarras et fait une sorte de geste pour designer son ensemble.

« Oh et en fait, heu, wow. »

Visiblement, lui non plus ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait.

« Merci. Tu es très, hum… »

Kurt fait le même geste.

« Tu es très 'wow' toi aussi. »

Tant qu'à faire autant qu'ils soient mortifiés tous les deux.

Elias arrive alors à point nommé suivi de Sophie, sa baby-sitter attitrée.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Blaine. »

Kurt lui passe la main dans les cheveux pour le féliciter de sa politesse.

« Bonsoir Elias ! Et peux m'appeler Blaine. Juste Blaine.

- D'accord Juste Blaine, répond Elias sans se démonter. Tu sors avec mon papa ?

- Ouip. Je l'emmène dîner pour son anniversaire.

- Oh. »

Elias hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

« Comme la _Belle et le clochard_. »

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question et Kurt est obligé de se mordre la joue pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Embarrasser Blaine semble être devenu un sport familial.

« Alors comme ça tu es un connaisseur de Disney ? C'est rare de voir des enfants maintenant qui connaissent la _Belle et le clochard_. »

Joli retournement de situation. Kurt applaudit silencieusement derrière la tête d'Elias et Blaine lui adresse un petit clin d'œil.

« Bien sûr que je connais Disney, répond Elias très sérieusement. Avec mon papa, on a tout regardé et on a tous les Blue Ray.

- Je suis un grand fan moi-même, ça nous fait un point commun. »

Elias lui adresse un grand sourire.

« Il faudra que tu reviennes à la maison alors ! »

Blaine lève les yeux et croise le regard de Kurt.

« Okay.

- Yay ! Bon, maintenant, emmène mon papa au restaurant ! »

Elias plante ses petits poings sur ses hanches et lève le menton pour asseoir son autorité. Blaine lui fait un petit salut.

« Bien chef. Kurt ? »

Kurt se saisit de son manteau et se retourne vers Sophie qui lui fait un petit geste de la main.

« J'ai bien ton numéro de portable et les numéros d'urgence sont sur le frigo.

- Parfait. Merci Sophie.

- Pas de quoi. Tu me payes pour ça. »

Kurt se retient de lui tirer la langue comme il le ferait d'habitude et se penche pour lacer ses chaussures. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Sophie le dépasser et se diriger vers Blaine. Elle lui murmure quelque chose du bout des lèvres et Kurt ne peut en saisir qu'une partie, mais il est quasiment sûre que cette partie pourrait être traduite : « Si tu ne le traites pas bien, je fais brûler ta maison. ». Sophie est parfois un peu intense.

« C'est bon je suis prêt, on peut y aller. »

Blaine regarde Sophie avec un brin de peur dans les yeux avant de se retourner vers lui et de lui adresser un sourire qui illumine tout son visage.

« Allons-y. »

Il lui tient la porte pour sortir et Kurt a tout le mal du monde à se retenir de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

Blaine l'emmène dans un petit restaurant indien perdu au fond d'une petite rue où Kurt n'a jamais mis les pieds.

« Je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir, mais je me suis dit que manger indien était sans doute le plus sûr. Ils font des plats végétariens au cas où tu ne manges pas de viandes et le menu comporte par le détail les risques d'allergies. J'y emmène souvent Sarah. »

Kurt hoche la tête.

« C'est une bonne idée. Et rassure-toi, je ne suis pas végétarien. »

Blaine lui sourit et lui tend la main pour le guider à l'intérieur. Ses doigts au creux de la paume de Kurt sont brûlants et il doit se rappeler sévèrement qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques heures, même s'il n'en a pas l'impression. Kurt a 39 ans, pas 14.

On leur a réservé une petite table malgré le monde qui se presse pour avoir une place. Blaine doit venir assez souvent ici pour avoir ce genre de privilège car la serveuse lui adresse un petit clin d'œil avant de leur apporter leurs cartes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? demande Kurt en parcourant le menu rapidement. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus mangé indien et chaque restaurant a des spécialités différentes.

- Les pakoras de légumes sont vraiment très bonnes et en plat, je pense que tu peux choisir le poulet shahi korma les yeux fermés. C'est très certainement le meilleur que j'ai jamais mangé.

- Parfait ! »

Kurt fait claquer sa carte et aussitôt une des serveuses vient prendre leur commande et s'assurer qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

« Un point en plus pour le service, chuchote Kurt une fois la serveuse partie.

- N'est-ce pas ! Tu pourras y emmener Elias si tu veux, ils ont aussi de chouettes menus pour enfants.

- Je retiens. »

Ils restent ensuite silencieux quelques instants, sans que cela ne soit véritablement inconfortable. C'est ce que Kurt commence à apprécier de plus en plus chez Blaine cette facilité qu'il a de simplement exister et d'occuper l'espace sans être écrasant ou présomptueux.

Kurt se décide à briser le silence une fois leurs entrées servies.

« Alors, dis moi Blaine, maintenant que nous nous connaissons depuis exactement sept heures, qui es-tu ? »

Blaine hausse les sourcils et Kurt continue.

« Je veux dire, je sais que tu as une nièce, que tu t'excuses souvent et que tu es prêt à sauter tout habillé dans une piscine pour sauver une personne que tu aimes. C'est un peu lacunaire, tu ne trouves pas. »

Blaine acquiesce en souriant et découpe un morceau de son Naan pour le mettre dans l'assiette de Kurt afin qu'il puisse y goûter.

« Seulement si tu me fais le même honneur ensuite. »

Kurt lui fait un petit signe de la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Bien, que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tout, répond simplement Kurt en portant à ses lèvres son verre de vin. Mais tu peux commencer par une présentation d'usage. Nom, âge, situation professionnelle, situation familiale, hobbies…

- Oh, wow, okay. Donc, Blaine Anderson, 38 ans, metteur en scène, célibataire et oncle d'une préadolescente tentant régulièrement de me provoquer une crise cardiaque. Oh, et ma couleur favorite est le vert d'eau et j'occupe mon temps libre en travaillant dans un refuge pour animaux. Moins ceci dit depuis que Sarah est avec moi. »

Sarah vit chez Blaine ? Voilà une information que Kurt ne s'attendait pas à apprendre. Blaine est son oncle, pourquoi habiterait-elle chez lui ? A moins que…

Blaine semble lire dans ses pensées car il enchaine presqu'immédiatement.

« Hm. Je sais que tu dois te poser des questions maintenant, donc autant y répondre tout de suite. Mon frère, sa femme et Sarah ont eu un accident de voiture il y a deux ans et… Sarah a été la seule à s'en sortir. Je suis son gardien légal maintenant. »

Blaine baisse la tête mais pas assez rapidement pour que Kurt manque l'éclair de douleur qui traverse son regard. Il ne connaît que trop bien cette douleur là. Elle ne disparaît jamais vraiment. Kurt tend la main et la pose sur celle de Blaine pour prendre ses doigts entre les siens.

« Je suis désolé Blaine. Désolé pour toi et Sarah. »

Blaine hoche la tête.

« Toi aussi tu as perdu quelqu'un. », souffle Blaine sans lever les yeux et Kurt sent sa main frémir sous la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas une compétition, répond-il doucement. Chaque douleur est différente et elle ne saurait être éclipsée par une autre.

- Tu as raison. Tu es… »

Blaine secoue la tête, s'éclaircit la gorge et relève finalement la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Kurt.

« Tu es bien plus sensé que moi. »

Kurt est certain que ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait dire, mais il ne relève pas.

« Je pourrais même remporter le titre de la personne la plus sensée de l'univers. »

Blaine lui répond par un sourire.

« Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant dit moi, Kurt Hummel, à ton tour, qui es-tu, à part la personne la plus censée de l'univers ? »

Kurt s'essuie la bouche méticuleusement et plie soigneusement sa serviette avant de répondre. Blaine l'attend patiemment et coupe de petits morceaux de son poulet en gardant ses yeux fixés sur lui. Kurt se sent rougir et il est obligé d'enchainer un peu plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« Kurt Hummel, 39 ans de ce jour, même si je trouve ce chiffre absolument dépourvu de signification, designer indépendant, … veuf. »

Il marque une petite pause et s'empêche de fermer sa main en un poing qui presserait ses ongles contre sa paume. Ce ne devrait plus être aussi difficile. Mais peut-être que ce sera toujours difficile. Peut-être que le jour de son anniversaire sera à jamais teinté de douleur, même si Blaine s'efforce d'y associer de nouveau souvenirs sans s'en rendre compte.

« … veuf, répète-t-il. Père d'un petit garçon de six ans et demi qui nage maintenant tout seul sans flotteurs et passionné par Broadway. A ce propos, il va falloir que tu développes un peu cette histoire de metteur en scène. Ah et ma couleur préférée est le bleu roi. »

Blaine hoche la tête et lui offre à nouveau un de ses sourires qui illuminent complètement son visage et le font paraître presque vingt ans plus jeune.

« Bien, je pense que cela nous donne une bonne base, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tout à fait. Maintenant, dis-moi en plus sur ce travail de metteur en scène. »

La discussion se construit ensuite toute seule. Kurt apprend que Blaine a monté plusieurs pièce que Kurt a vues parfois plusieurs fois et qu'il a lui-même été sur les planches un temps avant de se consacrer à la mise en scène qui est devenue sa vraie passion. Il apprend qu'il possède un golden retriever nommé Ganymède à qui il manque un patte et que personne ne voulait adopter et que si Sarah n'était pas là pour lui tirer les oreilles, il aurait déjà sans doute recueilli la moitié du refuge pour se reconvertir ensuite en vétérinaire.

Ils se découvrent ainsi autant de points communs que de différences et Kurt posent plus de questions qu'il n'en a jamais vraiment posé à quiconque lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Blaine le regarde comme s'il était quelque chose de précieux et cela fait chauffer ses joues et contracte délicieusement son ventre.

Blaine est le premier homme avec qui Kurt partage un dîner qui ne soit pas lié à son travail depuis la mort d'Alex et il découvre que cela peut être agréable. Blaine est encore un inconnu en quelque sorte et il devrait se sentir mal à l'aise ou au moins suspicieux, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Blaine est rassurant, poli, séduisant, intelligent et honnêtement une des personnes les plus généreuses et souriante que Kurt puisse connaître. Il a quelque chose de fascinant et Kurt apprécie vraiment sa compagnie. Il se surprend ainsi à vouloir le connaître encore un peu plus plus qu'autour d'un simple dîner.

La fin du repas arrive trop vite, même si Kurt se rend alors compte qu'il est déjà un peu plus de 22h. Blaine paye malgré toutes les protestations que Kurt peut bien faire et il prend même la peine de le ramener chez lui. C'est adorable et Kurt n'arrive plus vraiment à contrôler son cœur qui soudain se rappelle à lui après une longue période d'anesthésie.

« Merci. », dit-il simplement, lorsque Blaine fait le tour du taxi pour venir lui ouvrir la porte.

En temps normal ce genre de geste aurait tendance à lui faire froncer les sourcils – il est tout à fait capable d'ouvrir sa porte, merci bien – mais ce soir, peut-être plus détendu par le vin, il trouve simplement l'attention à l'image de Blaine.

Kurt n'a pas envie d'en rester là. Il pourrait l'inviter à monter, mais ils ne se connaissent pas depuis assez longtemps et Kurt ne sait pas vraiment s'il est prêt pour ça, mais il n'a pas non plus envie de dire au revoir à Blaine tout de suite. C'est un sentiment étrange auquel Kurt ne sait pas ou ne sait plus faire face.

« Je, hm… »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et essaye tant bien que mal de trouver ces mots.

« C'était très agréable, Blaine, merci beaucoup. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas… Enfin, que… »

Kurt baisse la tête pour cacher son embarras. Pourquoi est-ce que les mots ne lui viennent pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi mauvais à ça ? Il essaye vainement de se rappeler de la fac et des différentes phrases et situations qui un jour lui avaient semblées faciles et rien ne vient.

« Hey… »

La main sur son bras le fait sursauter et il relève la tête. Un petit sourire ourle les lèvres de Blaine et Kurt peut voir un petit peu de nervosité dans sa posture.

« J'ai également passé une bonne soirée et je suis content d'avoir pu égayer un peu ta journée d'anniversaire. Et je hum… J'aimerai le refaire ? Enfin, avoir d'autres rendez-vous, je veux dire. Si tu es d'accord. Parce que je t'apprécie vraiment et que je ne m'attendais pas en me levant ce matin à diner avec un homme aussi unique et intéressant et incroyable. Et je voudrais te revoir. Si tu veux me revoir aussi. »

Kurt sent son cœur avoir un petit soubresaut dans sa poitrine. Il se rapproche alors doucement de Blaine, pose délicatement sa main sur la sienne et se penche pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Le geste est un peu maladroit et Kurt a l'impression que son corps entier vibre de nervosité contenue, mais le sourire qu'il reçoit en réponse faire éclore dans son ventre un petit cocon de chaleur.

« Je voudrais te revoir moi aussi. »

Sa voix est plus timide qu'il ne le voudrait, mais Blaine serre ses doigts dans les siens et se penche à son tour pour poser doucement ses lèvres juste au coin de sa bouche.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant trois mois que Kurt a rencontré Blaine. Trois mois, douze rendez-vous et exactement quinze baisers bouches fermées. Tout cela ressemble fort à une romance victorienne où Blaine lui ferait très respectueusement la cour et où le summum de l'érotisme serait de lui dévoiler sa cheville. Sauf que… Sauf que Kurt veut plus et qu'il n'a absolument aucune idée de comment le demander. Comment est-ce qu'on peut bien demander ça ? « Hey, Blaine, j'apprécie vraiment qu'on prenne notre temps et qu'on apprenne à se connaître, mais maintenant j'aimerai bien qu'on s'occupe de la tension sexuelle certaine entre nous. D'accord ? Parfait. ».

Malheureusement cela ne marche pas comme ça et, même s'il le voulait, Kurt ne pourrait jamais formuler à voix haute ce genre de propos. Pas qu'il n'aime pas le sexe pas du tout, c'est juste qu'il a parfois du mal à… Mettre des mots sur les choses. Sans compter que sa libido fait actuellement n'importe quoi et que son corps réagit avec une sensibilité exacerbée sortie de nulle part.

Après la mort d'Alex, Kurt n'avait plus eu envie de rien et il lui avait fallu plus d'un an pour seulement arriver à se masturber sans se mettre à pleurer (ses premières tentatives sont des choses qu'il garde soigneusement compartimentés dans un coin de sa mémoire libellé « à ne pas ouvrir »). Et, même à partir de ce moment là, cela ne lui était jamais apparu comme une nécessité, si bien que Kurt en était venu à ne plus rien attendre de son corps dans ce domaine précis.

Depuis qu'il a rencontré Blaine, visiblement ses hormones se sont décidées à rattraper le temps perdu. Et il ne sait absolument pas comment aborder ce sujet là. Sans compter que cela fait cinq ans… Cinq ans à ne se masturber qu'une fois tous les deux mois et sans voir le corps d'un autre homme. Kurt sait que ce genre de choses ne s'oublie pas, mais il a quand même la certitude d'y être maintenant très mauvais. Et il ne veut pas être mauvais pour Blaine. Blaine qui doit sûrement avoir une tonne d'expérience et n'a pas traversé cinq ans de désert sexuel.

Alors Kurt se tait. Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour avoir peur et se sentir soudain inadéquat, même si cela ne l'empêche pas de tourner et retourner la situation dans sa tête.

C'est ainsi qu'un samedi matin, à 7h30 précise, juste à l'ouverture de la pharmacie, Kurt se retrouve a acheter du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Il est absolument mortifié sans véritable raison (la pharmacienne l'ignore complètement et scanne ses achats sans même y faire attention) et il sort le rouge aux joues en regardant tout autour de lui au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait vu, comme si cela avait quelque chose de honteux. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, raisonne Kurt. Il est un adulte responsable et les adultes responsables ont des relations sexuelles responsables. Il se promet alors que la prochaine fois qu'il aura à faire de tels achats, il ira la tête haute.

La seconde étape est d'expérimenter par lui-même. Pour se faire la main. Sans mauvais jeux de mots. Il réapprend donc à mettre des préservatifs comme lorsqu'il était au lycée et qu'on les faisait s'exercer sur des concombres et redécouvre lentement son propre corps pour mieux l'appréhender. Approcher la redécouverte de sa sexualité comme une étude planifiée en trois parties n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais c'est un début.

La troisième et dernière étape est de le faire comprendre à Blaine et, sachant que c'était déjà son problème au départ, Kurt se trouve dans une impasse. Il n'existe pas de livres apprenant ce genre de choses et il ne va très certainement pas demander à Rachel (elle serait capable d'aller voir Blaine et de lui sortir textuellement ce qui passe régulièrement par la tête de Kurt).

Et puis, il y a Elias. Kurt sait que quelque chose le tracasse, mais il sait aussi qu'il parlera lorsqu'il ce sera décidé et cela prend finalement moins de temps que ce qu'il avait pensé.

« Papa ? »

Elias se hisse sur ses genoux et pose sa tête contre son cœur.

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Est-ce que Blaine est ton nouvel amoureux ? »

Kurt ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cette question.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait s'il l'était ? »

Elias hausse les épaules et commence à jouer avec le cordon de son sweat-shirt.

« Tu l'aimes plus que papa ? »

Oh. Kurt est obligé de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Je l'aime différemment. Ca ne veut pas dire que j'aime moins ton papa, ni que je suis en train de l'oublier. Tu sais, un cœur, c'est très grand, il y a de le place pour plusieurs personnes. »

Elias acquiesce sagement.

« J'aime bien Blaine. Il va devenir mon nouveau papa ? »

Et ça, cette petite phrase cette petite phrase fait réaliser à Kurt que ce qui est en train de se passer avec Blaine ne le concerne pas uniquement. Il y a Elias, Sarah, le fantôme d'Alex qui sera toujours là et honnêtement Kurt ne sait pas s'il est prêt pour ça.

Il embrasse Elias sur le dessus de la tête et cherche quelque chose à lui répondre sans en trouver les mots.

« Je ne sais pas Elias. Honnêtement je ne sais pas. J'aimerai que les choses soient aussi simples. »

Parce qu'elles le sont pour un petit garçon de six ans mais pour Kurt qui n'arrive même pas à mettre des mots sur son désir, parler de sentiments lui serre l'estomac.

* * *

Lors de leur vingtième rendez-vous, Kurt prend une décision. Il envoie Elias chez ses grands-parents pour une petite semaine de vacances (Elias adore Burt et Carole et Kurt sait que leur petit-fils leur manque à tous les deux) et commence à planifier. Kurt sait planifier et organiser. C'est une de ses plus grandes qualités. Il sait aussi ce qu'il veut et le plus souvent comment l'obtenir même s'il avance ici en terrain inconnu. Il s'y prend plusieurs jours à l'avance et y arrange chaque détail car une fois une décision prise, Kurt Hummel n'est pas du genre à revenir en arrière.

« Hey Kurt ! »

Le sourire dans la voix de Blaine est évident et c'est une des choses que Kurt préfère. Il cale le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille et se dirige vers son armoire pour commencer à composer la parfaite tenue.

« Je me disais, pour ce soir, tu pourrais venir à la maison.

- Bonne idée ! J'amènerai Sarah, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus mangé tous les quatre. »

Kurt se mort la lèvre et inspire un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

« Elias est chez ses grands-parents et je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être confier Sarah à quelqu'un ou faire venir une baby-sitter.

- Oh, Sarah est capable de se garder toute seule tant que je ne rentre pas trop tard. En générale, elle va chez une amie et je la récupère ensuite. »

Kurt sait que Blaine ne voit souvent pas ce qui se trouve juste en face de lui, mais parfois cela prend des proportions inquiétantes.

« Non Blaine, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Nouvelle inspiration. Compter jusqu'à trois.

« Je voudrais que tu passes la nuit.

- Oh. »

Blaine reste silencieux quelques secondes et Kurt commence immédiatement à paniquer.

« Enfin, je veux dire si tu en as envie. Je ne voudrais pas présumer. Mais je me disais que cela fait maintenant presque quatre mois et que je… Non, en fait, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je ferai des lasagne et tu pourras être rentré pour 21h. Je te ferai même venir un tax…

- Kurt. »

Il y a un nouveau sourire dans sa voix et, oh mon Dieu, Blaine le trouve ridicule et il est en train de rire et…

« Je serais honoré. »

Il n'y a que Blaine pour être honoré par une proposition de ce type, mais Kurt se détend d'un seul coup et est obligé de s'asseoir.

« Tu… tu en as vraiment envie ? Parce que si ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu veux pour l'instant… »

Kurt veut toucher Blaine. Il veut sentir sa peau contre la sienne et nicher sa tête au creux de son cou pour gouter la petite parcelle de peau derrière son oreille. Il veut _Blaine_. Mais il veut également que Blaine le veuille aussi.

« Kurt, je ne te dirais pas ça, si je ne le voulais pas. »

Il y a un peu de nervosité dans sa voix maintenant, derrière le sourire que Kurt entend toujours, mais aussi une confiance que Kurt sait ne pas avoir mais qu'il sent déjà tout au bout de ses doigts.

« Okay. »

* * *

Lorsque Blaine arrive, toute l'assurance que Kurt avait pu avoir un peu plus tôt a complètement disparue. Il vibre littéralement de nervosité. Il est heureux, impatient et terrifié tout en même temps et son cœur tape si fort dans sa poitrine que cela en est presque douloureux.

Blaine se tient sur le pas de sa porte, un bouquet de fleurs dans ses bras et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey.

- Hey. »

Blaine rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et baisse la tête en se balançant légèrement sur ses talons et soudain, Kurt sait que tout ira bien.

Il s'écarte pour le laisser rentrer et lui prend le bouquet des mains pour le mettre dans un vase (Blaine aime lui offrir des fleurs et Kurt est quasiment sûr que depuis qu'ils se connaissent son appartement n'a jamais été sans un bouquet posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre).

Blaine le suit dans le salon où Kurt a dressé la table consciencieusement. Kurt a branché son i-pod et une playlist composée spécialement pour l'occasion joue en sourdine.

« Kurt ? »

Blaine vient se placer derrière lui et passe ses bras autour de son torse, sa tête appuyée contre sa nuque.

« Oui ? »

Sa voix accroche légèrement.

« Est-ce que tu danserais avec moi ? »

Kurt se retourne dans ses bras, leurs corps maintenant si proche qu'il peut sentir la chaleur de Blaine contre la peau. Il glisse sa main dans la sienne et le laisse mener la danse. Lentement, alors qu'ils bougent légèrement l'un contre l'autre, Kurt se sent se détendre et se relaxer suffisamment pour finalement se presser contre Blaine et poser sa joue contre la sienne. Cela ne devrait pas être aussi érotique que ça l'est, mais Kurt n'a plus été touché depuis si longtemps que chaque pression des doigts de Blaine sur sa peau laisse des trainées brûlantes qui coule le long de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, ses lèvres glissent sur la joue de Blaine pour s'arrêter juste à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser. », murmure-t-il contre sa peau. Ils savent tous les deux qu'il s'agit bien plus que d'une pression chaste de leur bouche l'une contre l'autre. Blaine ne répond pas, mais sa tête s'incline et soudain leurs lèvres se trouvent presque. Toute la retenue qu'ils s'étaient forcée de respecter jusqu'ici vole en éclat pour se transformer en une faim dévorante qui les saisit tous les deux. Un frisson électrique court le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Kurt ouvre la bouche pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Blaine et s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Blaine tremble sous ses doigts et ses mains s'agrippent à son t-shirt, comme si Kurt allait s'envoler d'un instant à l'autre.

« Hey, murmure Kurt, en embrassant doucement sa tempe. Je suis là, je ne pars nulle part. »

Blaine hoche la tête et attrape à nouveau ses lèvres des siennes avec une force que Kurt ne soupçonnait pas. Blaine embrasse comme si cela était la dernière chose qui lui était de faire à cet instant précis, comme si sa bouche avait soudain le pouvoir de prolonger les secondes qui coulent entre eux comme de la mélasse. Ses mains courent le long de son dos, de ses épaules et de ses bras et s'enroulent finalement autour de son cou. Ses doigts se perdent immédiatement dans ses cheveux et à nouveau Kurt sent une langue de chaleur s'enrouler dans son ventre. Ils se fondent presque l'un dans l'autre maintenant. Pressés ensemble dans la vaine tentative de ne plus faire qu'une personne. Kurt a l'impression de sentir son corps se réveiller soudain après de longues années de latence, comme si les doigts de Blaine en pressant contre sa peau réveillaient chacune de ses cellules et de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Sa respiration se bloque et sa tête tourne légèrement, baignée par l'adrénaline et les endorphines qui rendent tout cotonneux et tellement, tellement bon. Kurt voudrait juste disparaître dans cet instant, se laisser envelopper dans cette chaleur et ce désir qui le consume délicieusement et qui se présentent à lui comme une promesse.

« Ma chambre.. », souffle-t-il. Blaine frémit et se presse encore un peu plus contre lui. « On devrait aller dans ma chambre. ».

Blaine hoche doucement la tête mais ne fait aucun geste pour bouger. Kurt sourit et laisse ses mains caresser son dos et remonter jusqu'à sa nuque où il tire doucement sur les boucles qui s'échappent du gel que Blaine applique consciencieusement chaque jour. Il a les yeux brillants, les lèvres gonflées et les pommettes rouges. Ses cheveux bouclent sur son front et son corps vibre presque sous ses doigts.

« Blaine, on devrait vraiment… »

Les lèvres de Blaine derrière son oreille l'interrompe une seconde et il est obligé de s'écarter légèrement pour arriver à penser correctement. La petite moue déçue et Blaine lui donne envie de rire.

« Suis moi. »

Kurt laisse ses doigts glisser le long de son bras et prend sa main dans la sienne.

Il ne sait pas trop comment ils arrivent sur son lit, Blaine au dessus de lui, déjà torse nu en train de déboutonner sa chemise. Le cœur de Kurt bat si fort en cet instant qu'il a l'impression soudain qu' on peut l'entendre résonner dans la pièce. Le cœur de Blaine bat lui aussi sous ses doigts qui caressent sa poitrine et se perdent dans les poils de son torse. Ils comment légèrement à grisonner et franchement, cela ne devrait pas être aussi excitant, mais Kurt sent son érection devenir presque douloureuse. Elle presse contre la cuisse de Blaine, emprisonné dans son jeans de manière très inconfortable. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de mettre un pantalon aussi serré ? Parfois Kurt ne réfléchit pas du tout. La prochaine fois il accueillera Blaine directement en boxer.

« Blaine… »

Blaine ne l'entend pas et continue à embrasser chaque centimètre de peau découverte petit à petit.

« Blaine !

- Hm ?

- Si on ne passe pas à la vitesse supérieure, cela va être très embarrassant. »

Il bouge légèrement contre sa cuisse pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Blaine sourit, presse délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes et achève de le débarrasser de sa chemise et de sa cravate à moitié défaite qui se trouve encore au tour de son cou.

Sa main presse ensuite entre ses jambes et Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de se cambrer et de presser un peu plus encore contre sa paume.

« Blaine !

- Hm. Hm.

- Maintenant ! »

Le sourire que Blaine lui offre lui apprend qu'il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait à Kurt et ce n'est pas juste du tout. Kurt se relève légèrement, le tire par les cheveux et dévore sa bouche avec toute la passion donc il est capable, laissant glisser une main sur son dos pour s'agripper à la poche de son pantalon et le presser brusquement contre lui en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Blaine ne peut alors retenir un grognement et Kurt le voit se mordre les lèvres. Ha.

« Okay, okay, maintenant. »

Blaine lui enlève son jeans plus rapidement que Kurt ne l'aurait cru et le sien le rejoint par terre presqu'immédiatement. Ils s'arrêtent alors tous les deux et Kurt sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il savait que Blaine était beau, mais de voir toute cette peau tendue sur ses muscles dessinés le fait déglutir et il est presque certain que ses yeux viennent de s'agrandir d'un seul coup. Quant à Blaine… Blaine le regarde comme s'il était la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue jusqu'ici et Kurt se sent rougir de plaisir.

« Wow, murmure Blaine doucement et Kurt prend alors conscience que quelque part cela est peut-être aussi nouveau pour Blaine que ça l'est pour Kurt. Il sent son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine.

« Viens là. »

Blaine se glisse entre ses bras et ça, cette sensation d'un corps contre le sien est sans doute ce qui soudain semble signifier le plus. Des mots se bousculent dans sa bouche et butent contre ses dents. Kurt les ravale mais ils sont là et il ne peut plus les ignorer maintenant.

C'est lui qui les débarrasse de leurs sous-vêtements cette fois-ci et c'est lui encore une fois qui prend le sexe de Blaine dans sa main où il vient de déposer une noix de lubrifiant. Blaine le regarde avec révérence, sa bouche laissant échapper de petites respirations rapides et rauques.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. », chuchote Kurt à son oreille, la voix légèrement tremblante. Parce que la dernière barrière est là, juste là et qu'il ne veut plus qu'elle se dresse entre eux. « Je n'ai pas… Plus depuis… »

Il n'arrive pas à finir ses phrases, mais Blaine n'en a pas besoin. Sa main se pose sur la sienne et accompagne ses mouvements, lui montrant quelle pression appliquer et quel mouvement du poignet exercer pour lui arracher de petits gémissements qui coulent sur la peau de Kurt et le font frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais non plus, lui répond Blaine doucement. Pas depuis… Personne ne veut d'un homme seul avec une préadolescente à la maison. Personne à part toi.

- Ils sont stupides. »

Blaine sourit et embrasse le coin de sa bouche avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de se tendre d'un seul coup, son orgasme le prenant comme par surprise. Kurt garde son regard fixé sur son visage et… Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié combien un homme pouvait être beau comme ça.

Blaine se laisse retomber sur les draps, la respiration sifflante et le visage rayonnant. Il ne lui faut ensuite pas longtemps pour s'enrouler autour de Kurt comme une liane et le couvrir de baisers. Il part de son cou pour s'attarder sur une épaule, puis sa clavicule, son torse et le léger renflement de son ventre dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser mais que Blaine embrasse tout comme il a embrassé le reste. Son menton se pose sur sa cuisse, sa joue frôlant la naissance de sa hanche.

« Je peux ? demande-t-il en laissant glisser sa langue dans le creux de son aine.

Kurt se sent trembler et acquiesce à court de mot, saisissant à l'aveugle un préservatif dans la boite sur sa table de nuit.

Blaine garde ses yeux plantés dans les siens lorsqu'il le déroule et passe délicatement sa main le long de son sexe juste avant que sa langue ne suive le même chemin. Les yeux de Kurt se révulsent lorsque Blaine le prend dans sa bouche et il s'entend gémir, sa voix comme étouffée par le déluge de sensations qui font vibrer son corps et effacent tout le reste. Il n'y a plus que _BlaineBlaineBlaineBlaine_, sa langue, l'odeur du sexe qui sature la pièce et ses mains qui se glissent sous ses cuisses pour faire passer ses jambes sur ses épaules. Kurt se sent exposé, mais il découvre qu'il n'en a maintenant absolument plus rien à faire. Ses hanches tressautent et lorsque Blaine laisse lentement un doigt appuyer sur son périnée, il n'y a plus soudain qu'un plaisir lumineux qui tend ses membres et lui coupe la respiration durant plusieurs délicieuses secondes. Blaine l'accompagne dans son orgasme, ses mains massant ses cuisses et sa bouche accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements alors que Kurt agrippe ses cheveux en se redressant pour s'enrouler autour de Blaine comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir.

Son corps tout entier lui semble inarticulé et une fatigue délicieuse détend ses muscles et pèsent sur ses paupières. Il ne peut alors s'empêcher de rire doucement, ses mains toujours sur le visage de Blaine qui lui sourit en retour.

Blaine vient se placer derrière lui pour l'attirer contre son torse et la dernière chose dont Kurt a encore conscience est la pression de ses lèvres à la naissance de sa nuque et ses doigts dans les siens pressant contre son cœur.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt se réveille, il est à moitié étalé sur Blaine, une de ses jambes passées en travers des sienne et les bras enroulés autour de son torse. Kurt n'est pas quelqu'un de très tactile ou câlin de nature, mais avec Blaine cela semble être différent (beaucoup de choses sont différentes avec Blaine). Blaine le regarde, les yeux encore embués de sommeil avant de se pencher pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche.

« Hey. »

Sa voix est rauque et Kurt a juste envie de presser son visage au creux de son cou et de se rendormir. Il est bien ici, dans cette petite bulle confortable où tout n'est que Blaine et où le monde extérieur n'existe pas.

« Kurt ?

- Hm. »

Blaine laisse glisser ses doigts le long de son bras et pose finalement sa main à la naissance de sa hanche.

« Tu sais que pour moi, ce qu'il y a entre nous est bien plus que du sexe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour moi aussi, répond Kurt contre son épaule.

- Je t'aime. »

Les mots coulent des lèvres de Blaine naturellement, sans qu'il n'en conçoive aucune gêne.

« Je sais que tu ne peux pas me répondre, continue-t-il en caressant toujours sa peau maintenant brûlante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je pense que si j'ai attendu aussi longtemps pour que notre relation devienne plus « physique », c'est que je le savais au fonds de moi.

- Blaine, je…

- Shh, laisse-moi continuer s'il te plait. Je ne te demande pas de me retourner mes mots. Je veux qu'ils aient du sens et que tu les dises lorsqu'ils seront vrais pour toi. Je voulais juste que tu saches que pour moi… Pour moi cela veut dire que ce qu'on a est réel. »

Il tapote légèrement du doigt la poitrine de Kurt, juste là où se trouve son cœur.

« Pour moi aussi ce qu'on a est réel. », murmure Kurt doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne. « Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

Blaine se redresse légèrement et serre ses doigts dans les siens.

« Alex est mort à cause de moi. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'agrandissent et il secoue légèrement la tête, incrédule. Kurt enchaine immédiatement car il sait que s'il s'arrête, il ne pourra plus continuer.

« C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. Il a fait un détour pour m'acheter des fleurs et il s'est fait faucher par une voiture en descendant du trottoir.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

Blaine ne comprend pas et il ne pourra probablement jamais comprendre vraiment.

« Non, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est la faute du conducteur qui avait trop bu mais dans mon cœur… »

Il presse leurs mains jointes sur sa poitrine.

« Ici, ce sera toujours un peu à cause de moi. Je… Je ne suis pas encore prêt à aimer à nouveau comme ça Blaine. Je ne suis pas prêt à perdre à nouveau quelqu'un, ni à devoir l'expliquer à Elias. Parce que Blaine, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise c'est que l'on ne peut pas prévoir ce qu'il va se passer. Un moment tu es en train de dresser la table avec ton bébé accroché dans son écharpe contre ton cœur et l'autre tu dois identifier à la morgue l'homme avec qui tu pensais passer ta vie. Je ne peux pas revivre ça. Et j'ai besoin que mon cœur et mon cerveau apprennent à ne plus être terrifiés. Je suis désolé. »

Blaine essuie du pouce les larmes qui s'accumulent au coin de ses yeux et presse ses lèvres contre sa clavicule.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé Kurt. Tu m'as dit lors de notre premier rendez-vous que chaque douleur est différente et qu'elle ne saurait être éclipsée par une autre et cette sensibilité que tu cultives est ce qui te rend exceptionnel. Je sais que tu as peur et je ne te demande pas de changer. Je ne te demanderai jamais ça. Mais si un jour tu y es prêt, j'aimerai qu'on essaye de construire un futur ensemble. »

Les mots flottent sur sa langue et buttent contre ses dents. Ils sont juste là et Kurt voudrait les dire, cela rendrait les choses réelles et il n'est pas prêt à ça. Il n'est pas prêt à avoir peur chaque minute. Il n'est pas prêt à répondre à la question : « Est-ce que Blaine sera mon nouveau papa ? ». Kurt ne se projette plus depuis longtemps et ce que lui offre Blaine est aussi merveilleux que cela peut être terrifiant. Mais il a envie d'essayer. De tout son cœur il a envie d'essayer.

Il serre entre ses doigts ceux de Blaine qui s'y trouve toujours et les porte à ses lèvres pour en embrasser doucement chaque phalange.

« Je voudrais un futur ensemble, finit-il par souffler. Il me faut juste un peu plus de temps pour y arriver. »

Blaine lui sourit et lui embrasse le front, juste au dessus de son sourcil gauche et il y a alors peut-être plus dans la pression de leurs lèvres que tous les mots qu'ils ont pu se dire.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine ne sont jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Comme des lycéens travaillés par leurs hormones ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de profiter de chaque moment de libre et de la moindre occasion possible. Kurt est quasiment certain que son corps va littéralement se consumer et que sa libido est désormais absolument hors de contrôle.

Cela veut dire également qu'ils passent tous les deux beaucoup plus de temps l'un chez l'autre et qu'il n'est plus vraiment possible de cacher ce qui est en train de naitre entre eux à Elias et à Sarah. Elias le prend très bien et semble s'être attaché aussi bien à Blaine qu'à Sarah. Sarah… Pour Sarah c'est un peu plus compliqué. Ce n'est pas que Sarah n'aime pas Kurt. Non. Elle ne donne pas l'impression de le haïr et ne s'enferme pas dans sa chambre lorsqu'il est là. Elle adore Elias et le babysitte régulièrement, mais plus le temps passe, plus elle se renferme sur elle-même et ni Blaine, ni Kurt ne comprennent pourquoi.

« L'adolescence peut-être ? avance Blaine. Ou alors un premier chagrin d'amour ? »

Kurt est presque sûr que cela n'a rien à voir avec tout ça et bien plus avec ce qu'ils sont en train de construire mais il préfère ne rien dire. Ce n'est pas sa place ni vraiment le moment, même s'il sait que la situation finira par exploser à un moment ou un autre. Sarah a douze ans, elle est hyper-sensible et ses hormones n'en font qu'à leur tête. Son adolescence remonte à loin maintenant, mais Kurt se souvient que tout lui semblait dur et confus et surtout qu'il ressentait trop, trop vite. Son père avait su alors être là lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin mais Kurt ne connaît Sarah que depuis quelques mois et Elias n'a que six ans il n'a pas eu à se préparer à son adolescence pour le moment.

Il finit par en parler à Carole un soir au téléphone après avoir couché Elias. Elle rit et cela lui fait froncer les sourcils.

« Hey !

- Répète-moi encore que ce n'est rien de vraiment sérieux alors que tu la considères déjà comme un membre de votre famille ?

- Nous ne sommes pas une famille. »

_Pas encore. _

« Hm hm. »

Carole n'insiste pas, mais Kurt peut l'entendre penser quand même. Son père lui dit la même chose à chaque fois qu'il appelle.

« Bon, revenons-en au sujet principal de cette discussion. Sarah. Qu'est-ce que tu nous conseilles de faire ?

- Ce que je _vous_ conseille – elle ne peut s'empêcher d'appuyer sur le _vous_ et Kurt lève les yeux au ciel – c'est de laisser les choses se décanter d'elles-mêmes. Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de la faire parler tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas décidé. Il y a forcément un moment où cela sera trop pour elle et où ce trop plein se déversera d'un coup. Je te préviens par contre, cela risque d'être violent. Plus violent que ce à quoi tu peux t'attendre et à mon avis bien plus violent que ce à quoi Blaine est prêt.

- Et comment est-ce que l'on peut s'y préparer ? »

Carole rit.

« Oh Kurt, tu ne peux pas. Tu peux juste encaisser la première fois et apprendre à partir de là. Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir mais l'adolescence est aussi la période où l'enfant construit la personne qu'il va devenir et cela à quelque chose de merveilleux de les voir éclore petit à petit. »

* * *

Ce qui n'était plus qu'une question de temps arrive deux semaines plus tard. Et Carole avait raison, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça.

Kurt sait que quelque chose ne va pas lorsqu'il arrive et que personne ne répond à la porte alors que la lumière est allumée. Intrigué, il sort la clef que Blaine lui a donnée quelques jours plus tôt ouvre lui-même pour pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Il est aussitôt assailli par des cris.

« Sarah ! Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! »

Kurt n'a jamais entendu Blaine se mettre en colère et cela lui coupe la respiration. Il y a de la douleur et de l'incompréhension dans sa voix et Kurt a envie de partir. Il a envie de revenir sur ses pas et de fuir ce conflit qui n'est pas le sien. Mais les mots de Carole se rappellent à lui et le figent sur place : « Cela risque d'être violent. Plus violent que ce à quoi tu peux t'attendre et à mon avis bien plus violent que ce à quoi Blaine est prêt. ». Il ne peut pas laisser Blaine. Il ne peut pas le laisser affronter ça seul alors qu'il pourrait être là pour l'aider ne serait-ce que par sa présence lorsqu'il devra recoller les morceaux.

_Blaine a besoin de moi. _

Cette réalisation fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort et lui donne le courage nécessaire pour franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparent de la salle à manger.

« Je te parle comme je veux ! », hurle Sarah. Son visage est déformé par le rage, si rouge de colère que ses cheveux roux en paraissent flamboyants. Sa voix crisse comme du papier de verre et son corps entier est tendu comme un arc. Elle se tient à côté de la table donc la moitié est par terre. Blaine est en face d'elle, les poings serrés et le dos crispé agité de léger tremblement.

« Blaine ? »

Blaine se retourne et il y a de la panique dans ses yeux mais également un peu de soulagement.

« Kurt, je… »

Mais Sarah hurle à nouveau avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Son visage est strié de larmes et sa respiration tellement rapide que Kurt à peur qu'elle ne s'étouffe ou se mette à hyper ventiler.

« Et LUI ! Tout est de sa faute ! Tu n'en as plus que pour lui et Elias. Et moi, moi je n'existe plus. La petite orpheline qui aime rester seule dans son coin et dont tout le monde s'en fout. Ah oui, tout le monde s'en fiche de la petite Sarah. Tant qu'elle ne parle pas et qu'elle ne fait pas de problème. Merde Blaine. MERDE. J'aurais mieux fait de mourir dans cette voiture. CA AURAIT ETE PAREIL.

- Non, Sarah ne dis pas ça ! Je…

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit ! Tu n'en as aucun droit. PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE FOUTRE CH…

- SARAH !

- QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? TU N'ES PAS MON PERE ! IL EST MORT ! J'ETAIS LA. JE L'AI VU MOURIR. J'AI VU MA MERE MOURIR. C'ETAIT IL Y A UN AN. MAIS CA TU T'EN FOUS. VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE BLAINE ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE. »

Blaine reste pétrifié la bouche ouverte et Kurt voit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Ils regardent tous les deux Sarah courir vers sa chambre et en claquer la porte.

Ils restent tous les deux là en silence, les mots tapant contre les murs. Blaine s'effondre alors, prit d'un haut le cœur et Kurt réalise qu'il s'est mis à pleurer et qu'il semble incapable de s'arrêter. Kurt n'arrive pas à voir les gens pleurer sans se mettre à pleurer à son tour, mais il ne peut pas. Blaine à besoin que quelqu'un enlève un petit peu du poids qu'il a sur les épaules et il fait confiance à Kurt pour ça. Il lui fait confiance pour le ramasser lorsqu'il tombe et l'aider à se relever.

Kurt s'assoit à côté de lui et l'attire contre sa poitrine. Et Blaine pleure et pleure et pleure encore, sa tête nichée contre son cou et ses bras agrippés à lui comme s'ils n'étaient plus que seuls au monde. Kurt sait que Blaine ne l'entend pas maintenant et parler ne serviraient à rien, alors il chuchote des mots d'amour à son oreille. Des mots qu'il n'a jamais dit même s'ils ne sont pas ceux qui ont le plus d'importance et il resserre un peu plus ses bras autour de lui. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que ça et Kurt réalise alors que cela est suffisant, que parfois il ne faut rien de plus qu'une autre personne pour affronter les moments difficiles. Lors de la mort d'Alex Kurt était entouré, aimé, supporté, chéri. On l'avait aidé dans son deuil et avec sa douleur. Blaine… Blaine a toujours été seul avec sa douleur et Sarah a toujours été seule avec la sienne.

« Je voulais juste… ». Blaine hoquète contre son épaule. « Je voulais juste que l'on ne soit pas seuls aujourd'hui. Je pensais que… Que cela serait plus facile mais… ».

Il respire difficilement mais son corps a arrêté de tremblé.

« Mais lorsque je lui ai demandé de mettre la table pour une personne de plus… Elle a…Elle a explosé. Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais voulu. Je… Je ne savais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis une horrible personne. »

Kurt passe doucement sa main dans son dos pour y tracer de larges cercles.

« Tu n'es pas une horrible personne. Tu ne seras jamais une horrible personne. Tu aimes Sarah et elle le sait. Vous faites tous les deux face à une situation à laquelle vous n'étiez pas préparé et c'est difficile.

- C'est dur, c'est tellement dur.

- Shhh… Je sais. »

Il le berce encore un moment et finit par relever son visage vers le sien.

« Les disputes arrivent et la colère est parfois la seule réponse face à trop de choses que l'on ne peut pas contrôler. Sarah réagit comme ça parce qu'elle a mal et qu'elle se sent seule. Elle a l'impression que tu… Que tu m'as moi maintenant et qu'elle reste seule avec sa propre douleur. Elle a l'impression qu'elle va s'y noyer et que personne ne viendra la chercher. Elle sait au fond d'elle que ce n'est pas vrai, mais elle ne peut juste pas le voir maintenant. L'important, ce ne sont pas mots qui viennent d'être prononcé et qu'elle ne pense pas. L'important c'est ce qu'il y a derrière et l'amour que cela traduit. Elle a besoin de toi et elle ne sait pas te le dire.»

Kurt sourit doucement et essuie les larmes qui maculent les joues de Blaine.

« Elle a juste besoin qu'on lui donne les mots. »

Blaine renifle et hoche la tête.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu as un doctorat en «préadolescente en crise » ? »

Kurt tire sur une boucle et lui embrasse le front.

« Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre les gens qu'on aime et j'ai eu un peu plus de temps et un meilleur support system. »

Ils restent silencieux tous les deux quelques minutes. La respiration de Blaine se calme petit à petit et Kurt peut sentir sous ses doigts son cœur reprendre un rythme normal.

« Je vais aller parler à Sarah, murmure Blaine en se relevant.

- Non. Je pense que je devrais y aller. »

Blaine le dévisage, incrédule.

« Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui comprend ce que c'est que de perdre un parent et d'avoir l'impression d'être délaissé et seul au monde. Lorsque j'ai perdu ma mère, mon père a essayé tout ce qui était en son pouvoir mais j'avais perdu ma maman et c'est quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas remplacer. »

Blaine hoche la tête en se tordant les mains. Kurt se rapproche de lui et l'embrasse légèrement.

« Tu n'as plus à affronter les choses tout seul. Okay ?

- Okay. »

Sarah n'a pas fermé sa porte, ce qui le surprend. Kurt s'était attendu à devoir attendre qu'elle lui ouvre ce qui qu'aurait pas manqué de prendre plusieurs heures.

« Sarah ? »

La jeune fille ne se retourne pas.

« Vas-t-en. »

Kurt soupire et s'assoit sur le lit, près de la forme recroquevillée sous la couette.

- Nope. »

Sarah ne répond rien et se replie encore un peu plus sur elle même.

« Tu sais, reprend Kurt très calmement, ma maman est décédé lorsque j'avais huit ans. Elle avait un cancer et je l'ai vu mourir pendant des mois avant que cela ne se termine. Cela a presqu'été une délivrance. »

Sarah reste toujours silencieuse, mais elle ne lui demande pas de partir et Kurt prend ça comme un signe l'encourageant à continuer.

« Je suis resté tout seul avec mon papa et ça a été dur. Très dur. On s'aime beaucoup - on s'est toujours aimé beaucoup - mais on ne se parlait pas vraiment à ce moment là. Il avait trop mal, j'avais trop mal et, plutôt que d'avoir mal ensemble, nous avons eu mal chacun de notre côté pendant longtemps. Et, tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ? »

Sarah renifle et Kurt voit la couette bouger légèrement.

« Je poussais des colères terribles. Personne n'arrivait à me calmer. Je hurlais, je hurlais, je hurlais, je pleurais en même temps et plus d'une fois j'ai manqué de m'étouffer. Personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi. La vérité, c'est que j'aurais juste voulu que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras mais qu'à ce moment là je ne savais pas comment le demander. Je crois que je ne le sais toujours pas vraiment. Alex – le père d'Elias – est mort le jour de mon anniversaire. Cela faisait cinq ans le jour où je vous ai rencontré. Je ne vais pas te mentir, toutes ces choses là, ça ne s'arrête jamais vraiment de faire mal mais plus le temps passe plus on arrive à vivre avec. Cela s'appelle faire un deuil et je pense que ni toi, ni Blaine ne l'avez vraiment fait. Je me trompe ? »

La couette bouge à nouveau et Kurt devine que Sarah est en train de hocher la tête.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Non, pire. Je sais que ça te paraît impossible et que tu as juste envie de hurler à la gueule du monde de te laisser tranquille, mais tu n'as pas à affronter ça toute seule. Tu as la chance d'avoir Blaine. Blaine t'aime de tout son cœur, même s'il est maladroit parfois. Il n'a jamais voulu que tu te sentes seule et, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien arrangé et que je me suis immiscé dans votre petit cocon fragile et je suis désolé, tellement désolé, si tu as eu l'impression que Blaine t'oubliait à cause de moi. Parfois les gens font des erreurs et ils font souffrir leurs proches sans s'en rendre compte. Blaine est une personne lumineuse et incroyable, mais c'est aussi un être humain. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un adulte que l'on sait ce qu'on fait. Honnêtement, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je fais les trois quart du temps. C'est la même chose pour Blaine. Il essaye, il fait du mieux qu'il peut, mais il fera toujours des erreurs. Tu en feras aussi et j'en ferai également. L'important… Je crois que l'important c'est d'aller au delà et de s'aimer quand même.»

Sarah sort alors légèrement la tête de sa couette. Elle a les yeux rouges et gonflés et une telle expression de douleur sur son visage que Kurt sent son cœur se serrer.

« Je suis désolée Kurt, souffle-t-elle.

- Je sais. »

Kurt passe sa main dans ses cheveux et replace une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends ce qu'il se passe là-dedans... »

Il tapote sa tempe, puis sa poitrine.

« … mais aussi ce qu'il se passe ici. »

Sarah renifle à nouveau et Kurt lui tend un des mouchoirs en papier du paquet posé sur sa table de nuit.

« Je pense que tu devrais aller à Blaine, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sarah baisse la tête et serre sa main sur le mouchoir qu'elle tient.

« Il ne va plus vouloir de moi, chuchote-t-elle doucement. Il ne va plus vouloir de moi maintenant.

- Oh Sarah… Blaine t'aime bien trop pour ça. Il est un peu comme toi, il ne sait juste pas parfois comment le dire et je pense que quelque part lui aussi a simplement besoin que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras et là, maintenant, ce n'est pas de moi, mais de toi qu'il a besoin. »

Sarah inspire profondément et sort maladroitement de sa couette. Elle paraît si jeune à cet instant, si jeune et si fragile que Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour la presser contre son cœur.

« Et si jamais c'est trop dur, si jamais tu n'y arrives plus, je suis là aussi. D'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Kurt dépose un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et lui ouvre la porte pour la laisser passer.

Blaine est assis sur le canapé et il se retourne immédiatement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ses yeux son rouges et fatigués et Kurt remarque immédiatement que ses mains tremblent encore légèrement. Mais, dès qu'il aperçoit Sarah il lui suffit d'ouvrir les bras pour qu'elle s'y jette et qu'ils recommencent à pleurer tous les deux en s'accrochant désespérément l'un à l'autre.

« Jet'aimeJet'aimeJet'aimeJet'aime », murmure Blaine sans discontinuer. « Je t'aime tellement fort. »

Kurt va déposer un baiser sur chacune de leur tête avant d'aller sans bruit récupérer ses affaires. Il se sent épuisé moralement et physiquement, mais quelque chose tape un petit peu plus fort dans sa poitrine et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Kurt récupère Elias sur le chemin du retour et ils s'endorment tous les deux sur le canapé en regardant la télé, Hector se rajoutant à leur petite pile humaine.

Un coup à la porte le réveille en sursaut et Elias gémit dans son sommeil. Kurt le soulève délicatement et le repose sur le canapé au milieu des cousins. Hector vient alors immédiatement se lover à ses pieds.

« Je te le confie. », chuchote Kurt en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il est un peu plus de 22h et Kurt n'attend pas vraiment quelqu'un mais cela pourrait être Blaine ou Rachel et… Derrière la porte se tient Sarah, les bras chargés d'un énorme bouquet. Plus gros encore que tous ceux que Blaine lui a apporté et il y en a eu beaucoup.

« Sarah ? »

La jeune fille lui sourit, lui donne les fleurs et s'écarte pour laisser la place à Blaine qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Lorsqu'il la dépasse, elle lui fait un petit sourire d'encouragement et lève ses deux pouces dans sa direction.

« Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Kurt, hum, j'ai des choses à dire et heu, tu sais combien… Enfin, tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. Sarah m'a aidé. Elle est bien plus intelligente que moi déjà. Je pense qu'elle pourra rentrer au MIT ou au FBI ou devenir la présidente des USA et… »

Sarah lui donne une petite tape sur le bras et Blaine semble retrouver ses esprits.

« Bref. Donc, hum, si tu pouvais juste m'écouter jusqu'au bout… Parce que si tu m'interromps je n'arriverai jamais jusqu'au bout et j'oublierai tout en cours de route et c'est quand même drôlement moins romantique lorsque l'on doit avoir recours au script. »

Sarah agite quelques feuilles de papier derrière lui et Kurt est obligé de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Bon. Donc, allons-y. Hum. Je t'aime Kurt, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit et je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de me répondre, même si je sais que tu le ressens aussi et que c'est juste ta langue qui refuse de former les mots. Je sais aussi que notre situation est difficile. Tu as Elias, j'ai Sarah et ce sont les deux choses les plus importantes du monde. Et puis il y a nous au milieu. J'aurais pu te rencontrer au collège, au lycée ou même lors d'une de mes pièces, mais je t'ai rencontré maintenant, avec tous nos bagages, tous nos deuils et tout ce qui font de nous ce que nous sommes maintenant. Et, peut-être que c'est aussi parfait que ça ne l'est pas. Peut-être que c'est juste comme nous. Ca ne sera jamais facile parce que la vie n'est pas facile, mais ce soir, j'ai compris que parfois il suffisait juste d'une main dans la mienne pour que le monde se mette à nouveau à tourner dans le bon sens. Tu m'as dit que je n'avais plus à être seul et tu l'as dit à Sarah aussi. C'est vrai. Aucun de nous deux n'a plus à être seul et perdu. Je veux que ça soit nous. Je veux que ce soit notre futur à tous les quatre. Je veux qu'on forme une famille. Parce que ça, ce qu'on a, cette sorte de glue qui nous relie tous les quatre, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde. Je t'aime et je n'imagine pas vieillir sans ta main dans la mienne. Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, ni de me promettre quoi que ce soit, ni de me dire ces mots que tu retiens mais… Je voudrais juste prendre ta main. Juste ça. »

Blaine s'arrête, à bout de souffle, les poings serrés et le dos tendu, mais le visage calme et ouvert, ses yeux fixés dans les siens sans la moindre peur.

Et Kurt… Kurt ne peut plus faire qu'une seule chose.

Il s'approche lentement, sans un mot, jusqu'à être si près de Blaine qu'il peut sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Leurs fronts se touchent et Kurt caresse doucement son visage. Ses doigts glissent sur le délié de sa bouche, les petites rides au coin de ses yeux, l'arrête de sa mâchoire et la naissance de son cou et ses lèvres un peu trop sèches suivent le même chemin pour s'arrêter juste sous son oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Les mots sont presqu'inaudibles, murmurés contre sa peau, mais Kurt sent les cils de Blaine papillonner contre sa joue et son sourire s'étirer doucement contre son épaule juste au moment où sa main se glisse lentement dans la sienne.

FIN

* * *

Note : On m'a demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi j'incluais systématiquement l'usage d'un préservatif lors d'une fellation. Je vais donc mettre ma casquette de pédagogue sexuel. La transmission des VIH/MST/infections peut se faire aussi par le sexe oral. Les risques sont moindres, mais ils existent et je suis une grande adepte du "safe sex" et de l'importance de l'écrire correctement.  
Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à cette question. :)

Note bis : Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver beaucoup plus vite que celui-ci normalement. Je suis un peu plus libre en ce moment.


	9. Across the Universe

**Titre de chapitre **: Accross the Universe  
**Pairing **: Kurt/Blaine  
**Rating **: PG  
**Genre** : ANGST. Je pense que je dois faire une véritable mise en garde. Ce chapitre est extrêmement dur. Je n'écris pas de death!fic (donc ce n'en est pas une), mais ce satellite traite de la maladie et de ses conséquences aussi bien sur la personne malade que sur son entourage.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

**9. Accross the Universe**

Blaine a seize ans, il est en colère avec le monde entier et s'amuse à défier la mort depuis que cinq personnes ont essayé de lui faire ravaler sa différence à coup de battes de baseball.

Depuis quelques temps sa jambe droite est comme engourdie et parfois légèrement gonflée. Cela ne fait pas mal, alors il n'y fait pas attention. C'est ce qui provoque son accident. Son père et sa mère sont rentrés depuis longtemps à la station et Blaine a progressivement décidé de faire seul des pistes de plus en plus dures. C'est un bon skieur et malgré sa rage intérieure il n'est pas assez bête pour sortir des pistes balisées. Il a cependant le ski nerveux et agressif et même s'il sait que ce n'est pas bon pour ses genoux, cela ne l'empêche pas d'attaquer les bosses trop fort et trop rapidement.

Il sent l'exact moment où la chute devient inévitable. Sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, son pied droit s'engourdit et il fait une bête faute de quart en allant trop vite. Son genou pivote, son corps se couche immédiatement et sa tête s'écrase sans douceur sur la neige molle. Normalement, vu la violence de la chute, il devrait déchausser, mais pour une raison inconnue ses skis restent accrochés à ses chaussures ce qui l'entraîne un peu plus bas sur la piste sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'arrêter. Finalement, ce sera une bosse en travers de sa route qui stoppera sa chute. Il n'est pas bien positionné et lorsqu'il la heurte un éclair brûlant de douleur le transperce et lui donne immédiatement envie de vomir. Il ne s'écoule ensuite que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

* * *

Blaine reprend vaguement conscience dans la moto-neige qui le ramène à la station. Sa tête est embrumée et douloureuse et sa jambe lui semble comme déconnectée de son corps. Il se serait attendu à avoir mal mais il ne perçoit la douleur qu'à travers une sorte d'écran cotonneux. Son cœur bat rythmiquement sur ses oreilles, contre ses tempes et dans son mollet.

_Tadam Tadam Tadam Tadam…_

Il ferme les yeux.

* * *

Il revient une nouvelle fois à lui à l'hôpital. Il est sur un brancard dans un couloir, la jambe fermement maintenue dans une sorte d'attelle. Il est seul au milieu de l'agitation et l'angoisse commence à lui serrer la gorge. Les gens passent à côté de lui sans le voir et le bruit est insupportable. Blaine ne pleure pas souvent, mais sa gorge se serre et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il se sent minuscule et perdu sans aucun moyen de savoir vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer. Il y a une charte au bout du brancard mais sa jambe l'empêche de se relever pour la saisir et personne ne lui accorde assez d'attention pour l'entendre. Sa tête plus que sa jambe lui fait mal et il a l'impression de ne plus arriver à parler correctement, si bien qu'il doute pouvoir simplement se faire comprendre.

Blaine déteste les hôpitaux – il les déteste de toute son âme – et il est bloqué ici dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Il se demande si ses parents ont été prévenus. Ses effets personnels ont disparu, probablement confisqués par le personnel afin de connaître son identité.

Blaine est sur le point de ne plus arriver à retenir ses larmes lorsqu'une infirmière s'arrête enfin à côté de son brancard.

« Hey... »

Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa charte.

« Hey Blaine. »

Elle porte un badge au nom de _Joanie MacCall – Hôpital Saint Ambroise_.

Blaine se détend tout de suite un petit peu plus. L'Hôpital Saint Ambroise est à proximité de la station de ski.

« Bonjour, répond-il faiblement. Sa voix est rauque et lui brûle la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

Joanie lui sourit.

« Tu as fait une mauvaise chute. Tu as un traumatisme crânien et une jambe cassée en deux endroits. Rien de bien méchant, rassure-toi. Tes parents ont été prévenus. Ils sont en train de voir avec l'assurance pour te faire rapatrier.

- Okay. »

Blaine n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais cela parait logique.

Joanie contrôle une nouvelle fois ses constantes avant de demander à ce qu'on déplace son lit dans une salle divisée par des rideaux. Ce n'est pas une chambre, mais il y a moins de bruits et maintenant que Blaine sait où il se trouve, il sent petit à petit la boule d'angoisse qui lui noue la gorge se dissiper.

« Je te laisse ici, tes parents ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Il faudra sûrement opérer pour mettre des vis avant de te plâtrer, mais cela pourra se faire après ton rapatriement.

Blaine hoche la tête et sent à nouveau ses yeux se fermer.

« Je peux dormir ? », demande-t-il, la voix un peu pâteuse. Il n'est pas certain que cela soit conseillé avec un traumatisme crânien, mais il n'a plus la force de lutter contre la fatigue qui pèse maintenant sur tous ses membres.

Joanie hoche la tête et son visage est la dernière chose qu'il voit avant de laisser ses paupières se clore.

* * *

Blaine se réveille à nouveau lorsque sa mère passe sa main dans ses cheveux et il sent alors ses yeux se mouiller. Il a ses différents avec ses parents - comme tout adolescent, suppose-t-il - mais au final ils sont là lorsqu'il a le plus besoin d'eux, que cela soit sur le parking à l'extérieur d'une salle des fêtes ou au sein d'un hôpital qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

« On va rentrer à la maison mon cœur. »

Blaine acquiesce et serre la main de son père qui s'est glissée dans la sienne.

« Okay. »

* * *

Il n'a pas vraiment de souvenir du vol le ramenant à Colombus, ni de la route le menant en ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il suit d'une oreille distraite ses parents discutant avec son chirurgien de l'intervention qu'il va avoir et des séances de kiné qui vont suivre. Cela n'a finalement pas grande importance et il espère simplement être dehors le plus vite possible, même si cela veut dire rester coincé au lit ou sur un canapé durant une période indéterminée. La chose l'embêtant sans doute le plus est le nombre de semaines de cours qu'il va à nouveau manquer. Il a déjà du doubler sa troisième après Saddie Hawkins et sa seconde est à peine entamée à Dalton. Tant de temps qui le sépare encore de New-York ou de n'importe qu'elle ville qui ne soit pas Westerville ou n'importe où en Ohio.

Plus que de devoir reprendre des classes qu'il a déjà suivies, c'est cette certitude qui pèse sur ses épaules et fait bouillir la sourde colère qui gronde au fond de son ventre depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ne disparaît jamais vraiment, cette colère. Blaine a cessé depuis longtemps d'y réfléchir.

« Tu seras opéré demain à la première heure », lui annonce son père une fois qu'il a été installé dans une chambre (en pédiatrie car il a seize ans, ce qui est ridicule).

« Et je pourrais rentrer quand ?

- Si tout se passe bien, d'ici quelques jours. Une semaine au maximum.

- Okay. »

Blaine hésite et finit par demander :

« Est-ce que c'est normal que je ne sente pas ma jambe ? »

Il n'a jamais eu de fracture de cette gravité et n'a donc pas vraiment de point de comparaison. Son père hausse les épaules.

« Je suppose. Après tout, tu es bourré d'antidouleurs. Tu demanderas au chirurgien. »

Quelques heures plus tard, le médecin lui assure que tout est parfaitement normal.

* * *

Lorsque les effets de l'anesthésie se dissipent après l'opération, Blaine comprend inconsciemment que quelque chose ne va pas. Sa mère se tient à côté de son lit dans la salle de réveil et de longues trainées de larmes coulent de ses yeux sans discontinuer.

« Maman ?... »

Sa tête baigne dans un flou indistinct et cotonneux et il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la main dans la sienne et la pression du pouce caressant le dessus de son index.

« Rendors-toi mon chéri. Tu peux te rendormir.

- … Okay. »

Blaine ferme à nouveau les yeux.

* * *

C'est la douleur qui le tire une seconde fois du sommeil lourd et sans rêve qui compresse encore sa tête. Son corps entier pulse d'une douleur sourde et sa bouche pâteuse a du mal à prononcer les mots qu'il sent pourtant au bord de ses lèvres.

« Maman ? »

Sa mère n'est plus à ses côtés et Blaine n'est même plus vraiment sûr qu'elle y ait été la première fois. Il ne sent pas sa jambe et soudain une angoisse froide se love au creux de son ventre.

« Papa ? »

Personne ne lui répond immédiatement, mais un bruit de pas se fait entendre sur sa gauche juste avant qu'un infirmier ne se penche sur lui.

« Bonjour Blaine. Bon retour dans le monde des vivants. »

Le choix des mots est maladroit mais Blaine n'y fait pas attention.

« Où sont mes parents ? »

L'infirmier lui sourit.

« Avec le chirurgien.

- Oh. »

Une vague de douleur presse à nouveau sur ses membres.

« J'ai mal…

- C'est normal. Laisse le temps aux antalgiques de faire effet. Si ça perdure on passera à la morphine. Okay ?

- Okay. »

La porte s'ouvre juste à ce moment là et Blaine voit entrer ses parents suivis du chirurgien et d'un médecin qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Le visage de sa mère est déformé par la douleur et celui de son père a perdu toutes ses couleurs.

Paniqué, Blaine se redresse trop vite mais sa tête lui tourne immédiatement et il est obligé de se rallonger pour ne pas vomir sur les draps.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Sa mère laisse échapper un sanglot et s'agrippe au bras de son mari comme si sa vie en dépendait et son père secoue la tête sans dire un mot. Blaine commence alors à pleurer et tous ses membres se mettent à trembler. Il sent sa jambe maintenant. Elle pulse sous les draps au rythme des battements de son cœur.

« S'il vous plait, dites moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Le médecin qu'il ne connaît pas s'approche de son lit et pose sa main sur son épaule. Blaine a envie de hurler. Pourquoi cet homme le touche-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Sa paume brûle à travers sa chemise d'hôpital.

« Blaine, lorsque nous avons incisé ta jambe pour soigner tes fractures, nous avons trouvé une masse. »

Une masse ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire une masse ?

« Une biopsie a révélé des cellules cancéreuses malignes. Tu as ce qu'on appelle un cancer de type _Schwannoma neurofibrosarcoma_. Avec l'accord de tes parents, nous avons immédiatement enlevé la masse. »

Il soulève alors délicatement le drap et révèle sa jambe à laquelle il manque désormais un morceau de la taille d'une demi-main. Deux drains y ont été posés.

« Il va maintenant falloir envisager une chimiothérapie et une radiothérapie afin d'empêcher une vascularisation et la généralisation du cancer. »

Blaine se détourne et vomit par dessus la rambarde.

* * *

Blaine doit rester à l'hôpital un peu plus de deux semaines, le temps de vérifier que la cicatrisation de sa jambe se déroule normalement avant qu'on ne lui mette un plâtre. Il ne pourra pas commencer la radiothérapie tant que la fracture ne s'est pas résorbée, mais sa première séance de chimiothérapie a lieue dans quatre jours.

« Il ne faut pas attendre plus longtemps, a affirmé le docteur Ash. » – le nom du médecin qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui se révèle être son oncologue – « Blaine est jeune et résistant, plus on commence le traitement tôt, meilleures sont ses chances. »

Blaine n'a pas demandé ce que cela voulait dire, ni quelles étaient objectivement ses chances. Il lui suffit de croiser le regard de sa mère pour obtenir des réponses. Il pourrait chercher sur wikipedia sur son téléphone il lui suffirait d'un clic. Mais il ne le fait pas, parce que plus rien n'a d'importance.

_Schwannoma neurofibrosarcoma._

Le mot ressemble à un nom de fleurs alors que son corps est en train de pourrir de l'intérieur. Parce que le cancer, c'est ça. De la pourriture.

* * *

Blaine a l'impression parfois de ne plus avoir de larmes à pleurer, mais elles ne se tarissent pourtant jamais.

Au début ses parents se sont relayés à son chevet et sa mère a demandé à ce qu'on lui installe un lit pliant à ses côtés mais cela ne lui avait apporté aucun réconfort. Blaine ne voit plus que la mort dans leurs yeux et cela lui donne envie de vomir.

_Je ne suis pas encore mort. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me voyez déjà mort. _

Il n'ose pas leur demander de le laisser seul et il croit de toute façon que sa mère ne le supporterait pas. Cooper appelle tous les jours et curieusement, c'est de lui qu'il tire un petit peu de normalité. Cooper ne le traite pas différemment, même si Blaine peut parfois entendre un petit quelque chose dans sa voix qu'il s'empresse de cacher en se lançant dans un long monologue sur sa dernière audition ou sa dernière conquête féminine qui, pour sûr sera la prochaine Pénélope Cruz. Il lui demande sans préambule si Blaine souhaite qu'il prenne un avion pour être là lors de sa première chimio et Blaine prend le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre par la négative. Et Cooper comprend. Là où sa mère se serait mis à pleurer et son père à ne pas savoir quoi faire, Cooper lui dit simplement « Okay. Appelle-moi après. ». Blaine n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir le penser un jour, mais Cooper est sans doute la personne la plus raisonnable d'eux quatre.

Finalement, ce sont les infirmières qui demandent à ses parents de ne venir qu'aux heures de visite. Ils ne peuvent pas rester indéfiniment et le règlement de l'hôpital finit par les rattraper. Son père s'assure cependant qu'il puisse avoir une chambre seul dans le service d'oncologie et Blaine lui en est reconnaissant même s'il n'aime pas devoir « acheter » certaines faveurs.

La première nuit que Blaine passe seul est plus dure que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Il ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil et sa jambe le lance. Il a l'impression que les murs se referment sur lui et l'empêche de respirer. Il finit dans un tel état de panique qu'une des infirmières est obligée de lui donner un sédatif pour le calmer.

Il s'endort alors enfin, engloutit par un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Ses parents sont là tous les deux dès que l'hôpital ouvre aux visiteurs, mais Blaine est tellement fatigué qu'il ne les voit presque pas et s'endort en plein milieu d'une conversation.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, ils sont partis et Blaine ne sait pas s'il doit en être reconnaissant ou si cela l'attriste. Son coup de fil quotidien avec Cooper est également plus court que d'habitude car il l'appelle d'un set où il est en train de filmer une publicité pour un produit pour les peaux acnéiques (« Ils m'ont choisis pour mon grain de peau parfait Blaine ! Je savais bien que ce physique finirait par me décrocher un rôle en plus de mes talents d'acteur ! » Blaine peut presque le voir pointer son visage tout en tenant le téléphone dans son autre main.).

Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'il est là et sa première chimio est dans deux jours. Blaine sait que ce n'est pas vrai, mais il a soudain l'impression que sa famille s'est lassée de lui et de ses larmes. C'est stupide et égoïste, mais il n'arrive plus à faire le tri dans toutes ces pensées parasites qui s'enroulent autour de son cerveau comme du poison.

Il est en colère et toute cette rage qu'il garde en lui menace de déborder et d'exploser contre ces murs blancs et vides qui l'étouffent mais il est trop fatigué pour faire autre chose que balancer un de ses oreillers et faire tomber le verre qui se trouve sur son trajet.

« Merde. »

Les larmes lui montent à nouveau aux yeux et un grognement de rage s'échappe de ses lèvres. Pas _encore_. Mais ses yeux brûlent, ses paupières se mettent à papillonner et un sanglot se coince dans sa gorge.

_Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est… _

Un raclement lui fait relever brusquement la tête. Il y a quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Un garçon qui doit avoir à peu prêt son âge. Il est accroupi et éponge le sol à côté du verre d'eau dont le contenu s'est déversé par terre. Sans un mot il se relève, dépose l'éponge dans le petit lavabo et prend le verre pour le remettre sur sa table de nuit avant de lui tendre son oreiller.

Blaine l'accepte sans réfléchir, trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement.

« Salut. », finit par dire le garçon en s'installant sur un des fauteuils prêt du lit. Sa voix est mélodieuse et s'accorde avec son apparence presque frêle. Ses cheveux auburn tombent sur son visage lorsqu'il prend son sac à dos pour le poser sur ses genoux et ses yeux – bleus, très bleus – se plantent dans ceux de Blaine.

« Je… »

Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge et fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ce n'est pas très poli, mais honnêtement Blaine n'en a rien à faire.

Le garçon hausse les épaules.

« J'ai entendu du bruit. »

Comme si cela répondait à sa question.

« Vas-t-en. »

Sa voix tremble et Blaine se sent à nouveau sur le point de pleurer.

« Vas-t-en. » répète-t-il un peu plus fermement.

Le garçon se redresse et Blaine pense un instant qu'il va se lever pour partir, mais à la place il se cale un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« Que… »

Blaine est à court de mots et les sanglots se précipitent à nouveau dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment les contrôler.

« Tu peux pleurer tu sais. Je pleure tout le temps personnellement. »

Blaine ne sait vraiment plus quoi penser, ni même quoi faire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se lever et le mettre dehors.

« Vas-t-en s'il te plait. »

Mais même à ses oreilles cela ne sonne plus que comme un murmure.

« Non, lui répond-t-il calmement.

- Pourquoi ? demande Blaine en se frottant les yeux pour finalement baisser la tête et échapper au regard qui le fixe.

- Parce que personne ne devrait être seul pour pleurer. »

Cela n'a absolument aucun sens et Blaine a juste envie de hurler. De lui hurler à la figure qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il parle et qu'il n'a qu'à aller se faire foutre, lui et son sac à dos. Mais à la place, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se rallonge et lui tourne le dos.

C'est étrange cette présence. Le garçon ne lui parle pas et Blaine ne l'entend pas vraiment bouger. Il est juste là. Immobile.

Et, même si Blaine ne comprend pas, cela a quelque chose de rassurant, un peu comme si sa présence repoussait les murs. Il pleure toujours faiblement dans son oreiller, mais la boule dans sa gorge se dissipe lentement et ses muscles se détendent petit à petit.

Il n'a même pas conscience de s'endormir.  
Lorsque Blaine se réveille, l'aube filtre à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre et le garçon est parti.

* * *

« Hey. »

Blaine relève vivement la tête du livre sur lequel il n'arrive pas vraiment à se concentrer. Ses parents viennent de partir mais ils ont cette fois-ci déposé quelques livres et son ordinateur portable. Blaine ne se sent pas vraiment d'humeur à regarder un film ou à lire quelque chose, mais il se figure qu'il ne peut pas passer son temps à fixer les murs blancs de sa chambre ou à regarder sans le voir le parc à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre.

« Hey. »

Il n'est même pas tellement surpris que le garçon soit à nouveau là. Peut-être est-il simplement une invention de son cerveau exténué. Une sorte de fantôme errant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Sa colère est retombée maintenant et Blaine prend le temps de le regarder alors qu'il se rassoit à la même place que la veille, son sac sur les genoux. Il est habillé différemment aujourd'hui – ce qui est étrange pour un fantôme – et le bleu de son manteau fait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Son cou est protégé par une écharpe nouée avec soin et un talent certain. Blaine est presque sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas reproduire ce genre d'arrangement.

« Si tu comptes rester, tu peux enlever ta veste, déclare-t-il en refermant son livre. Mais après tout, si tu es un fantôme peut-être que tu n'as pas chaud. »

Le garçon sourit et laisse échapper un petit rire clair.

« On m'a appelé par de nombreux noms – son regard se voile une fraction de seconde – mais c'est la première fois qu'on me traite de fantôme. »

Blaine hausse les épaules. Quelque part, il devrait être énervé. De quel droit ce type s'impose-t-il dans sa chambre ? Malgré lui, Blaine est pourtant curieux et cette présence étrange change son ordinaire. De plus, il n'a pas l'air spécifiquement dangereux et Blaine doute qu'il soit là pour mettre du cyanure dans sa perfusion. Il pourrait aussi être un autre patient mais Blaine en doute. Il n'a pas vu beaucoup d'autres occupants du service, mais à chaque fois il y a ce quelque chose dans leurs yeux… Blaine ne pourrait pas mettre de mots dessus, mais il lui suffit de croiser leur regard et il sait.

« Je ne connais pas ton prénom, tu t'imposes dans ma chambre pour écouter les gens pleurer et tu sembles vivre dans le couloir. Tu pourrais très bien être un fantôme pour ce que j'en sais. »

Le garçon continue de sourire et incline légèrement la tête sur le côté avant d'ouvrir son sac et d'en sortir un petit service à thé en porcelaine clairement conçu pour les enfants. Blaine ouvre de grands yeux et sent sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement.

« Ne me dit pas qu'on va jouer à la dinette, parce que même si tu n'as pas l'air d'un méchant fantôme, ça deviendrait vraiment bizarre. »

Cette fois ci le garçon rit franchement et sa bouche révèle de petites dents blanches.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai simplement sorti pour t'expliquer.

- M'expliquer quoi ?

- Ce que je fais ici. »

Blaine hoche la tête et le laisse continuer. Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'il _sait_ et c'est la première fois qu'il se sent à nouveau presque vivant.

« Je suis bénévole dans le service de pédiatrie, reprend le garçon en montrant du doigts la petite théière. Je viens tous les week-ends pour jouer avec les enfants après l'heure de la sieste. »

_Oh. _

« Mais hum… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? Ce n'est pas le service de pédiatrie.

- Non, mais il est juste à côté et hier il y avait de l'orage alors j'ai préféré traverser ce bâtiment plutôt que de passer par les jardins. J'ai un badge qui me permet de circuler dans l'hôpital. »

Il agite cette fois ci un petit rectangle de plastique accroché à sa poche que Blaine.

« Et tu es juste rentré dans ma chambre comme ça ?! »

Blaine en est encore quand même un petit peu scandalisé.

« Je…hum. Je ne fais jamais ça normalement mais… »

Il baisse les yeux et détourne légèrement la tête. Blaine ne l'a encore jamais vu gêné et cela étouffe sa colère pour quelques instants.

« Ma mère est décédée d'un cancer. »

Ca, ça le prend par surprise et Blaine ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire.

« J'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici lorsque j'étais petit et je sais… Je sais que parfois une simple présence suffit, même silencieuse. Ca repousse un petit peu les murs je crois. »

Blaine hoche la tête malgré lui.

« Je suis désolé pour ta mère, murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- C'était il y a longtemps. »

Blaine comprend mieux maintenant cette aura de tranquillité que ce garçon dégage sans en avoir conscience.

« Je m'appelle Blaine, finit-il par dire maladroitement en lui tendant la main.

- Je sais, c'est écrit sur ta porte, lui répond-t-il en prenant tout de même sa main dans sienne. Blaine roule des yeux mais ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que sa peau est chaude contre la sienne.

- Et est-ce que tu vas me donner ton nom toi aussi ou est-ce que je vais être condamné à t'appeler Casper à chaque fois que tu t'inviteras dans ma chambre. »

Il serre légèrement la main dans la sienne avant de la lâcher doucement.

« Kurt, finit par dire le garçon avec un sourire.

- Et bien, enchanté de te connaître Kurt.

- Pareillement. »

Kurt reste près de deux heures cette après-midi là à parler de tout et de rien, sauf de la maladie qui imprègne les murs et des larmes que Kurt l'a vu verser. Blaine ne s'est plus senti aussi calme depuis longtemps – peut-être même avant Saddie Hawkins – et il finit par en oublier le calendrier sur sa table de chevet et la grosse croix rouge entourant le jour à venir.

* * *

La chimiothérapie, décide Blaine, est très surfaite. Dans les films on voit les malades vomir toutes leurs tripes, perdre leurs cheveux et ressembler à des morts-vivants. Blaine n'est rien de tout cela. On lui plante simplement une perfusion de plus et la seule chose sortant de l'ordinaire est la nouvelle infirmière.

« Encore quelques minutes et tu pourras retourner dans ta chambre.

- Okay. »

Blaine s'ennuierait presque. Il peut voir la forme floue de ses parents derrière la porte et son cœur se serre un peu. Ils ne vont pas pouvoir être là tous les jours comme ça. Son père ne pourra plus manquer son travail indéfiniment et, même si sa mère peut voir avec son cabinet pour faire du télé travail, cela a aussi ses limites. Pour l'instant, le temps est comme suspendu, comme si Blaine était enveloppé dans une bulle stérile coupée du monde qui continue pourtant de tourner. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera demain, ni après-demain, ni même dans la prochaine minute et cela a quelque chose de terrifiant.

Blaine doit avoir une séance de chimio par semaine durant une période indéterminée, couplée avec de la radiothérapie dès que sa jambe sera en mesure de recevoir un traitement. Comme ses parents ne peuvent pas être avec lui pendant que les produits passent, Blaine se figure qu'ils ne l'accompagneront pas à chaque fois. Malgré lui, cela lui serre la gorge. La chimiothérapie lui paraît inconséquente maintenant, mais cela ne sera peut-être pas le cas à chaque fois. Chaque minute est différente chaque minute un peu plus de pourriture envahit sa jambe et remonte le long de son mollet.

A nouveau ses yeux se mouillent et Blaine sent la colère lui nouer le ventre. Pas _encore_. Il lève la tête et se force à ravaler ses larmes. Pleurer ne changera rien cela ne sauvera pas sa jambe et cela fait plusieurs jours que cela ne le soulage même plus. Il faut que cela cesse. Blaine inspire un grand coup et prend une décision. Okay. Il décide de ne plus voir le cancer comme une pourriture rampante. Non. Il se l'imagine comme un crabe montant lentement le long de sa jambe. Maladroitement et de travers. Et si lent. Si lent. Blaine serre le poing. Il va l'écraser.

« Ne serre pas ta main, tu vas empêcher le produit de passer. »

Blaine revient à lui un peu brusquement et détend immédiatement ses doigts avec un petit sourire contrit.

« Oups ? Pardon Madame. »

L'infirmière passe sa main dans ses cheveux et lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde fait ça la première fois. Et ne m'appelle pas Madame, ça me fait me sentir vieille. Tu peux me tutoyer et appelle moi par mon prénom : Carole. »

Elle montre son badge du doigt et Blaine hoche la tête.

« Okay Carole. Dites… Heu, je veux dire. Bref. Est-ce que ce serait possible de déplacer ma séance hebdomadaire le samedi ? »

* * *

Blaine commence à vomir à 2h du matin. Son corps entier brûle et son ventre se tord de douleur encore et encore pendant que la totalité de son estomac se vide sur ses draps et sur le parquet. Sa bouche est sèche comme du papier de verre et ses mains moites tremblent en s'accrochant aux barres de son lit d'hôpital.

La guerre est déclarée.

* * *

La semaine s'écoule lentement et Blaine se sent de plus en plus mal. Lorsqu'il n'est pas en train de vomir, il s'endort épuisé, le corps parcouru de vagues de douleurs. Il n'arrive pas à manger et parvient tout juste à s'hydrater, même si cela ne change rien à la sécheresse de sa bouche. Mais il ne pleure pas. A chaque fois qu'il sent à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il pense au crabe et à son insignifiance.

On lui a enlevé les drains et posé un plâtre maintenant. Il est lourd et encombrant et les effets secondaires de sa première chimio n'arrangent rien. Cela ne l'empêche pourtant pas chaque jour de remonter l'intégralité du couloir sur ses béquilles. Il n'y a pas de petites victoires et ces simples pas sont pour lui une manière de prouver que le crabe ne parviendra pas à le mettre à terre.

Sa mère ne le comprend pas vraiment, mais Blaine sait que son père a saisi ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de faire. Quant à Cooper, il ne comprend peut-être pas, mais il lui propose de lui ramener des béquilles neuves signées par tous les acteurs d'Hollywood de sa connaissance (Blaine ne sait pas trop de qui il parle mais peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'il ne le sache pas.)

Le samedi arrive et, comme il l'avait demandé, Blaine a sa deuxième séance de chimio. C'est à nouveau Carole qui l'accueille et l'installe dans le fauteuil avant de brancher la perfusion sur le cathéter qui a été installé juste en dessous de sa clavicule.

« Ca va, la semaine n'a pas été trop dure ? »

Blaine hausse un sourcil. Il sait que son visage est creusé par de gros cernes presque noirs et que ses lèvres sont aussi sèches que du parchemin.

Carole ne s'en offusque pas et lui sourit.

« Je demandais pour être polie. Je sais que tu as l'impression de t'être pris un mur en pleine face. »

Blaine apprécie sa franchise.

« Est-ce que ça deviendra plus facile, au bout d'un moment. »

Le sourire de Carole s'estompe légèrement.

« Cela dépend des personnes. »

Elle n'élabore pas et Blaine acquiesce pour lui-même.

« Okay. »

Il sait à quoi s'attendre maintenant et cela lui donne une petite longueur d'avance.

« Tu peux y aller. », murmure-t-il entre ses dents en regardant sa jambe plâtrée. « Je t'attends. »

* * *

Kurt toque à sa porte alors que ses parents sont sur le point de partir. Blaine vient une fois de plus de vomir l'intégralité de son déjeuner et une migraine sourde tape contre ses tempes.

« Bonsoir, les saluts-il poliment en les laissant passer. Je suis venu voir Blaine. »

Blaine voit du coin de l'œil ses parents lui serrer la main l'un après l'autre et lui adresser un petit sourire.

« Blaine nous a parlé de toi. Tu es bénévole ici les week-ends, c'est ça ?

- Oui madame, je vais divertir les enfants en pédiatrie. J'ai rencontré Blaine par hasard et nous avons… sympathisé. »

On peut dire ça comme ça effectivement. Malgré tout, Blaine est content de le voir. Il a attendu ce moment presque toute la journée sans vraiment se l'avouer. Il n'a vu Kurt que deux fois jusqu'ici, mais à chaque fois il s'est senti presque… normal ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il a plutôt eu l'impression de ne plus vivre dans cette petite bulle vide en suspension. Et puis Kurt l'a vu pleurer dans son oreiller et Blaine se figure que cela créé des liens, bien qu'au final il ne connaisse de Kurt que quelques bribes

« C'est très gentil à toi de passer le voir en tout cas, reprend son père en finissant de mettre son manteau. N'est-ce pas Blaine ? »

Kurt lui fait un petit clin d'œil derrière l'épaule de sa mère et Blaine doit se retenir de lui tirer la langue.

« C'est effectivement gentil de sa part. », répond-t-il à la place platement.

Ses parent finissent de se préparer et l'embrassent une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la pièce.

« Nous reviendrons demain vers 14h, tu as un nouveau rendez-vous avec l'oncologue concernant ton retour à domicile.

- Je sais maman. Allez, ouste ! »

Il fait un petit geste de la main vers la porte tout en souriant et pour la première fois depuis plus de deux semaines, sa mère lui adresse un sourire à son tour.

« A demain mon cœur. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi maman, bye. »

Kurt suit l'échange avec intérêt et les salue une nouvelle fois poliment avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Il se retourne alors vers lui et le dévisage quelques secondes.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Tu as eu tes premières séances de chimio, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine hoche la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Mon teint de pêche ?

- Entre autre. Ta tête en générale en fait.

- Merci.

- De rien ! »

Kurt s'assoit et commence à vider son sac sur ses genoux.

« Je t'ai amené des trucs.

- Oh ? »

Décidément, Kurt ne fait que le prendre par surprise. Il peut compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre d'heures qu'ils ont passées ensemble mais Blaine sait déjà que Kurt n'a pas fini de le surprendre. C'est sans doute cela qui le rend aussi intéressant.

Kurt pose un anticerne, de la crème hydratante et un stick à lèvre sur sa table de nuit.

Blaine doit certainement faire une tête très confuse car Kurt n'attend pas qu'il lui pose de questions pour s'expliquer.

« Je connais les effets secondaires de la chimio et je t'ai rapporté un petit kit de survie. L'anticerne est anti allergénique et hydratant. Non seulement il t'évitera de ressembler à Gollum, mais en plus il n'irritera pas la peau fine de tes paupières et participera à les garder souples. Crois-moi, tu me remercieras lorsque tu auras l'impression que ta peau est en parchemin.

- … Okay. »

Au moins il ne mâche pas ses mots, ça a quelque chose de rafraichissant.

« La crème hydratante, c'est pour tes mains et spécifiquement le contour de tes ongles. Idem, tu as peut-être l'impression que pour l'instant ça ne te sert à rien, mais cela n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas prendre soin de ses mains. Le stick, je suis sûr que tu en voies déjà l'utilité. »

Blaine se passe la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et légèrement craquelées.

« Il a été conçu pour ça, reprend Kurt. Avec tout ça, tu devrais avoir l'impression de ne pas ressembler à un zombie. »

Blaine ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Il concentre son attention sur les produits et fait tourner le stick entre ses doigts avant de l'ouvrir et de l'appliquer généreusement. Aussitôt ses lèvres lui paraissent plus souples et cessent de lui tirer à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Wow, tu avais raison. Merci. »

Kurt hausse les épaules avec un petit air suffisant.

« Tu vas l'apprendre vite Blaine Anderson, j'ai toujours raison. »

* * *

Le samedi suivant arrive plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa troisième séance de chimio est prévue pour 15h et il devrait être sorti de l'hôpital vers 17h. Si tout va bien, il vomira tripes et boyaux dans le lit d'hôpital qui a été installé au rez-de-chaussée. Cela ne rend pas la perspective plus agréable, mais au moins il aura la télé.

Blaine soupire et s'appuie un peu plus sur ses béquilles en attendant l'ascenseur qui l'emmènera à l'étage supérieur. Ses bras fatiguent déjà, mais il est hors de question qu'il se serve de la chaise roulante qu'on a mis à sa disposition. Ses parents n'ont cette fois ci pas réussi à se libérer mais sa mère a promis de venir le chercher dès sa télé conférence terminée et son père s'est arrangé pour finir plus tôt.

Blaine n'a pas osé demander à Kurt de passer – leur relation est déjà assez bizarre comme ça – mais il se figure qu'il le verra au moins la semaine prochaine. Sa séance est plus tard et il devra prendre u taxi pour rentrer. Avec un peu de chance il pourra même faire un crochet par le service de pédiatrie ? Enfin, s'il est en état de faire plus de trois pas sans avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres et les jambes d'un grand-père de 90 ans.

Lorsqu'il arrive, Carole l'attend et il n'a qu'à s'asseoir. Le processus est toujours aussi ennuyeux, mais il a pris soin cette fois ci d'amener sa tablette avec lui. La tablette est un cadeau que Cooper lui a envoyé avec un petit mot scotché grossièrement sur le dos. « Pour que tu puisses regarder toutes les rediffusions de NCIS où je joue un rôle majeur. » Son rôle majeur est en fait celui d'un gigolo qui meurt dans les premières minutes de l'épisode, mais Cooper lui a affirmé que sa performance était extraordinaire. Au pire il pourra toujours se repasser sa publicité pour le produit anti acnéique qui est tellement drôle qu'il est certain de s'être cassé une côte la première fois qu'il l'a vu (Cooper avait pris la peine de lui envoyer un mp4 sur une clef USB).

Après quelques minutes il est cependant trop fatigué pour arriver à se concentrer et pose donc la tablette sur la petite table à côté de sa chaise.

« Il y en a encore pour longtemps ?, demande-t-il à Carole en étouffant un bâillement.

- Encore quelques minutes et tu pourras redescendre. Ca va, tu tiens le choc. »

Blaine hoche la tête avec une grimace.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Carole ne répond rien, mais passe à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux. Le geste lui avait paru étrange au début, mais il lui est maintenant familier et réconfortant. Pour un peu il inclinerait sa tête comme un chat réclamant une caresse.

Un petit coup sec sur la porte le sort de sa rêverie. C'est curieux, d'habitude ils ne sont jamais dérangés lors de sa chimio…

« Ah ! Cela doit être Kurt ! Il m'avait dit qu'il passerait me rapporter un change comme je fais un double shift.

- Kurt ? »

Blaine n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de question car Carole va ouvrir la porte et Kurt apparaît dans l'encadrement. Il porte lui aussi un pyjama d'hôpital – rose ? – et il ne remarque pas Blaine tout de suite.

« Urgh. Georgie m'a vomi dessus aujourd'hui. Mon pull Ralph Lauren est ruiné. »

Carole secoue la tête.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il valait mieux t'habiller en conséquence. Ca devait forcément arriver. »

Kurt roule des yeux.

« Je sais, je sais. Oh ! Bonjour Blaine. »

Blaine lui répond par un petit geste de la main.

« J'ai fait un crochet par ta chambre, mais tu n'y étais pas. Je ne savais pas à quelle heure était ta séance. Tu as de la chance d'avoir Carole comme infirmière. »

Carole lui passe la main dans les cheveux tout comme elle a pris l'habitude de le faire à Blaine, mais n'en obtient qu'un regard noir.

« Carole, je sais que tu vas épouser mon père sous peu, mais si tu recommences, l'organisation de l'événement en pâtira. Je pourrais choisir des fleurs orange ! Oranges ! »

Carole lui sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue comme s'il n'avait rien dit. En tout cas, voilà ce qui explique sa présence ici.

« Blaine, tu as bientôt fini ? »

Blaine hoche la tête et désigne du doigt sa perfusion presque vide.

« Je t'attendrais dehors alors. Je ne suis pas trop censé rentrer dans cette pièce. Je te raccompagnerai à ta chambre. »

Kurt ne lui laisse pas vraiment de choix, mais Blaine commence à avoir l'habitude. Et puis, il pourrait faire avec une présence au cas où il se casserait la figure. Tout plutôt que la chaise roulante !

« Okay. »

Kurt lui fait un petit clin d'œil et sort de la pièce.

« Hé bien, remarque Carole, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance.

- Hm. Il s'est arrêté un soir dans ma chambre et il n'est plus vraiment ressorti depuis. »

Carole glousse en lui retirant l'aiguille.

« Ca ne me surprend pas plus que ça. »

Kurt l'attend effectivement sur une des chaises à l'extérieur de la salle de chimiothérapie.

« Ca va, lui demande-t-il en lui offrant son bras. »

Blaine lui tend une de ses béquilles et passe son bras autour du sien.

« Ca peut aller. Je ne t'ai pas encore vomi sur les chaussures. »

Kurt fronce les sourcils.

« Tututu, ce sont des Nueva Epoca et il n'est pas question qu'on me les ruine aussi. »

Il soupire et commence à marcher en adaptant son pas au clopinement de Blaine.

« Je vais finir par venir en chaussures de chantier et en salopette de travail.

- Tu possèdes une salopette de travail ? »

En même temps, Blaine ne sait pas trop pourquoi il demande, la garde robe de Kurt semble infinie.

« Mon père travaille dans un garage je lui donne un coup de main parfois.

- Oh. »

Kurt ne paraît pas être le type à travailler dans un garage, mais en même temps Kurt est insaisissable.

« Zig Zag.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es un zig zag, répète Blaine. »

Kurt le regarde comme s'il venait de parler extra-terrestre avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que fantôme de l'hôpital. »

* * *

Etre chez soi a ses avantages et ses inconvénients, les inconvénients étant principalement qu'il n'y a pas de toilettes, ni de salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée et qu'ils vont devoir installer une sorte de monte charge pour personnes âgées dans l'escalier. Cela dit, ce sera toujours moins humiliant que de devoir demander à sa mère ou à son père de l'aider à monter à chaque fois qu'il a besoin d'aller se soulager.

La majeure partie du temps, il dort. La chimio lui enlève toute forme de vitalité et il n'a même plus la force de regarder la télévision et encore moins de lire ou de faire quoi que ce soit de productif. Ce qui le chagrine sans doute le plus est de ne plus pouvoir jouer de piano. Ses doigts sont engourdis et ses articulations douloureuses, sans compter qu'il a toutes la peine du monde à se concentrer. On lui a donné des anxiolytiques et des somnifères. Il avale les premiers comme des M&M's mais il n'a pas besoin des seconds. Pour l'instant, le seul effet secondaire majeur ayant des conséquences inquiétantes est son impossibilité de garder quoi que ce soit dans son estomac. Il a déjà perdu 5kg et les choses ne s'arrangent pas. Il a des sortes de yaourts hyper protéinés pour rester hydraté et éviter les carences et c'est bien les seules choses qu'il garde, mais soyons honnêtes, ces trucs sont dégueulasses même s'il a perdu en grande partie son sens du goût pour le moment.

Il écoute de la musique aussi. Beaucoup. Sans elle il deviendrait probablement fou. Il y a ainsi toujours de la musique dans le salon qui est devenu sa chambre et Blaine n'a désormais plus l'impression que les murs vont se refermer sur lui. De temps en temps il entend sa mère - sa voix ou le bruit de ses pas sur le parquet. Blaine a cru au début qu'elle ne quitterait pas son chevet, mais curieusement elle semble suivre à la lettre les indications du thérapeute que l'hôpital lui a conseillé. Pour l'instant Blaine refuse d'aller le voir. Plus tard peut-être. En attendant, c'est simplement lui et le crabe. Il n'est pas prêt à ouvrir leur relation à quelqu'un d'extérieur.

Sauf peut-être Kurt.

Blaine ne pourrait pas vraiment expliquer sa relation avec Kurt. Tout avec lui est… Facile. Il n'a pas besoin de choisir ses mots ni de prétendre. Kurt devient quelque chose de fixe dans sa semaine et quelque chose vers quoi tendre lorsque cela devient trop dur. Ils se textent beaucoup tout au long de la semaine et c'est lui maintenant qui le ramène après sa chimio du samedi. Cela soulage sa mère et c'est Kurt lui-même qui le leur a proposé. Cela fait donc deux semaines qu'ils font le trajet ensemble et que Kurt mange avec eux le samedi soir. La semaine dernière, il est même revenu le dimanche. Parfois Blaine dort quand il est là. Il lui est-même arrivé de s'endormir en lui parlant et, oui, il a déjà presque vomi sur ses chaussures. Kurt n'a même pas haussé un sourcil et a simplement cherché une serpillère pour nettoyer le sol.

Ils parlent. Beaucoup. De tout, de rien, des choses tristes, des souvenirs douloureux et du temps qu'il fait ou du dernier numéro de Vogue (une passion commune parmi les nombreuses qu'ils se découvrent). Ils parlent. Plus que Blaine n'a parlé depuis longtemps et petit à petit en l'espace d'un mois, ils apprennent à se connaître juste un petit peu plus et Blaine finit par réaliser que Kurt est devenu son ami sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

* * *

Blaine commence à perdre ses cheveux un peu plus d'un mois après le début de sa chimiothérapie. Il s'en aperçoit un matin en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses boucles qu'il ne gèle plus lorsque plusieurs mèches lui restent dans les mains.

_Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer._

Il décide de ne rien dire à ses parents. Pour l'instant cela ne se voit pas. Ses boucles sont encore assez fournies pour masquer les trous et il n'est pas prêt à affronter leur regard et la réalité de la chose.

« Tes sourcils vont tomber aussi ? Si tu les perds, je connais une super maquilleuse qui… »

Parfois, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Cooper est fatiguant. Sans compter que Blaine n'a absolument aucune idée de l'effet de la chimio sur ses sourcils.

Quelques jours plus tard en se regardant dans le miroir il s'en rendra compte par lui-même.

* * *

« Kurt ?

- Hm ? »

Kurt est en train de le ramener chez lui et son attention est concentrée sur la route.

« J'aimerai que tu me coupes les cheveux. »

Blaine enlève la casquette qu'il porte fermement plantée sur sa tête et une mèche tombe immédiatement sur ses genoux. Kurt ne détourne même pas le regard de la route.

« Okay. »

Avec Kurt, ce n'est jamais plus difficile que ça.

* * *

Ils ne le font pas tout de suite. Principalement parce que Kurt insiste pour ramener son propre matériel ainsi qu'une collection d'écharpes et de bonnets car « Ce n'est pas une excuse pour négliger ton apparence Blaine ! ».

Blaine acquiesce. Il a comprit depuis longtemps que pour certaines choses il valait mieux laisser faire.

Ils s'installent dans la grande salle de bain à l'étage. Comme ses parents ne sont pas là et que le fauteuil ascenseur n'est toujours pas installé, Kurt l'aide tant bien que mal à monter les escaliers. Sérieusement, Blaine n'en peut plus d'attendre d'être débarrassé de son attelle. On lui a enlevé le plâtre il y a une semaine, mais il ne peut toujours pas se déplacer normalement et le chirurgien ne peut pas vraiment dire si c'est simplement la gravité de la double fracture ou les effets secondaires de la chimio. Sans doute un peu des deux. Si ça se trouve, l'ascenseur troisième âge lui sera quand même utile même sans plâtre. Blaine essaye de ne pas y penser.

Kurt le fait asseoir sur une chaise et passe une serviette sur ses épaules pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve avec des cheveux partout.

« Tu es sûr ? », demande-t-il, la main en suspens.

Blaine acquiesce silencieusement. Il ne se fait pas confiance pour parler tout de suite et ne pas fondre à nouveau en sanglot.

_Ne pas pleurer. _

« Tu sais, reprend Kurt, lorsqu'ils vont repousser tu auras les même boucles que lorsque tu étais petit. »

Ils ne parlent pas vraiment de sa maladie et surtout de sa gravité, mais lorsque le sujet est effleuré, Kurt ne baisse jamais les yeux. Il parle de « l'après » comme si c'était une évidence.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que je vaincrais ce truc ? », murmure-t-il malgré lui.

Kurt branche la tondeuse et pose sa main sur sa nuque pour lui faire incliner la tête vers l'avant. Ses doigts sont froids mais fermes et Blaine sent les muscles noués de ses épaules se détendre légèrement.

« Je ne peux pas le savoir, répond-t-il honnêtement, mais est-ce que ça servirait à quelque chose que je n'y crois pas ?

- … Non. Je suppose. »

Kurt se penche et effleure son oreille de ses lèvres.

« J'y crois pour deux. Pour les jours où toi-même tu n'y crois plus. »

Blaine déglutit et essaye d'ignorer la chaleur de sa respiration contre son cou et la pression de ses doigts à la base de sa tête.

« Okay. »

C'est une chose un peu stupide à répondre, mais quelque part cela semble aussi être la seule chose à dire.

« Prêt ?, redemande Kurt en approchant la tondeuse.

- Prêt. »

La tondeuse glisse sur sa tête comme une caresse et Blaine aurait presque l'impression qu'elle n'existe pas s'il ne voyait pas tomber des mèches bouclées sur ses genoux.

_Ne pas pleurer. _

Kurt est efficace et silencieux. Sa main libre reste posée sur sa nuque juste en dessous de sa mâchoire pour orienter sa tête dans la direction qu'il souhaite et Blaine décide de ne plus se concentrer que sur ça sur ces doigts qui le touchent et qui font naître en lui quelque chose de chaud et de fragile.

_Ne pas pleurer. _

Cela ne prend pas plus de quelques minutes mais Blaine a l'impression de passer des heures devant ce miroir qui lui renvoie un reflet qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Kurt plie la serviette et brosse sa chemise pour enlever les derniers cheveux qui s'y accrochent.

« Alors ? Je ne te propose pas un miroir pour te montrer l'arrière c'est exactement la même chose que le devant. »

Blaine ne s'en offusque pas et sent même un petit sourire ourler ses lèvres.

« C'est très… »

Il passe une main sur son crâne. Les quelques millimètres que Kurt a laissé sont doux sous sa paume même si il sent encore le poids fantôme des boucles sur son front.

« C'est très militaire. », reprend-t-il, faute d'autre qualificatif.

Kurt hoche la tête.

« Tu as interdiction de porter une casquette au motif camouflage. »

Blaine fait la moue et repasse une main sur sa tête. Cela ne lui semble pas encore réel. Un petit peu comme s'il vivait maintenant à côté de son corps.

« Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire revenir le look à la mode. »

La tête scandalisée de Kurt le fait se mordre les lèvres dans un effort pour ne pas rire et soudain il réalise… Il vient de perdre ses cheveux et il a un sourire au coin de la bouche. Dans le miroir il voit son expression devenir plus sérieuse et il s'observe saisir la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

« Merci. », murmure-t-il doucement.

Kurt se penche et embrasse délicatement sa tempe, presque au coin de ses yeux. C'est à peine plus que l'effleurement de ses lèvres sur sa peau, mais Blaine en sent l'emprunte brûlante plusieurs secondes après que Kurt se soit redressé.

« De rien. »

Et si la voix de Kurt est un peu rauque, aucun des deux ne le relève.

Un peu plus tard, une fois que Blaine est à nouveau seul, le fantôme des mains de Kurt toujours sur sa nuque, il texte une photo à Cooper et obtient immédiatement une réponse : « Cool ! On dirait un jeune Bruce Willis chauve. ». Blaine sait reconnaître un compliment lorsqu'on lui en fait un.

* * *

Un nouveau mois s'écoule et rien ne change véritablement. Ni Kurt, ni Blaine ne parlent de ce qu'il s'est presque produit lorsque Kurt s'est occupé de ses cheveux et Blaine ne sait même pas s'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose.

Blaine sait que Kurt est gay lui aussi, mais c'est quelque chose de presque abstrait. Ils en ont parlé très tôt après avoir admis leur appréciation commune de Taylor Lautner mais cela en est resté là et ils n'en ont plus vraiment parlé depuis. La possibilité est donc la en filigrane, mais c'est bien tout ce que cela est : une possibilité. Parfois Blaine sent les mots se précipiter sur sa langue, mais ils buttent contre ses lèvres et ne quittent jamais sa bouche. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Il n'a de toute façon aucune idée de ce que Kurt peut bien penser et la plupart du temps ce qu'il ressent lui même n'est qu'un flou inconstant. Les médicaments enveloppent son cerveau d'une masse de gris et rendent tout incertain et déformé. Kurt est devenu progressivement la personne la plus importante de sa vie et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il est prêt à mettre en péril pour une possibilité qui n'existe peut-être pas. Il a trop besoin de lui pour ça. Cela est sûrement égoïste et Blaine a bien conscience de souvent se conduire comme un enfant mais après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changerait s'il en éprouvait de la honte ou de la culpabilité ? Cela n'empêchera pas le crabe de monter le long de sa jambe. Et, se figure-t-il, si Kurt n'a toujours pas tourné les talons, il y a peu de chance qu'il le fasse.

On lui a maintenant enlevé son attelle et Blaine a commencé la radiothérapie en association avec la chimio. Cela le fatigue énormément et il a constamment l'impression de nager dans de la mélasse même s'il passe une grande partie de ses journées à dormir. La radiothérapie lui brûle la peau et maltraite son système digestif et urinaire déjà mis à mal par la chimiothérapie. Il se réveille un matin pour s'apercevoir qu'il a souillé le lit et il tellement épuisé qu'il n'arrive même plus à en éprouver de la honte. Son père change les draps sans faire la moindre remarque et lui embrasse simplement le front avant de le soutenir pour qu'il puisse se recoucher. Blaine n'est maintenant plus en état de monter les escaliers, ni même de se hisser sans aide sur le fauteuil-ascenseur enfin installé. Le simple fait de se lever lui fait tourner la tête. Il a cessé de se regarder dans un miroir et refuse de compter chaque nouvelle cicatrice sur sa peau. Kurt vient maintenant plusieurs fois par semaine. Parfois il lui fait la lecture, parfois ils ne se parlent pas du tout et Kurt lui tient simplement la main jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme avant d'aller soulager sa mère en lui proposant de cuisiner quelque chose ou d'aller faire des courses.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? », lui demande un soir Blaine dans un murmure.

Kurt sourit et repose le roman qu'il est en train de lui lire (_The Book Thief_).

« Est-ce que cela a de l'importance ? »

Les paupières de Blaine sont lourdes et il a du mal à organiser ses pensées correctement. Sa lucidité lui échappe par lambeaux autour desquels la fatigue s'enroule délicatement.

« Ca en a pour moi. »

Kurt hoche la tête pensivement. Ses doigts tapent sur la couverture du livre sur ses genoux et Blaine se laisse bercer par ce rythme léger et régulier. Ses yeux se ferment d'eux même, mais il voit encore Kurt se lever et venir s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Le dos de sa main caresse doucement son visage du haut de sa pommette jusqu'à l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

« Kurt ?

- Hm ? »

Blaine sent ses yeux se voiler et ses paupières se clore. Sa langue est trop lourde dans sa bouche et ses lèvres trop sèches. Il sent toujours les doigts de Kurt sur son visage dont la pulpe s'imprime sur sa peau brûlante.

« Rendors-toi Blaine. »

La voix de Kurt est calme, douce et réconfortante. Blaine en connaît tous les accents et toutes les variations qu'il s'imagine comme autant de notes sur une partition.

Il voudrait dire tant de choses, mais aucun mot ne semble juste et les phrases dans sa tête n'ont plus aucun sens. Il ne reste finalement plus que la main fraiche de Kurt sur sa joue, la chaleur de son souffle contre sa tempe et la pression sèche de ses lèvres juste au coin des siennes.

« Rendors-toi Blaine. »

* * *

_Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. _

Blaine est de retour à l'hôpital. Les murs blancs pressent contre les parois de son crâne et tapent, tapent, tapent sur ses tempes et à la base de sa nuque. Il sent encore la douleur fantôme de l'aiguille perçant sa peau pour récupérer un échantillon de cellules. Cela paraît tellement insignifiant.

_Ne pas pleurer. _

Ses parents sont dans le couloir et Blaine peut entendre la voix de son père s'accrocher sur chaque mot. Sa mère est silencieuse, mais il voit son ombre recroquevillée sur elle-même, agitée de petits tremblement. Il s'imagine que ses parents se tiennent la main. Parce qu'il n'a personne pour tenir la sienne.

Ses doigts trouvent son portable sans qu'il ait eu l'impression d'avoir impulsé cette ébauche de mouvement. Il n'a même pas conscience de chercher dans son répertoire, ni même d'appuyer sur une quelconque touche. Il agit à côté de son corps, comme si soudain Blaine n'était plus cette enveloppe cassée sur un lit d'hôpital, mais une espèce d'âme désincarnée errant dans la pièce et se heurtant à tous les murs.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries.

« Allo ? Blaine ?

- Kurt…

- Blaine, est-ce que ça va ? »

Sa voix doit vraiment être étrange Kurt ne lui pose jamais cette question.

« … Blaine ? »

Blaine ne sait pas combien de secondes se sont écoulées, mais sa main serre son téléphone tellement fort que ses phalanges blanchissent.

« Kurt, ils vont me couper la jambe.»

_Schwannoma neurofibrosarcoma._

On dirait un nom de fleurs.

* * *

Blaine ne sait pas vraiment quand est-ce que le sommeil l'enveloppe, aidé par une solide dose de calmants et de somnifères, mais il l'accueille comme un vieil ami.

Sa nuit est sans rêves et sans cauchemars et lorsqu'il se réveille le crabe est toujours sur sa jambe presqu'au niveau de son genou.

_Ne pas pleurer. _

Sa mère est endormie recroquevillée sur un siège près de la porte et Blaine se souvient vaguement d'avoir entendu son père à un moment ou un autre dire qu'il allait passer prendre Cooper à l'aéroport.

Il les comprend tous ces gens qui l'aiment… Ils souffrent et absorbent une partie de sa douleur et Blaine se demande alors une fraction de seconde s'il ne faudrait pas mieux qu'il soit mort pour mettre fin à tout ça. Un petit peu comme un sparadrap que l'on enlève d'un coup sec. Plus de Blaine. Plus de crabe. Seulement une absence.

Blaine ferme les yeux et sent le picotement des larmes appuyer contre ses paupières.

_Ne pas pleurer. _

Il renifle et incline la tête vers l'arrière tout en inspirant profondément. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration.

Les larmes refluent.

Un léger grattement le fait sursauter. Il s'attend à voir entrer Cooper et son père, mais c'est Kurt qui apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Hey. »

Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés. Blaine ne lui demande pas s'il a pleuré, ni ce qu'il fait là un jour d'école. Blaine le regarde juste là, droit et frêle, paraissant soudain plus jeune que l'image d'adulte que Kurt renvoie au monde.

« Hey. »

Il s'avance vers son lit et s'assoit sur un bout de matelas que Blaine lui dégage en se poussant un peu.

« Je t'ai amené quelque chose. »

Blaine n'a même pas la force de lui demander de quoi il s'agit. Il a juste envie de se recoucher et de se rouler en boule jusqu'à disparaître.

Une main se pose sur la sienne ce qui lui fait relever les yeux.

« Blaine, reste avec moi. »

Blaine hoche la tête et serre doucement la main dans la sienne. Kurt hésite une seconde avant de monter leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres pour en embrasser les phalanges et Blaine sent éclore dans ses doigts autant de petits bourgeons de chaleur. Kurt se détourne ensuite légèrement pour aller fouiller dans son sac et en ressortit deux magazines qu'il laisse tomber sans cérémonie sur le lit. Le premier est un magazine scientifique récent présentant toutes les prothèses du marché ainsi que les évolutions à espérer dans les prochaines années et le second est un numéro spécial du _Time_ sur les grandes figures historiques et le handicap. Sur la couverture figure Sarah Bernhardt.

Blaine les regarde sans comprendre avant d'en prendre un avec des mains légèrement tremblantes.

« J'ai entouré les moins laides, lui précise Kurt en montrant quelques prothèses du doigt. Et j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour les accorder avec n'importe quelle tenue. J'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir à certains designs ainsi qu'à une ligne de vêtement adaptés. Cela me dépasse que personne n'y ait encore pensé. »

Le sourire dans sa voix est forcé et Blaine peut lire toute sa nervosité au coin de sa bouche, mais sa main dans la sienne est sûre et ferme. Blaine pourrait lui envoyer les magazines au visage. Il pourrait hurler à Kurt que jamais il ne pourra comprendre et que ce ne sont pas quelques magazines qui changeront le fait que l'on va lui couper une jambe dans moins de 24h. Il pourrait aussi lâcher sa main et lui demander de sortir. Blaine pourrait faire beaucoup de choses. A la place, il pose les magazines sur sa table de nuit et reprend ses doigts entre les siens.

Ils restent comme ça durant de longues minutes le silence uniquement entrecoupé par le bruit de leur respiration.

« Tu as peur ? » finit par souffler Kurt doucement.

Blaine hoche la tête et sent à nouveau ses yeux le brûler de larmes contenues.

_Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas…_

« Tu as le droit de pleurer tu sais. »

Et il suffit juste de ces quelques mots.

Sa gorge se serre douloureusement et le corps entier de Blaine convulse sur le premier sanglot sec qui le déchire de l'intérieur. Un gémissement de bête blessée s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque les larmes brûlantes et grasses glissent enfin sur ses joues.

« Uh. Uh. Uh… »

Il n'y a plus que ces syllabes brisées et douloureuses qui roulent sur sa langue et s'accrochent à ses dents avant de couleur sur son menton.

Kurt se hisse un peu plus sur le lit et l'enserre fermement de ses bras. Blaine s'agrippe à lui avec une force qui doit certainement lui faire mal mais Kurt ne proteste pas. Il reste solide et passe rythmiquement sa main dans son dos pour soulager les tensions et apaiser les tremblements qui l'agitent convulsivement.

« Ca va aller, chuchote-t-il contre sa temps. »

Non, ça ne va pas aller. On va lui couper la jambe en dessous du genou et Blaine peut sentir le crabe y agripper férocement ses petites pattes. Blaine a accepté de se faire injecter du poison dans les veines une fois par semaine, il s'est fait irradier, il a perdu ses cheveux, ses sourcils, le sens du goût et la souplesse de ses doigts…

« Il ne me reste plus rien, croasse-t-il autour d'un nouveau sanglot. Il ne me reste plus rien. »

Un autre poids se presse contre lui et Blaine reconnaît l'odeur du parfum de sa mère lorsqu'elle niche son nez au creux de son cou.

« Ce n'est pas vrai Blaine. Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Elle l'enlace et pose ses deux mains sur son cœur.

« Il ne pourra jamais t'enlever ça. »

Blaine hoquète et essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

« Maman. J'ai peur maman.

- Je sais mon cœur.»

Et Blaine pleure et pleure encore, pendant ce qui lui semble être des heures, pressé entre deux corps chauds qui l'enveloppent d'un petit cocon de chaleur.

Il a à un moment vaguement conscience de l'arrivée de son père et de Cooper qui les rejoignent sur le lit et se rajoutent à leur pile humaine d'amour et de douleur pour le protéger encore un petit peu du monde extérieur.

Contre son oreille le cœur de Kurt bat la mesure et Blaine se laisse doucement bercer.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveille, la nuit est tombée et Carole est dans sa chambre en train de changer sa perfusion.

« Bonsoir Blaine. »

Blaine cligne des yeux. Ils sont seuls dans la chambre et Blaine ne se souvient pas d'avoir vu ses parents, Cooper et Kurt partir.

« Bonsoir. Où sont mes parents ? »

Sa voix est râpeuse et mal assurée et il se sent soudain petit et effrayé dans le noir et le vide de cette pièce.

« Ils ont du aller à l'hôtel juste à côté de l'hôpital. Ils seront à nouveau là dans quelques heures.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas restés ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont laissés seuls. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tout seul ? Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé tout seul ?_

Carole fronce les sourcils et pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu dois recevoir des soins spécifiques et le règlement l'interdit à partir du moment où tu n'es plus hospitalisé en pédiatrie. Je trouve cette régulation stupide. Kurt m'en a parlé et j'ai demandé à changer mon shift. Tu ne devrais pas rester seul, même si l'on t'assomme de somnifères. Ta mère a fait un tel scandale qu'ils ont du appeler la sécurité. »

Blaine hoche la tête. Il sent à nouveau la pression des larmes derrière ses yeux et ses mains se crispent et se décrispent sur les draps.

« Je voudrais… »

Un bruit de pas l'interrompt. Il relève alors la tête et déglutit en croisant le regard de Kurt qui se tient à nouveau sur le pas de sa porte.

« Kurt ? »

Kurt sourit et tapote du doigt le badge de Carole qu'il porte autour du cou. Cette fois encore les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues et son dos à trembler. La main de Carole quitte son épaule et sa chaleur est immédiatement remplacée par celle du corps de Kurt qui se glisse dans son lit. Blaine remarque alors qu'il est en pyjama. Il cligne des yeux sans comprendre mais Kurt lui sourit toujours et l'attire un peu plus contre lui. Il se place dans son dos et bientôt Blaine est littéralement enveloppé par son odeur. Il sent sa respiration sur sa nuque et la faible pression de son nez froid à la naissance de son oreille.

« Personne ne devrait être seul pour pleurer. », chuchote-t-il doucement.

Blaine hoquette sur un nouveau sanglot et laisse à nouveau sa poitrine expulser toute la douleur et la peur qui le contractent et le paralysent.

Kurt ne bouge pas et se contente de le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

* * *

Blaine se réveille une nouvelle fois au milieu de la nuit et la respiration de Kurt lui apprend qu'il ne dort pas non plus. Un de ses bras est passé sous le sien et sa paume est ouverte juste en dessous de son cœur.

« Tu ne dors pas ?, demande-t-il doucement.

- Non. »

La réponse est à peine chuchotée, mais les doigts de Kurt se referment sur le tissu de son pyjama.

« Est-ce que tu me chanterais quelque chose ? »

Blaine sent Kurt acquiescer et déglutir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je chante ?

- Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste entendre ta voix.

- Okay. »

_Words are flowing out  
__Like endless rain into a paper cup  
__They slither while they pass  
__They slip away across the universe_

La voix de Kurt s'enroule claire et lumineuse autour de chaque note murmurée contre le pavillon de son oreille. Blaine essaye de se joindre à lui durant le refrain, mais les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge et il ne peut que s'accrocher à la main de Kurt qui presse toujours contre son cœur.

_Limitless undying love  
__Which shines around me like a million suns_

La dernière strophe meurt sur les lèvres de Kurt, avalée par le silence qui les enveloppe à nouveau. Blaine retourne alors la main qu'il tient toujours dans la sienne et y trace une figure et quelques lettres avant de refermer les doigts sur la paume ouverte et de la presser à nouveau contre sa poitrine.

« Je sais. », souffle Kurt, ses lèvres effleurant la naissance de sa mâchoire. « Je sais. »

Blaine sourit et ferme les yeux.

* * *

La salle de réveil est trop lumineuse et les couleurs se mélangent les unes aux autres comme un kaléidoscope. Les paupières de Blaine papillonnent et l'arrachent doucement aux lambeaux de rêves qui s'accrochent encore à lui.

Il y a une main dans la sienne et une odeur qui lui est familière.

« Maman ? »

Blaine lutte pour ouvrir les yeux, mais le monde est encore une masse de flou et de pastels.

« Je suis là mon cœur. »

Sa voix imprègne sa peau et descend doucement sur lui juste avant que les souvenirs ne lui reviennent et qu'il ne prenne conscience de son corps lourd et douloureux.

Au bout de lui, il y a un membre fantôme qui n'est plus fait que d'air et de poussière. Le crabe n'existe plus. N'existe maintenant plus que le vide.

Il distingue vaguement les formes de son père et de Cooper endormis sur deux des fauteuils près de la porte. Cooper ronfle légèrement et son bras droit est agité de petits tremblements nerveux. Le monde ne s'est pas arrêté et certaines choses n'ont toujours pas changé.

« Blaine ? »

Une nouvelle voix et une nouvelle odeur s'ajoutent à l'eau de Cologne de sa mère. Blaine ne peut deviner que les contours du visage qui se penche sur lui, mais il reconnaît la pression des lèvres un peu trop sèches sur son front et la caresse des doigts sur sa joue.

La main de Kurt saisit celle que sa mère ne tient pas et, lentement, il y trace quelques mots qui s'impriment dans sa peau et glissent jusqu'à son cœur pour s'y lover et s'entremêler à cette tristesse qui ne disparaitra sans doute vraiment jamais.

Blaine serre les doigts qui s'entremêlent aux siens et tourne la tête.

« Hey. »

FIN

* * *

**Note 1** : La chanson utilisée est bien sûr _Across the Universe_ des Beatles !  
**Note 2** : Je connais le cancer de façon abstraite mais ne me prétend pas spécialiste. Je m'excuse pour toute incohérence ou erreur.  
**Note 3** : MERCI pour tout le soutien que je reçois encore et toujours et ce malgré les updates irrégulières et parfois très lentes (ma vie est compliquée en ce moment).  
Le prochain et dernier satellite arrivera début juin au plus tard (je vais essayer de le finir pour mi-mai) et je souhaiterai vous le dédier ! :) Soumettez-moi des idées ; des choses que vous aimeriez lire ou des concepts ou images qu'il vous plairait que j'écrive ! Je promets de faire mon possible pour en écrire le plus possible. Et, si cela veut dire écrire une fic post apocalyptique avec Kurt et Blaine à plus de 80 ans dans les ruines d'un monde dominé par les machines, je suis sûre que je peux le faire !


	10. Flower Child

**Titre de série** : Les satellites  
**Titre de chapitre **: Flower Child  
**Pairing** : Kurt/Blaine  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Note** : « Les satellites » est une série de dix fics Univers Alternatifs, ayant pour point commun de relater une rencontre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire individuellement.

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

_Flower Child_

Sa mère meurt au printemps.

Le lendemain de l'enterrement, Kurt se réveille dans un monde qui n'a plus aucun sens, niché entre les branches de l'arbre qui traverse sa maison de part en part.

* * *

**1. Sementem**

A huit ans Kurt voit apparaître sur le pas de sa porte un homme en habits militaires qui s'entretient de longues heures avec son papa . Ses yeux sont encore gonflés et Kurt sent un nouveau sanglot se coincer dans sa gorge. Il ne comprend pas. Sa maman ne reviendra plus et il n'a plus qu'un trou béant à la place du cœur comme si la mort venait de le lui arracher à mains nues.

De grosses larmes brûlantes recommencent à couler sur ses joues et Kurt n'a plus la force de chercher à les retenir. Elles sont juste là, sur son visage. Kurt renifle et se laisse glisser le long du mur entre deux grosses racines qui serpentent sur le sol de la cuisine et plongent entre les carreaux du carrelage. Il devrait être effrayé par l'arbre mais curieusement ce dernier lui apporte un tout petit peu de réconfort. Le bois vibre sous ses doigts et en tendant l'oreille Kurt a l'impression de l'entendre respirer.

« Est-ce qu'un jour je n'aurais plus mal ? », chuchote-t-il doucement contre l'écorce. L'arbre ne lui répond pas mais une branche serpente jusqu'à lui et de petites feuilles bourgeonnantes effleurent son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

Kurt ferme les yeux.

* * *

Il se réveille dans les bras de son père, la tête pressée contre son épaule. Son odeur l'enveloppe complètement et Kurt se laisse presque à nouveau sombrer dans le sommeil qui pèse sur ses paupières lourdes.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? », murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque contre la douce flanelle de la chemise sous sa joue. Ils sont dans une voiture qu'il ne connaît pas et le monsieur en habits militaires ne prononce pas un mot.

« Vers notre nouvelle maison. »

Kurt hoche la tête et s'enroule encore un peu plus sur lui-même. Son regard accroche alors la peau de ses mains qui hésite entre le rose et le vert pale sous la lumière des lampadaires qui défilent par la fenêtre. Kurt bouge légèrement ses doigts et la couleur suit son mouvement, en glissant de sa paume à la pointe de ses ongles.

* * *

La voiture ne s'arrête que le lendemain matin. L'aube blanche et froide jette une lumière agressive dans l'habitacle et Kurt remarque alors que sa peau a retrouvé sa couleur d'origine. Il glisse sa main dans celle de son père et reprend un peu courage en sentant ses doigts calleux se resserrer sur les siens.

« Papa ? »

Burt se retourne vers lui et Kurt sent son cœur se serrer devant la tristesse qui hante son regard.

« Oui ? »

Kurt déglutit.

« Est-ce que tu vas rester avec moi ? »

Burt s'agenouille devant lui et l'attire à nouveau contre sa poitrine.

« Kurt, il faudrait littéralement qu'ils me passent sur le corps s'ils songent un seul instant t'arracher à moi. On est une famille même si… »

Kurt peut entendre la douleur dans chacun de ses mots et il doit à nouveau refouler ses larmes.

« … même si ta maman n'est plus là. On est une famille. »

Burt hoche la tête pour lui-même et reprend d'une voix plus assurée.

« On est une famille et on reste ensemble. Okay ?

- Okay. »

Kurt renifle et se presse un peu plus contre son père qui se relève en le prenant dans ses bras. Kurt est trop grand et trop lourd pour cela maintenant, mais c'est ce dont ils ont besoin tous les deux en cet instant précis.

« Monsieur Hummel ? »

Burt se retourne vers le militaire qui se tient devant de hautes portes blindées.

« Colonel Anderson.

- Je sais que cette situation doit être difficile pour vous et terrifiante pour votre petit garçon, mais je vous promets que tout cela est dans son intérêt. »

Burt acquiesce silencieusement.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

* * *

La maison qui se dresse devant eux est froide et austère. Il n'y a pas de tapis, pas de tableaux aux murs, ni de plaids sur le canapé. Il n'y a même pas de rideaux.

Ce n'est pas sa maison et Kurt a envie de pleurer.

Kurt voit du coin de l'œil le militaire tendre doucement sa main vers lui mais il ne se reprend et la laisse tomber maladroitement contre sa cuisse. Kurt se demande alors si le Colonel Anderson a lui aussi un petit garçon.

« Nous allons vous ramener vos meubles demain ainsi que toutes vos autres affaires. S'il y a des choses à ne pas oublier Monsieur Hummel, n'hésitez pas à nous le signaler. »

Burt dépose Kurt sur le petit canapé du salon. Le cuir est neuf et craque sous son poids.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? », finit par demander Burt au Colonel Anderson qui se tient encore sur le pas de la porte.

« Une membre de notre équipe de recherche est en chemin. Elle répondra à toutes vos questions et vous donnera toute la documentation nécessaire.

- Et Kurt. »

Le regard du Colonel Anderson se pose sur lui et ses lèvres s'étirent sur un petit sourire triste.

« Kurt va rester avec vous. Vous venez de perdre un être cher et d'être déraciné en l'espace d'à peine 48h, je pense que vous laisser un peu de temps est la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire.

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie. Je reste à votre entière disposition. Sachez que je suis désolé pour ce qui vous arrive. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Les mots sonnent plats et vides, trop entendus déjà, mais ce n'est pas la faute du Colonel Anderson.

Kurt le regarde s'en aller et laisse son regard balayer la pièce vide. Son père s'assoit à côté de lui et prend sa main dans la sienne.

« Tout ira bien Kurt. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. »

Kurt se laisse glisser sur le côté et pose sa tête contre son épaule.

* * *

Le docteur Marysa est une biologiste. Elle est petite, douce et discrète et ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois qu'elle a à accueillir une famille ici.

Marysa explique les choses avec calme et Kurt se sent tout de suite à l'aise avec elle. Elle s'adresse aussi bien à son père qu'à lui là où le Colonel Anderson ne parvenait pas vraiment à le regarder dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle arrive, la première chose qu'elle fait après s'être assise en face d'eux est de tourner sa main vers le haut. Aussitôt une petite pousse jaillit de sa paume. Kurt ouvre de grands yeux et regarde ses propres mains sans comprendre.

« Je peux faire ça aussi ? » demande-t-il.

Marysa secoue la tête et referme ses doigts sur la jeune plante qui s'enroule autour de son poignet avant de disparaître.

« Pas encore. Maîtrisé ce nouveau patrimoine génétique demande un petit peu de temps, mais tu es ici pour ça. Tu trouveras ici beaucoup d'autres enfants comme toi. »

Kurt ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'est un patrimoine génétique, mais il suppose que c'est ce qui lui a permis de faire pousser un arbre dans sa maison.

« Mais j'ai déjà fait pousser un arbre. »

Marysa sourit.

« Ca a été l'élément déclencheur. Il est différent pour chaque enfant ou chaque adolescent. En général il est provoqué par choc. »

Son regard s'obscurcit et Kurt détourne les yeux. Marysa tend alors la main pour la poser sur la sienne.

« Je suis désolée Kurt. »

Kurt hausse les épaules.

« Ce ne fera pas revenir ma maman. », répond-t-il un peu agressivement, mais il se reprend aussitôt. « Pardon. »

La main chaude de son père se pose à son tour sur sa nuque et Kurt peut sentir son pouce caresser le petit carré de peau à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il a envie de pleurer. Tout d'un coup, il n'a plus envie d'écouter ces histoires d'enfants fleurs qui n'ont aucun sens. Il ne vit pas dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Ici, les enfants ne reçoivent pas leur lettre pour Poudlard. Ici, les enfants ne font pas pousser les fleurs au creux de leur main.

« Je suis fatigué. »

Marysa hoche la tête et échange un regard avec son père.

« Tu peux aller te coucher. », lui dit-il en passant sa main entre ses épaules. « J'ai monté tes affaires dans la deuxième chambre. Le reste arrivera demain. Je vais rester avec le docteur Marysa encore un petit moment. Okay ?

- Okay. »

Kurt se change en autopilote et se glisse sous des draps qui ne sont pas les siens et qu'il trouve trop rêches. L'oreiller est trop dur, le matelas est trop mou et la table de nuit est trop loin pour qu'il puisse éteindre la petite lampe de chevet sans se lever. Tout est différent. Rien n'est à sa place. Kurt n'est pas à sa place dans cette maison et il suppose qu' il n'est finalement plus à sa place nulle part.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. », souffle-t-il dans le silence de sa chambre, même s'il n'est plus certain d'avoir encore un endroit où rentrer.

* * *

Le lendemain, leurs affaires arrivent et ils passent la journée à déballer les cartons et à donner à leur nouvelle maison un semblant de chaleur. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le cœur à l'ouvrage, mais Kurt préfère avoir les mains occupées et ne plus être obligé de dormir dans une chambre vide et pesante lui apporte un peu de réconfort.

Les pièces se remplissent petit à petit et Kurt se sent respirer plus librement au fur et à mesure. Son père n'y est pas indifférent non plus. Ce n'est pas leur maison cela ne le sera jamais, mais c'est un endroit à eux.

Ce soir là, son père vient le border. Il s'assoit maladroitement sur le rebord du lit et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Papa ?

- Hm.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils disent que je suis un « enfant fleur » ? C'est à cause de l'arbre ? »

Burt hésite une seconde avant de répondre.

« Ils appellent les enfants fleurs les enfants qui peuvent faire les même choses que ce que t'as montré Marysa.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? » demande Kurt d'une petite voix.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça est en train d'arriver. _

« Je ne sais pas Kurt. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas et je pense qu'ils ne le savent pas très bien ici non plus. Ils essayent de comprendre. Marysa dit qu'il se pourrait que cela soit une nouvelle forme d'évolution et d'adaptation à l'environnement. Ils n'en savent pas vraiment plus que nous. C'est aussi nouveau pour eux que pour nous.

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'il y a des enfants fleurs ?

- Marysa était une des premières il y a un peu plus de dix ans. Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, les enfants déclarent cette… hum… particularité ? - Je ne sais pas vraiment comment appeler ça. Bref, cela se déclare entre trois et quinze ans suite à un choc comme elle te l'a expliqué. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont jamais vu ce genre de première manifestation chez un adulte.

- Et il y en a beaucoup ? Marysa a dit qu'il y avait ici d'autres enfants comme moi. »

Burt hoche la tête.

« Il y a ici un peu plus d'une centaine d'enfants et cela semble toucher quelque chose comme un million de personnes à l'échelle mondiale, mais il n'y a pas vraiment moyen de le savoir. »

Kurt acquiesce à son tour et reste silencieux un instant avant de reprendre.

« Je ne serais jamais normal alors. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a mis ici. Parce que je ne suis pas normal. »

Le regard de son père se fait sérieux et il relève la tête de Kurt pour planter ses yeux fermement dans les siens.

« Kurt. Ecoute-moi bien. Tu es parfaitement normal. Tu m'entends. Le Colonel Anderson nous a emmenés ici pour que tu sois en sécurité et que tu ne sois pas seul. Il y a des gens dehors qui… Il y a de mauvaises personnes. Ici on ne te fera jamais de mal. Et, si plus tard tu décides que tu veux partir, personne ne t'en empêchera. Mais surtout, surtout, tu ne dois jamais penser qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi. Okay ? »

Kurt déglutit et incline légèrement la tête en arrière pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

« Okay. »

* * *

Les mois passent et Kurt a l'impression de se faner doucement. Discrètement. Presque sans bruit. Il attend quelque chose, sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agit mais sans lequel il a l'impression de n'exister qu'à côté de son corps.

A part la nuit, rien ne pourrait laisser penser qu'il est différent. Même les classes qu'on lui fait suivre ne changent pas de celles qu'il avait dans son ancienne école. Kurt suppose qu'il y a peut-être un peu plus de biologie et d'éducation physique, mais cela s'arrête là et les autres enfants n'ont pas vraiment l'air différents non plus sauf lorsqu'un d'entre eux perd le contrôle. Cela n'arrive pas souvent, mais les fleurs, les feuilles et les branches peuvent apparaître d'un seul coup si l'enfant ressent une émotion très forte ou se sent en danger. La dernière fois, Martha a retourné sans dessus-dessous la salle de classe en y faisant pousser un chêne massif lorsqu'une infirmière est venue la chercher pour lui dire que sa maman avait été emmenée à l'hôpital.

Kurt n'arrive pas vraiment à se lier avec qui que ce soit. Il observe ses semblables de loin et ne se joint à eux que lors des leçons. Il ne reste jamais plus longtemps après et ne fait pas l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche à part lorsqu'on lui pose une question. Lorsque la journée finit, il remballe soigneusement ses affaires et va rejoindre son père dans le garage où l'armée lui a trouvé un travail. Il répare des voitures comme il l'a toujours fait et, s'il s'agit de jeeps ou de convoiements militaires, l'odeur reste la même et cela a quelque chose de réconfortant.

« Tout ira bien, lui répète son père presque chaque jour. Il nous faut juste un petit peu de temps pour nous habituer. »

Kurt hoche simplement la tête sans y croire.

Il ne chante plus vraiment non plus. Plus depuis que sa maman est morte et qu'ils ont du quitter leur maison. Plus depuis qu'il est devenu un enfant fleur. Mais parfois, lorsque son absence est trop douloureuse ou qu'un autre enfant lui a lancé à la figure des mots qu'il ne comprend pas mais qu'il devine humiliants, alors Kurt chante. Il murmure pour lui-même les paroles des chansons que sa maman lui chantait pour l'endormir. Il n'a plus rien d'elle maintenant, à part la faible trace de son odeur et le souvenir flou du son de sa voix.

Kurt sait que son père fait tout ce qu'il peut qu'il essaye de donner à sa vie un semblant de stabilité et de normalité. Il ne cligne même pas des yeux lorsqu'après chaque cauchemar que Kurt fait, il retrouve des traces de terre dans la maison et parfois une branche passée en travers d'une fenêtre. Il nettoie et il attend Kurt dans la cuisine avec un chocolat chaud auquel il aura rajouté un extra de crème fouettée.

* * *

**2. Folia**

Ce n'est pas que Blaine aime particulièrement faire des bêtises. Non, il est juste curieux. Trop curieux dirait sa mère. Insupportable dirait Cooper. Son père hausserait probablement juste les épaules et lui ébourifferait les cheveux.

Ce n'est donc pas vraiment un hasard s'il se retrouve de l'autre côté du grillage. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'y aller, que c'est interdit. Mais rien n'est interdit à Nightbird. Rien. Et s'il y a des crimes commis de l'autre côté du grillage, Nightbird se doit d'aller enquêter.

Et puis franchement, s'ils voulaient vraiment interdire l'accès, Blaine suppose qu'ils auraient pu mieux sécuriser le grillage – il ne lui vient pas du tout à l'esprit bien sûr que l'entrée de la base est sécurisée et que la seule raison pour laquelle on lui en autorise l'accès est parce que son père en est le colonel. Pour Nightbird, le grillage à franchir semble être le summum de la transgression (s'il avait poursuivit un peu plus sur sa droite il aurait trouvé une porte, mais où est la transgression si l'on passe par une porte ?).

Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes et un gros accroc à son pantalon pour escalader le grillage. Nightbird est dans la place.

Il avance discrètement en faisant bien attention. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait y avoir des pièges ou pire, il pourrait faire craquer une branche et quelqu'un remarquerait sa présence. Il y a quantité d'arbres et de plantes de l'autre côté du grillage donc marcher sans bruit est un challenge, mais Blaine est plein de ressources. Il y a beaucoup de mousse et il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir de cailloux trop pointus donc il décide d'enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Voilà. Comme ça, il est absolument sûr de ne faire aucun bruit.

Ses pas le poussent un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il y a de plus en plus d'arbres au fur et à mesure et Blaine a presque l'impression qu'il y a plus de bourgeons et plus de jeunes feuilles ici qu'à proximité du grillage et hors de la base. Comme si ici la nature reprenait totalement ses droits et retrouvait sa vraie place. Blaine n'a jamais vu d'arbres aussi beaux et la petite forêt grouille d'insectes et d'oiseaux. Il est même presque sûr d'avoir vu un écureuil.

« Wow. »

Un grand sourire éclaire son visage et il est obligé de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas glousser bêtement. Nightbird est un dur. Nightbird ne chasse pas les écureuils.

Il chemine encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre une voix. Blaine tend l'oreille et ralentit sa marche. Quelqu'un est en train de chanter.

Blaine aime chanter. C'est une des choses qu'il aime le plus au monde, même si Cooper n'arrête pas de lui répéter qu'il est mauvais et qu'il devrait plutôt suivre son exemple. La voix qu'il suit est cristalline et enchanteresse plus belle que ce qu'il a pu entendre jusqu'ici. Il se rapproche doucement en se faisant le plus discret possible.

Il y a un garçon assis dans une clairière. Il a l'air triste, mais ce que Blaine remarque en premier, ce sont les plantes autour de lui. Elles sont toutes plus hautes et plus belles que toutes celles se trouvant en périphérie et Blaine remarque vite qu'elles grandissent au fur et à mesure. Il aimerait bouger et se rapprocher encore un peu plus, mais il est comme paralysé par le spectacle surréel de ce garçon qui fait pousser les fleurs.

Il doit avoir à peu près son âge et Blaine se fait stupidement la réflexion qu'il ressemble à un ange. Ou plutôt, raisonne Blaine, si les anges existent, ils doivent certainement lui ressembler.

Il n'ose pas vraiment s'approcher ni se faire voir, mais finalement la décision est prise pour lui, lorsqu'un léger pas sur le côté lui fait poser le pieds sur une branche particulièrement pointue.

« Aïe ! », siffle-t-il en se prenant immédiatement le pied dans la main, ce qui a pour effet de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et de le faire tomber lourdement sur le sol.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? », demande doucement la voix de la clairière. Blaine se figure que cela ne sert plus à grand chose qu'il reste caché derrière son arbre le garçon le verrait partir de toute façon. Et puis, Blaine est curieux. Trop curieux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un garçon qui fait pousser les fleurs.

« Hey. » répond-t-il en clopinant jusqu'à lui. Le garçon le dévisage sans rien dire et Blaine se sent légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Qui es-tu ? demande le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Tu es un nouvel enfant fleur ? »

Blaine n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que peut être un enfant fleur, mais il est certain qu'il n'en est pas un.

« Oh, heu, non. Mon papa travaille ici. »

Il se rappelle aussitôt ses bonnes manières et lui tend la main en se redressant.

« Je m'appelle Blaine. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Le garçon lui adresse un demi-sourire et une seconde Blaine a peur qu'il ne se mette à se moquer de lui, mais il n'en fait rien et serre fermement sa main.

« Kurt. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance également. »

Blaine s'apprête à poursuivre les présentations lorsque la voix de Cooper résonne avec colère.

« Blaine ! Où est-ce que tu es encore allé te fourrer. Maman va être furieuse et je te préviens si c'est moi qui prends, je… »

Il déboule sur la clairière les mains sur les hanches avant de se reprendre en voyant que Blaine n'est pas seul.

« Ah. »

Blaine trouve parfois Cooper un peu limité niveau vocabulaire.

« Cooper, je te présente mon ami Kurt. »

Ils ne se connaissent pas depuis longtemps, mais Blaine est déjà persuadé qu'ils vont devenir bon amis.

« Kurt, je te présente mon grand frère Cooper. »

Cooper hausse les sourcils tellement hauts que Blaine pense un moment qu'ils vont s'envoler de son visage. Ce qui est stupide, parce que les sourcils ne volent pas.

« Blaine ! Tu n'es pas censé… »

Il est interrompu par un nouveau bruit de pas et ohlala Blaine connaît cette démarche. Il se mordille la lèvre et commence à se tortiller sur place. Finalement, les pas finissent par les rejoindre et Blaine baisse les yeux. Il entend un soupir et sent quelques secondes après une main sur son épaule.

« Blaine. Tu sais que tu n'as pas à être là. Ta mère est morte d'inquiétude. »

Blaine hausse les épaules légèrement.

« Pardon papa, murmure-t-il, toujours sans vraiment le regarder.

- Une excuse ne va pas t'éviter une punition jeune homme. Je vais en discuter avec ta mère, mais je pense que tu vas être de corvée de lave-vaisselle un moment.

- Oh noonnn. », gémit Blaine. Au même moment où Cooper laisse échapper un _HA !_ triomphant. Le traitre.

« Hum. »

Blaine se retourne immédiatement vers Kurt en l'entendant déglutir. Ses yeux passent alternativement de Blaine à son père et à Cooper.

« Bonjour Colonel Anderson. », finit-il par dire d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

Blaine se retourne alors vers son père. Ils se connaissent ? Tout cela devient bien mystérieux (une nouvelle enquête pour Nightbird !).

« Kurt ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en classe ? »

Le petit regard coupable que Kurt lui adresse, en apprend suffisamment à Blaine. A priori, il ne sera pas le seul à vider le lave-vaisselle dans les semaines à venir.

* * *

Ce soir là, Blaine ne peut pas s'empêcher d'harceler son père de question. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un garçon derrière le grillage ? Comment est ce qu'il fait pour faire pousser les fleurs ? Papa est-ce que tu le connais ? Dis, dis, dis, papa…

Au bout d'un moment, Blaine sent bien que son père atteint sa limite d'endurance et il hésite un moment sur la marche à suivre. Persévérer signifie sans doute une nouvelle punition mais en même temps…

Finalement, son père prend les devant et les fait tous asseoir sur le canapé pour un conseil de famille. Cooper grogne et roule des yeux, mais c'est plus ou moins son état naturel ces derniers temps. Il va bientôt partir pour Los Angeles et les quelques mois qui le séparent de son départ lui semblent long comme la mort. Surtout qu'il est régulièrement sollicité pour babysitter Blaine ce qui ne l'enchante pas forcément, Blaine l'a bien compris.

« Les enfants. »

Blaine se redresse un petit peu plus et se tend en avant pour mieux entendre. Son père marque une petite pause pour s'assurer de leur écoute avant de reprendre.

« Les petites aventures de Blaine… »

Cooper lui donne un coup de coude et Blaine lui répond par un regard noir en se massant l'avant bras.

« … m'ont fait réfléchir. J'en ai discuté avec votre mère et nous avons pris une décision. Je commencerai par vraiment insister sur le fait que cette discussion ne doit en aucun cas sortir de cette maison, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Cooper hausse les épaules et fait claquer sa bulle de chewing-gum. Sa mère lui donne une petite tape du plat de la main sur la tête en représailles et Blaine se retient de lui tirer la langue pour enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou.

« Nightbird sait garder les secrets. Il les protégera au péril de sa vie. », affirme-t-il, une main sur le cœur pour un maximum d'effet.

« C'est… parfait, Blaine. Parfait. »

Parfois Blaine a l'impression que ses parents ne prennent pas vraiment Nightbird au sérieux. Ils ont tord et Blaine compte bien le leur prouver par un comportement exemplaire.

« Bien, maintenant que ce point a été abordé, je pense que nous pouvons parler des enfants fleurs. »

Oh. Kurt lui a parlé des enfants fleurs !

« Kurt est un enfant fleur ? », demande-t-il immédiatement.

« Blaine, on ne coupe pas la parole aux gens ! » le réprimande sa mère.

Oups.

Son père soupire une nouvelle fois.

« Kurt est un enfant fleur.

- Oh. »

Blaine ne sait toujours pas ce qu'est un enfant fleur, mais il trouve déjà ça très cool.

« Et je pourrais le revoir ? On pourra demander à sa maman s'il peut venir jouer chez nous et…

- Blaine. »

Blaine se tait immédiatement et se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu pourras le revoir, reprend finalement son père après un regard échangé avec sa mère, mais c'est pour cela que tu dois m'écouter bien attentivement. »

Blaine est certain de ne jamais avoir écouté plus attentivement qu'en ce moment précis.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Blaine se retrouve quelques jours plus tard devant le garage où travaille le papa de Kurt. Son père est avec lui et Blaine s'est promis à lui-même d'être exceptionnellement poli et sage. Il a mis son plus beau nœud papillon et a ciré ses chaussures. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir compris complètement ce que sont les enfants fleurs (il y avait beaucoup de mots compliqués) mais s'il a bien compris quelque chose, c'est que Kurt est _spécial_. Or, Blaine n'est pas spécial ou extraordinaire, donc il doit faire ses preuves. On ne le lui a pas dit concrètement, mais Blaine se dit que de toute façon cela ne peut pas faire de mal.

Le père de Kurt… Ne ressemble pas à Kurt. Pour être honnête, il lui fait même un petit peu peur.

_Courage Blaine._

« Bonjour Colonel. », les salue l'homme en tendant la main à son père qui la serre fermement. « Et qui est ce jeune homme ? », demande-t-il en adressant un sourire à Blaine.

Il ne fait finalement pas si peur que ça.

« Je suis Blaine Anderson Monsieur. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis venu vous demander la permission de fréquenter votre fils. »

Le père de Kurt le regarde avec de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Blaine ne voit pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle il est même plutôt fier de son petit discours. Il l'a répété plusieurs fois devant son miroir ce matin. Il ne comprend donc pas trop ce qui est en train de se passer, ni ce qu'il est censé faire. Son père ne lui est d'ailleurs d'aucune utilité car il essaye aussi vraisemblablement de ne pas rire. Blaine se console en se disant que si Cooper avait été là, cela aurait été bien pire.

Il attend donc patiemment que les adultes se calment. Il a tout son temps et si c'est un test Nightbird est plus qu'apte à le relever.

Finalement, le père de Kurt arrive à reprendre sa respiration.

« Blaine, c'est ça ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Tu peux m'appeler Burt mon garçon. Enchanté de te connaître également. Quant à Kurt, à partir du moment où il a envie de te « fréquenter » lui aussi, ça ne me pose aucun problème. »

Il se retourne vers le petit bureau vitré et siffle deux fois avant de crier : « Kurt ! Viens voir s'il te plait. »

Blaine entend la porte s'ouvrir et voit une tête apparaître derrière une rangée de voitures.

« Papa ? »

Kurt se rapproche tout d'abord sans les voir et ouvre finalement de grands yeux lorsqu'il les remarque. Il prend aussitôt la main de son père dans la sienne et s'y accroche si fort que Blaine voit Burt réfréner une grimace.

« Enfin Kurt, tu as peur du Colonel maintenant ? »

Kurt, qui est devenu tout blanc se tortille quelques secondes sur place avant d'oser d'une petite voix timide : « Vous allez nous expulser parce que j'ai séché les cours ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est au père de Blaine de se mettre à rire. Il s'approche du petit garçon et lui passe une main dans les cheveux. Vu le visage de Kurt, Blaine prend bonne note de ne jamais reproduire ce geste sans sa permission.

« Bien sûr que non. Je suis sûr que ton père as su trouver la punition adéquate. »

Kurt hoche la tête timidement. Blaine meurt d'envie de connaître sa punition. Ca ne peut certainement pas être pire que de vider le lave-vaisselle.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. Blaine voulait juste te parler.

- Oh. »

Kurt se retourne vers lui et Blaine se rend rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Je heu… Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien, heu… Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit de venir chez moi. Mais ici il y a plein de place et ton papa est d'accord, je viens de demander et… »

Ça ne lui semblait pas aussi difficile devant son miroir.

Kurt continue à le regarder quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi. Décidément, aujourd'hui tout le monde se moque de Blaine ! Blaine pourrait s'en offusquer si le son n'était pas une des plus belles choses qu'il ait entendues. Autour de Kurt une multitude de petites plantes poussent d'un seul coup.

« Wow. »

Kurt rougit à son tour et hoche la tête.

« Okay. »

Kurt lui tend la main et au creux de sa paume se trouve une toute petite pousse qui déploie deux minuscules feuilles d'un vert presque translucide.

* * *

**3. Gemmae**

Blaine prend l'habitude de venir le voir presque tous les week-ends et petit à petit, Kurt commence à attendre ce moment de la semaine avec de plus en plus d'impatience. Au début, il avait trouvé Blaine franchement bizarre, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un et encore plus un garçon demandait à être son ami et Kurt avait senti… Quelque chose. Un peu comme s'il pouvait maintenant cesser d'attendre.

« Blaine ? »

Ils sont en train de construire une sorte de cabane dans l'arbre à l'arrière du garage et Kurt essaye sans succès de faire plier les branches pour qu'elles s'accommodent à leurs plans.

« Hm ? »

Blaine est suspendu la tête en bas et essaye de nouer ensemble deux vieux draps pour faire une espèce de tente (Kurt ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il a besoin d'être la tête en bas pour faire ça, mais Blaine lui a assuré que c'était bien plus efficace).

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ? Je veux dire, après la clairière ? »

C'est une question qu'il s'est toujours posé sans vraiment y trouver de réponse. Cela le gêne un peu de se l'avouer, mais s'il s'était trouvé dans la position de Blaine, il aurait probablement juste fait demi-tour. Et il aurait porté des chaussures.

Blaine se laisse tomber souplement et le rejoint pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur une des branches basses de l'arbre. Il doit un peu manœuvrer pour éviter la multitude de pousses que Kurt a fait jaillir un peu partout et Kurt se sent rougir. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec les manifestations de ses étranges capacités (Blaine appelle ça des pouvoirs, mais Kurt trouve ce terme vraiment trop bizarre il n'est pas superman).

Blaine réfléchit à sa question quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

« Tu es spécial. Lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé au début que tu étais un genre d'esprit de la forêt ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, je voulais t'entendre chanter de nouveau. »

_Oh_. Kurt ne se souvient même plus avoir été en train de chanter. Il se souvient juste d'avoir fui le cours de sport après avoir été poussé contre un mur et insulté par Gregory. Gregory est une brute stupide, mais il est construit comme un chêne et Kurt porte plusieurs bleus qui peuvent en témoigner.

« Mais…je n'ai pas chanté depuis. »

Blaine sourit.

« Je sais. »

Il ne rajoute rien et vraiment, Blaine est _bizarre_. Mais personne à part sa maman ne lui a dit qu'il était spécial et cela fait naître une petite boule de chaleur au creux de son ventre.

Alors, doucement, Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge et commence à chanter. Ce n'est tout d'abord qu'un murmure, mais il sent le bois s'animer sous ses doigts et de multiples petites pousses s'emmêlent autour de ses doigts et lui donnent du courage.

Le sourire qu'il reçoit en échange lui paraît plus lumineux que le soleil.

* * *

Les années passent.

Kurt a encore souvent l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, mais lorsque cela devient trop dur, il se hisse en haut de l'arbre derrière le garage. De temps en temps, son père l'y rejoint. Ils restent alors assis tous les deux, le regard perdu vers l'horizon et le monde qui s'étend derrière les grands murs de la base militaire.

« Tu n'es pas prisonnier ici. », lui répète son père de temps en temps, mais ce ne sont que des mots. Kurt sait qu'il n'est pas retenu contre son gré et que lui et son père pourraient regagner ce que les militaires appellent « la vie civile » s'ils le souhaitaient. Mais pour aller où ? Et surtout, à quel prix ?

Hors de la base, plus personne ne peut les protéger. Et, même si un jour ils parviennent à maîtriser les branches, les plantes et les fleurs qui jaillissent de leurs corps, rien ne garantit qu'ils puissent le refouler éternellement. Il suffit d'une seule fois.

Ils n'en parlent pas vraiment mais il existe entre eux un accord tacite et Burt préférerait sans doute mourir plutôt que mettre Kurt en danger. Alors ils restent pour l'instant dans cet inconnu qui ne leur promet pas vraiment de futur.

Malgré son amitié grandissante avec Blaine, Kurt n'a ainsi toujours l'impression d'appartenir quelque part. Il n'a pas d'autres amis et n'a d'ailleurs pas spécialement la volonté de s'en faire. Ils partagent pourtant tous quelque chose qui devraient les unir et leur donner un semblant de solidarité, mais lorsqu'il discute avec Blaine de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde « réel » et dans l'école publique qu'il fréquente, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de grandes différences. Il y a toujours des cliques et des exclus, des brutes et des faibles et Kurt ne se considère pas comme appartenant à l'une de ces catégories. Il observe de loin. Petit à petit, l'image qu'il cultive, dure et froide, lui permet d'être laissé tranquille. Ses tourmenteurs des premières années s'en vont pour la plupart et ceux qui restent n'osent plus l'approcher depuis qu'il a presque embroché Grégory après que ce dernier l'ait une nouvelle fois envoyé contre un mur. Cela avait été la fois de trop. La rage de Kurt, jusqu'ici dormante s'était déchaînée d'un seul coup. Un arbre avait immédiatement jailli devant lui pour le protéger et une de ses branches s'était abattue si près de Grégory que Kurt avait vu ses cheveux voler sous le souffle puissant de la masse qui venait de trancher l'air.

Le Colonel Anderson l'avait fermement sermonné, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui avait appris que son cœur n'y était pas, même s'il n'avait pas pu revoir Blaine durant trois semaines.

Kurt sèche encore les cours de temps en temps. Il s'est vite aperçu qu'il pouvait compter sur la tolérance de certains de ses professeurs. Il est de toute façon bien au dessus du lot.

Son père a même demandé à ce qu'il puisse sauter une classe, mais la permission lui a été refusée sous prétexte que ce n'est pas une pratique du système éducatif de la base

Lorsqu'il fait l'école buissonnière, Kurt retourne souvent dans la clairière où Blaine l'a trouvé lors de leur première rencontre. Il y a quelque chose de calme qui se dégage de cet endroit et surtout, Kurt peut y chanter sans que personne ne l'entende. Au fin fonds de lui, il rêve de scène, d'applaudissement et de lumière, mais il sait que c'est un futur qu'il ne peut envisager car à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche et qu'une note s'échappe de ses lèvres, la nature se dresse à ses pieds. Blaine l'appelle le charmeur de fleurs, ce qui est extrêmement ridicule, mais il a fini par s'habituer maintenant aux sobriquets que Blaine lui trouve régulièrement. Cela lui fait plaisir et le sourire de Blaine fait battre son cœur à chaque fois un petit peu plus vite.

* * *

Kurt a onze ans lorsqu'il réalise que les insultes chuchotées à mi-voix lorsque les autres pensent qu'il ne peut pas entendre ont un fonds de vérité et il en a treize lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il est amoureux de Blaine. Cela le rend aussi heureux que misérable car il sait que jamais ses sentiments ne pourront lui être retournés. Blaine est… Blaine voit les choses à travers un prisme que Kurt n'arrive pas à saisir. Son monde est tellement différent de celui de Kurt que parfois, juste parfois, lorsque tout se fait trop dur, il aimerait s'y blottir quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration. Mais Kurt est trop dur, trop blessé et peut-être trop froid, pour ça. Lorsque le temps viendra, Blaine fera tomber à ses pieds toutes les femmes qui croiseront son regard et Kurt ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il ne peut donc que sourire pour lui-même lorsque Blaine pose sa main sur la sienne sans se rendre compte de la portée de son geste.

Deux ans plus tard, son cœur explose avant de s'écraser à ses pieds.

« Kurt ?

- Hm ? »

Blaine l'a rejoint dans la petite clairière et ils sont tous les deux en train de faire leurs devoirs sur l'herbe. Le printemps a fait fleurir les arbres et Kurt peut les entendre chanter.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

Il y a beaucoup d'hésitation dans sa voix et un peu de peur. Blaine n'a jamais peur. Même lorsqu'il se fait lui aussi bousculer dans les couloirs ou que l'on se moque de la façon dont il s'habille. Blaine se tait et se contente de fixer ses tourmenteurs droit dans les yeux sans aucune crainte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

- Je… Hum. Tu me promets… Est-ce que tu me promets que cela ne changera rien ? Est-ce que tu me promets que tu resteras mon ami encore après ça ? »

Kurt hoche la tête silencieusement et sent sa gorge se serrer.

« Alors, hum, voilà. Je crois… Non, je suis sûr. Je veux dire… »

Blaine inspire un grand coup, ferme les yeux et déballe d'un seul coup sans s'arrêter.

« J'aimelesgarçons. »

_Oh. _

Kurt est certain que le bruit de sa déglutition a du s'entendre jusqu'au garage de son père. Blaine commence alors à se tortiller sur place et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et… _Seigneur, Kurt, dis quelque chose !_

« Oh. Hum. Je… »

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!_

Blaine le regarde de ses grands yeux qui le transpercent et dans lesquels brillent une toute petite lueur d'espoir.

« Moi aussi. », chuchote-t-il si bas qu'il n'est un instant pas sûr que Blaine ait pu l'entendre. C'est la première fois qu'il l'avoue à quiconque et il se sent soudain un petit peu plus léger.

Blaine se penche alors immédiatement pour le serrer dans ses bras et Kurt sent son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

« Blaine, je… »

« Kurt,… »

Ils parlent en même temps et cela dissipe un petit peu de l'émotion qui roule encore sur leurs peaux.

« Vas-y, l'invite Kurt avec un sourire.

- Il y a cette danse - Saddie Hawkins - organisée par le lycée. Et il y a ce garçon – Ethan - il est gay lui aussi. Je pensais lui demander de venir avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

I nouveau de l'hésitation dans sa voix, mais cette fois ci, Kurt ne l'entend pas, étouffé par son cœur qu'il sent au bord de ses lèvres.

« Kurt ? »

Kurt cligne des yeux, compte jusqu'à cinq et plaque un sourire sur son visage en priant de toutes ses forces que les pousses fragiles qu'il sent jaillir entre ses doigts, ne trahissent pas les sentiments qui se bousculent au fond de lui.

« Tout à fait. Tu devrais absolument lui demander. »

Blaine hoche vigoureusement la tête avant de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Tu as raison ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Kurt ne répond rien et laisse lentement les fines branches qui viennent de jaillir de son dos trouer son t-shirt.

* * *

« Kurt ? »

Il est 3h du matin et son père est en train de lui secouer l'épaule. Ses traits sont tirés et ses yeux trahissent une tristesse que Kurt n'y a plus vue depuis longtemps. Kurt se redresse et le sommeil le déserte immédiatement en laissant dans sa bouche un goût de cendre.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le Colonel Anderson voudrait te parler.

- Mais… »

Kurt sent ses membres se mettre à trembler.

« Il… Il va nous faire partir ? Pourquoi ? Je…

- Non, non ! Kurt, calme-toi. Personne ne va nous faire partir… C'est Blaine.

- Blaine ?

- Il s'est fait agressé. Il est à l'hôpital. »

Kurt a envie de vomir.

* * *

Le trajet vers l'hôpital se fait en silence. Kurt n'a pas le droit de quitter la base normalement, mais le Colonel a simplement brandi un badge à l'entrée et personne ne lui a posé de question. Son père l'a embrassé avant de le pousser dans la voiture. Comme s'il savait. Et Kurt réalise alors que son père sait et qu'il l'a peut-être toujours su, peut-être même avant que Kurt ne s'en rende compte.

Ils roulent trop vite mais pour Kurt le temps s'écoule comme de la mélasse. Il ne pleure pas. Pas maintenant. Parce qu'il sait que s'il se laisse aller aux larmes il ne pourra plus contrôler les branches et les feuilles qu'il peut déjà sentir vibrer sous sa peau.

« Kurt ? »

La voix du Colonel est contenue et presque froide mais Kurt sait que cela n'est qu'un masque.

« Oui ?

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt hoche la tête car cela ne servirait à rien de mentir.

« Oui. »

Le père de Blaine ne poursuit pas cette conversation et Kurt lit dans la raideur de ses pas toute l'inquiétude qui l'agite. Sûrement souhaite-t-il en cet instant que son fils soit un autre. Car s'il n'était pas ce jeune homme qui a eu le courage d'inviter un autre garçon à une danse, il ne serait pas inconscient dans un lit d'hôpital. Le Colonel Anderson n'est pas un homme mauvais et ce n'est pas un mauvais père. Il a simplement peur. Kurt absorbe toute cette peur la tête haute et force ses jambes à ne pas trembler.

« Vous savez… Vous savez que cela ne change rien. Qu'il est toujours Blaine. »

Le Colonel le regarde et son visage entier respire une douleur que Kurt connait trop bien.

« Je sais. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de souhaiter que les choses aient été différentes. »

Et Kurt comprend. Car il en serait presqu'à le souhaiter lui aussi.

* * *

Blaine est endormi lorsque Kurt est autorisé à pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il se perd entre les draps trop blancs et la première chose que Kurt remarque est la large bande enroulée autour de sa tête dont dépasse un large bleu violacé qui s'étend jusqu'à sa joue.

Kurt porte ses mains à sa bouche et se mord la paume de la main pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Ils l'ont blessé à la tête. En plus de lui avoir cassé un bras, une jambe et sans doute quelques côtés, ils ont… Kurt sent ses membres vibrer et de petites feuilles poindre sur le dos de sa main.

_Non. Pas maintenant. _

Il prend une longue inspiration, ferme les yeux comme on le lui a appris en classe et expire lentement.

Les feuilles s'estompent et son dos ne lui donne plus l'impression de s'ouvrir sur les ébauches de branches qu'il sait poindre de ses omoplates. Cela ne fait pas mal. Cela ne fait jamais mal, mais Kurt les sent comme une excroissance en prolongement de lui-même. Ce sont ses bois, semblables à ceux d'un jeune serf et il peut parfois sentir son cœur y battre sourdement.

Il s'assoit sur la petite chaise en plastique à côté du lit. Les parents de Blaine sont avec le chirurgien et l'urgentiste qui se sont occupés de leur fils. Kurt a compris à demi mots que son pronostique vital n'était pas engagé et qu'il retrouverait toute sa mobilité après une longue rééducation. Mais ils ont frappé sa tête… Kurt s'imagine des battes de baseball, des chaussures, un coude ou un poing. Il s'imagine la tête de Blaine heurtant le sol avec un bruit sourd et la colère gronde en lui comme un animal enragé.

_Inspirer. Expirer. _

Sa peau reprend une couleur normale.

Blaine gémit dans son sommeil. Kurt se rapproche aussitôt et lui saisit la main délicatement en faisant attention à ne pas ré-ouvrir les multiples coupures qui zèbrent sa paume et ses avant-bras.

« Blaine ? »

Il ouvre les yeux et Kurt sent une nouvelle fois les larmes brûler et s'accrocher à ses cils. Il renifle et passe son bras sur son visage pour les empêcher de couler.

« Hey… »

La voix de Blaine est rauque et cassé, déformée par les antidouleurs qu'il reçoit par perfusion.

« Hey. »

Blaine sourit. Malgré son visage tuméfié et ses membres brisés.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas une aussi bonne idée que ça en fin de compte. », murmure Blaine du bout des lèvres.

« Je t'aime. », répond Kurt car en cet instant il n'y a pas de vérité plus importante que celle là.

Les grands yeux de Blaine sont brouillés par les médicaments et Kurt sait qu'il ne se souviendra de rien.

« Embrasse-moi. », souffle Blaine en serrant sa main dans la sienne, malgré la petite grimace de douleur que cela lui arrache.

_Inspirer. Expirer. _

« Okay. »

Kurt se penche et cesse de réfléchir. Il l'embrasse juste au coin de sa bouche, là où ses lèvres sont pliantes et souples, chaudes sous les siennes. C'est un simple baiser juste une pression trop vite disparue, mais Kurt sent toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses se réveiller et brûler sous sa peau jusqu'à la pulpe de ses doigts.

_Inspirer. Expirer. _

Il pose son front contre celui de Blaine et porte sa main bandée à ses lèvres encore humides.

« Oh. », murmure Blaine. Son regard est déjà voilé et il ne va certainement pas tarder à se rendormir.

« Regarde ! Tu as de bourgeons. Tu n'avais jamais eu de bourgeons avant. »

Kurt baisse les yeux.

De sa paume a jailli à nouveau la petite pousse claire qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis plusieurs années. Elle s'enroule autour de leurs poignets, serpente jusqu'à leurs phalanges entremêlées et au bout de ses jeunes ramifications se trouvent maintenant une multitude de bourgeons dorés dont la couleur chaude vibre sous la lumière froide et blanche de la chambre d'hôpital.

* * *

**4. Flora**

Blaine met presque six mois à regagner toute sa mobilité. Six mois durant lesquels il ne peut presque pas voir Kurt car il ne peut se déplacer qu'en fauteuil roulant, ce qui rend sa venue sur la base compliquée.

On leur autorise le téléphone. Ou du moins un téléphone que leur donne l'armée et qu'ils ne doivent utiliser que pour se contacter mutuellement. Blaine soupçonne son père de les avoir fait paramétrer pour protéger leur sécurité. Ils reçoivent également des instructions strictes.

Pas de téléphone en public.

La base et toute activité y étant associée ne doivent pas être abordées.

Les sms doivent être immédiatement détruits.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'existence de Kurt et des autres enfants fleurs doit rester secrète et compromettre cette sécurité avec un téléphone pouvant tomber dans de mauvaises mains serait ridicule. Blaine sait de toute façon que la seule raison pour laquelle on a accepté de leur donner un téléphone doit être liée à l'intervention de son père en sa faveur.

Pour tout avouer, Kurt lui manque. Leurs conversations lui manquent. Sa façon de se moquer de lui sans jamais être blessant lui manque. Ses soupirs excédés lui manquent. Les petites branches et de petites plantes qui marquent son passage à chaque fois qu'il n'arrive pas à réfréner une émotion lui manquent. Son sourire lui manque… Et Blaine n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que cela peut bien signifier.

Il ne se souvient plus vraiment des jours ayant suivi son agression. Il y a eu une multitude de personnes dans sa chambre des policiers, ses parents, quelques personnes de son lycée… Et Kurt. Le visage de Kurt est celui dont il se rappelle le mieux. Sa présence à ses côtés plusieurs jours de suite n'avait alors absolument aucun sens, mais il apprend plus tard que son père s'était chargé de le véhiculer chaque jour après ses classes et que Kurt avait pris plusieurs cours particuliers pour arriver à maîtriser les bourgeons qui jaillissent maintenant de ses mains. Apparemment, Blaine aurait été là lorsqu'ils sont apparus pour la première fois, mais il n'en a absolument aucun souvenir et cela le rend stupidement triste même si Kurt les lui montre de temps en temps lorsqu'il n'y a personne pour les voir. Ils ne s'ouvrent jamais et restent perpétuellement à l'état de bourgeons lorsqu'ils ne disparaissent pas immédiatement, ce qui est presque toujours le cas. Un jour, Kurt lui en donne un. Il n'y que lorsque Kurt touche lui-même les plantes qui surgissent de sa peau que ces dernières ne s'évanouissent pas dans l'air au bout de quelques secondes. Blaine le fait sécher et le garde précieusement dans son portefeuille.

Ils cessent de pouvoir se voir lorsque Blaine sort de l'hôpital et c'est à ce moment là qu'on leur remet leurs téléphones. Ils se textent presque dans la minute. Blaine a la tête plus claire maintenant la plupart du temps (certains de ses médicaments le plongent toujours dans état d'euphorie cotonneuse, mais il n'en prend plus aussi souvent) et il peut parler plus librement de son accident. Kurt est d'ailleurs la seule personne à qui il en parle vraiment. Il a tout raconté aux policiers bien sûr et encore une fois à l'avocat de son père qui se chargera de le représenter lors du procès, mais il est resté très technique dans ses descriptions. Il n'a jamais mentionné la peur panique, le dégoût et la douleur. Il ne leur a jamais dit qu'il avait cru mourir et que ses larmes ne s'étaient jamais arrêtées de couler. Mais il le dit à Kurt qui l'écoute en silence et ne cherche pas à le presser ou à le psychanalyser. De temps en temps, Blaine devine des larmes contenues dans sa voix et parfois il peut entendre le bruissement des feuilles que Kurt ne parvient pas à retenir dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

Blaine l'appelle un jour en plein milieu de la nuit. Le cauchemar qui l'a réveillé en sursaut s'accroche encore à sa peau moite et il ne parvient pas à maîtriser les tremblements convulsifs de ses membres et les larmes grasses et brûlantes qui coulent sans discontinuer sur ses joues. Kurt le calme doucement en le faisant respirer plusieurs fois et en murmurant des choses que Blaine ne comprend pas vraiment mais qui se lovent autour de son cœur et en ralentissent les battements erratiques.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Kurt lui avouera que cette nuit là, sa chambre s'est transformée en véritable forêt et que le jeune arbre qui a jailli du cadre de bois de son lit a cassé une vitre et percé une partie de son plafond. Blaine n'arrivera pas à croiser le regard de Burt durant plusieurs semaines après ça (jusqu'à ce que Burt le prenne un jour à part pour lui dire d'arrêter de se comporter en idiot et que de toute façon Kurt cherchait à ce moment là une excuse pour refaire la décoration, ce qui finalement tombait bien.)

Petit à petit, ses fractures guérissent et ses bleus s'estompent. Le kiné qui vient le voir une fois par jour est dur et intraitable, mais il est aussi particulièrement efficace. Ainsi, dès qu'il est capable de se déplacer avec des béquilles, la première chose qu'il demande à son père est de pouvoir aller passer l'après-midi chez Kurt. Il fait beau et ils pourront rester sur le porche et dans le jardin sans qu'il ait le moindre escalier à monter.

Le sourire de Kurt lorsqu'il le voit sur le pas de sa porte vaut bien l'humiliation d'avoir du demander à son père de le porter pour l'aider à monter et descendre de voiture.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, ses parents l'envoient à Dalton pour doubler sa seconde.

Blaine leur en veut de manière totalement irrationnelle. Il vient à peine de pouvoir revoir Kurt autrement que par téléphone interposés et on l'envoie en pension? Au fond de lui, il comprend pourquoi ils ont pris cette décision et que son père essaye juste de le protéger. C'est là sa façon maladroite de lui dire que s'il ne peut pas changer « ce qu'il est », il fera tout son possible pour que ce qu'il s'est passé lors de Saddie Hawkins ne se reproduise jamais plus. Mais, Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de le voir comme une punition et il prend ça pour un affront personnel.

« C'est parce qu'on est gay tous les deux, c'est ça ? »

Quelque chose passe dans les yeux de son père que Blaine ne comprend pas.

« Blaine, calme-toi, tu sais très bien que cela n'a rien à voir, intervient sa mère.

- Ah bon ? Parce que de mon point de vue, ça a tout à voir justement. Je me fais défoncer les côtes à coup de pieds sur un parking parce que j'ai osé me montrer avec un autre garçon à une danse et soudain je ne peux plus voir Kurt qui est la seule personne capable de comprendre ce que je vis ? Dis-moi encore que cela n'a rien à voir ? »

Son père soupire.

« Blaine. Personne ne t'interdit de voir Kurt. On vous a donné des téléphones, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu peux aller le voir à chaque fois que tu reviendras ici. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas revenir tous les week-ends, mais on peut trouver une sol…

- Je veux passer mon permis. »

Ses parents le regardent, interloqués.

« Mais enfin, tu as encore le bras et la jambe dans une attelle. »

Blaine roule des yeux.

« Après qu'on me les ait enlevées. Je veux passer mon permis et je veux une voiture. Je travaillerai pour me la payer moi-même. »

Et là, curieusement, il les voit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Son père se lève et passe à côté de lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Nous avons bien plus en commun que ce que tu veux bien reconnaître. Tu pourras passer ton permis dès que les docteurs t'auront donné le feu vert et je me débrouillerai pour t'avoir une accréditation pour te rendre sur la base. Est-ce que ce compromis te convient ? »

Blaine voudrait encore manifester son mécontentement général, mais il sait reconnaître une porte de sortie lorsqu'on lui en présente une.

« Okay. »

* * *

Une fois son permis en poche, aller voir Kurt est bien plus simple. Plus simple même qu'avant Saddie Hawkins car il ne dépend plus de son père maintenant. Il peut presque aller et venir dans la base comme bon lui semble (sauf dans quelques bâtiments qui lui sont formellement interdits, mais ils ne l'intéressent pas de toute façon.)

De temps en temps, sans le dire à ses parents, il passe la nuit chez Kurt le week-end. Burt ne dit rien mais il le fait dormir sur le canapé. Il a des règles que Blaine trouve parfois absurdes. Il ne voit pas du tout en quoi partager la chambre de Kurt pourrait être un problème. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait se glisser dans son lit la nuit lorsque Burt a le dos tourné… _Oh_.

Finalement, Burt n'a peut-être pas des règles aussi stupides que ça.

Ce n'est pas que Blaine soit attiré par Kurt… Enfin si, il l'est. Parce que qui ne le serait pas ? Kurt est incroyable et fascinant et juste… _Kurt_. Bref. Blaine le connaît depuis presque dix ans maintenant et s'l éprouvait des sentiments, il s'en serait rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ? Sans compter que Kurt ne le voit pas de cette façon non plus. Kurt ne parle pas vraiment de ses sentiments, mais Blaine le connaît assez pour… Hm.

* * *

Après sa petite épiphanie solitaire sur le canapé, Blaine commence à observer Kurt un peu plus attentivement. Kurt est quelqu'un de très secret et pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaitrait pas, il apparaît sûrement comme froid et distant alors qu'il n'est absolument rien de tout cela. Ses yeux le trahissent et les branches qu'il n'arrive pas à maîtriser sont de précieux indices également.

Blaine est spécifiquement fasciné par les deux longues branches qui jaillissent parfois de son dos. Il les a vu pour la première fois juste avant Saddie Hawkins. Elles réapparaissent de temps en temps et Blaine ne tarde pas à remarquer qu'elles sortent souvent lorsque Kurt se sent agressé ou en proie à une émotion intense.

Kurt semble ne pas les aimer beaucoup mais cela est sûrement du aux sentiments qui les provoquent. De manière générale, il n'aime pas vraiment ce que son corps trahit. Il l'accepte parce que cela fait partie de lui, mais Blaine est certain que si l'armée trouvait un antidote, il serait aux premières loges pour le tester. Cela le rend triste. Kurt est extraordinaire et il l'est avec ou sans mutation, mais de le voir se détacher ainsi de lui-même lui serre le cœur. Il ne pourra jamais comprendre ce que Kurt vit. Il n'est pas un enfant fleur et ne le sera jamais malgré les nombreuses fois où il a pu le souhaiter lorsqu'ils étaient petits pour pouvoir être avec Kurt tout le temps. Il ne sait pas ce que cela représente, ni les sacrifices que Kurt doit se résigner à faire mais il les devine. Si c'était en son pouvoir, il ferait n'importe quoi pour que cela change. Il serait prêt à parcourir le monde et à convaincre chaque personne une à une pour que Kurt puisse être heureux.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses dont Blaine soit certain dans sa vie, mais il sait que Kurt est spécial et qu'il est sans doute la plus belle personne qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Il le savait déjà la toute première fois dans la clairière et cela n'a pas changé depuis.

* * *

Il y a l'expression « tomber amoureux » ou encore « avoir un coup de foudre. » mais elles ne reflètent pas la réalité. Blaine est plutôt persuadé de s'être pris un mur de sentiments en pleine face parce qu'il regardait ailleurs et il l'a sans doute bien mérité.

Un vendredi soir, il décide de surprendre Kurt en passant par la base plutôt que de rentrer directement chez lui une fois les cours finis. On est à la veille des vacances de printemps et il a obtenu l'autorisation parentale ainsi que celle de Burt pour passer le week-end chez eux. Pris par une inspiration subite, il s'arrête chez un fleuriste et prend un gros bouquet de fleurs. Cela pourrait être pour Burt, pour le remercier de l'accueillir durant quelques jours mais il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, il les achète en pensant à Kurt au sourire surpris qui éclairera son visage.

Lorsqu'il arrive, Kurt n'est pas chez lui ou dans le jardin. Blaine passe donc au garage mais il ne l'y trouve pas non plus. C'est étrange. Lorsqu'il n'a pas classe Kurt est rarement à un autre endroit.

Blaine pourrait attendre qu'il rentre en s'asseyant sur le porche (il fait beau et la maison est orientée plein sud) mais cela lui paraît déjà trop long. Sans compter que cela gâcherait l'effet de surprise. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant que l'évidence ne lui saute aux yeux : Kurt est dans la clairière. Il y passe plus de temps au début du printemps parce qu'il aime voir la nature éclore. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Blaine allait venir et il s'y est sûrement rendu pour y trouver un peu de calme.

Blaine prend le bouquet et se met immédiatement en route.

Il pourrait retrouver le chemin de la clairière les yeux fermés.

Comme il l'avait deviné, il trouve Kurt adossé à un arbre. Il a visiblement chanté car toute l'herbe qui l'entour a poussé de plusieurs centimètres et il est presque certain de n'avoir jamais vu le minuscule arbuste un peu plus sur sa droite.

« Kurt ! Je… »

_Oh_.

Blaine se tait immédiatement. Kurt est en train de dormir. Son visage est détendu et ses cheveux en général parfaitement coiffés tombent légèrement sur son front. La lumière déclinante du jour se reflète légèrement sur sa peau et l'image frappe Blaine comme un coup de poing en pleine poitrine

Il ne sait pas comment il a pu ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Il est amoureux de Kurt.

Oh non, plus que ça_. Il aime Kurt_. Parce que quand Blaine Anderson ressent les choses, il n'y a pas d'entre deux.

_Il aime Kurt. _

Blaine a envie de pleurer face à sa propre stupidité.

Il se tient là, pétrifié, comme s'il voyait Kurt pour la première fois et son cœur bât tellement fort qu'il peut le sentir résonner jusqu'au pavillon de ses oreilles.

_Il aime Kurt._

Et il est presque certain que Kurt l'aime aussi. A moins qu'il ne soit trop tard. A moins que la stupidité de Blaine aie tout gâché et aie brisé leurs deux cœurs sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

_Stupide. Stupide. Stupide._

« Blaine ? »

Oh. _OH_. Kurt est réveillé. Blaine doit faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il n'a jamais été très doué pour parler de ses sentiments ou pour la romance en général. Il est même carrément nul. En témoigne sa stupidité chronique. Depuis quand aime-t-il Kurt ? Saddie Hawkins ? Peut-être même avant.

_Stupide. Stupide. Stupide. _

« Blaine ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Kurt le regarde maintenant avec de grands yeux inquiets et fait un geste pour se lever. Blaine doit faire quelque chose. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

« Jet'aimeetjesuisdésoléd'êtrestupide. », déclare-t-il d'une traite en lui jetant presque le bouquer dessus.

Il a donc fait quelque chose. Stupidement. Comme d'habitude.

Le visage de Kurt se décompose.

« Blaine, si c'est une blague, ce n'est vrai…

- NON. »

Blaine hurle presque. Il tombe à genoux à côté de lui et prend ses mains entre les siennes.

« Je suis stupide. Pardon. Ce n'est pas une blague. C'est juste que… »

Les mots s'embrouillent dans sa bouche et il pourrait se frapper mais les yeux de Kurt se sont radoucis et Blaine sent sa respiration se calmer.

« Parfois… Parfois, je ne vois pas ce qui se trouve juste en face de moi. Je fais du mal aux gens comme ça. Je les blesse et je ne m'en rends même pas compte et… Je suis désolé. Je… Je t'aime. Vraiment. Si tu ne me crois pas… Donne-moi ta main ! »

Kurt le laisse saisir sa main pour la poser sur sa poitrine.

« Tu vois c'est à cause de toi. C'est pour toi. Et je suis… Je suis tellement stupide de ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant. Tu es… Je t'ai cherché toute ma vie Kurt et tu étais là… Juste en face de moi. Je… »

Kurt pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et Blaine relève la tête pour croiser son regard. Il y a tellement de choses dans ses yeux que Blaine pourrait s'y perdre mais surtout, surtout, ce qui lui coupe le souffle, c'est le sourire que Kurt lui adresse. Un sourire comme Kurt n'en fait qu'à lui et qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'ici.

« C'est ton sourire Blaine ! », déclare-t-il bêtement contre le doigt qui est encore pressé sur sa bouche. »

Kurt roule des yeux mais ne cesse pas de sourire.

« C'est mon sourire Blaine. Maintenant, s'il te plait… »

Kurt rougit et l'herbe autour d'eux pousse d'un seul coup d'au moins deux centimètres.

« … j'aimerai que tu m'embrasses. »

La voix de Kurt est basse et timide et Blaine le voit se mordiller les lèvres en baissant les yeux.

Alors… Comme Kurt est visiblement le plus intelligent d'eux deux, Blaine décide de faire exactement ça.

Il relève doucement le menton de Kurt avec son index et plonge à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

« Blaine ?

- Hm ?

- Si tu ne m'embrasse pas tout de suite, je te jure que cette clairière va se transformer en jungle.

- Oh.

- Oui, oh… »

Les mots meurent sur ses lèvres lorsque Blaine pose sa bouche sur la sienne.

* * *

Burt les regarde arriver, assis sur les marches du porche et ses yeux se posent immédiatement sur leurs mains jointes.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Papa ! »

La réaction de ses propres parents est à peu près similaire et vraiment, Blaine est très certainement la personne la plus stupide de l'univers.

* * *

Leur première fois n'arrive que bien des mois plus tard.

Ni Kurt, ni Blaine n'en éprouvent la nécessité dans l'immédiat. Ils en parlent bien sûr et Blaine est certain de ne jamais avoir vu Kurt rougir autant et il est tellement embarrassé que sa chambre ressemble bientôt à une véritable forêt. Au moins ne casse-t-il pas une fenêtre ou le plafond cette fois-ci.

Ils décident d'attendre et prennent leur temps pour se découvrir lentement, passant de longues heures sur le porche à simplement s'embrasser en gardant leurs mains fermement au dessus de la ceinture.

« Je ne pensais pas possible de pouvoir retenir sa respiration aussi longtemps remarque Burt un jour en revenant du garage. Ni Kurt, ni Blaine ne l'ont vu arriver. Blaine s'étrangle sur sa propre salive et s'écarte de Kurt tellement vite qu'il en tombe presque de sa chaise.

Burt rit si fort qu'il est obligé de se tenir les cotes.

Kurt fusille son père du regard et garde la main de Blaine fermement serrée dans la sienne.

Finalement, ce sera Kurt qui fera le premier pas.

Ils sont en plein milieu d'une intense séance de « révision » (comprenant plus de langues et de mains baladeuses qu'une telle activité le laisserait supposer) lorsque Kurt se relève brusquement, détachant par la même occasion son bassin de celui de Blaine ce qui le fait gémir de frustration. Ils ne rougissent plus de ce genre d'incident depuis longtemps et après tout, il n'y a pas de mal à un peu de friction bien placée au travers de leurs pantalons.

« Kuuurttt… »

Blaine a tout à fait conscience du pathétique de sa réaction, mais il appréciait _vraiment_ ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Je pense que nous devrions enlever nos vêtements. »

Blaine se redresse brutalement et sa tête se met à lui tourner.

« Pardon ? »

Kurt lui sourit et, malgré son calme apparent, Blaine remarque le rouge de ses joues et surtout la multitude de petites feuilles qui courent le long de ses bras et de ses doigts qu'il tord nerveusement.

« Je dis que… hm. Que si tu es prêt toi aussi je pense… Je pense que nous pourrions enlever nos vêtements. »

Blaine ouvre de grands yeux et sent sa mâchoire s'affaisser.

« Mais seulement si tu es prêt, rajoute Kurt très vite. Je peux attendre. C'est juste que je me disais que comme mon père n'est pas là, voilà, enfin… Je veux dire. Je sentais bien contre ma cuisse, là juste à l'instant et… »

Blaine ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il commence à rire un rire tellement incontrôlable qu'après quelques secondes où Kurt se met à rire également et ils mettent ensuite plusieurs minutes pour se calmer.

Kurt se laisse tomber sur le ventre, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller.

« Oh Seigneur, je suis nul, absolument nul pour parler de ces choses là. »

Blaine s'allonge à côté de lui et passe sa main dans son dos en demi-cercles rassurants.

« Personnellement, chuchote-t-il au pavillon de son oreille, je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien. »

Les choses s'enchainent toutes seules après ça. Blaine s'est imaginé ce moment précis des millions de fois. Des bougies, de la musique, un dîner romantique et pourquoi pas une danse sous les étoiles… Il aurait enlevé les vêtements de Kurt avec soin en révérant chaque parcelle de son corps découverte et… Vraiment, il avait un film complet qui avait servi maintes fois de très bon matériel le soir tout seul dans son lit.

La réalité n'a absolument rien à voir.

Ils s'emmêlent dans leurs t-shirts et Kurt est obligé de demander de l'aide à Blaine pour enlever son pantalon qui est tellement serré qu'il est impossible de l'enlever autrement qu'en se contorsionnant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas gênant et ils passent plus de temps à rire et à s'embrasser entre deux ratés qu'à se sentir embarrassés. Honnêtement, Blaine n'échangerait cette première fois pour aucune autre.

Le corps de Kurt sous ses mains est chaud et pliant. Les poils sur sa peau se hérissent au passage de ses doigts et donnent naissance à une multitude de bourgeons qui disparaissent aussitôt.

Il y a tellement de peau à découvrir, tellement d'endroits qui lui arrachent de petits soupirs de plaisir et tellement de délicatesse dans leurs gestes que Blaine ne s'est jamais senti aussi chéri. Son cœur tape contre ses cotes et contre la main de Kurt qui s'y arrête un instant avant de remonter vers sa clavicule, sa nuque et ses omoplates.

« Je t'aime tellement fort, balbutie Blaine contre son épaule avant de l'embrasser fermement. Ses lèvres clament sa bouche et sa langue cherche la sienne pour s'enrouler autour d'elle. Il y a trop de salive et peut-être un peu trop de dents et à un moment leurs nez s'entrechoquent bizarrement, mais ils n'y prêtent pas attention.

« Je t'aime aussi. Embrasse-moi.

- Mais je suis en train de t'embrasser.

- Non, tu es en train de parler. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

Blaine sourit et s'exécute, laissant Kurt passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux qui doivent ressembler à un véritable nid d'oiseau à en juger par les boucles qui lui tombent sur les yeux.

Ils s'embrassent longtemps en bougeant l'un contre l'autre doucement. Ils ne cherchent pas à presser les choses et Blaine ignore la chaleur qui se love dans son ventre et remonte lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'écoule, mais après ce qui semble des heures mais pourrait aussi bien n'être que quelques secondes, Kurt écarte les jambes et les enroule autour de sa taille. Leurs bassins se collent l'un à l'autre et … _Oh_. C'est la première fois qu'il sent le sexe de Kurt contre le sien sans l'épaisseur combinée de leurs pantalons et de leurs sous-vêtements.

« Wow. », souffle-t-il stupidement. « On aurait du enlever nos vêtements depuis longtemps. Tu as toujours les meilleures idées. »

Kurt rougit de plaisir et ondule expérimentalement des hanches ce qui leur coupe la respiration à tous les deux. Blaine décide alors que le frottage (parce que c'est bien ça qu'ils font ? Il n'en sait absolument rien. En tout cas ça y ressemble) est sa nouvelle activité préférée et vraiment, pourquoi n'ont-ils jamais fait ça avant ?

Kurt halète contre son oreille et Blaine trouve immédiatement que ce son est sans aucun doute le plus sexy de l'univers. Rien ne pourra lui faire croire le contraire. Il s'emploie d'ailleurs ensuite méthodiquement à le provoquer le plus souvent possible. Blaine ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il préfère dans tous les petits bruits que peut faire Kurt, mais il n'a pas à réfléchir longtemps lorsque Kurt prononce soudain son prénom d'une voix rauque et râpeuse qui coule sur sa peau et le fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

« Blaine.

- Hm ? »

Blaine est trop occupé à créer un magnifique suçon juste en dessous de sa clavicule pour être plus éloquent.

« Les… oh. »

Kurt gémit doucement et vraiment, Blaine se figure que Kurt est sexy dans son intégralité et qu'il devrait juste arrêter de chercher ce qu'il préfère, parce que clairement, il préfère absolument chaque chose que Kurt peut faire.

« Les préservatifs, reprend Kurt. Il y en a dans la table de nuit. Blaine… Et du lubrifiant.»

_Oh_.

Blaine n'avait vraiment pas pensé qu'ils feraient _ça_ que Kurt serait prêt tout de suite. Ou que lui même serait prêt. Ou qu'ils veuillent faire ça tout simplement. Parce que ce n'est pas une obligation. Tout le monde ne fait pas ça. Mais visiblement eux oui. Et maintenant que Kurt l'a suggéré, c'est la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser.

« Je… Okay. »

Il se précipite tellement vite vers la table de nuit que cela doit être particulièrement ridicule.

Lorsqu'il se retourne avec la petite bouteille de lubrifiant et les préservatifs, Kurt s'est redressé et assis en tailleur et… Hey. Il y a son pénis (quel horrible mot, il faut qu'il en trouve un autre, mais rien ne lui vient là, sur le moment). En érection. Okay. Il n'avait pas vraiment regardé jusqu'ici. Et il est là. Et wow, mais Blaine est gay. Vraiment gay. A 100%. Personne ne peut être plus gay. C'est une certitude.

Il doit rester un instant pétrifié car Kurt se met à rougir et une multitude de petites feuilles naissent sur ses cuisses et remontent vers son entrejambe et wow. Non. Stop.

Blaine rampe sûrement très gracieusement vers lui et l'embrasse sauvagement. Ca, ils savent faire. Ils sont même plutôt bons et il est certain qu'ils seront bons en sexe aussi. Est-ce qu'on peut être bon en sexe ? Blaine décide que oui et qu'ils sont déjà incroyablement doués. Lorsqu'il baisse les yeux à nouveaux les feuilles ont disparues et ah, voilà qui est nettement mieux.

« Ton pénis est un très beau pénis. », déclare-t-il très sérieusement, parce que visiblement, il n'y a plus de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche et que son cerveau s'est apparemment fait la malle.

Kurt rougit de la tête aux pieds et… explose de rire. Un rire tellement fort qu'il lui donne le hoquet. Blaine aime entendre Kurt rire, donc il considère tout cela malgré tout comme un succès.

« Merci. », finit-il par balbutier en reprenant sa respiration. « C'est le compliment le plus bizarre qu'on m'ait fait, mais… Merci. » Il baisse les yeux une seconde. « Le tien est très beau aussi. »

Kurt n'a même pas finit sa phrase qu'une grosse branche luxuriante jaillit du cadre de lit et se cogne aux poutres.

« … oups. »

Blaine ne peut que l'embrasser à nouveau après ça.

« Jet'aimeJet'aimeJet'aime. », murmure-t-il contre sa bouche entre deux baisers.

Kurt sourit sur ses lèvres et murmure à son tour : « Je t'aime aussi. Même si tu es un idiot.

- Tu aimes les idiots.

- Non. Je n'aime les idiots que lorsqu'ils sont toi.

- Ca ne veut rien dire.

- Tais-toi. »

Kurt saisit les préservatifs qui sont tombés sur le lit et lui en donne un ainsi que la bouteille de lubrifiant.

Ah. Oui. _Ca_.

« Blaine ? … Est-ce que ça va ? On est pas obligé tu sais, si tu n'as pas envie. »

Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Oh, crois moi, j'ai envie. Juste. Hm. Je connais la théorie, tout ça, mais le reste… »

Kurt se rapproche de lui et l'embrasse légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On est ensemble, non ? C'est ce qui est le plus important. D'être avec toi. »

Kurt n'a vraiment pas le droit d'être aussi romantique alors que Blaine tient un préservatif dans la main. Parce que maintenant, Blaine a juste envie de le renverser sur le lit et de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'une seule personne.

Il baisse la tête.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour toujours savoir quoi dire ? »

Kurt hausse les épaules.

« C'est un talent naturel. »

Blaine l'embrasse une nouvelle fois car il ne pourra jamais se lasser des lèvres de Kurt sous les siennes. Ils ne sont plus vraiment en érection ni l'un ni l'autre, mais Blaine se figure qu'il suffira que Kurt le touche pour que cela ne soit vraiment plus un problème.

« Comment… Hm. Comment est-ce que tu veux faire pour la première fois. Je veux dire, tu veux que… »

Il se pointe du doigt et pense absurdement à Cooper. Et wow, non, Cooper n'a absolument rien à faire ici. Il laisse immédiatement tomber sa main.

« Je me disais, répond Kurt. Pour cette fois, je pourrais… On pourra toujours inverser. Les prochaines fois. Pour voir. Enfin… »

Blaine n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y aurait des prochaines fois. Beaucoup de prochaines fois. Okay.

« Kurt… Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu veux dire. »

Kurt lève les yeux au ciel, inspire, expire et le pousse sur le dos avant de l'enjamber promptement.

« Oh.

- Je me suis dit… ». Il fait un geste vers son dos. «… Je me suis dit que ce serait plus pratique avec moi au dessus. Pour mes branches. Si elles sortent. Bref. Et comme ça, je peux maîtriser la hum… vitesse ? Et l'angle pour la prostate ? Quand tu hum… Enfin tu vois. » Il fait un geste cru et ah oui, Blaine voit très bien maintenant. « Du coup, je sais mieux quand m'arrêter, s'il faut. Ou quand reprendre. Enfin. Voilà. »

Kurt est rouge écrevisse et ses doigts nerveux jouent avec le plastique du petit sachet du préservatif. Il est adorable.

Blaine se redresse et tend un bras pour poser une main sur son visage. Kurt tourne aussitôt légèrement la tête pour lui embrasser la paume.

« Kurt, je pense que c'est un très bonne idée. »

Pour être honnête n'importe quelle idée de Kurt serait bonne maintenant, mais celle ci l'est particulièrement.

« Okay. »

Les brochures ne disent jamais combien le sexe peut être compliqué ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon terme, mais lorsque Blaine gaspille trois préservatif parce qu'il n'arrive pas à les mettre du premier coup et qu'en ouvrant la bouteille de lubrifiant il en met partout, cela lui semble vraiment très compliqué.

Kurt ne s'arrête pourtant pas de sourire et ne fuit pas dans l'instant, ce qui est quand même encourageant. Il se « prépare » lui-même. Apparemment, il l'aurait déjà fait et sait donc comment s'y prendre pour ne pas se faire mal et… Okay. De 1. Erections check, plus un problème pour aucun d'eux deux, et de 2. C'est une image mentale que Blaine va garder précieusement pour utilisation future.

Il ne voit pas grand chose de là où il est – Kurt est toujours à demi assis sur ses cuisses et il ne peut voir que son bras passer dans son dos – mais c'est sans doute préférable, parce qu'il est quasiment certain qu'il va jouir avant même qu'ils n'aient fait quoi que ce soit. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu jusqu'ici.

Avec un petit soupir, Kurt retire sa main. Il a les pupilles dilatées et de petites perles de sueur coulent le long de son visage et tombent sur son torse lorsqu'il se penche en avant pour l'embrasser au coin de la bouche. Blaine remarque alors qu'il tremble légèrement. Il se redresse à moitié et presse son front contre le sien. Ses doigts se posent sur sa taille et caresse délicatement l'os de ses hanches.

« S'il y a un problème, si tu as mal, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises, d'accord ? »

Kurt hoche la tête et presse une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Okay. »

La voix de Kurt est rauque, pleine d'un mélange d'anticipation et d'incertitude et Blaine est certain de ne l'avoir jamais autant aimé qu'en cet instant.

« Hey, murmure-t-il encore. Tout ira bien. On est ensemble, toi et moi, tu te rappelles ? »

Kurt sourit.

« Je sais. »

Lentement, Kurt verse sur sa paume une noix de lubrifiant et le masturbe une ou deux fois avant de saisir son sexe entre ses doigts pour le guider en lui.

Blaine sent ses cuisses se mettre à trembler, mais il ne quitte pas Kurt des yeux, cherchant sur son visage la moindre trace de douleur ou d'inconfort. Il n'en trouve pas. Kurt s'abaisse lentement, centimètre par centimètre, avec cet air de concentration que Blaine lui connaît si bien. La gravité se charge du reste.

Le temps reste suspendu quelques secondes, avant que la totalité de l'acte frappe Blaine en pleine figure. Il sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et Kurt lui paraît soudain trop loin alors qu'il est pourtant si près et il doit…

Blaine se redresse en position assise et enroule ses bras autour de Kurt pour l'attirer contre lui et presser sa peau contre la sienne. Et Kurt… Kurt laisse les deux larges branches percer son dos et se déployer derrière lui. Elles sont recouvertes de feuilles et de bourgeons dorés et surtout, surtout, d'une multitude de toutes petites fleurs blanches qui s'ouvrent délicatement et laissent quelques pétales tomber sur le lit.

« Kurt… Tu as… »

Kurt pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et passe ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Je sais Blaine. Je sais. »

Ils sont aussi proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils peuvent l'être et Blaine ne veut plus rien d'autre que de se laisser envelopper à jamais par la chaleur de Kurt et par son odeur.

Kurt niche son visage au creux de son cou et ses mains s'agrippent un peu plus fort à ses épaules lorsqu'il saisit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres entre les siennes pour chercher sa langue et l'effleurer de la sienne.

Kurt sourit contre sa bouche et après ça Blaine n'arrive plus à penser à quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas Kurt, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et les petites fleurs qui tombent sur sa peau.

* * *

**5. Veterascet folium**

Kurt apprend qu'il va mourir le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Il est convoqué avec son père dans un des grands bureaux du quartier militaire. Dans la pièce se trouvent le Colonel Anderson, un Général que Kurt n'a jamais vu mais dont il reconnaît les galons et Marysa. Kurt n'a plus vu Marysa depuis plusieurs années et si le Colonel ne l'avait pas présentée, il ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Sa peau est recouverte d'écailles et il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agit d'une écorce. Ses cheveux ont pris une teinte couleur terre et ses yeux sont d'un vert plus clair qu'il n'en a jamais vu.

« Marysa ? »

Marysa ne réagit pas. Elle est assise sur une chaise, les mains croisées sur ses genoux et le regard perdu quelque part derrière la fenêtre.

« Elle ne t'entend pas. », lui explique doucement le Colonel Anderson. « Elle est plus arbre qu'être humain maintenant. »

Comme pour lui répondre, une petite branche jaillit de son bras et vient s'enrouler autour du poignet de Kurt. Le corps entier de Marysa craque doucement, mais elle ne tourne pas la tête.

Kurt déglutit et sent à ses côtés son père se tendre brusquement.

Ils ont déjà compris tous les deux.

Kurt prend sa main dans la sienne et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Combien de temps ? »

Le Colonel et le Général échangent un regard et c'est finalement le plus gradé qui se charge de lui répondre.

« Nous ne savons pas. Au départ, nous avons cru que cela ne touchait pas tout le monde en particulier ceux qui n'avaient pas encore eux de fleurs, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Certains commencent leur « assimilation » avant leur majorité et chez d'autres comme Marysa, cela n'arrive qu'à trente ans passés. Il n'y a pas de règles non plus quant à la vitesse du processus. Chez Marysa, cela a été extrêmement rapide, alors qu'il semblerait que pour ceux qui l'entament tôt, cela soit bien plus lent. Nous avons déjà vu une assimilation prendre une dizaine d'année. »

Kurt hoche la tête. Il ne pleure pas. Son père serre sa main dans la sienne si fort qu'il lui fait mal, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

« Quelle est l'espérance de vie maximum ? »

Il pose cette question en regardant le Colonel Anderson droit dans les yeux.

« … C'est difficile à dire mais… Jusqu'ici aucun des enfants fleurs n'a dépassé les 35 ans. »

Cette fois-ci Burt laisse échapper un sanglot sourd.

« Il y a un traitement ? »

Le Général secoue la tête.

« Malheureusement non. Nos chercheurs y travaillent Marysa était l'une d'entre eux…

- Il y a cependant une solution alternative », intervient le Colonel Anderson.

« Quelle solution ? »

C'est la première fois que son père s'exprime depuis le début de l'entretien.

Le Colonel hésite et échange un nouveau regard lourd avec le Général qui finit par lui faire un petit signe l'invitant à continuer.

« Il y a… Une planète. »

Kurt ouvre de grands yeux et sent sa mâchoire s'affaisser.

« Pardon ?! »

Le Colonel lui adresse un petit sourire et Kurt réalise qu'il ne lui a plus sourit de cette façon depuis longtemps.

« Il y a quinze ans un de nos satellites a découvert une exo-planète remplissant les conditions nécessaires au développement d'une forme de vie… Est-ce que le nom de Mustafa Aïcha te dit quelque chose ?

- Pas du tout.

- Entre 2010 et 2011, cette jeune égyptienne a mis au point un nouveau système de propulsion destiné aux vaisseaux spatiaux. Il ne nécessite pas l'utilisation de carburant pour fonctionner. Elle l'a fait breveter cette année. Nous te passerons les détails, mais cette découverte change drastiquement le concept de voyage spatial et permet les voyages intersidéraux à une vitesse que l'on croyait réservée aux films de science-fiction. Nous avons donc pu envoyer des robots explorateurs pour faire des analyses. »

Le Colonel Anderson s'interrompt une seconde pour prendre un dossier qu'il fait glisser vers Kurt.

« Marysa s'est occupée d'une partie de l'étude et son équipe a découvert que dans certains échantillons naturels provenant de la planète XYIA-RM-759 ont pouvait retrouver une séquence d'ADN semblable à celle de votre mutation. »

La tête de Kurt lui semble prête à exploser.

« Mais… Nous ne sommes même pas encore allés sur Mars. »

Le Général laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Tu _crois_ que nous ne sommes pas encore allés sur Mars.

- Oh Seigneur… »

_Inspirer. Expirer. _

Kurt sent sa peau vibrer d'une énergie folle qu'il arrive maintenant difficilement à contenir. Dans son dos les branches tirent sur son t-shirt et une multitude de feuilles et de bourgeons courent le long de ses bras avant d'éclore l'espace de quelques secondes pour disparaître presqu'instantanément.

« Je ne… Je ne comprends pas ce que cela a à voir avec moi. »

Le Colonel se rapproche et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Nous pensons commencer à envoyer des personnes sur place d'ici cinq ans. »

* * *

A l'extérieur du bureau, Blaine l'attend et à ses yeux rougis, Kurt devine qu'il sait lui aussi. Blaine ouvre simplement ses bras et l'attire contre lui pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.

« Bon. », murmure-t-il contre son oreille juste avant d'embrasser sa tempe. « Je suppose que nous allons dans l'espace. »

Kurt sourit et ferme les yeux.

* * *

Kurt commence son entrainement immédiatement en se spécialisant en biologie botanique et Blaine le rejoint sur la base un an plus tard pour entamer une majeure en géologie.

Ils emménagent ensemble dans cette maison qui avait semblée à Kurt si froide et si impersonnelle plus de dix ans auparavant et qui maintenant grouille de vie. Cela lui permet de rester auprès de son père pour les dernières années qui leurs restent. Ils savent tous les deux que le voyage sera sans retour et que chaque minute a désormais la valeur d'autant d'années.

Un soir, alors qu'ils sont tous les trois sur le porche, chacun avec une tasse de chocolat brûlant dans les mains, Burt leur annonce qu'ils auront une personne de plus à dîner le prochain vendredi. Kurt hausse un sourcil en voyant son père rougir légèrement.

« Elle s'appelle Carole. Elle travaille comme infirmière sur la base. Je l'ai rencontré en allant faire mon check-up annuel. »

Kurt hoche la tête et serre un peu plus la main de Blaine dans la sienne.

« Je sortirai les belles assiettes. »

* * *

Kurt remarque les changements sur sa peau presque trois ans jours pour jours après avoir appris les conséquences de sa mutation. Ce n'est au début qu'une variation de couleur. Si ténue et si fugace qu'il pense un moment l'avoir rêvée.

Les jours passent.

La date de lancement de la première navette est annoncée pour le 1er février 2020 et ils commencent tous à s'y préparer. La base a fait venir des astronautes chevronnés. Certains les accompagnerons et d'autres ont été spécifiquement appelés pour les former et les mettre en condition.

Le temps semble s'accélérer sans que Kurt n'y ait prise et cela, bien plus que le dur entrainement physique ravive des angoisses qu'il s'efforce de dissimuler.

Il lui arrive maintenant régulièrement de se réveiller avec les bras recouverts d'écorce et de longues branches fines sortant de sa cage thoracique pour s'enrouler autour de son buste. Chaque mouvement lui est alors difficile et ses membres craquent douloureusement juste avant qu'une nouvelle fois tout s'estompe comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion.

Il ne le dit à personne. Ni à son père, ni à Blaine, ni aux militaires. Mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas le cacher éternellement.

Lorsqu'ils font l'amour et que les fleurs jaillissent autour de Kurt comme si chacune d'entre elle contenait un fragment de son cœur, il les sent se flétrir doucement juste avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Dans ses cauchemars, l'arbre qu'il renferme l'absorbe jusqu'à le faire disparaître.

A chaque fois ces rêves le laissent hagard et il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour qu'il parvienne à se calmer et à faire cesser les craquements qui courent le long de son corps trop raide. Parfois, Blaine se réveille. Kurt ne sait pas s'il a déjà vu les branches ou l'écorce et ils n'en parlent pas, mais lorsqu'il se sent sur le point de s'effondrer et que sa respiration se fait trop courte, Blaine le prend simplement dans ses bras et s'enroule autour de lui comme une liane, une de ses mains fermement pressée contre son cœur.

« J'ai peur. », lui avoue finalement Kurt une nuit dans le silence de leur chambre.

« Je sais. J'ai peur aussi. »

Blaine embrasse doucement son front et resserre un peu plus ses bras autour de lui.

Il n'y a rien à dire de plus et les mots n'auraient de toute façon aucune signification. Kurt presse son visage au creux de son cou et respire Blaine pour se noyer dans son odeur.

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

Kurt sent sous sa joue la respiration de Blaine s'accélérer.

« Je resterai toujours avec toi.

- Même lorsque je ne serais plus moi ?

- Tu seras toujours toi. »

Blaine s'écarte légèrement et tape du doigt sur sa poitrine juste à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Je l'entendrai toujours même à travers l'écorce la plus épaisse. »

Kurt cligne des yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer et se roule en boule contre le corps de Blaine qui l'enveloppe dans un cocon de chaleur.

* * *

Le 31 décembre 2019, Blaine lui prend la main et lui demande de fermer les yeux.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Le cœur de Kurt s'accélère mais il s'exécute.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment les surprises.

- Tu vas aimer celle-ci. »

Il y a tellement de certitude dans sa voix que Kurt ne peut que le croire.

« Et mon père ? On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul pour la nouvelle année. Surtout à un mois du départ.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Burt est chez Carole.

- Oh. »

Blaine lui prend la main et l'aide à se lever.

« Suis-moi. Et garde les yeux fermés. Pas de triche. »

Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« A vos ordres, Commandant Anderson. »

Blaine vient juste de recevoir ses galons et il éprouve une joie enfantine à utiliser son nouveau titre.

« J'espère bien. En route Docteur Hummel. »

Blaine le fait monter dans une voiture et lui attache soigneusement sa ceinture. Kurt garde les yeux fermés, fidèle à sa promesse.

- Tu verras. »

Kurt peut entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« Tu es insupportable.

- Mais tu m'aimes quand même. »

Ce n'est même pas une question.

« Evidement idiot. »

Finalement, après ce qui doit être environ un quart d'heure la voiture s'arrête et Blaine l'aide à descendre en passant un de ses bras dans son dos.

Il fait froid et le sol craque sous leur pas. Ce n'est pas du macadam, mais c'est le seul indice que Kurt arrive à percevoir en dehors de l'odeur des arbres qui les entourent.

Ils pourraient être n'importe où.

Ils marchent quelques minutes, Kurt accroché fermement au bras de Blaine pour ne pas tomber.

« J'espère que tu ne m'emmènes pas en randonnée, ça risque d'être compliqué les yeux fermés.

- On est presqu'arrivés. »

Au bout d'un moment, Blaine ralentit en effet ses pas et vient se placer doucement derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Au début, sa vision est un peu floue, après avoir gardé les yeux clos aussi longtemps, mais ils s'habituent bien vite et Kurt sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« C'est… C'est notre clairière ? »

Devant eux s'étend un parterre de neige vierge où se reflètent les étoiles et Kurt ne tarde pas à remarquer une petite maison de bois nichée sous les arbres un peu plus loin. Des lampions sont accrochés au porche et éclaire doucement leur chemin.

Sous sa peau les fleurs commencent déjà à fleurir.

« Cette maison n'était pas là ici avant. »

Cela fait un moment qu'ils ne sont plus revenus, mais Kurt s'en serait souvenu.

«Effectivement .

- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui l'as construite ?!

- Disons que j'ai fait jouer quelques relations. Elle te plait ? »

Kurt se retourne dans ses bras et murmure contre sa bouche :

« C'est une question idiote Blaine.

- Je pose beaucoup de questions idiotes. »

Kurt l'embrasse doucement.

« J'aime tes questions idiotes.

- Alors… »

Blaine se détache de lui et fouille une seconde dans sa poche.

« … Je vais en profiter pour poser sans doute la question la plus idiote de toutes. »

Et, sous ses yeux ébahis, Blaine se met à genou dans la neige et tend vers lui une petite boite qu'il a maintenant ouverte.

« Kurt, la première fois que je t'ai vu dans cette clairière, la première chose que j'ai pensé était que tu étais la plus belle personne qui puisse exister et cela n'a pas changé. Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans ce monde Kurt. J'aime tout ce que tu es et même cette partie de toi qui te fait peur et que tu détestes parfois et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est que nous puissions vieillir ensemble, que cela soit ici ou sur une planète inconnue. Alors, Kurt, m'accorderas-tu cette chance ? Est-ce que tu veux accepter de partager ta vie avec ce garçon stupide qui pose les questions les plus idiotes de la terre. Est-ce que… »

Blaine déglutit et inspire un grand coup.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

Kurt a envie de pleurer et de rire tout en même temps et son cœur gonfle, gonfle dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts se referment délicatement sur ceux de Blaine autour de la petite boîte et il tombe à genou lui aussi pour l'attirer contre lui et presser presque sauvagement ses lèvres froides contre les siennes qu'il sent brûlantes et délicieuses.

«Tu as raison, c'est vraiment… », murmure-t-il entre deux baisers. « … vraiment la question la plus stupide que tu m'ais jamais posée.»

Blaine sourit contre sa bouche et prend sa main gelée entre les siennes pour glisser la petite bague argentée à son annulaire.

« Alors, je vais te faire la réponse la plus stupide qui ait jamais existée : Bien sûr que je veux vieillir à tes côtés idiot. Je veux… Oh Seigneur Blaine… Je veux toute ma vie avec toi. Même si cela veut dire être stupide jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je veux être stupide avec toi. »

* * *

Ils font l'amour au coin du feu dans un décor semblable à une scène de cinéma. Et, si l'on excepte la rencontre du coude de Blaine avec la table basse et le fou rire qui s'en suit, tout est absolument parfait. Ou peut-être, justement, est-ce parfait à cause de toutes ces petites choses qui font d'eux ce qu'ils sont.

Kurt explore Blaine comme si cela était la toute première fois que son corps s'offrait à lui comme une fleur à peine éclose. Ils ont fait l'amour des centaines de fois mais jamais de cette façon. Si lentement que Kurt a l'impression de se fondre en Blaine et que chaque centimètre de sa peau n'est alors plus qu'un prolongement de la sienne. Chaque pression de ses doigts ou de ses lèvres fait naître des fleurs d'un rouge vif qui parcourent désormais son corps comme une constellation et parsèment les draps d'une touche de couleur éphémère.

« Si j'avais su que tu pouvais faire d'aussi belles fleurs, je t'aurais demandé en mariage avant, murmure Blaine contre sa nuque. Je compte maintenant le faire le plus souvent possible. Notre maison ne manquera jamais de fleurs. Jamais.

- Tais-toi. »

Blaine étouffe un petit rire sur sa peau et le remplace par ses lèvres, sa langue et ses mains.

Kurt l'enjambe, s'assoit sur ses cuisses et enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Blaine se redresse immédiatement et embrasse sa poitrine à l'endroit où son cœur bat le plus fort. Aussitôt une grosse fleur rouge se matérialise là où sa bouche s'est posée et Kurt sent dans son dos le tiraillement de ses bois qu'il laisse jaillir et se déployer. Il les sent s'élever vers le plafond dans le vide de la pièce et son cœur battre jusqu'au bout de chaque branche et de chaque feuille.

Blaine le regarde avec des yeux si grands que Kurt à envie de se mettre à rire. Il y a dans son regard autant d'émerveillement qu'il y en avait au premier jour. Il laisse ses mains courir sur son dos, juste à la naissance de ses bois et Kurt vibre de plaisir. Ce n'est pas que cette zone soit particulièrement érogène, non. C'est parce qu'il s'agit de Blaine. Juste Blaine. Son corps entier répond à Blaine et se tend vers lui.

« Ça à toujours été toi. », souffle-t-il alors que Blaine se laisse tomber sur le dos et l'attire au dessus de lui. Il garde leurs doigts entremêlés et tourne la tête pour embrasser la naissance de son poignet et sentir le pouls de Kurt battre sur sa bouche.

« Je sais. »

Il n'a pas besoin de retourner les mots. Kurt les connaît par cœur et ils roulent si facilement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penche pour saisir la jambe de Blaine et la hisser sur son épaule. Sa cheville repose sur son omoplate et une toute petite branche s'enroule délicatement autour de son pied.

« Kurt…

- Hm. »

Kurt se penche et effleure sa clavicule du bout de sa langue. Sa peau a le goût de la sueur, du sexe et de cette saveur particulière qui est juste Blaine et n'appartient à personne d'autre.

« Je ne voudrais pas briser le moment mais… Tu as une véritable forêt dans le dos. »

Kurt ne peut pas s'en empêcher il se met à rire. Le son rebondit sur les murs de la pièce silencieuse et vibre sur sa peau en laissant sur son passage une multitude de petites feuilles.

« Oh Blaine… Heureusement pour toi que j'ai déjà accepté de t'épouser parce que je suis en train de sérieusement reconsidérer la question. »

Blaine lui tire la langue et fait un léger mouvement du bassin qui leur arrache à tous les deux un petit soupir rauque.

« Tu parles, lui répond Blaine en laissant courir sa main le long de son torse et en écartant un peu plus les jambes. Tu n'en peux déjà plus d'attendre. »

* * *

Lorsque Kurt se réveille, il sait ce qu'il va se produire. Son corps entier vibre et chante sourdement au rythme de son cœur et pour la première fois depuis qu'un arbre a traversé sa chambre pour le protéger de la douleur de la mort, Kurt n'a plus peur.

_Tout ira bien. _

Il se lève sans bruit pour ne pas déranger Blaine qui dort encore, jeté en travers du lit, la bouche entre ouverte. Kurt passe une main délicate dans ses boucles en désordre et prend une couverture qu'il enroule autour de ses épaules.

L'écorce qui recouvre ses bras et son cou craque sèchement dans le silence de la pièce et une multitude de petites fleurs tombent de ses cheveux sur les draps.

Sur le porche, les lampions se sont éteins mais l'aube naissante éclaire doucement la clairière.

Kurt voit lentement l'écorce progresser sur sa peau et, comme pour y répondre, le bois du porche se met à craquer et de nombreuses petites racines rampent jusqu'à lui pour grimper le long de ses jambes.

Cela ne fait pas mal. Kurt avait tellement peur que cela fasse mal. Ses muscles sont détendus et son dos droit, son visage tendu vers le soleil qui se lève. Calmement, il porte difficilement son bras raide devant ses yeux pour examiner sa main et les petites fleurs qui sont en train d'y jaillir et se glissent autour de la bague à son doigt. Il réalise alors qu'il vient sans doute de toucher Blaine pour la dernière fois et que ses yeux déjà voilés ne pourront bientôt plus le voir. Malgré le calme qui l'habite, il sent une larme couler sur sa joue et se perdre dans les striures de l'écorce sombre qui monte désormais jusqu'à ses cheveux.

Cela ne fait pas mal mais son cœur tape douloureusement dans sa poitrine de bois et se tend vers Blaine. Les deux branches de son dos jaillissent alors avec violence et un craquement sourd.

C'est le mouvement, ou peut-être le bruit, qui réveille Blaine, mais à travers le flou qui recouvre maintenant son regard, Kurt le devine derrière lui.

« Kurt ? »

Sa voix coule sur lui et sonne à ses oreilles comme du cristal et Kurt est heureux d'avoir pu l'entendre une dernière fois.

Blaine court sur le porche et chaque vibration résonne en lui pour se perdre jusqu'au bout des branches qui l'absorbent. Il voudrait se retourner et prendre la main de Blaine dans la sienne pour lui dire que tout ira bien. Qu'il est là. Qu'il ne souffre pas. Et qu'il ne doit pas avoir peur. Mais, les mots se font trop lourds maintenant et lentement une fine couche d'écorce recouvre sa bouche.

Les derniers mots qu'il ait dits à Blaine sont des mots d'amour, et peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça.

Blaine est contre lui maintenant. Son corps chaud se presse contre son écorce et sa joue repose à l'endroit où son cœur bat toujours.

_Tu vois, il bat encore pour toi. _

Kurt enroule une branche autour de sa taille et l'attire un peu plus contre lui pour lui dire au revoir une dernière fois, sans bruit et sans parole, juste avec les battements réguliers de son cœur.

Blaine pleure. De grosses larmes glissent sur ses joues et Kurt devine son nom sur ses lèvres mais il ne peut plus l'entendre. Il ne voit maintenant plus que des formes indistinctes, mais il sent… Il sent le vent dans ses feuilles et sur les pétales des fleurs qui fleurissent autour de Blaine et tombent à ses pieds. Il sent son odeur aussi, qui s'imprègne dans chacune de ses cellules.

_Ne pleure pas. S'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Je reste avec toi. Je resterai toujours avec toi. _

Et, alors que ses yeux se ferment doucement, Kurt voit soudain jaillir de Blaine deux grosses branches recouvertes de feuilles d'un vert si vifs qu'elles en semblent brillantes. Elles sortent de son dos et s'enroulent autour d'eux, se mêlant à l'écorce de Kurt et à ses propres branches. Il voit éclore de grosses fleurs blanches qui effleurent ce qu'il reste de son visage et s'accroche à ses cheveux et il voit Blaine. Il voit son visage strié de larmes et ses bras recouverts d'une jeune écorce et de mousse odorante. Blaine est semblable à une rose trémière qui grimpe sur ses branches et s'enroule autour de lui pour ne plus le laisser partir.

Son regard croise le sien une dernière fois et Kurt peut y lire une détermination farouche et un amour qui imprègne maintenant sa jeune sève tiède.

_Je t'attendrai_. _J'attendrai que tu me reviennes au printemps_.

Kurt ferme les yeux.

* * *

**6. Tempus vernum**

Le voyage vers XYIA-RM-759 prend sept mois et douze jours. Blaine en passe la moitié en sommeil artificiel et l'autre moitié à subir toutes sortes d'analyses ou à veiller sur Kurt.

Blaine n'est pas un enfant fleur. Il ne l'a jamais été. Son ADN ne contient pas le gène muté et même en se concentrant de toutes ses forces il est incapable de reproduire ce qu'il a réussi à faire dans la clairière. Pourtant, il s'agit bien de ses branches et de son écorce qui entourent Kurt comme un manteau et lui servent d'écrin. Une fine analyse a retrouvé son génome mêler à celui de Kurt et personne n'a encore réussi à comprendre comment cela était seulement possible, ni si cela n'était qu'une anomalie ou une nouvelle évolution. Comme si soudain ce gêne pouvait se manifester sous le coup d'une forte émotion pour disparaître aussitôt. Blaine n'a pas de réponse et de toute façon, il n'en cherche pas vraiment.

On le laisse tranquille maintenant. Plus personne n'ose trop l'approcher, sans doute effrayé, par ce qui peut se lire dans son regard. Blaine ne parle plus. Il n'en éprouve plus la nécessité et ses derniers mots ont été pour Burt et pour sa famille juste avant de monter dans la navette.

Il n'a pas besoin de mots avec Kurt non plus. En posant sa main sur l'écorce, il peut sentir son cœur battre rythmiquement et cela lui suffit.

Kurt lui manque. Sa voix, son sourire, la douceur de ses mains et le petit tremblement nerveux de sa jambe droite juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme lui manque. Ses lèvres sous les siennes lui manquent. Ne subsiste maintenant de Kurt plus que ses yeux clos et un morceau de son front. L'écorce mange une partie de son visage et l'on peut à peine deviner la forme de son corps sous son sarcophage de bois. Le seul vestige de ce qu'ils ont été est la bague que Kurt porte au doigt car l'arbre ne l'a pas recouvert. Elle brille légèrement, encastrée dans un morceau d'écorce près de son cœur, là où Blaine aime à imaginer que sa main repose. Et, lorsque Blaine pose ses lèvres sur le métal froid et inerte, c'est à chaque fois une nouvelle promesse.

* * *

_6 mois plus tard_

Blaine a trouvé une clairière. Elle est différente de celle qui était devenue la leur, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

Il s'est éloigné du groupe principal depuis longtemps et personne ne l'a vraiment retenu. Il garde sur lui un petit communicateur qui lui permet de rester en contact avec la base, mais il ne l'a encore jamais utilisé en dehors des rapports qu'il est obligé d'envoyer à intervalles réguliers et personne n'a cherché à le contacter malgré le fait qu'il leur ait transmis ses coordonnées et qu'il se fasse livrer régulièrement ses rations d'eau et de nourriture.

Il pourrait mourir ici dans le silence et il s'éteindrait sans doute sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Calmement et sans un bruit.

Cela fait plus d'un an qu'il n'a pas entendu la voix de Kurt mais qu'il peut toujours sentir son cœur battre sous ses doigts. Un an qu'il a l'impression que sa propre poitrine n'est plus que du vide.

Il a construit une petite maison dans la clairière. Presque la même que celle qu'il avait fait construire sur Terre. Cette familiarité a quelque chose de réconfortant et cela le fait se sentir moins seul. Il n'y a pas d'oiseaux et, pour ce qu'il en sait, pas d'animaux. Il n'y a qu'une nature luxuriante que l'homme n'a pas encore détruite ou pervertie par sa présence. Parfois sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge devant toute la beauté de ce qui s'étale devant ses yeux.

Le ciel est vert ici et l'étoile autour de laquelle la planète gravite est d'une teinte rosée, de temps en temps presque rouge.

Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, Blaine a ouvert le caisson dans lequel Kurt reposait et, une fraction de seconde, un espoir fou lui a serré la gorge lorsque l'écorce s'est mise à craquer et que des branches ont jailli de l'unité pour se planter dans la terre meuble. Et puis, un arbre avait surgi de terre. Un arbre plus haut et plus large que tout ce que Blaine a pu voir dans sa vie, si grand qu'il ne peut même pas en voir la cyme. Son tronc est noueux et sous l'écorce suinte une sève sucrée dont l'odeur lui rappelle vaguement l'anis. Il n'a pas encore fleuri, mais avec la fin de l'hiver, de larges feuilles sont apparues. Elles sont d'un vert tirant vers le turquoise sur la face tournée vers la lumière et presque blanches en dessous. Blaine ne se souvient pas en avoir jamais vu de pareilles.

Et Kurt… Kurt est au centre de l'arbre. Soulevé par les branches, il a été assimilé par l'écorce et l'humus.

Blaine a mis plusieurs heures à le trouver, paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir perdu une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche la bague que l'écorce, les branches et la mousse n'ont toujours pas touchée, comme si elles ne s'en accordaient pas le droit.

Son beau visage endormi est tourné vers le ciel et encadré par deux larges branches semblables à celles qui sortaient parfois de son dos. Elles forment autour de lui une sorte de petit cocon où il a juste assez de place pour se glisser comme si Kurt l'entourait de ses bras.

C'est à cet endroit que son cœur bat le plus fort.

Lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir, Blaine se hisse dans l'arbre avec une couverture et va se nicher entre les branches pour se laisser bercer par le tap tap régulier du cœur de Kurt contre son oreille. Il peut compter les étoiles d'ici et il essaye plusieurs fois d'en dresser une carte, mais il s'endort souvent avant même d'avoir réussi à tracer la première constellation.

Chaque jour, il embrasse la petite bague qui brille toujours comme au premier jour. Elle aurait pu rouiller à cause de l'humidité ou même simplement être tachée par la terre ou par la mousse, mais elle demeure immaculée et Blaine a arrêté de chercher à comprendre.

Il y a de petits bourgeons odorants maintenant et bientôt l'arbre va fleurir. Blaine l'attend presqu'avec impatience.

« Je voudrais que tu sois là avec moi, murmure-t-il un soir doucement en se pressant contre lui. C'est tellement beau ici. Plus beau que tout ce qu'on avait imaginé.»

Kurt ne répond pas, mais Blaine sent son cœur battre un peu plus vite contre son oreille.

* * *

C'est la lueur du jour qui le réveille le lendemain matin. L'aube teinte la clairière d'un camaïeu de verts et de turquoises et Blaine se rend compte que de petites fleurs blanches sont tombées sur sa couverture. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais elles brillent doucement, comme illuminées de l'intérieur.

« Oh Kurt… Elles sont magnifiques. »

Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Blaine se sent sourire.

Il se redresse et contemple la clairière et la forêt qui s'étendent à ses pieds à perte de vue.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là, ni même quand est-ce qu'il se rendort, doucement bercé par le bruit de la sève et le craquement des branches, mais lorsqu'il se réveille à nouveau, il y a une main chaude sur son visage et la pression d'un anneau juste au coin de sa bouche.

« Blaine ? »

* * *

**Note** : Les sections sont les noms latins des différentes étapes de la vie d'une fleur et Tempus vernum signifie : Le printemps.  
Merci de m'avoir suivi pour tous ces satellites ! J'ai dépassé les 100 000 mots je crois et les 100 reviews (wow !). Vous n'imaginez pas combien cela me touche.


	11. Soundtracks

**Liste des chansons donnant leur nom aux chapitres !  
**Le rythme ou même les paroles ne correspondent pas forcément au texte, mais en général, j'écoutais ces pistes en boucle au moment de l'écriture.

_Running up that hill_  
Placebo (reprise)

_Life on Mars_  
David Bowie

_Skin and bones_  
Charlene Kaye

_Skyfall_  
Adele

_Jenny_  
Walk the moon

_Future starts slow_  
The Kills

_Winter winds_  
Anna say

_Down the road_  
C2C

_Accross the Universe_  
The Beatles

_Flower Child_  
U2 (rare)

Bonus  
_It's all okay_  
Julia Stone

_My name is trouble_  
Keren Ann


End file.
